Frozen Roses
by TheWanderings
Summary: Rachel Berry's life is turned upside down after she discovers her 'other' talent. She is thrown into a school where things are anything but normal. This is a story recounting her and her friends struggles. Faberry, Brittana, minor Klaine and Chang-Chang.
1. Introducing Rachel Berry

Rachel Berry took long, purposeful strides down the hallway with her head held high and a wide smile on her face as usual. She passed off the sniggers and glares as jealousy like she usually did, it was very easy to do because of her gifted talent. She was a rising star. People would one day look up at her on the big stage in awe, and later ask for her autograph and she would sign there autograph paper with her elegant scrawl-

A stinging sensation across her face snapped her back to reality. Dark purple globs of ice ran down her cheeks and onto her gold star sweater. The burning in her eyes grew as she tried to remove the frozen drink from her eyes. When her blurry vision cleared her sight was greeted by two neanderthal football players. What a brilliant way to end the day.

"Hey Berry. Did that taste good?" one of them asked mockingly. "We didn't want you to have to go through all that effort to drink. A star like you shouldn't have to break a sweat."

A few of the people that gathered around laughed at the obvious discomfort the small girl was showing and her purple stained clothes. Rachel cringed at the sounds of her peers loud, obnoxious laughter.

"Hey Pipsqueak, why the long face? Didn't land a solo in homo-explosion?"

"Why don't you pack up your fag dads and move back to the Shire!"

"Who picked your clothes this morning? They're so horrible, I have to say the slushie stain is an improvement."

"Come on Berry, sing us a song! A song about the horrors of high school perhaps? We know you love those gay musicals."

The brunette's eyes started to water. Why couldn't anyone leave her alone for one day? Just one friggin day. The brunette shut her eyes tightly, as if closing her eyes would make all her problems disappear.

"Stop it..." she muttered under her breath as the laughter and insults continued. Her classmates surrounded her in a large circle. It was like she was fenced in with no escape.

"What's that, Berry? Did you say something? Has _the _Rachel Berry lost her voice?" the jock sneered.

"Stop it..." she repeated a tad louder. He continued assaulting her verbally as if she hadn't spoken.

"You know what's fun about you Berry? You're always back for more. Usually people, umm I don't know, are smart enough to take a hint!" The other jock barked out a laugh at his friend's joke as Rachel clenched and unclenched her fist. "Why can't you get it through your head, midget? I try to help you out by giving you some of my 'talks', but you're to self centred to take my advice. Is that the problem? You to good for our help?"

The jock advanced on her with a smirk.

"I said to stop it." she repeated in a tone which she hoped was confident. To her dismay her voice wavered due to the advancing teen.

"No way Berry. It's not everyday I catch you alone without your little boy-toy. Then again, I have no idea what the fuck he would want with someone like-"

"I SAID STOP IT!" Rachel screamed at so high a volume that everyone withing a five meter distance took an involuntary step back .

Everything froze at that moment. The jock's jaw dropped along with all on lookers. Rachel's eyes flashed dangerously as her knuckles turned white.

Before the jock could snap out of his shocked daze, Rachel jogged quickly away from the scene, only to stop by her locker for gym clothes. As she dashed to the girls washroom, she wondered why everyone was looking at her oddly.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Rachel lent against the sink as she washed the purple ice chunks from her hair. She stood in the washroom in only a tank top and her gym shorts. She wasn't going to lie, this happens way to often. At first it only started because of her love for the musical arts and her habit to talk in paragraphs. Later on it was the fact that her fathers were one of the only gay couples in Lima, Ohio.

Her first slushie attack, was by one of the many McKinley Cheerio's. It ruined her favourite tank top and jacket, it also was impossible to remove slushie stains from skinny jeans. After four of her favourite outfits getting ruined she decided on wearing some of her old sweaters from late elementary school seeing they still fit. Her fathers were absolutely appalled by the thought of their daughter leaving the house dressed like a toddler, but if it was for the sake of saving expensive clothes.

She convinced her father not to complain to the school board. Even though they were respected pharmacists they weren't really respected as people. Besides, she needed to learn how to fight her own fights.

The small girl was at least grateful that they slushied her at the end of the school day. She shuddered to think of the looks she would receive in class if she showed up wearing shorts and a tank top.

Two cheerleaders entered the ladies room with there signature smirks. She really didn't want to put up with more harassment today. She silently prayed that they would get along with their 'business' and eave her alone. But apparently God wasn't listening to her today.

"Hey RuPaul. Getting ready for the tranny prom?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. Really? Rachel happened to know she looked acceptably feminine, and she knows from hands on experience that she is a hundred percent female.

"Come on Treasure Trail, why don't you go back to that gay club of your-"

"Rachel?" A familiar voice called, followed by a few rhythmic knocks on the bathroom door. "Some guys told me you got slushied again, I am so fucking sorry-"

"Language, Finn." Rachel warned. The two girls shot her an annoyed look and entered their separate stalls.

"Sorry, but I should have been there. I just feel so bad-" he continued from the other side of the door.

Rachel exited the bathroom, almost running face first into Finn's chest.

"Finn it's fine, can you just... Will you please just drive me home now."

"Right! Yes. Sure thing." he answered hastily grabbing her backpack for her.

Finn was sweet. He really was. And she was lucky to have him as a best friend. Usually it was totally uncommon for someone like him to be in the company of a show choir geek, but they seemed to work. At first he was harassed for it by his teammates, but once he got his position as team captain boys settled for making fun of him behind his back.

Rachel was grateful for the effort Finn goes through to try to get people to stop people bullying her, but it was hopeless. People just didn't have the compassion that he did.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"R-Rachel?" Finn asked nervously from Rachel's bed.

The two were sitting in her room working on homework together, by now it was routine for them so her fathers downstairs had little to object to.

Rachel sat by her vanity in her skinny jeans and a blank tank top, applying her mascara and eye liner. She doesn't bother wearing eye make up at school for when she got slushied, she looked like a wet raccoon.

"Yes Finn?" she replied without breaking gaze from the mirror.

"Well, I was w-wondering what you were doing this weekend?" he asked, wringing his hands together.

The brunette broke eye contact from herself in the mirror, and glanced at her friends overly nervous reflection. She knew Finn was an awkward clumsy person, but right now she could guarantee he was sweating heavily.

"Finn, are you alright?" she asked concernedly. "You look quite pale and you just sweat through a layer of clothes."

Her friend turned a hundred shades of red while running a shaking hand over his sweaty brow. Rachel was now very concerned and turned to face him, which seemed to cause him to shake even more.

"I just- I just wanted- I just wanted to ask-" Finn pause and took a deep breath to compose himself. He was so embarrassed. He was never this nervous around Rachel. Usually her presence was kind of calming to him.

Rachel got up and walked over to sit next to him on the bed and grabbed his large hands with her rather tiny ones. She absently noted his hands were rather slippery from his sweat.

"You can ask me anything, you know that right? You're my best- my only friend."

_'You can do this, Finn. You can do this. You are the man. You are the-"_

His eyes met her beautiful chocolate ones and his newly regained confidence shattered into tiny pieces around him. She looked absolutely stunning right now. In a way, he was grateful only he got to see her like this. Dressed in her fashionable clothes and with her styled hair. It made him feel special. Special, that she trusted him to see her like that.

Every time he saw her his heart melted a little bit. When he listened to her sing in her room in the evenings, it was literally impossible for him to get that 'god-damned' goofy smile off his face. He liked the way she carried herself down the hallway, even though the whispers. He liked the way she looked to him when things got tough. He loved the way her hair would spread across his chest when they lay next to each other talking about everything and nothing.

And he wanted her to know it. He wanted to tell her that he loved her.

"I lo-"

"Hey kids!" Rachel's dad Hiram, peeked his head through Rachel's door. "Hope I'm not interrupting."

_'OH COME ON!' _he thought angrily, practically shouting inside his head.

"Not at all daddy, I was just helping Finn with algebra." she answered, lightly punching Finn's arm.

Finn flushed and mumbled "Numbers and letters shouldn't mix..." under his breath.

Hiram chuckled lightly and pecked his daughters cheek.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted anything to drink."

_'Rachel's father had the worlds absolute worst timing. Seriously! Just when he was about to say the three forbidden words he just happens to pop in and ruin the moment all in a matter of-'_

"Finn?" Rachel shook his arm lightly, trying to snap the boy out of daze.

"Huh! Uhh- what?" he stammered looking around fanatically.

"I asked if you wanted anything to drink?" she asked worriedly.

"Are you alright, son?" Hiram asked giving him an odd look.

"No, I'm fine, it's alright. Just all that algebra..." he trailed off looking down at his hands.

"Alright..." Hiram replied, unconvinced, and exited the room without another word.

"Are you sure you're alright, Finn?" she was really starting to worry for his health.

"I'm fine, Rachel." he answered, trying to reassure her.

"Okay..." she trailed off.

The two friends sat together in uncomfortable silence. Finn was silently cursing Rachel's dad. Rachel was worrying about Finn's mental health. After a few silence filled minutes Rachel spoke up.

"I've got an idea!" she exclaimed turning on the bed to face him.

"What?"

"I need your help with a glee thing-"

"I am not joining."

"No not that." she waved off that idea right away due to Finn's unfortunate stage fright. "I just need you to practice a duet with me-"

"I don't know, Rach. I've never sang in front of you before-"

"Relax Finn, most of the kids in glee are tone deaf any way." she laughed "and besides you can't be much worse." she added jokingly.

Finn laughed along nervously.

"Please." she whined pleadingly "You already know the song..."

When Rachel flashed her five star pout, he was goner and she knew it.

"Fine." he let out a deep sigh and ran his hands through his short hair "What song?"

"'Don't stop Believing'. I must say the song does accompany my voice quiet well, I can't say the same for my duet partner though."

"Okay let's do this." he clapped his hands as if in a football huddle causing Rachel to giggle as she walked across the room to her ipod dock.

The familiar tune waded through the room. Finn bobbed his head and tapped his foot to the beat, at the same time lightly clearing his throat.

"_Just a small town girl... Living in a lonely world... She too the midnight train going... anywhere..."_

Rachel blanked out slightly, shaking her head to regain focus. She didn't know what was wrong with her. She swayed lightly on her feet and her eyes started to droop. Finn's low baritone voice echoed through her head over and over. It was like she was sleeping but more aware at the same time. When she finally was able to open her eyes she was greeted with a blinding light.

"_She took the midnight train going anywhere..."_


	2. Changes

"_Rachel, I don't understand what just happened here..." Finn's voice echoed off the stone walls as he wiped the blood from his bleeding lip"You can't seriously believe this. You're going to believe them, after all that- that **it's **done?" he asked incredulously._

"_Rachel are you sure about this?" an unfamiliar voice sounded from behind her._

"_Finn, I know this is hard for you to understand..." she grabbed his hands in her owns and squeezed them reassuringly "But I'm still not sure about all of this. It's very confusing."_

"_Please... Trust me on this, Rach." The slightly beaten shadow in front of her pleaded as it's wavering hand reached out for the smaller girl's own hands only to be met with air. Finn had snatched away Rachel's arm and held it by his side tightly._

"_Rachel! After all they've done to you! After how bad they hurt you? I'm always the one to pick you up when you're down. I can't stand it to see you broken again. I just don't understand why you can trust her more than me? Don't go." Finn's voice cracked as he looked into her guilty eyes. She had to make him understand._

"_Why don't you stay out of this, Frankenteen! This is her choice not yours!" The figure then turned to Rachel and interlocked their fingers. "Rachel I know that things haven't been perfect lately, but I promise if you come with me it'll only get better. And besides you'll be back soon-"_

"_Bullshit! Rachel you can't really believe this crap right now!"_

"_Language Finn!" Rachel scolded._

"_Rachel, this was their plan all along. To steal you away from me!"_

"_Finn... I was never yours to begin with..."_

"_Rachel what makes that-that **thing**, more trustworthy than your best friend?"_

"_Because I-"_

_0o0o0o0o0o0_

"Rachel..." _Because what?_

"Rachel." _What is going on, and who was that voice_

"Rachel!"

"W-what?" she snapped out of her daze and looked at Finn who was snapping his fingers loudly in front of her face. She blinked repeatedly trying to regain focus as Finn stared at her while shifting back and forth on his feet.

"I think you just spaced out for a second there." he replied with a goofy grin. "So...?"

"So what?" she asked distractedly.

"Was I any good?" he asked excitedly.

"Oh uh... Yes! You were much better than everyone else in glee club that's for sure." she lied through her teeth. Truthfully she couldn't remember any of his performance. Where had she been?

What was going on? What just happened? She had never had anything like this happen to her before. She always thought she had a sixth sense but no one ever took her seriously when she brought it up. Even Finn passed off that notion as crazy. But this is ridiculous. She doesn't even know if this is the future or not. Yes. She probably was just fantasizing or maybe she fell asleep for a few minutes.

Hah! The future. Even for her this was completely crazy.

"Really? I don't know. My voice did crack in a few places... But should we do the song again, together this time?" he asked, smiling.

Here's the chance to prove herself wrong. Finn will sing with her and nothing out of the ordinary would happen. When it comes to singing the most crazy thing that could happen is having a stage light fall on you, which would result in you death.

Rachel put on her best show face and walked over to her Ipod again and pressed the replay button. The music filled the room once again. Rachel sat down next to Finn and smiled at him nervously. Nothing will happen, it's just her over active imagination.

"Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world.

She took the midnight train going anywhere..."

Rachel let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. See, completely ridiculous.

Rachel almost forgot to jump in on her cue, but quickly sang her lyrics a half a beat out of tune. Finn didn't seem to notice as his smile grew wider. When they finished the song, Finn excitedly turned to her and slung an arm over her shoulders.

"Wow, that was pretty good. Are voices go pretty well together don't you think?" he asked.

Rachel offered a wide smile as her response. They did sound good together. The glee club really did need someone with potential star quality like Finn.

"Maybe I should join Glee Club." he pondered it over in his head while Rachel studied his face for signs of any opinion. "Nah, I can't. The guys on the team would kill me, and Coach says that my captaincy is at risk already..."

The brunette frowned and leaned into her friends embrace.

"Why? You are an exceptional leader, and you have quite the throwing arm..." Rachel trailed off. She had absolutely know clue about anything to do with football, her knowledge only stretched as far as what Finn constantly explained to her. Who was she to question a football coach?

Finn chuckled causing Rachel's head to bounce lightly against his shaking chest.

"He's saying I'm not a team player."

"That is completely ridiculous! You are the most kind and considerate guy- I will go with this to the school board right away! This is completely unacceptable!"

"Calm down, Rachel. He's just saying I'm a little rough during practice..."

Rachel stared at him incredulously.

"It's Football!" she replied. It was football, how can Finn be playing to tough.

Finn let out a loud laugh.

"Yes, yes it is. But one of my teammates got injured in a scrimmage and complained."

Rachel pulled herself away from Finn and strode purposefully to her desk, taking out a pen and paper.

"Tell me who the offender is and I will leave a strongly worded letter in their locker." she demanded, already starting on the letter.

Finn got up and grabbed Rachel's shoulder gently.

"Rach, it's not that big of a deal..."

"No, Finn. It is a big deal. You worked so hard for the respect of your coach, and when you finally got the captain role you were so excited. I will not let a friend lose everything he has earned."

Finn smile lightly at Rachel's tiny speech and brushed a strand of hair behind her hair.

"Rachel, I won't let my captaincy go. I'll ease up during practice, problem solved." he replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, and to him it was.

"Oh please, knowing those neanderthals they'll complain that their captain is slacking..."

"Rachel-"

"Finn..." she started warningly "Tell me who it is."

Finn muttered lightly under his breath, and Rachel turned around in her desk chair and glared at him.

"A little louder Finn."

"Duncan Trent..."

The pen fell from Rachel's hands and clattered loudly on the desk. Duncan. The very same bully that has been harassing her daily at school, is trying to get her best friend demoted on the football team. She should have suspected it as him. Everything that frustrates her in life always comes back to him.

"Well..." she crumpled the letter in her hand and tossed it into the paper bin beside her desk "The I highly doubt a letter would do any good now would it?"

"Will you let this go now?"

Rachel put on her best fake smile and flashed it at Finn.

"Of course."

0o0o0o0o0o0

"We need to have words." Rachel placed her hands on her hips and glared at Duncan who just smirked back at her and put out his cigarette against the brick wall he was leaning against.

Everyone knew what Duncan did on weekends, he hung out by the elementary school and smoked whilst throwing rocks at any kid who passed. Thus nick naming the school's play area, 'Duncan's Pen'. With this information, he wasn't exactly hard to find.

"Well, look who we have here. I almost mistook you for one of the kindergarteners, Berry." he smirked at leered at her from his spot on the wall "What's with the duds, dwarf? You actually look normal."

His eyes scanned approvingly up and down Rachel's body causing her to shift uncomfortably. Her hair was styled into a low pony tail and she was wearing black jeans, a red tank top, and a brown leather jacket. Her father's got the jacket for her birthday. They were disappointed to say the least that no one would see and appreciate it.

_'Well, someone was definitely appreciating it now.'_

"Are you aware that smoking is very unhealthy and one of the main contributors of lung cancer."

Duncan pushed himself off the brick wall and wavered slightly but he quickly regained his balance. He swaggered over to the smaller girl causing her heart to race. Rachel backed up as the rugged player advanced on her, dodging him as he grinned evilly as if this were a game of cat and mouse. After a while Rachel panicked as her back made contact with the wall.

Duncan placed both his hands on either side of her head and smiled smugly down at her. Leaving her with no escape. His greasy blonde hair brushed over her fore-head, she absently wondered if her ever took a shower.

"You don't say? Maybe I should quit. Do you think I should?" he asked mockingly, exhaling in Rachel's face. His breath smelled like smoke and liquor. If she didn't know any better, she'd say he was drunk. Which is odd because it was eleven in the morning. "There a reason your here, Berry?"

Rachel mustered up the small amount of courage she had left and made eye contact with him.

"You don't seem hurt."

Duncan's brows furrowed at that.

"Make sense, hobbit."

"Finn's captaincy is at risk because of you. You're not even hurt-"

Duncan interrupted her with, what sounded to her, an evil cackle. His body shook above her as she tried to press herself further into the wall to escape him.

"Is that what this is about? You upset your little boy-toy is about to drop on the social ladder." he moved in closer so that his body was pressed right up against hers. "You know, you kind of look hot when you're not talking, and dressing normal like."

"Stop, Duncan! We are talking a-about Finn." her voice rose an octave as he pressed his body roughly against hers. "Knock it off, Trent! You're drunk!"

"Come on, Berry. Don't be such a drag." he dropped his pants, leaving him in only his grey boxers and football Letterman jacket. "Let's see what was under those fugly sweaters the whole time..."

He grinded against her. Rachel felt his appendage through his boxers fabric and started screaming.

"Get off of me! Stop it no-" her voice was cut off by Duncan's meaty hand.

"Just give me a couple of minutes." he said breathily.

Rachel squirmed underneath his wait, but that only seemed to stimulate him more. She should have never came here. She should have let it go like Finn said. Rachel eyes flashed back and forth hoping someone would bring their kids to the park and see her struggling.

"Squirm all you like, Berry. You aint gettin out." he slurred lightly.

An idea popped into Rachel's head. She bit down roughly against the larger boys sweaty hand. It didn't have the desired effect, but he did take his hand away in shock.

"What the-"

"_**LET GO OF ME!"**_

Rachel's eyes flashed a dangerous white. In the back of her mind she heard glass shatter around her. Duncan was knocked out of the air and into a metal lamp post with a sickening crack. Invisible wind whipped Rachel's hair out of her pony tail and splayed behind her as she advanced on the wanna-be rapist with a smirk. She was angry. She wanted nothing more than to cause him pain.

All of a sudden the white from Rachel's eyes vanished. She blinked confusedly trying to find out what the hell happened just now. Her heart stopped as she saw the crumpled form of Duncan on the cement.

He still had his pants around his ankles and there was dark blood running down his forehead from where his head made impact with the pole. Rachel looked up and examined the pole noticing the excessive amount of blood on it. This was not good! How the hell did she do it? And if she even did do it, why can't she remember.

Rachel knelt down next to the boy and checked his neck for a pulse.

"Come on, come on! Please be a pulse. Please!" she pleaded to herself as her shaky hands fumbled across his neck. She let out a squeak when her fingers ran across dripping blood. Upon closer examination, she noticed that blood was running from both his ears. She gagged silently and combed her bloody fingers through her hair.

Cautiously she tilted his head and examined his ears.

"Oh my god..." she mumbled under her breath. "His brain exploded. It _fucking _exploded. How the hell does that happen, how can you scream loud enough that someone's head explodes?"

"God, I'll go to jail. I'll never end up on Broadway. Oh shut up, Rachel. You're so frigging selfish! You killed a guy, he's dead, and you're thinking about yourself..." she scolded herself. " What the hell are you going to do." she sobbed.

"I think we can help you with that."

**A/N: What do you think? Should I Continue?**


	3. Steel Cross, Flex, and Python

"_Oh my god..." she mumbled under her breath. "His brain exploded. It fucking exploded. How the hell does that happen, how can you scream loud enough that someone's head explodes?"_

"_God, I'll go to jail. I'll never end up on Broadway. Oh shut up, Rachel. You're so frigging selfish! You killed a guy, he's dead, and you're thinking about yourself..." she scolded herself. " What the hell are you going to do." she sobbed._

"_I think we can help you with that."_

0o0o0o0o0o0

Rachel whipped her head around to see three boys her age glancing down at her. Had they seen her? Why didn't they try to stop her? One of the boys looked at her in shock, but not fear Rachel noted. He had bleach blonde hair and his lip to mouth ratio was a bit off. He was handsome in a dorky kind of way.

The one to his right had short, styled brown hair. His hands were placed on his hips in a fashion that made him look feminine as he scanned the scene before him. He was absentmindedly twirling, what Rachel thought was an odd looking knife in his hand, looking quiet bored with the entire situation. He also had a vibe about him which made him look quiet young.

The last boy was tall and muscular. He appraised her with a smug grin, as if he was used to being examined by girls. His hair was styled in a short mohawk, which he apparently seemed to think was cool. In a word, he was a handsomer Duncan.

All three boys were decked out in black leather armour with an engraved red 'M' across there right shoulders. Rachel was quiet unnerved, to say the least by their presence. She was too terrified by her situation to think about their strange attire.

"Wh-where did you come from?" she stammered "I should have you know that I carry a rape whistle."

The feminine boy sneered and pointed his knife at her accusingly.

"Didn't seem to come to your mind while big, tall, and ugly here was about to have his way with you." he said while striding over, and kicking Duncan's corpse for extra measure. Rachel shuffled backwards as the three boys got closer.

"I-I have no idea what your talking about."

The blonde boys eyes widened even wider if possible.

"You're going to deny what just happened while there's a dead body at your feet?" he asked incredulously "We saw the whole thing, no point lying about it."

They saw her. She was over. They were going to take her to the police. She was gong to go to jail. Do you know what they do to people like her in prison. Bad Things. And there was also the fact she could kill a large amount of inmates unintentionally. It was an accident. Wasn't it? She needed a lawyer.

A few tears escaped Rachel's eyes as her body started to shake. A sob racked her body as she tried to speak.

"I-I can't go to jail. I'm to young to die!" she sobbed. The brunette boy rolled his eyes and tried to get her off the ground, but before he could touch her she screamed "Stop! If you touch me I'll scream."

That definitely had the desired effect. The three boys raised their hands in a surrendering gesture and backed up slowly not wanting what happened to the other boy to happen to them. She took in a deep breath and raised herself up from the ground slowly.

"I'm going to leave now-" she raised her hand as the mohawked boy was about to object. "I-I'm leaving now, and you three a-are going to stay here until I leave." she demanded nervously, slowly backing away as if they were dangerous animals.

"But wait-" the blonde boy started.

"NO!" she yelled causing the boys to flinch and place their hands over their ears "I am going to leave now." she said again a bit more calmly.

She spun around and ran off without another word into the forest behind the school. She thought as she ducked tree branches and bushes. She couldn't go home, could she? There wasn't any security camera's that she knew of on elementary school grounds. She hadn't seen the boys around school, so it was possible they didn't know who she was. But it was possible she left prints on his body.

Should she go back for the body? No, no there was the possibility the boys had called the police and that they were there this instant. She couldn't take that chance.

She racked her brain for information that could possibly connect her to Duncan. The only thing she can come up with is her talk with Finn and he would never betray her trust, never.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Well... That sucked." the blonde guys stated as he paced the concrete while the feminine boy examined he teen's corpse. He removed a lighter and a pack of cigarettes from Duncan's pocket and tossed it at the boy with the mohawk who caught it with ease. It was true, that had not gone as well as it should have.

"No shit, Sherlock." the boy with the mohawk sneered as he lit a cigarette "Yo Steel Cross, anything on Ugly, here?" he asked kicking the teen. The brunette boy wiped his gloves off on the ground next to him, trying to remove the blood.

The feminine boy, or Steel Cross, chuckled as he slipped his leather gloves off.

"Ugh, has this guy ever heard of moisturizer? His skin is like the Sahara and his lips are in dire need of some chap stick..." He started as he looked down at the body "What should we do with the body? I perish the though of our banshee friend going up against the cops alone."

"If only Phoenix was here... He would make clean up so much easier." the blonde boy said, running a hand through his short Bieber cut.

"Yeah well, Phoenix is an ass." Steel Cross replied as he dusted his hands off on his leather armour "And I suggested Flex subdue her, but _you _said to let her finish the job."

The blonde boy clenched his fist. How dare they blame this all on him. He was the leader of this operation and he demanded respect.

"And then what? Have some stupid human rape her?"

"I could have knocked him out." Flex stated, running a hand over his mohawk.

"Oh please, you would have killed him." the blonde boy snorted "Remember the last guy you tried to knock out. You practically flattened his skull! He was all disfigured, not to mention even Phoenix had a hard time cleaning that mess up."

"Oh yeah well, he didn't exactly deserve to die! No one does! And from what I could tell, it didn't look like he was drifting off into a peaceful sleep!" Flex shouted, stabbing his finger into the blonde's chest.

"Python, he does have a point..." the younger boy interjected "He was kind of drunk, how are we to know if he would of done the same thing if she confronted him while sober."

"Yeah, Lady Face is right!" the feminine boy rolled his eyes at the old name but didn't interrupt "We all do crazy shit when drunk, remember me at Claws' beginning of term party? Or you Whirlwind's? What was the difference with this guy?"

"He deserved it! He was gong to rape her. We never tried to _rape _people when drunk! No one deserves to go through the fear that he put Rachel through!" the Python shouted defiantly, glaring at the other boy as if he was about to strangle him.

"Oh please, stop acting as if you have her best interest at heart-"

"I do!" he yelled "I have my entire species best interest at heart! It's people like you who treat the humans as equals, as if they wouldn't slaughter us like animals if they found out what we could do. Who's side are you on anyway?"

"Sides! There are no sides, bro! Everything that comes out of those giant lizard lips of yours nowadays, is complete bull shit!"

"Guys!"

The two boys turned to the other boy who was crouching over Duncan's body, looking down at in deep concern.

"What?"

"We have a problem..."

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Dadies?" Rachel called as she entered her home. When she wasn't met with an answer she stepped cautiously into the living room. "Anybody home?"

Her fathers had the weekends off, which they usually spent together at home. Rachel usually berated them for never going out, so it was a shock to her that they weren't in the house. She just hoped they weren't where she thought they were.

She searched all the rooms in the house making sure her fathers weren't there, she crept to her room and bolt locked the door. She quickly sent a text to Finn, demanding that he call her, she really needed someone to talk to. Sure, she wasn't going to tell him everything, but nearly being raped is something you don't get over without counselings.

About an hour later of her silently panicking in her room, she heard the front door open. She pressed her ear up against the door to listen. She held her breath as she heard her father's, along other unfamiliar voices, sound was muffled from her closed door.

Police.

She scrambled back from the door and sat in her desk chair with her head in her hands. She nearly jumped out of her seat when she heard 'Defying Gravity' fill the room. She clutched her heart n shock before she snapped out of her own senses.

With trembling hands she picked up the cellphone and let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding when her eyes so the flashing of the caller ID.

"Hi F-Finn."

"_Rachel? Are you okay? I tried calling you earlier but you didn't pick up, and then I got your text. Is everything okay Rachel? Do you want me to come over?"_

"No!" she screamed into the phone "I-I mean, don't come over now. I-I just need to talk..."

"_Well, you can talk to me. We're best friends, right?"_

"Okay..." she tried to find the right way to explain her situation without scaring him "Something happened that-"

"Rachel!"

Her phone clattered to the ground and slid across the room as her head shot towards her locked door.

"Rachel, open the door. There are some people who want to talk to you."

"_Rachel? Are you there?" _Finn's voice sounded worried as his crackling voice filled the room.

"I'm sorry daddy, but I'm afraid I have a terrible cold..." she replied, faking a cough.

"Darling, you wash your hands religiously. Open the door."

"_Rachel! If you don't pick up soon, I'm coming over."_

Rachel's eyes shot between the phone and her father. She couldn't let Finn come over. As she made her way over to wear she dropped her phone, she heard a loud crashing noise.

The someone had punched a hole through her door and was feeling around blindly for the door knob. When he grasped the door knob, he swung it open revealing her fathers and the three boys from earlier.

"_That's it! I'll be over in thirty."_

"Sorry..." The boy with the mohawk said sheepishly "I'll pay to get the door fixed."

The blonde boy was talking animatedly with her other father down the hall. The younger looking boy was again, twirling the odd looking knife in his hands, looking quiet smug.

"Rach." Her father looked down at her dishevelled appearance on the floor "We need to have words."

**A/N: Quinn is coming soon, patience. I have all the casts powers picked out, so unless reviewers suggest something better, back off. Don't be disappointed if I don't take your suggestions, characters such as Artie, Tina, Sam, and Quinn's powers reflect on the plot of the story. Anyways... Review.**


	4. Defying Gravity

"I'm a what?"

Steel Cross brought his hand to his face and pinched the bridge of his nose. God, how this girl managed to irritate him in less than ten minutes of knowing her was a mystery.

"How many times to we have to go through this?" he sighed exasperatedly. He pointed to the shorter girl "You are," he gestured to him and the other two boys "Special like us. We used to say mutants, but when we say that it sounded like we were recruiting X-Men."

Rachel still had the same confused expression on her face that she had on ten minutes ago when they first told her. She was... Special. Of course she knew that. She was a spectacular singer, destined for Broadway. But the special these boys were talking about... this _special _was different.

"I assure you that you probably have the wrong girl." she started, looking towards her fathers beside her for confirmation, when they looked away before she could meet their gaze. She continued. "Look, whatever you thought may have happened with that boy was probably not cause by me. H-he may have had a health condition we were all unaware of..." she ended lamely.

She heard someone snort from behind her and could practically feel an eye roll. She turns towards the mohawked boy who introduced himself as 'Flex', he walks into the room smirking and carrying a bag of potato chips.

"A disease that causes someone to fly through the air and have his brain explode? I've never heard of that one maybe I should google it, huh Python." He smirked at he as he plopped himself onto the leather chair across from her. 'Python' rolled his eyes and continued standing stiffly by the door, as if to keep her from escape.

"I can diagnose _your_ disease though, Berry." he continued, pausing to shove more chips in his face. "Denial." except it sounded more like, "Deenifle.", due to the fact his mouth was full of chip. The large boy turned to Leroy and Hiram, who were looking quiet uncomfortable by the mess he was making with the crumbs "Why don't you guys have any real food in this house? You only have this vegan crap."

"Uh-hem." Rachel's father coughed slightly.

"What?" Steel Cross asked, annoyed.

"Uhh..." Leroy started "Can you ask your friend to maybe not get any grease stains on the leather. That chairs brand new."

Flex's eyes shot towards his forehead. He snorted again and put the bag of chips down, wiping his greasy hands on his uniform.

"Watch it! I just had these suits dry cleaned!" the younger boy shouted "Do you know how much it cost to have these uniforms dry cleaned? A lot!"

"Umm, can we get back to me?" she asked, even though it was apparent that she was amused by the two boys interaction.

"Fine! We'll finish this talk later." He replied shooting daggers at Flex "Like we were saying, you are special. We have to say your 'talent' is quiet extraordinary. If you could control that voice, you would be an unstoppable force."

"I told you! I-I'm not like you! I AM NORMAL!"

Glass shattered all over the house and in the distance the group could here a very loud car alarm go off somewhere. The guys cautiously unplugged their ears and glared at Rachel.

"Honey, you really are not helping your case." her father stated, lightly rubbing her shoulder.

"F-fine, I see your point. But I am still not going to this... this... Mountainview Academy!"

The blonde boy sighed and shook his head. This was all very frustrating. Usually teens were jumping up and down in excitement about having 'super powers', she was just lucky that her powers developed late so that she wasn't born an outcast like himself.

"Look, you can either stay here. Or come with us. If you stay here, police will start investigating. We have moved... Duncan somewhere... secure." he looked around awkwardly, trying to avoid the warning gazes from his teammates "Anyway, they will eventually start looking for him, and do you really want to take the chance of you going to jail."

"Me and my fathers can move... right daddy?"

Hiram and Leroy looked away guiltily.

"Fine! I don't care! You can't force me anywhere! I'm not going, and you can't change my mind!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

"I must have gone insane... Why am I doing this?" she muttered to herself.

The four teens were sitting in an expensive the car with tinted windows. Python was driving and Steel Cross was sitting shot gun, fiddling with the radio, changing whenever a song not to his liking came on. Flex was lounging next to her trying to fall asleep, but his attempts always resulted in failure every time the girl next to him opened her mouth... which was a lot.

"My school, my music... Oh my god, Finn! He should be at my house by now! He's probably worried sick..." she murmured, slowly rocking herself back and forth.

"Do. You. Ever. Shut. Up?" the sleepy boy next to her muttered.

"If I stop talking I'll have a panic attack. I need... noise." she answered, not at all offended by the mohawked boy due to the fact she was asked that question quiet often.

"Fine. I'll talk to you, if it means you will shut up after awhile." he readjusted his position so that he was facing her "What do you want to know?"

Rachel thought to herself for a bit. She didn't want to waste her question on something stupid, in case she only got one chance.

"Is... your real name actually Flex?"

Flex grinned at her and 'flexed' his muscles. 'His arms are really quiet impressive...' she thought to herself.

"Nah, when we're out on an errand or job that the school sends us on we use these names, you know for security reasons. At school and any other time we use our real names."

Rachel frowned thoughtfully.

"What is your name then?" she asked curiously.

"Names, Puckerman. Noah Puckerman. People call me Puck."

"Noah..." she repeated, liking the way it sounded on her lips "I think I'll just call you Noah..."

Noah frowned and looked at her oddly.

"My own girlfriend doesn't call me Noah..." he started thoughtfully, moving slightly towards Rachel so that they were closer "I like it when you say it though..." he ended, grinning.

Rachel tried not to fidget under their current proximity. It was only a couple hours ago that someone was attempting to rape her, and all this new... it was a bit much and she needed to get her mind off of it.

"So..." she started uncomfortably "Do you get to choose your nicknames, or what?"

Noah noticed her frigid position and backed up slightly as to not make her more uncomfortable.

"Well... Usually 'the man' chooses our names. It's not like the names are idiotic. I think they're cool. But they always have something to do with our gifts, _I _can bench three tons, I'm trying to make a new record and get to four though. Anyway, we also give each other nick names too..." he added as an afterthought "Like Kurt, for example. His code name is Steel Cross because he's like this crazy weapons Jedi," He stopped at the look of shock on her face "I know right, he does his skilled Sai Sword thing, but he can also use _any _weapon. He's like a weapons search engine. Python's name is Sam, he likes to keep his gift under wraps. Anyway, even though Kurt's power is kind of cool, I like to call him: Porcelain, Lady Face, Lambert, and so on and so on. People call Sam: Trouty mouth, Guppy Lips, Bieber Wanna-Be, aint that right, Porcelain?"

"I should have you know that I can kill you in twenty different ways with different objects in this vehicle." Kurt interjected absently, continuing to scroll through the stations, finally landing on one that played Broadway hits, including most of the Wicked sound track. Sam groaned under his breath but continued to keep both hands on the wheel.

"Ooh, I love this musical!" she squealed, humming along to 'What is this Feeling'.

She met Kurt's amused eyes in the mirror.

"Well at least you have good taste in music."

Rachel, Kurt, Sam, and Noah talked and got to know each other for a few hours. Well maybe not Sam. He refused to contribute to anything to do with music, only saying he once played guitar. She learnt that Kurt was too in a music group before he transferred to Mountainview. Noah claimed that he was a shower singer but could rock out to anything sung by a Jewish Rockstar. Sam stayed quiet the entire time forcing to keep his eyes on the road.

Rachel was slightly unnerved by Sam. He either had a deep frown on his face or an intimidating scowl. She was also trying to guess what he could do. His name was Python. That could mean anything...

"Oh yes! I love this song!" Kurt clapped excitedly, slightly bouncing in his seat. Rachel had grown a liking to Kurt over the last few hours and vice versa, they shared a lot of common interests. After you got over the attitude, Kurt seemed like a pretty cool guy.

'Defying Gravity' sounded through the car and Rachel beamed. Noah had finally passed out and Sam was completely focused on the road, so it seemed that Kurt and her were the only ones 'in the moment'.

Rachel grinned to to herself. She could see herself being friends with the boys, even if the way they met was... unusual.

"I think I'll try defying gravity..." she sang lightly under her breath. Kurt smiled at her in the mirror and joined in.

"_Kiss me goodbye... I'm defying... gravity..."_

'Oh No! Not again!' she thought frantically to herself. While she was panicking internally she absently noted that he was a brilliant singer.

"_And.. you won't bring me... down..."_

0o0o0o0o0o0

"_Kurt! Kurt, stop!" Kurt ran quickly down the hallway, he hacked out a cough when the smell of smoke filled the air. A hand grabbed tightly to his arm, he shook it off roughly and grabbed the mantle of his Sai Sword._

"_Kurt! Let him go, you can't get to him in time! We have to hurry!" an echoey voice in the back round pleaded as Kurt unsheathed his sword and pointed it directly at them._

"_I won't ever let it down if I didn't try... The love of my life is in there... I'm not letting him go without a fight! And **you **are not going to stop me!" he yelled, tears streaming down his eyes._

_He brought a hand over his nose and ran quickly through the flames, barely flinching as heat trickled across his skin, he was to focused on what could happen to him if he didn't get him and get out quick enough. He made his way through fallen debris and smoke, poking his head in through every door he passed. He tried to call out, but this only resulted on him choking on ash and smoke._

_A crack from above him sounded and he frantically looked up. A large piece of wood was advancing on him from above. He quickly stepped to the side to avoid it and slashed out with his sword, splitting the wood clear in two._

_He coughed again, the tears in his eyes and the smoke in the air were clouding his vision as he blindly stumbled around the burning building. He was about to give up and let his legs collapse from beneath him when he hear a shout._

"_Kurt! Kurt!" followed by hacking and coughing._

"_Please tell me that's you?" he sobbed pleadingly._

"_It's me! Help, please!"_

_Kurt found new strength as he dodged and stumbled over pieces of the fallen building. He finally made his way over to the broken figure and collapsed beside it._

"_We've got to get out of here!"_

"_I'm trying! This column fell on my leg! I- Can't- Get it off!" the figure replied struggling._

"_Oh, god... We're going to die aren't we?" he sobbed._

_The shadowy figure started crying too and shakily grabbed his had. A large crack sounded above the two of them and the sound of the stone ceiling crumbling above met his ears. _

"_Courage." the figure muttered, tightly squeezing his own hand._

_0o0o0o0o0o0_

"_And... you won't bring... me down."_

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Rachel..."

"Rachel."

"Rachel!"

"Huh! What?" she awoke to the sight of Noah shaking her lightly, Kurt and Sam were looking at her curiously.

"We're here... You must have dozed off."

"Puck, her eyes were open."

"Well she was probably day dreaming of something..."

Rachel locked eyes with Kurt and her heart broke. She wanted to tell him. But she just couldn't bring herself too. And no she wasn't being selfish. She literally couldn't say anything about what she just saw. It was if her lips were pinched shut by an invisible force.

"I-I just blanked out for a second, I'm fine..." she stuttered "Just tired, I guess."

"Don't worry, it's around eleven pm. We'll just show you to the girls dorm and get one of them to show you your room." Noah answered smiling encouragingly at her.

"Sounds good." she answered faking a smile back.

She would be fine... as long as there wasn't a welcoming musical number. She couldn't handle keeping that many secrets.

**A/N: Hello, readers. End of chapter three. How'd you like it. I know some people are hating me because there's no Quinn. But I can assure you she will definitely be in the next chapter. She will be a student, but don't worry her story line isn't what it seems. Anyway, Rachel doesn't see the future every time she hears someone sing, just sometimes. Next chapter will involve Rachel getting to know Mountainview High, we will get to see familiar faces don't worry.**

**Oh! And special prize if anyone can guess Sam's (Python's) gift.**

**Review**


	5. Invisable Stutters

There was one thing to say and that was-

"Wow..."

Noah wrapped an arm around her waist to help her out of the black car and Rachel was greeted with the most oddest yet beautiful building she has ever seen.

Mountainview Academy was indeed on an actual mountain. She shouldn't have been surprised but for some reason she was. She must have been really out of it for a long time, there were no signs of other civilization whatsoever.

They were parked in a long driveway that led into the garage, which appeared to her had been carved into the mountain.

The building was built with white marble and grey stone, separated rooms were wrapped around the mountain trailing higher and higher, they were connected by long tunnel like hallways that twisted and turned. A few lights in certain areas were still on, and the bright lights trailing the driveway provided her enough light to see properly. The building shouldn't be able to keep itself standing, but for some reason it was. No beams were supporting it or it appears any rafters for that matter.

'Well it is a school for "special" teens, I guess architecture shouldn't be a problem. Though I am uncertain about the thought of going to school on a cliff... What if I fall? Who knows maybe Sam can fly...' she thought to herself. Her thoughts were interrupted by Noah grabbing her hand and using it to point to one of the highest... rooms, areas, sections? She wasn't sure what to call them.

"That over there is the girl's dorm." he said watching her face turn to unease at the height. "Don't worry there's an elevator." he added trying to reassure her.

"W-well, it certain is quiet... unique..." she responded unsure.

From behind them Kurt laughed "Unique school for unique people." He laced arms with her, removing the grip on her waist, much to Noah's disappointment, and dragged her towards the front entrance which was a large set of double doors.

The inside was no less extreme than it was on the outside. It had this modern elegant feel about it. Both new and old painting a like decorated the walls. Exotic plants were tucked into corners and abstract statues covered most of the surfaces. The floors were, what seemed to Rachel, expensive wood, a small patch was covered by a black and white carpet. And true to Pucks word, there was an elevator... Well, _elevators. _There were three.

"That one leads to the dining hall." Sam explained, gesturing to the one on the right "The one in the centre goes up to the second floor, when your on the second floor hallways connect you to all of your classrooms and the training pit. The one on the left leads to the dorms. You'll be sharing a room with one of the girls. When we find someone to show you to your room you can call it a night, you must be tired."

Rachel nodded, temporarily mute. This was... Weird. Yes, the place was oddly beautiful and amazing. But Rachel couldn't help think that she didn't belong here.

"I know right." Kurt said, pushing the button on the third elevator "It takes some getting used to. There are only a few of us here but you should make friends in no time."

Rachel gave him a grateful smile as he led her into the, larger than average, elevator. Then she remembered he was going to die, or maybe she was imagining thing. Yeah right, just what she needed, more uncertainties.

A loud ringing broke her train of thought. Sam muttered a quick apology as he answered his cell.

"What is it?" he asked angrily.

"Don't bring the package here! Bring it to the Burlington Lock Up!"

"What do you mean there's no room?" he shouted angrily into the phone causing Rachel to jump. Noah looked worriedly over at Sam and Kurt shook his head, obviously annoyed.

"Fine! You bring it here! You'll have to deal with Schuester!" he hung up quickly and shoved his phone back in his pocket.

"Something wrong with the delivery?" Noah asked, concerned.

"Nothing, Phoenix and Morph are just having a little trouble." he replied, casting a weary eye at Rachel who was standing awkwardly in the corner of the elevator.

"We can't bring... 'The Package' here. We can't take the chance of-"

"Puck!" Sam snapped, his eyes occasionally flicking over to Rachel "We'll talk later. For now, drop it."

Noah nodded silently. He squeezed Rachel's shoulder comfortingly as if to say "Nothing for you to worry about".

Well she kind of was.

Sam scared the living crap out of her.

After a loud ding the elevator door's opened with incredible speed. The four teens stepped out into a hallway that was divided two down the middle.

'One must lead to the boy's and the other must lead to the girl's.' Rachel thought.

"There's nothing to be scared of y'know." Noah stated. Rachel noted that his hand was still on her shoulder "We take care of each other here, well most of us anyway." he added as an afterthought.

"What I'm trying to say is that, f you need someone to talk to or just hang out with, just ask for Puck and Evan's room, yeah?" he said.

"Thank you, Noah. That is surprisingly sweet of you." she replied with a wide smile.

"Well you know... I'm kind of an awesome guy." he answered with a laugh.

"Puck. You're back, finally!" a blonde girl cam dashing down the hall on the left, and leaped into Noah's arms. He reacted quickly pulling the blonde girl into a hug.

"Missed you too, babe." he replied with a small smile.

Rachel stood there curiously. This must be Noah's girlfriend. The one he mentioned in the car. She was very beautiful. She had long blonde hair that fell below her shoulders. Her face was sharply defined. Her eyes are what she thinks is the most pretty thing about her though. They were a bright hazelish colour. She had never seen eyes quiet like it.

"H-hey Quinn." Sam greeted with a shy smile. 'Quinn' broke out of Noah's embrace to give him a small wave.

"Hey Sam. Did you get a hair cut while you were gone?" she asked, smiling. Her teeth were very white.

"Uh no..."

"Hmm..." she looked at him thoughtfully "Well, you look good."

"Uh... Uh- yeah." He blushed looking around for something to distract him. Rachel had never seen him flustered. She just assumed that he was a bitter teen with no soul. Okay, that was a bit harsh, but he was creepy to her... he seemed to like the other girl though.

"Quinn, do you mind showing Rachel around. She's kind of a newbie." Noah smiled down at the shorter girl, she smiled shyly at Quinn who was examining her. The hazel eyes trailed from her noes to her toes.

After what seemed to Rachel was hours, Quinn finally spoke.

"Welcome to Mountainview."

"Okay, now that that's settled." Kurt clapped and waved to the other guys to follow "We'll let you two get acquainted and head off to bed."

"We can show Rach to her dorm, can't we?" Noah asked.

"Puck, we have training with Schue tomorrow."

"It's okay, baby." Quinn interjected "I've got her from here."

"Okay..." he still looked a little unsure "We'll see you in class, Rach." he headed off down the hall before she snapped out of it and called him back.

"Noah, wait!" she ran after the three boys enveloping each into a quick hug, pausing for a second at Sam before pulling him into an awkward hug.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Noah asked, grinning down at her.

"For making this less scary for me... I appreciate it, and I will be sure to take you up on your offer."

At that Noah's smile grew impossibly wide.

"Have a great night, Rach."

Kurt pulled her in for another hug.

"I totally misjudged you. I thought you were just another diva. But Rachel, your alright." he mumbled into her ear.

"Thanks Kurt, it means a lot."

He pulled away and looked at her with his cheeky grin.

"You, me, shopping. As soon as soon as break comes around. I need your fashion taste."

Rachel laughed before turning around and making her way back to Quinn.

The two girl's made there way to the girl dorms in awkward silence.

"What was that back there?" Quinn snapped angrily, she stopped on the sport turning towards Rachel with her hands on her hips.

"Wh-what?"

"Don't play coy, Manhands." Quinn sneered. The look of superiority on her face reminded her of the Cheerio's. She was shocked. Quinn seemed so... nice? But hey, people surprise you.

"Excuse me?" Rachel asked incredulously, finally finding her voice "You have no right to accuse me of something than back it up with insulting me about my hands, which by the way are smaller than yours! In fact, whatever it is you may be accusing me of, might be an misunderstanding for all you know!"

Quinn snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Jesus Yentil, do you always talk like that?"

"There is nothing wrong with proper grammar."

"Whatever." the blonde hissed "The point is, no one takes what's mine, including Puck."

Rachel paused. This girl thought she was trying to steal her boyfriend. Firstly, Puck's girlfriend is a complete bitch. Secondly, they were being polite. Friendly even. Thirdly, the whole absurdity of the accusation is hilarious.

Rachel burst out laughing.

"M-m-me a-and N-Noah!" she had to pause to regain her composure "Quinn, I am not interested in Noah. I barely even no him. I met him this morning over a dead guy-" she paused abruptly noticing what she just said as Quinn's eyes widened.

"You killed someone?" she asked incredulously, instantly forgetting being pissed at the shorter girl.

"W-well, it was an accident-"

"You know what, Rachel..." Quinn started, her eyes gleaming "I will show you around, if only to keep an eye on you. Wouldn't want you to cause... unnecessary problems for yourself." she finished mysteriously. Rachel swallowed the quick lump in her throat as she tried to find her voice.

"I-If it's all right with you, will you show me to my room now please?" she asked nervously.

Quinn nodded silently. The two girl's once again walked side by side down the long twisting hallway. At one of the doors, Quinn stopped abruptly causing Rachel to almost trip over her own feet.

"Here we are, lucky number thirteen." she stated with a wicked smile "Oh yeah. What's your surname?"

"Berry, Rachel Berry."

"Well Berry... I like your jacket."

Quinn turned around without another word and made her way further down the hallway, turning a corner and out of Rachel's sight.

'Well... That sucked royally.' she thought to herself as she silently turned the door knob to her room so not to wake her roommate up if she was still asleep.

The room was about the size of her old bedroom. The walls were a dark purple a single window was placed directly across from the door. It had a beautiful view of the valley below. Two beds were on opposite sides of the room, a chestnut dresser in between them. A large vanity mirror was off to the side right next to her luggage which must have been delivered before she got here. There was something strange about this room.

It was empty.

Didn't she have a roommate? There was nothing on the walls, no pictures nothing, also the place was completely pristine.

How odd.

She unzipped the bag and found a white tank top and black boy shorts. She got changed quickly and made her way over to one of the beds.

She sighed deeply.

'How could this day get any weirder?'

"OW!" a loud voice sounded over the room as Rachel plopped onto one of the beds. Surprised, Rachel quickly shot up off the bed and looked around frantically.

"Wh-who's there!"

"Ow..." the voice repeated again, quieter. Rachel's eyes widened in disbelief as a girl manifested on the bed in which she just jumped on "O-ow... Y-y-you m-must be R-Rachel."

"Uh, hi..." Rachel said awkwardly "Sorry I jumped on you...?"

"N-no p-p-problem, my names T-Tina by the way. And it's o-okay about the j-jumping on me. T-the invisible t-thing is kind of a drag sometimes."

"It's not that bad... It could be useful." she replied, silently questioning the authenticity of the Asian girl's stutter. She new acting when she saw it, but it might be best for her not to question it seeing as she probably just bruised the girl.

"Rachel?"

"Yes?"

"D-do you m-m-mind taking the other b-bed, this one is k-kind of mine..."

Rachel blushed as she made her way to the other bed.

Well... That's a nice way to meet a potential friend.

**A/N: DONE! Finally... I liked writing this chapter... Let's play a game. Write what you think Quinn's power is and your first name or a name you like and the power you want, the person who guesses closest will win a cameo in the next chapter of "Frozen Roses" and if the power is already one of my characters I will try to make it as close as possible... Hint: There may be a clue write in front of your eyes... PLEASE REVIEW! PLEEEASE! My confidence is at stake.**


	6. This All Happened In Seven Hours

_'Damn my internal clock.'_ the brunette thought to herself as she lay in bed. It was still dark when she awoke so she presumed it was quiet early. Tina's quiet snoring sounded off the walls accompanying the sound of the cricket perched outside their window.

Rachel stumbled blindly to the other side of the room, her arms flailing in front of her to prevent her from running into things, her foot made contact of what she could only assume was her unpacked luggage. She blindly grasped the zipper and started searching for her Ipod.

When she got a hold of said object, she turned it on, flinching at the sudden appearance of light.

'_4:57, that's early, even for me.'_

Rachel sighed internally. She should have known she wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight. She was so nervous tomorrow. Plagues of cynical thoughts kept seeping into her mind. What if people didn't like her? She didn't need another replay of McKinley. She was already getting bad vibes from that Quinn girl, if she was at McKinley, Quinn would have been one of those HBIC's.

Across the room, Tina mumbled in her sleep, snapping Rachel out of her thoughts. Rachel passed it off as just a dream until the girl started thrashing wildly in her sleep, turning invisible than reappearing a few seconds later.

With her newly adjusted sight, she made her way to Tina's bed. Kneeling next to her, she look around for Tina who was again invisible. Next thing she knew, an invisible force knocked her backwards. Rachel landed on her side, clutching her noes which had now started to bleed.

She looked up to the bed to see Tina sitting up, heaving and clutching her heart.

"Tina?" Rachel asked cautiously, standing up shakily and still holding on to her noes "Are you... okay?" her voice sounded nasally.

"Y-y-yeah, I-I'm good." she stuttered, feeling across the wall for a light switch. When light filled the room, both girl's slightly recoiled.

"Rachel!" Tina shouted, shocked at the bloody appearance of her roommate "What happened to your nose!"

Instead of answering, the shorter girl looked at her curiously.

"You didn't stutter?" it was more of a statement than a question.

"W-what are you talking about?"

Rachel sighed.

"Never mind."

"O-o-okay?" the Asian girl started uncertainly "Let's get your nose cleaned up." she finished dashing to the bathroom and returning with some cotton balls and bandages.

Ten minutes later, Rachel's nose was still gushing and Tina was starting to get frustrated.

"Damn it! W-w-why won't it stop? It's l-like a volcano." she exclaimed loudly, throwing another cotton ball into the trash can. "I-I am so s-sorry Rachel." she repeated for the fifth time.

Despite being injured, Rachel smiled.

"It's okay, we can call it even now."

Tina returned her smile, starting on Rachel's nose again.

**Another Ten Minutes Later:**

"AHHH! This is hopeless! Why w-won't it stop b-bleeding?"

Rachel shrugged.

"I'm not sure. I've never had a nose bleed before."

Tina sighed.

"That's it. I don't care if it's too early. I am taking you to Ms Holiday." she stated standing up and grabbing Rachel's arm and pulling her up with her.

"Who's that?"

"School nurse, and c-considering how many f-fights happen in this school, we definitely n-need her."

"Shouldn't we get dressed first?"

Tina just shook her head and pulled the shorter girl out into the hall.

"I can walk, thank you!"

Tina smiled at her apolitically and let go of her arm.

"A-again, s-sorry."

They continued along the long hallway in comfortable silence until Rachel broke it.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" she asked "It sometimes helps to talk about your problems..."

"N-no offence Rachel. B-but I barely k-know you. Maybe some other t-time.

"Fair enough."

Rachel knew where Tina was coming from. Rachel would give her time.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Here we are," Tina gesture to the door at the end of the hall. "Ms Holiday's room."

"Tina!" a feminine voice called out behind them. Rachel turned to see a girl, about one or two years older than her, race down the hall towards them clutching her arm.

"Annalise?" Tina replied confused "What are you doing up?"

'Annalise' rolled her eyes and slowly lifted her hand from her arm revealing three long shallow gashes.

Tina examined the arm and sighed angrily.

"Santana?"

"Yep. Her and her roommate were doing 'God Knows What' until five in the morning! I finally get the guts to go next door to tell them to keep it down and," she shook her hand dramatically "this happens. Bitch, is seriously crazy."

Rachel widened her eyes in shock. Tina wasn't kidding when she said people fought here a lot.

Tina looked to Rachel and gesture to Annalise.

"Rachel, t-t-this is Annalise. She's in my sparring c-class. Annalise, this is R-Rachel, she's new here and my r-r-roommate."

Annalise extended her uninjured arm.

"Nice to meet you. As long as you watch your back you should be fine."

Rachel shook her hand and smiled, thankful for the advice.

"Pleasure to have met your acquaintance."

"Annalise is t-telekinetic." Tina added "She can work some serious m-mojo."

Annalise laughed.

"That's one way to put it. What can you do?" she asked Rachel.

Before Rachel could answer, a blonde woman wearing a blue headband and dressed in spandex swung open the door with a wide smile.

"Hola, chica's! What's got you up this early? A thirst for knowledge? I doubt it."

Annalise was the first to answer.

"Tina's new roommate has a gusher by the looks of it. And I- well uh, Santana-"

Ms Holiday held up her hands to stop her.

"Santana, say no more. Come on in. You're lucky I'm up, I was doing some serious cardio." she informed them, leading them into a room not unlike her's and Tina's.

"I c-can see that..." Tina mumbled quietly, addressing Ms Holiday's attire.

"Did you say something Tina?"

"N-no." she lied nervously "M-my friend's n-nose won't stop bleeding." she stated, changing the subject.

Ms Holiday tilted Rachel's face up so she could examine her noes.

"Yikes, that's some serious damage. Looks broken to me." she looked at the short girl and she looked petrified "Don't worry, broken noses are easy."

Rachel looked around nervously.

"Ms Holiday, a-are you a trained doctor? Because I'm not all that comfortable with someone untrained dealing with my noes. My singing career is at stake."

Ms Holiday smirked.

"Honey, relax. I'm legit. And you can call me Holly." she replied, poking and prodding her noes.

"Holly Holiday?" Rachel asked skeptically.

"Uh huh, Holly Holiday the Healer." she replied smiling "Try saying that five times fast."

Before Rachel could reply, her nose instantly felt very hot. Just as she was about to yank herself away from Holly's hands, her entire body felt tingly and the heat in her noes was gone along with all pain.

"There you go! Good as new." Holly exclaimed, clapping her hands "Okay Annalise, your turn."

Tina gesture for Rachel to get up. The two girl's muttered their goodbye's and made their way back to their room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The two girls were lying on their desperate bed fully dressed. Tina was flipping through an Anne Rice novel while Rachel was flipping through songs on her ipod, occasionally singing much to Tina's amusement and annoyance.

"Tina?"

"Yeah?"

"When do classes start?" it was currently nine and Rachel thought they should start moving.

"Not until a-after lunch."

"What!" Rachel sat up from her bed so quickly her headphones were yanked out of her ears.

"You g-get used to it. We have t-two classes in the afternoon. The first class a-a-alternates between learning more about our g-gifts and regular school stuff and doesn't start till one, the second class alternates b-between sparring and r-r-regular P.E and starts at 3:30."

"So... There's no music or drama?"

Tina looked at her curiously from across the room.

"N-no..."

"What!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I-I'm bored, do you want to h-head up to the lounge? Everyone sh-should be there by n-n-now."

"The lounge?" Rachel asked curiously.

"It's w-where student g-go before classes."

"Okay." she answered, because really there weren't really any excuse.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The lounge was every teenager's dream. And no, she wasn't being over dramatic.

There were pool tables, dart boards, couches galore, plasma screen TV's, game consoles, and-

"Oh my god, they have a karaoke machine!"

Tina chuckled under her breath.

"C-come on, my friends are r-right over-"

"Berry!"

Rachel turned her head towards the noise. Quinn Fabray. She was sitting with two girl's at a table in the corner of the room. And by the looks of it she was waving her over.

"Umm," Rachel looked unsure "It's okay, I promised I'd sit with you."

"R-Rachel, you know _her_?" Tina looked at her sympathetically "That's _the _Quinn Fabray."

"Yeah, your point to the obvious declaration."

"Y-you better go over there before she f-finds away to fling you off the m-m-mountain."

Rachel looked at her shocked.

"She wouldn't... Would she?"

Tina patted her shoulder and walked towards a group sitting on the opposite side of the room.

Rachel willed up all her courage and made her way over to the blonde girl who was looking at her like a tiger looks at a wild deer. She gingerly took the seat across from the three girls, nodding her head in acknowledgement.

"Get a good sleep, Berry?" she asked, now grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"I slept well, thanks."

Quinn smirked and gesture to the two girls sitting on her right.

"This is Brittany." she introduced. The girl was certainly taller than Rachel by a good couple of inches. She didn't look at all as intimidating as her friends. "She can talk to animals."

"Lord Tubbington has started smoking again. He's lucky he has someone to talk to during his troubled times." the blonde said, sounding like she was drifting off into an unknown world.

Rachel blinked away her confusion and turned to the darker skinned girl sitting next to Brittany who was wearing a deep scowl.

"And this is Santana." Quinn stated with a grin "Play your cards wrong and she'll show you what she can do."

_'Santana, oh crap!'_

"Excuse me?" the Latina sneered, moving away from her position besides the taller blonde. Brittany looked at her sympathetically while as Quinn looked at her with one eyebrow raised.

"Did- did I say that out loud?" she asked glancing at the floor.

"Yes, yes you did." Quinn answered smiling.

"I-I'm sorry."

Santana just looked at her and rolled her eyes, leaning back into Brittany.

"Whatever Yentil, your _so _not worth it."

Brittany stroked the Latina's hair soothingly.

"Don't mind Tana, she hasn't had her coffee yet."

"Speaking of which," Santana's eyes searched the room, her gaze finally landing onto a boy who seemed to be flipping through the TV channels by blinking at it. "Yo JJ! Coffee now!"

JJ rolled his eyes and with a flick of his fingers, the coffee pot on the counter started bubbling.

"Should be done soon, Ms Lopez." he replied sarcastically.

"Loose the attitude techno geek, or you'll wake up with no hair tomorrow!"

Quinn giggled before turning her attention back to the nervous girl in front of her.

"What about you, Berry? What's so special about you?"

"I-It's hard to explain." she replied, trying to avoid the three girl's looks.

"Well, due to the information you gave me it must be lethal."

Apparently the two girls next to her didn't know this from there reactions. Brittany pouted and looked off into the ceiling thoughtfully. Santana on the other hand...

"Berry, you have just earned my respect." she started "And where is my fucking coffee, techno geek!"

"E-excuse-me, killing is not something to joke about!" Rachel exclaimed.

The darker girl rolled her eyes.

"What ever helps you sleep at night, hobbit." Santana replied while JJ huffed over carrying the mug of coffee. He slammed it down in front of Santana, spilling some in the process. Before he could leave Santana demanded for some napkins, he growled under his breath marched to an other table to get some napkins. He returned with them placing them on the table as if he was about to explode from anger.

Santana took a slow sip of coffee and sighed, snuggling in closer to the blonde who continued to stroke her hair.

"All better San?"

"Mhhm, B." The Latina mumbled, burying her face into the crook of Brittany's neck.

Rachel felt as if she were intruding on a moment here. She would give anything to be able to teleport right now, get as far away from this table as possible.

"Anyways," Quinn began, annoyed by the interruption "What do you do, Berry."

"I-I, well basically I can- I can scream very loud, I guess." she answered, 50 % unsure of her answer. "I still don't know the details, I just found out yesterday."

"Oh, a late bloomer." Quinn smirked "I've had my powers since my first beauty pageant, and that was when I was four."

Santana rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Ms Ice Queen over there is like the evil queen from snow white. Except not exactly the fairest of them all while she standing next to Britts and Me. So basically evil and full of herself without anything to show for it."

Quinn glared at the two girls, next thing you know, when Santana tried to take another sip of her coffee she was greeted with-

"What the fuck, Fabray! My coffee!"

Rachel looked curiously into the cup. The coffee was frozen sold. In fact it was so cold that frost was clearly visible.

"Whoah..." Rachel murmured quietly.

"Watch what you say, Lopez. Or next time your claws will be frozen off."

"Oh god..."

Santana was standing up, trying to be pulled back down by Brittany, but so far the blonde was being unsuccessful. Santana's red painted nails were extended so long that they were at the edge of Quinn's neck and by the looks of them they were quiet sharp. Everyone in the lounge was looking their way. Rachel prayed that she could be like Tina for one second and disappear.

"Excuse me, hate to interrupt-" Kurt made his was over to their table and grabbed Rachel's shoulder. "But I think I'll take Rachel to her first class early." no one even payed attention to him. Granted they were all very distracted. Brittany was again trying to hold Santana back, who was snarling at Quinn, who was turning a light shade of blue and emitting frost.

"Okay then."

The boy grabbed Rachel and they both made their way out of the lounge. As she passed Tina the goth mouthed a sorry before Rachel was swept from the room.

"Some morning, huh." Kurt asked, jokingly.

"Y-yeah, some morning."

**A/N: Congratulation's to winners: Wheelie91 (as JJ) and Yuki101 (as Annalise), you will possibly be seeing more of them in future chapters. Sorry for grammar and spelling, I'm tired. Recap: Brittany talks to animals, Quinn can control ice blah blah blah, JJ he's a technopath, Santana is sort of like wolverine because I think their attitudes are similar. Yadah yadah yadah, etc, etc, thanks for reading. YOU ALL ROCK! XD**


	7. HalfState

For a classroom in a mutant school she expected the class to be more... unlike McKinley. But this doesn't seem to be the case.

Desks in rows, the regular blackboard at the front of the class, even the students were like the ones from McKinley. The Jocks: _A large African American boy shot a row of flames at a paper aeroplane soaring around the class, his friends clapped and patted his shoulders as the charred piece of paper fluttered towards the ground._ The Nerds:_ An Asian boy in the back of the class had his head buried in a meteorology book, occasionally dodging spitballs fired his way. _The Cheerleaders:_ Quinn, Santana, and Brittany made there way in to the class with there heads held high. They sit down, but not before Quinn sent a smirk in Rachel's direction. _And last of all, The Creeps: _A frail boy with an Afro sitting a few seats in front of her kept turning around and leering at her chest. _It seems as if nothing had really changed for her.

Kurt had kindly allowed her to take the seat next to him saying that the person who used to sit there had been pulled out of the school by his parents.

Rachel tapped her hand impatiently on the desk. The class had been waiting for quite some time waiting for the teacher. Kurt had told her that it was a usual occurrence. Mr Quest, as she has been told his name is, is always very late.

"Hello Rachel..." a voice from next to her drawled out.

She didn't even have to turn around to know who it was. Her voice had already been drilled into her memory, impossible to forget.

"Quinn." she replies shortly.

"I'm very sorry about Santana's behaviour earlier, some people are just impossible to get a handle on, you know?..."

"I'm afraid I don't."

The brunette looks around for Kurt and spots him on the other side of the room talking to a shorter boy with dark curly hair and pointy, elf-like ears. She prayed for him to look over at her for one second so he could come save her.

"Hmm, well everyone has a certain weakness. Santana just happens to hide her's really well. But you know what, Rach?"

Hazel eyes burned into her's so intensely it felt as if her insides were freezing over. She wanted to pull her eyes away but her mind and body weren't on the same page.

"W-what?"

She kicked herself internally when she stuttered. What happened to the girl that could answer the simplest of sentences with long winded answers.

Quinn grinned and leaned in so close so that she was whispering in her ear. Rachel froze up as Quinn's cold breath hit her neck.

"I'm good at spotting weakness..."

"OKAY! EVERYONE BACK IN THEIR SEATS! That means you, Azimo!"

Rachel jumped back at the sheer volume of the interruption. Quinn huffed and rolled her eyes before making her way back to her seat behind Santana and Brittany, who apparently, by Santana's knowing glare, has been watching the entire exchange.

Rachel hastily turned away and trained her eyes to the blackboard. She felt Kurt take the seat next to her and shot a halfway glance in his direction. His eyes had a glazed over expression and he was wearing a large grin.

_'Apparently his conversation went better than mine...'_

"Attention up here class!" Mr Quest demanded, his back to the class as he scrawled his name across the board. "I have been told there's a new addition to the class."

At that moment every eye turned her way. She blushed madly and gave everyone a small wave.

_'What is wrong with me? Rachel Barbra Berry is not shy! Get your head in the game!'_

Mr Quest turned to face the class with a blank expression on his face.

Mr Quest, she would describe him as someone who could be good looking if he put in the effort. He looked as if he was in his late twenty's or early thirties. He had salt and pepper hair and rough stubble covering his face. He looked very tired... And grumpy.

"Why don't you come to the front of the class and introduce yourself, Ms Berry."

Rachel let out a deep breath and made her way to the front of the class. She turned on her heel and faced her peers. This was the moment of truth. If this school was anything like McKinley, she would find out soon.

"Hello, my name is Rachel Berry. I'm from Lima, Ohio. I'm sixteen years old... and I want to be a Tony Award winning actress when I'm older-"

"What the _fuck _is a Tony?" the jock she examined earlier spoke up.

She chose to ignore it. The old Rachel Berry would have grilled him for an hour for not knowing what a Tony was.

"Uhh, what else... I'm vegan, my favourite musical is funny girl with Barbra Streisand-"

Her eyes shot to Kurt who was giving her a thumbs up and mouthing 'Good Choice'.

She grinned, and that gave her all the confidence she needed.

"I'm a Virgo, I have to loving father's back home along with my best friend Finn. I am a strong believer in animal rights. My favourite book would have to be anything based off of Shakespeare, preferably 'Romeo and Juliette', or maybe 'Hamlet', both are fine pieces of literature."

"Music would have to be the soundtrack from 'Wicked' and 'West Side Story'. In fact I played the stunning female lead in our school's production-"

"Ms Berry, as interesting as this is, I have a class to teach." Mr Quest snapped.

She blushed wildly and scurried back to her desk, people whispering and chatting quietly while doing so. Kurt squeezed her shoulder reassuringly.

"Don't worry," he whispers. "He's like that with everyone."

Rachel smiled and shot him a grateful smile.

Mr Quest cleared his throat to capture the class's attention.

"Since Ms Berry is far behind we will be going back to the basics."

Everyone groaned.

"Trust me, teaching you is more painful than you having to listen to me."

"Wanna bet?" the Latina murmured under her breath causing the blonde sitting next to her to giggle quietly.

"Excuse me, Ms Lopez, are you teaching this class?"

"No, but I bet you ten bucks I can teach it better." she snapped back.

"Detention, Ms Lopez."

"This is bull..." she muttered, slumping back in her seat.

"Make that double."

Just as Santana was about to bite his head off, Brittany whispered something in her ear to calm her down. Defeated she opened her notebook and refused to look at him.

"So, who remembers the reason that we are the way that we are? Anyone?"

The tall Asian in the back raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr Chang."

"That's a trick question sir. Currently, the reason is unknown. Luckily a researcher is working on the answer. Ms Pillsbury and the MPA are working on the answer this very moment."

"Mr Chang, you could have just ended at the trick question part. No one is going to remember this tomorrow." The Asian rolled his eyes as if this was a normal reaction from his teacher.

'_Well, he isn't a very good teacher.'_

"However, Mr Chang is correct. The 'Mutant Protection Agency', is a group of humans, mostly the family and friends of other mutant's, who keep the secret away from the rest of society. They also develop new information on our species everyday. We are indeed, lucky to have them..."

"Hmph."

"Is there something you'd like to add, Ms Fabray?"

"Oh it's nothing sir. I'm just saying, and I'm sure most would agree with me, that we don't really need any help. We can definitely take care of ourselves."

"Ms Fab-"

Rachel raised her hand cautiously as if she were afraid that it would turn blue and break off her body.

"Ms Berry?"

"I-I know that I just got here and have no business in being in this debate but... Quinn's remark was quite foolish."

Out of the corner of her eye, Quinn's eyebrows were breaching her hairline.

"It's just that, you said that the... MPA protected your- our secret. If this got out there would most likely be an International disruption of epic proportions."

"There, end of story. Ms Berry right, Ms Fabray wrong. Moving on..."

She could practically feel those hazel eyes boring into the back of her head.

_'Don't turn around, don't you dare turn around!' _she scolded herself.

But she really wanted to.

_'Pay Attention!'_

"A fifty years ago the MPA discovered something that all mutants have in common... Come on, somebody has to know." Mr Quest pinched the bridge of his noes and sighed. "Someone besides Mr Chang."

"The Half-State." the boy that Rachel had seen Kurt talking to earlier spoke up. His long ears twitched slightly as he frowned.

The entire class drew silent.

"Your not going to show us that video again, are you." Brittany whimpered.

Mr Quest shook his head.

"No, after last time, Mr Schuester decided showing that movie again would not be ideal for your mental health."

Rachel could feel the whole class exhale. Now she really wanted to know what that movie was. What could scare a group of adolescent teens?

"No this is just a recap." Mr Quest turned around and wrote in his untidy scrawl 'The Half-State'. "The Half-State is buried deep in the subconscious of every one of you right this very moment. The Half-State has the ability to save you from certain death to kill your closest friends and family..."

Brittany clutched on to Santana's arm like a life saver as if the Latina was about to disappear.

"The Half-State is strong, fast, intelligent, and most importantly... unstoppable."

"This 'being' inside you know _you, _it knows your dreams, your thoughts, your memories, most importantly it knows what you want, and it will stop at nothing to get it."

"You go into the Half-State when you are in a moment of weakness. This could mean great fear, or anger, or sadness. But be warned," he pauses looking everyone of his students in the eyes. "No one has been able to control the Half-State. You may be strong, but it's stronger. As most of you know, you all saw the video..."

A loud defining ring broke the classes silence.

"That's all for today. Tomorrow we will be working on emotional control, don't be late!"

"Same goes to you, Quest..." Santana muttered.

"Triple Detention, Ms Lopez."

"Shit!"

Everyone piled out of the classroom heading into different directions.

"Well that was..." Rachel paused trying to think of the right words.

"Down right disturbing." Kurt finished for her.

"Yes, actually. Was he trying to scare us?"

"Well no one really talked about the Half-State before... before a while ago."

"What happened a while ago?"

"I'll tell you what happened."

The boy with the elf ears walked in time next to Kurt and her. Rachel noted he was remarkably handsome.

"Rachel this is Blaine my boyfriend, Blaine this is Rachel."

Blaine extended his hand.

"Nice to meet you."

"You too, what were you saying about the Half-State thing."

"Oh yeah, it was about twenty five or so years ago, I remember it as if it were yesterday."

"Wait..." Rachel stopped on the spot and looked at him curiously. "What?"

"Oh right! I'm kind of immortal, but not really, it's kind of why I'm here..." he shrugged it off as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Uhh, how old are you?"

"Like, I don't know, forty-seven..."

"And you and Kurt are... dating."

"Rachel..." Kurt interjected, looking warningly at her.

"I-I'm sorry, it's just you look very young for your age. I'm not judging or anything, I-I have two gay dads... I'm sorry, it just came as bit of a shock."

"I get that a lot." he smiled at her. "I've been a student since I've got here. It's getting kind of repetitive, I keep trying to convince Mr Schue to let me start teaching..."

"So... your sixteen forever?"

"Not really, I just grow up much much slower than regular people. It's king of a pain in the ass. My current calculations tell me that I have to wait at least seven years till I look like I'm eighteen."

He frowned.

"I can still get hurt though. That was guaranteed. I almost died, twenty-five years ago."

"The story... god, people hate listening to it, I have to relive it almost everyday."

"It was on a Saturday evening..."

**A/N: The End...Hah, just kidding. Who is stoked that GLEE IS BACK! Screw Mr Schue for kicking Santana off. And before everyone asks, there will be bad-ass Quinn later on in the story. Maybe even some, Harmony. I swear she was only on for like four ****minutes but I can see so many potions for her in this story. Go Lindsey! Nobody say Ew about Blaine. Hes friggin awesome, don't dis him. Yes he's old, but he still has the emotions of a sixteen year old teen!**

**That's it.**

**I will not be posting another chapter until 'I am Unicorn' is on the air.**

**GO GLEE XD**


	8. Elves Are Not Invincible

"_You think this is hard! Try being water boarded! That's hard!"_

_Blaine rolled his eyes and continued to flip to random pages in his book absentmindedly. He's only been here three weeks and he's already gotten used to Sue's annoying screeching. He swears to whatever god is out there, that Sue Sylvester is here to make everyone's life a living hell._

"_What's got her panties all in a bunch?" _

_His newest friend, Shannon, plopped beside him on the couch._

_Blaine shot a smile at his large friend. He hadn't seen her since she got back from the amazon. She was very excited to have gone. Only a selected few got to go on the special training mission. Apparently you had to be top notch and very tough, and Shannon Bieste was that indeed._

"_I don't know really. It started out as Fiona asking her to move because she couldn't see the TV, next thing you know Sue's making her do push-ups until her back gives out."_

"_I can't believe Figgin's let's her get away with controlling everyone like that. That man is like a rooster who fell of the side of the barn and landed on Bertha the pig." she squashed her hands together and made a squealing noise that resembled a pig. _

_Blaine chuckled and slapped her back._

"_Shannon, you really have to start working on you metaphors."_

_He snapped his book shut and got up from the couch._

"_Where you goin, shorty?"_

"_Mr Tyson is holding extra combat training today, and since I don't have your brute strength like yours or smarts like Will's, I think I can use all the help I can get."_

"_That's right, The Panther could whoop your skinny ass and don't you forget it." she teased._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_Blaine stood in line along with about a dozen other students as Mr Tyson, a tall, muscular black man covered in tattoos, was demonstrating different holds on Will. The curly hair struggled, flailing his arms in circles as he tried to break Mr Tyson's hold but to know avail._

_Sue snickered from the end of the line._

"_Come on Schuester, this is a basic hold. I don't know which makes you look more ridiculous, your total lack of physical strength or your ridiculous hair."_

_Mr Tyson let go of William causing him to fall to his knees with a grunt. A few laughs sounded around the room and William turned a crimson red. He jumped to his feet, dusting himself off, he quickly made his way next to Blaine with his head bowed in embarrassment._

_Blaine gave him a sympathetic smile and patted him on the back. Will was what some people would define as a nerd. He was smart. Genius in fact. He could remember everything that he has ever read, ever seen, with accurate detail. Unfortunately he wasn't the best fighter._

"_It's okay Will, there's always next time."_

_Mr Tyson pinched the bridge of his noes in impatience and sighed deeply._

"_Ugh, you all should know the holds by now. Partner up!" the tall man left the gym leaving the teens to themselves._

_Blaine patted Will's shoulder and led him to an open space._

"_It's not that you're not strong Will, you just think things through to much. Sometimes you've got to go with the flow."_

_William growled in exasperation._

"_I can do this! I practice so much. But every time I go up in front of people I-I just blow it." the young teen ran his fingers through his curly hair and frowned at Blaine. "I-I just don't want to be made a fool out of."_

"_Well Schue, I must say you are doing a pretty bang up job of that yourself."_

_Sue stalked over in there direction, smirking. Both boys straightened up and glared at the taller girl. _

"_What do you want Sue?" Blaine sneered, slightly blocking her view from Will._

"_Well, well, if it isn't the porcelain elf." she tried to meet the dark haired boys eyes but he dodged her gaze and looked behind her._

_Sue Sylvester was a special case. She wasn't as respected as much as she was feared. She had a way of getting into your head. Literally. She can bring your greatest fears to the surface, control your actions, and worst of all... well actually that was it. She was a fucking bitch._

"_I see, well then, if you don't need anything..." he turned back to Will, ignoring Sue's presence._

"_Fine, I'll let you go back to your odd, gay mating ritual then." she sneered._

"_I-I'm not gay! No offence Blaine..." Will gushed before regaining his composure. "You know what Sue? You're a bully. You use your god given gift to bully people around and I've just about had it."_

"_I'm so sorry you feel this way, William. Next time I'll warn you before I verbally harass you." Sue snapped her fingers and the rest of the teens in the room quickly followed her out the door, leaving Will and Blaine alone in the gym._

"_That fucking bitch. This is the last time I'm coming to this useless class, I could've been finishing my calculus books..." he muttered, pulling of his sweaty t-shirt on his way to the change room._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_Blaine and Will were sitting in the lounge, Blaine listening to his cassette tapes while Will had his eyes glued to a spanish dictionary, when Shannon jumped over the couch landing firmly between him and Will._

"_Did you guys here?"_

"_What?" Blaine asked, removing his headphones. Will's eyes remained to the dictionary, never wavering._

"_You know Sue's sister, Jean? The one that isn't able to show up for classes because of her... disability?"_

"_Yeah, what about her?"_

"_She's dead."_

_Blaine silently gasped and Will slowly ripped his eyes away from the dictionary._

"_Wh- how?" Will asked, confused._

"_She was in the dorm next to me along with that Holly girl. Apparently she fell asleep and never woke up. Holly was... too late to save her."_

"_Oh my god..."_

_Will frowned._

"_Well it's not unusual for someone with down syndrome to pass away at a young age." he paused. "Poor, Holly. She must feel terrible."_

_Blaine looked at his friend in shock. _

"_Poor, Holly? Damn, Will. I know you don't like Sue but you could at least show a little sympathy for her, she just lost her sister."_

_William snorted._

"_It sucks that Jean is dead. I met her once, she is nothing like her sister. But, don't ever **ever **expect me to feel anything other than complete and utter distaste for Sue."_

_The curly haired boy snapped his book shut and left the room without another room, leaving him and Shannon in silence._

"_That boy... He needs an attitude readjustment." Shannon shook her head in disbelief._

_Blaine looked absently at the door Will just left._

"_Yeah..." And really, he couldn't say anything more than that._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_A tortured scream caused Blaine to snap his eyes open and fall out of his bed with a crash. Across the room Will was screaming in agony and clutching his head._

"_Will!" Blaine jumped out of the bed and rushed to his friends side._

"_M-My head... To many... Help! Help! Help!" Will thrashed in his sheets, pounding his fists repeatedly against his skull._

"_St-stay here, I'll get Holly!"_

_Blaine rushed into the hall, only to be met with more piercing screams, some female, some male. Other sounds that greeted his ears were growls, gurgles, grunts of pain, and crackling of-_

"_FIRE!" Mr Tyson, dressed in his night clothes, ran down the hall to a large ball of flames with a fire extinguisher. On closer inspection, the ball of flames had arms and legs along with two red piercing eyes. _

_Blaine washed in horror as the flames engulfed his teacher. The sounds of Mr Tyson's pained yells filled the hall._

_Quickly, he ran in the other direction dodging random students who were collapsed and wounded on the floor. Some were also fighting with each other. Ripping out each others limbs, using their powers to harm and kill each other. He wanted to stop, he wanted to scream 'what on earth is going on' but all he wanted was to get out alive. Blood, all the blood._

_He turned the corner and rushed down the girls hallway. It was no different down there. Piercing shrieks plagued the halls. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Elena, a friend from first period, sink her fangs into a smaller girl with glassed. The small girl let out a sharp cry in pain before slumping to the ground. Elena looked up, smirking at him and licking her lips. Just as she was about to advance on him, a large blue ball of fur ripped her head right off her shoulders._

_'Elena... She always hated her gift...'_

_Blaine could no longer feel his legs beneath him. He watched in horror as Elena's head rolled across the hall, banging into the wall._

_His laboured breathing became shaky and uneven as he tried to take in a deep breath._

"_Blaine!" a pained voice ripped out. _

_He felt himself being swooped up into large arms and carried away. His eyes were losing focus and lights were dancing in front of his eyes._

"_Stay with me, Anderson! Don't you dare pass out!"_

"_Sh-Shannon?"_

"_Fuck, Blaine, you're okay... you're okay."_

_Blaine's sight began to focus as he tried to concentrate on his friends face._

"_Shannon... Your blue."_

_And she was. Blue and very very furry._

"_Very observant, elf-boy."_

"_Where are we?"_

"_Holly's room... Lot's of people are in here... It's pandemonium out there."_

"_God damn it!"_

_The usually calm blonde girl snapped out. Shannon and Blaine snapped their attention to Holly who was squeezing her eyes shut in concentration as she tried to transfer healing energy into Will's almost lifeless body._

"_Y-you got Will."_

"_Y-yeah and he's not doing so well." Holly's shaky voice answered. "But I just can't muster up enough juice, I've been dong a lot of healing. I've never seen so much- so much-"_

"_Death." Shannon growled, finishing Holly's sentence._

_Blaine rested his hands in his head as tears started to fill his eyes._

"_What's going on! How is this all happening!"_

_Shannon ruffled her blue fur._

"_I don't know. It's like everyone's powers are on over drive."_

"_Not everyone is going nuts though." Holly added, gesturing around her crowded room where other students were crying or clutching their wounds._

"_But this doesn't answer the big question, how!"_

"_S-Sue..."_

_The three teens heads snapped to a light headed Will._

"_He's coming to!" Holly rested her hands on Will's forehead, transferring energy._

"_What was that, Will?"_

"_It's S-Sue." he started weakly. "She was in my head, my dream... It was like a nightmare, I was so scared... Next thing I know, I wake up and my head feels like it's about to burst. It was like, everything I've ever known was shouting everything at me."_

"_Where's Sue's room?" Blaine asked frantically._

"_Five doors down." Holly answered. "If Sue is behind this... God, If I had just saved Jean none of this-"_

"_I'm going out there." Blaine jumped to his feet and grasped the door handle before he felt to heavy paws on his shoulder._

"_You can't go out there! It's to dangerous, if I wasn't there to save you earlier you would've been Elena's late night snack!"_

"_Than come with me! If Sue's behind this, we have to stop her!"_

_Shannon paused before looking back at her friends pleading eyes._

"_No one messes with The Panther's friends and gets away with it."_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

"_SUE!"_

_The short haired girl stood in the middle of her room, green smoke surrounding her menacingly, her eyes glowing a deep shade of green. He short hair blowing in the invisible wind._

"_Sue! Stop!"_

_Before he could launch himself into action, Shannon rushed passed him and tackled Sue to the ground._

_Sue's eyes returned to normal for half a second before glowing brighter than before. The pure force knocked Blaine off his feet. He hit the wall head first with a sickening crack and sunk lifelessly to the floor in a heap. Shannon on the other hand was thrown in the other direction, through the wall leaving a gaping hole. Sue watched blankly as the blue, furry girl tumble down the side of the mountain, leaving splatters of blood._

_Sue closed her eyes and listened. Listened to the screams of girls and boys alike. The fire alarm blaring. The pitter patter of water emitting from the sprinklers. The fear. The complete and utter chaos._

_It was glorious._

"_And it's all thanks to me."_

_Jeanie would be proud._

**A/N: Easy with the reviews okay. All this action was hard to describe. Trust me this was much more horrifying in my head. Anyways reviews are appreciated. Next chapter we're back to the awesomeness which would be Rachel Berry. Next chapter Rachel's fighting class with... you guessed it Quinn Fabray... Yup, no escaping destiny. REVIEW XD**


	9. Weaknesses Are For Hiding

"I can't believe that those surveillance camera's caught all that violence..." Rachel bit her bottom lip as she shook her head in disbelief.

"It was one thing living through that day," Blaine let out a shaky breath while Kurt squeezed his hand comfortingly "It was another watching it all over again, as a whole new generational watched in horror. I tried to convince Will not to show it in the first place, but..."

"Mr Schue is what some people call... hard headed." Kurt finished.

Blaine nodded in confirmation.

"He doesn't like to think that there is a possibility he's wrong. His gift is him knowing everything, after all. He's not a bad person, though."

Kurt cleared his throat and tapped his watch.

"As much as I love this story- actually no, I freaking hate it. We have to head to class in like... twenty minutes."

Blaine pulled Kurt into a tight hug and pecked his death and gave Rachel a small wave.

"See you guys at dinner, Will asked me to help handle a... package that arrived earlier."

Kurt and Rachel watched as Blaine walked off down the hall in the other direction never looking back.

Rachel looked at Kurt curiously as she walked along side Kurt towards the dorms, the boy was wearing an unreadable expression that sent chills down her spine.

"Does this have anything to do with the package that Sam Evans was yelling about in the elevator yesterday? It seems quite important. If it is important, you don't have to go through all this effort of keeping it a secret. I am completely trustworthy, I was a girl scout you know. Well, that is until they realized I had two gay dad's. But still it didn't take me all that long before I exceeded higher than the average scout in my age bracket-"

"Rachel?"

"Yes, Kurt?"

"Stop talking."

Rachel blushed. It had been so long since she rambled. Okay, three days top. But that was huge for her. She knew her long-winded rambling drove people crazy, she couldn't help it. She rambled when she was nervous or excited. Kurt flashed her a quick smile to show that he wasn't mad.

"You should probably head to your room and get changed. There should be a leather uniform n your closet."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Rachel stood at the top of dark, winding, descending stair case. The only source of light were the occasional torch placed a long it's metal walls.

"Umm... Are you sure there isn't another elevator we are unaware of."

"You can't build an elevator in a mountain. You'd have to borrow out the mountain, we're super not suicidal... You look good in that outfit." he looked appraisingly at Rachel in the standard black, leather armour.

_'Really? I think I look like cat woman.'_

The deeper they descended the colder it got. She wished she had brought a sweater now.

"I-I thought you held t-training sessions in the gym." she chattered. The sound of her clicking teeth echoing off the wall.

Kurt chuckled at his new friends dramatics.

"It's not that cold, Streisand. And to answer your question, today we are sparring." he answered excitedly.

"Sp-paring? I j-just got here!"

"Don't worry, you already know people. Sam and Puck are in this class also. And Tina told me you were her roommate, she's in this class too with her friends. The only person that could possibly take the advantage of a new student would be-"

"Berry! Speak of the devil, get your short ass over here!"

"Santana..." he finished a bit too late.

The two teens stood at the bottom of the stairwell. The sparring room was huge. It was large and circular to make it look like the room was a ginormous sphere, tile with white, reflective tiles. Students were scattered all over the room standing in their 'clicks', right at the furthest side of the room, Santana stood with Brittany firmly glued to her side. Rachel's heart sunk. Did this girl have to be in every class she had?

"Rach! Over here!" the tall blonde called happily, waving her arms frantically. Santana scowled in annoyance as everyone in the room looked towards them.

"Don't worry, Rachel. I've been in school just as long as the Unholy Trinity, trust me, if you treat them like everyone else the have nothing over you." Kurt said reassuringly.

"So I should just treat them like any other person? Do you want them to hit me?"

Kurt giggled and pushed her towards the two girls.

"Go. If you don't soon, Brittany's arms are going to fly out of her sockets."

Rachel swallowed her nervousness and made her way over to Brittany and Santana. Before she could get a word out in greeting, Brittany enveloped her into a tight hug.

"Sanny! Look, it's Rachel!"

Well... The girl was definitely affectionate.

Rachel looked around Brittany's shoulder to see a very angry latina. Rachel tapped on the blonde's shoulders frantically as she saw Santana's metallic claws start to extend.

"Brittany. I-I think I have a sore back from... um, from not exercising enough..." she ended lamely.

Brittany pulled away and pouted.

"San, why doesn't anyone like my hugs?" she asked sadly to the darker girl.

Santana gave her a comforting smile.

"You heard the, hobbit. Her back hurt. I she was lying than she doesn't deserve hugs as awesome as yours."

Brittany's face instantly lit up and she pulled Santana into an amorous hug. Rachel met Santana's eyes over Brittany's shoulder. It was like they were silently communicating. Santana's eyes read something along the lines of, _'Touch my Brittany again and I will cut you.'._

Message Received.

"Oh look, Satan's gone soft."

And now Queen Fabray graces them with her presence.

Santana flips her off, while managing to still hold Brittany.

"Well, well. What were the odds of you being in this class with us, Rachel?"

"Mathematically. 50/50. Hardly anyone attends this school."

Quinn smacked Santana over her head causing the latina to growl.

"So, Berry, ready to gets your brawl on?" Santana asked, smirking.

"To answer your question, Santana. I have to say I am ill prepared for this class. I have not attended any martial arts courses in Lima, and I have none of your training that the three of you acquired at this school. I do, however, work out quite often, so I should be able to keep up in the warm up."

The three girls looked at her for a few seconds before Quinn burst out laughing.

"Wow, Berry. You really are a mystery aren't you?"

"Well, I have just gotten my 'sea legs', so to speak. This school is quite unusual for an outsider."

Quinn and Santana shared a mischievous smirk.

"Don't worry. We take care of each other here... well, as long as you don't screw yourself up."

"How would I do that?"

The conversation ceased when someone who seemed to be the coach, a very large, rugged lady covered in scars, entered the room and started barking.

"Listen Up! Mr Schuester is taking care of other business, so lucky you, today you get me."

The class groaned.

"Oh, suck it up you sissies, I'm not that bad."

The large woman made her way to the centre of the room, students parted, standing along the wall, Rachel was squeezed in between Quinn and a dark skinned girl who greeted her.

"Hey, new girl. Names Mercedes."

Rachel smiled.

"Rachel Berry."

"Okay, Rachel Berry, you are about to see something extreme."

The coach stood still in the middle of the room. Rachel didn't know exactly what she was supposed to be watching for until-

"_**Shannon Bieste, 41 years of age, 6'1, 250 ilbs, ...mutation: super-human strength, speed, and natural climbing abilities." **_a metallic voice rang out.

_'This is the girl that Blaine was friends with... Well, she isn't in very good shape.' _Rachel thought, examining Coach Bieste's long scars that ran along her arms and across her face.

"You all no the drill, partner up, warm up, push your partner to the limits, at the end of class we will pair you up randomly to test your skills." the coach's deep voice rang out. "Pick your partner's!"

Before Rachel could suggest that she and Mercedes should be partners, she saw the other girl sprint off towards a boy with a animatronic arms and legs.

_'Please, don't get paired with Quinn. Please, don't let her pick me.'_

"Guess who?" two large hands soon covered her hands, so Rachel decided to play along.

"Uh... Is it... Sam?" she guessed, coyly.

She heard Noah snort behind her and lifted his hands.

"You suck at this game."

She giggled and slapped his shoulder gently.

"You should know, that I have beaten my father's and Finn every time we played 'Who Done It?' together."

"And you probably cheated too."

"I did no-"

"Puck, baby, I thought you were partnering with Sam." Quinn gritted out with her teeth clenched.

"I thought I'd teach Rachel some of the moves, I don't want her to be completely helpless out there." Noah answered, grinning goofily.

"It's okay, baby, I got this, you don't have to pair with her. Besides, I don't have a-"

"Hey, Q-Quinn. D-do you have a partner."

Sam stood on the spot, wringing his hands nervously, his head occasionally snapping up, connecting hopeful green with exasperated hazel.

"See, problem solved! Come on, Princess, let's teach you to be a bad-ass. Don't worry, I'll tone it down on the strength." Noah led her by the shoulders to an open are far away from the two blondes.

"Okay, first hold goes a little something like..."

Rachel found out that she had absolutely no upper body strength. She did, however, have lot's of strength in her lower body which gave her the advantage of kicking and tripping. It took hardly any time at all for Rachel to get a hang on combat, much to Noah's surprise.

After ten more minutes of talking about fighting techniques, Noah, out of nowhere, changed the subject.

"I'm sorry about Quinn. She can be... hard to read." Rachel delivered a low kick to Noah's ankles causing his legs to buckle but he quickly regained his stature.

The shorter girl decided to play dumb.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Noah." she replied, ducking one of Noah's jabs.

"Oh really?" Noah raised his eyebrows and looked at Rachel skeptically. "Then you wouldn't mind if you switched places with Sam.

Rachel froze in fear. Noah used the opportunity to pull Rachel into a loose headlock so not to hurt the shorter girl.

"You can't fool me, princess. Don't worry, Quinn's bark is worse than her bite."

Rachel mule kicked Noah, accidentally hitting him in the crotch.

"Sorry about that." Noah grunted in response and tackled Rachel's legs bringing them both to the ground. "I do admit she has this odd fascination with me, but it's no big deal." she scrambled out of Noah's hold and quickly got to his feet.

Noah placed his hands behind his head, using his upper body strength to spring back to his feet. The two circled each other, bouncing lightly on their feet, waiting for an opening from their opponent.

"Just keep in mind, she's been through a lot."

"She has?" Rachel asked, not letting her guard down. "What happened?"

"It's not my place to _* ugh *_ tell..." Rachel shot a round house kick to his right side while he was speaking, this time he was to slow to block her and he took the kick to the kidney.

"I -_damn!_- respect that." she replied, only to have her elbow strike blocked by Noah. He twisted her elbow causing her arm to bend in a way it really shouldn't be bent. Her free arm swung backwards and connected with the larger boys head. Noah only grunted, hardly fazed at all, and swept her legs out from under her.

A loud buzzer sounded as soon as Rachel's back hit the mat.

"That's enough! Everyone back on the wall, let's get into some real fighting!"

Noah held out his hand for Rachel to take, she grabbed it and yelped in surprise as Noah yanked her up effortlessly.

"Wow, you must have hated holding back."

Noah shrugged.

"Not really, it's good practice. And you weren't bad for a first timer."

"What can I say, dancing and fighting are more similar than one would think." she beamed up at him and her eyes widened in realization "Now that you think about it, this could be helpful when I make it to the big times and I have to learn mock fights."

Puck chuckled and walked away to stand next to a beaming Sam and Rachel took her spot between Quinn and Mercedes.

"Hey, girl. I saw you fighting with Puckerman, not bad." Mercedes complimented causing Rachel to throw her a thankful smile.

She was about to thank her when Quinn voiced her opinion as well.

"Hm... Not bad I suppose. But mock fighting with Puck isn't going to help you with the real deal." she glared down at the smaller girl, "It actually seemed that you were really _enjoying _wrestling with my boyfriend, Berry." she hissed in Rachel's ear.

"Okay first match up..." Coach Bieste shouted at the class, snapping everyone to attention. "Droid!"

Weak applause filled the room as the boy she had seen earlier, with the animatronic limbs made his way to his spot in the room, his legs whizzing and clunking as he moved. He was like a large robot. His legs were about as tall as 3/4 of her height.

"_**Arthur Abrams, 16 years of age, 6'1, 270 ilbs,... mutation: advanced knowledge in machinery."**_

"Whoo! Go Artie!" Mercedes hollered from next to her.

"And..." Shannon Bieste held for suspense... "Python!"

"_**Samuel Evans, 17 years of age, 6'0, 167 ilbs,... mutation: reptilian morphing."**_

Sam's applause was much louder than Artie's, he smiled smugly as he made his way to his position opposite of the robot boy.

"Get ready to taste your own metal, Droid."

Artie swallowed nervously and got into his ready position.

"On the count of three... ONE! TWO! THREE, FIGHT!"

The buzzer sounded and Artie clunked as fast as he could over to Sam, who was standing still and smirking.

She didn't see it at first, but as Artie advanced Sam slowly grew in size. She only noticed when it was clear Sam's head was level with Artie's. Also, he didn't seem to have any legs.

Sam's entire bottom half was a serpents body and his eyes glowed a menacing yellow, his pupils dilated. He looked like a creature from ancient legend.

Black scales circled his body up to his waist line, his tail swished and shot out at Artie's metal with a loud clank causing Artie to reel back and try to regain his balance. The crowd cheered as Sam morphed back to his normal form, mock bowing as Artie clambered up.

"There's still two minutes left on the clock, Evans! Keep going!"

Sam's eyes changed back to it's bright yellow. He rolled his eyes as his forked tongue flicked out of his wide mouth. Rachel expected him to change back into the large snake-like monster, but instead he shrunk down to a smaller, but still large and quite long, python.

He circled Artie's crumpled form as the boy tried to get up. The black python got closer and closer, succeeding in wrapping around Artie tight enough for the boy to gasp for oxygen.

"Evans! We're done, back to the circle! Puckerman, help Abrams up!"

Noah sauntered to Artie's crumpled form and effortlessly lifted the cyborg. Rachel flinched at the crumpling sound of metal, to her this seemed like an unfair match up.

After that things got more and more interesting. Rachel watched in awe as different kids like her showed their unique talents.

"Match Number Five! First opponent... Cerebra!" Coach Bieste announced.

"_**Annalise Freeman, 18 years of age, 5'7, 125 ilbs... mutation: telekinesis."**_

Rachel noticed as Annalise made her way to the centre of the room nervously.

_'I can understand why. Her power is telekinesis, there is hardly anything to control in here.'_

"And... Claws!"

"_**Santana Lopez, 17 years of age, 5'5, 119 ilbs... mutation: keen senses, enhanced physical capabilities, retracting claws, and regeneration."**_

Santana extended her metal claws quickly and prowled to her spot, she was greeted by thundering applause and appreciative whistles.

"Ready for round two, bitch?" Santana asked, her voice sickeningly sweet.

"Let's get this over with."

"Wooh! Go Sanny! Kick her ass!"

Everyone looked at the tall blonde in shock. Apparently she didn't make statements like that often.

"What? She interrupted me and San's sexy times."

A few guys hollered and whistled at that.

"Brit, when we get back to the dorm me and you are gonna have a talk."

So blah, blah, blah, Santana. Blah, blah, blah, claws. Blah, blah, blah, Annalise put up quite a struggle but in the end Santana was victorious and Annalise had to go visit Holly again.

"Okay, last fight of the day. Sorry we couldn't get to all of you." Coach Bieste flipped through her notepad. "Let's see, first fighter... Frost!"

Quinn stepped into the ring. Rachel never thought that a room of eighteen kids could make this much noise.

"_**Quinn Fabray, 17 years of age, 5'6, 116 ilbs... mutation: Cryokinesis."**_

"And versing her we have... The New Girl!"

_'Ooh, I got a new nickname.'_

"Girl, you better get moving." Mercedes said as she pushed her into the ring.

Rachel awkwardly made her way in silence to her spot across from Quinn, who's suggestion was unreadable.

"_**Rachel Berry, 17 years of age, 5'2, 110 ilbs... mutation: Sonic Vocals."**_

**Quinn POV:**

Rachel Berry is a curious case. I honestly have no idea if she could be of any value. Santana's been down my neck since she met her only this morning. She's wondering why I've taken an interest in her. I don't know. I do know that something deep inside me is telling me to pursue interaction with her.

When she told me she had claimed a life I was shocked. Someone so small and delicate could not possibly do that.

I see the way Puck looks at her. It makes me want to vomit up the bacon I had for breakfast this morning. Don't get me wrong, I don't give two flying fucks about him. But we both share something in common, and I'm not going to let the little dwarf take him away. He is vital.

She's standing across from me, looking like she's in trouble. That she was wishing she wasn't up here, or was she wishing I wasn't up here. For some reason that thought hurts. It shouldn't but it does.

I've never felt this feeling before, the need for someone to like me. Yes, I'm popular but I've never worked hard for it.

Rachel Berry, how can I want to hurt you and want you to like me at the same time. In the end there can only be one.

Like my father once said.

"Identifying weakness is the key to victory."

I've found mine, now I must hide it.

**Rachel POV:**

"Ow, ow, ow."

"Honey, you have to hold still if you want the energy to flow."

I'm sitting in Ms Holiday's reclining chair as she tends to my frost bites. I see the dark blue and purple splotches in my arm start to slowly fade away as the burning sensation take over my body.

The only thing I remember from the sparring was practising with Noah, watching a few fights, and blue... lot's and lot's of blue. Also cold. Freezing cold.

"Ah-ah... AH-CHOO!" I grab a tissue, I feel like complete crap.

"I'm sorry honey, I can only heal the big things, and the common cold that Fabray gave you isn't a big thing."

I want to go home. I want to be eating supper with my father's than run over to Finn's house to hear him ramble on about his stupid football game. I don't want to be stuck here, where getting frost bites are a daily activity. I want to be normal.

Obviously, I no longer have that luxury.

**0o0o Back To Normal 0o0o**

"H-Hey, R-Rachel. I stocked up on t-t-tissue. Mercedes fought Q-Quinn two weeks ago, so I know the whole d-drill."

"Damn, girl, I've never seen Fabray ice someone in less than ten seconds before. What did you do to get on her hit list."

"I'm going to have to put the uniform in the drier for it to be able to wear again."

"Damn, and I thought I had it tough with Sam. She whooped your-"

Rachel lay on the bed as Tina, Mercedes, Artie, and Kurt fuss over her. Tina kept running back and forth to their dorm hand Holly's to get medical advice, Mercedes and Artie had said a few... _comforting _words, and Kurt was worried about her uniform. And her too, of course.

"Artie, may I say your limbs are quite extraordinary." Rachel said, trying to steer the attention away from her, for once in her life.

"Yeah well, they aren't meant for combat. When I was young, my mom and I got into a car accident. She was okay, but I was paralysed from the neck down. I built this body as soon as scouts from this school wheeled me through the front door. Well... I couldn't build it, Mr Schue and some engineers helped out."

"When they were in construction, I wasn't really thinking about fighting. I just wanted to move again. And also have working thumbs. Now I realize that if I want to get ahead in this school, I need an upgrade. Maybe an artillery gun..." he trailed off thoughtfully.

"I think they're magnificent the way they are." she responded, trying to make the boy feel better.

"Yeah, Artie. Just because Evan's went all 'snake charmer' on your ass, doesn't mean your not good enough."

"Y-y-yeah, M-Mercedes and Rachel are right, your c-cool the way you are."

"I know but," Artie got up from the floor, noisily "It wouldn't hurt to make some adjustments-"

Someone knocked on the door, loudly, cutting off the rest of Artie's sentence.

"Tina, could you get that." Rachel coughed.

The loud knocking continued until the goth swung the door open.

"H-Hey."

"Hey..."

**A/N: Yes, this chapter is long. Yes, I'm up at two a.m when I have french test later today. This is all for you guys. SO if I fail, I failed for you. You owe it to me to review. :'( please, please, please.**

**I'm kidding, but seriously, REVIEW. I WANT YOU OPINIONS AND IDEAS.**


	10. Shut up, Lucy

"What do you want, Blondie?" Mercedes sneered, watching the usually conserved blonde twitch uncomfortably under the groups gaze.

Rachel straightened up from her comfortable position on the bed to catch a glimpse of the blonde and ended up cringing under the sudden flaming in her joints. She collapsed back onto the bed with a pained gasp. Kurt and Tina were at her side in a flash while Mercedes ran out the door to find Holly, knocking Quinn out of the way in the progress.

"Rachel, are you okay!" Artie asked from his position on the floor, his tone laced with instant panic.

Rachel blinked back the pained tears in her eyes and flashed a pained smile, hoping it wouldn't come across as forced.

"No worries, just a little soar. Ms Holiday warned me about moving, I shouldn't have disregarded them completely. Tina, maybe you should stop Mercedes from disturbing her once again."

Tina nodded silently. Before exiting the room, she shot a weary glance at Quinn. The blonde stood up straight and looked at Tina straight in the eyes. After a few seconds, Tina gave Quinn a small nod, leaving the blonde with a look of confusion, and rushed down the hall to catch up with her friend.

"Are you sure you don't need anything, Rachel?" Kurt asked.

"I assure you, I am recovering surprisingly quick. Ms Holiday is very good at what she does. As your newest friend, I hereby give you the permission to turn in for the night. You too, Artie."

Kurt's eyes flashed to Quinn and back to Rachel quickly.

"Are you sure? I can stay longer if you need me to."

"And it's not that big of a deal for me either." Artie added.

"I insist."

Artie stood with a loud clang and slowly made his way to the door, Quinn hurriedly moving out of the way to prevent her toes from being crushed. Kurt shot Rachel a worried look. He wasn't sure that leaving Rachel alone in her room with Quinn, the girl who just turned her into a human popsicle, was such a great idea.

"Well... I'll see you tomorrow, I guess."

The boy shot a glare at Quinn before departing the room.

Rachel shifted her weight so she was supporting herself on the bed with her elbows. The blonde stood in the doorway awkwardly unsure where to go from there.

"Won't you come in, Quinn?"

The blonde silently made her way into the room and stopped to observe her surroundings.

Rachel wondered absently to herself what exactly the other girl was looking for. Or what she was dong here in the first place. If she was here to apologize, she was going to make her work for it.

"Please, take a seat Quinn." Rachel insisted, pointing to the empty desk chair that Mercedes was sitting in before she left. The blonde took the seat in the chair, finding great interest in her hands that were placed in her lap.

"I do not want to appear as rude, but I cannot help to wonder if the only reason for your current visit is my present state, that _you _put me in. If this is untrue, I humbly request the cause for you coming to see me."

Instead of answering, Quinn delicately picked up a picture of her on her new desk. Rachel watched curiously as Quinn traced the lines in the photograph gently.

"Is this your boyfriend?" she asked quietly, turning the photo to Rachel and pointing to Finn. Rachel smile slightly. The photo was taken in freshman year. Finn had just made Quarterback and won the season opener for the Titan's, it was also the first win McKinley had accomplished in twenty years.

He looked as if he had just got off the field, which he had. He was in his uniform and covered in sweat. He had his heavy arm draped over her shoulder and he was smiling goofily down at her.

"Oh, no, that's my best friend, Finn Hudson."

"I see..."

"Listen, Quinn, just tell me why you're here or get out!" Rachel snapped, starting to get annoyed with Quinn's evasiveness.

The blonde's eyes snapped up in shock.

"I-I... Are you okay?"

"Am I okay!" Rachel, asked incredulously "You freeze me solid, without reversing the effects, and than you have the gall to come in here and ask me if I'm okay!"

Quinn paused.

"Yes..."

Rachel collapsed on to the bed deflated.

"Whatever... just come here what you came here to do. Clear your conscience and get out."

Rachel flushed red in anger when Quinn started to giggle.

"What on earth is so amusing!"

"Oh, n-no, it's just that..." Quinn took long deep breaths and tried to compose herself before speaking again.

"It's cute that you think I have a conscience." she grinned at Rachel's shocked expression "But, I am sorry. I'm not sure how to make it up to you, but I will."

"Quinn, may I be blunt?"

"Shoot."

"You're a bitch."

Quinn quirked her eyebrow and smirked at the injured girl.

"I never said I was a good person."

"You are a beautiful girl, Quinn. You are extremely gifted as far as I can tell and lot's of people seem to like you, god knows why, but they do. I'm telling you right now, to tell me what your problem is with me."

Quinn beamed.

"I have a proposition for you."

Rachel's eyebrows sky rocketed.

"You literally just met me yesterday!"

"And from what I could tell, you're smart, you adapt quickly, and you can fight. Your power could be useful too, Rachel."

"Quinn?"

"Yes?"

"Whatever your are about to suggest, I decline."

Anger flashed across hazel eyes.

"Don't be stupid, Berry. You don't even know what I'm going to ask for."

"Quinn, I'm sorry, but I'm not interested in any groups or clubs. I just want to settle in and I hope your can respect that."

"It's a shame really. We could have used you, Rachel."

"I hope we can still be friends-"

Quinn cut her off.

"Hah, what gave you the impression that we were friends."

Rachel frowned.

"I admit you may be a tad intimidating, but- the way you were with me today-"

"Don't be an idiot, Man-hands. You're about as useful as Brittany's deduction skills to me now. Don't bother talking to us tomorrow."

Quinn got up without another word and left the room, leaving a shocked Rachel Berry.

"R-Rachel, are you o-okay?"

**Quinn's POV:**

"... I humbly request the cause for you coming to see me."

Why am I here? Jesus Christ, look at her! Do you see her on the bed, you did that to her.

Something on the desk caught my eye. It was Rachel and some freakishly tall guy with his arm draped over her shoulder. He was touching **her **Rachel.

But she looks so happy.

What if being here never makes her as happy ever again.

God, I wish I was allowed to make Rachel smile like that.

"Is this your boyfriend?" I ask, running my hands along the picture, tracing Rachel's near perfect features.

I can feel her eyes on me, boring into me.

_'Snap out of it, Quinn! You've known her for a day and she's scared of you... And your father..."_

My father.

"Oh, no, that's my best friend, Finn Hudson."

Maybe I can be her friend. That's at least something.

_'But how much self-control do you have? You basically lost it in sparring class, what makes you think you could hold me in any longer.'_

"_I see..."_

_'Rachel. Poor, beautiful Rachel. How long are you going to kid yourself, Quinn?'_

"Listen, Quinn, just tell me why you're here or get out!"

_'Rachel's very hot when she's angry...'_

Shut up, shut up, shut up!

Rachel winces slightly as she yells.

'Quinn... You're hurting her... Let me take control, you know you can't do this yourself.'

"_Are you okay?"_

"Am I okay!" she yelled "You freeze me solid, without reversing the effects, and than you have the gall to come in here and ask me if I'm okay!"

Solid! What the hell did you do!

_'You were angry, Quinnie, what did you expect me to do?'_

"Yes..."

_'Quinn, you're making her angry.'_

If you take over... What if you get angry?

_'We both want her safe, and let's face it. I can do a much better job.'_

"Whatever... just come here what you came here to do. Clear your conscience and get out."

_'Quinn... What's the worst that could happen.'_

Random memories flash through my mind. Friends, nightmares and dreams... My father

_'That's my girl.'_

Please, I don't want to hurt her... Lucy do your thing, than give my control back.

_Silly Quinn, the only way to keep her safe is to hurt her. Tough love, sweetie._

I flinched when I heard Lucy giggle loudly.

"What on earth is so amusing!"

"Oh, n-no, it's just that..." Lucy took long deep breaths and tried to compose herself before speaking again.

"It's cute that you think I have a conscience." I feel my face widen into a grin at Rachel's shocked expression "But, I am sorry. I'm not sure how to make it up to you, but I will."

Lucy! What the fuck are you doing?

Lucy's thoughts terrified Quinn, granted they were her's but still.

_'Come on, Quinnie. Just let me try, who knows, she might accept._

No! Don't you-

"Quinn, may I be blunt?"

"Shoot."

"You're a bitch."

Lucy! I change my mind! Stop-

"I never said I was a good person." Lucy smirked.

"You are a beautiful girl, Quinn. You are extremely gifted as far as I can tell and lot's of people seem to like you, god knows why, but they do. I'm telling you right now, to tell me what your problem is with me."

If possible, my- Lucy- our- whatever! Our smile grew wider at the backhanded compliment.

_'You'll thank me later, Quinn.'_

No, don't-

"I have a proposition for you."

Rachel's eyebrows sky rocketed.

"You literally just met me yesterday!"

"And from what I could tell, you're smart, you adapt quickly, and you can fight. Your power could be useful too, Rachel."

Lucy, she's to new at this, you know she is.

"Quinn?"

"Yes?" Lucy replied.

"Whatever your are about to suggest, I decline."

I felt the burning of anger deep in my stomach.

"Don't be stupid, Berry. You don't even know what I'm going to ask for."

_'As hot as she is, she is sure an idiot.'_

LUCY!

I felt a deep tingling travel through my body. Happy thoughts. I can't let her control me.

_'That's what you think.'_

"Quinn, I'm sorry, but I'm not interested in any groups or clubs. I just want to settle in and I hope your can respect that."

"It's a shame really. We could have used you, Rachel."

"I hope we can still be friends-"

Lucy cut her off.

"Hah, what gave you the impression that we were friends?"

_'Quinn, I'll cut you a deal. You want her safe, continue like everything's normal. Follow dady's rules. That's the only way. You stay around her, you're finished. And you know it.'_

"I admit you may be a tad intimidating, but- the way you were with me today-"

"Don't be an idiot, Man-hands. You're about as useful as Brittany's deduction skills to me now. Don't bother talking to us tomorrow."

_'If you know what's good for you, leave. If she's not with us, she's against us.'_

I felt the feeling flush back into my head. It was as if Lucy was nothing but a bad memory.

I rush as quickly as I could out of the room, dodging her roommate, and dashing down the hall.

Truthfully, Lucy's right. If she wasn't with the cause... She wouldn't last very long.

I pull open the door to my room and throw myself onto the bed.

"Hey, Quinn, Puck was here earlier, he was asking something about pictures?" her roommate reported from her place on the opposite bed.

"Whatever, Harmony. Did my father send the photo's yet."

I look to Harmony who just shook her head silently, smirking.

"You know just as well as anyone, that he has better things to do than put your idiot boyfriend's mind at ease."

"Don't call him that..." I grit out between my teeth. I don't love Puck. But I don't need Harmony to thin that.

Harmony's sharp giggle turned into a hearty chuckle. I look to her place on the bed to see Puck grinning toothily at me.

"What's wrong, Quinn." Harmony asked mockingly "Daddy, didn't send the pictures yet. I need to see her Quinn, why won't you let me see her?"

"Knock it off, Harmony!"

"Don't worry, you only have to put up with him for two more month's. That leaves you plenty of time to start what you were meant to do."

Harmony quickly shifted into myself.

"Or... I can always do it for you." Do I always sound like that?

I summon up my energy and shoot a sharp ice spear her way, she managed to catch it before it drilled itself between her eyes. In her shock, she turned back into herself.

"Jesus, Q. My job here is to help you. If you can't take a couple of jokes than it won't be as fun." Harmony pouted.

"Oh my god, your even worse than Santana."

"Santana and I are here to help you. It's not my fault she got... distracted." Harmony sneered in disgust.

I can't stop myself from rolling my eyes.

"I don't need help. The only thing you two give me are migraines."

Harmony shifted into Rachel.

"You're no fun." Rachel's pout sent tingles through my body "I like talking to Lucy better."

"Stop it! This isn't funny!"

Rachel... or Harmony, sauntered over towards my bed and straddled my thighs.

"Come on, Quinn. Santana told me about your little crush on the new girl. You know what Lucy would do in this situation, don't you."

"Knock i-it off, Harmony. I'm not gay." I scold myself internally when I hear how weak my voice is.

Beautiful brown eyes connect with mine.

"Please, Quinn, we know that's not true..." Rachel lowered her lips and sucked gently on my neck, a deep flush filled my body. Rachel dragged her lips to my ear and bit down gently. "Let me help, Quinn."

I nod numbly and lay back down on the bed as Rachel climbs on top of me. Our lips connect and Rachel runs her tongue across my bottom lip.

"Hm... Rachel..."

I shift uncomfortably at a sudden added weight and snap my eyes open. I see Puck leering down at me. Startled, I shove him off me roughly, leaving a large blue mark on his arms.

"Ow!" Harmony shifts back into herself.

"Get the fuck out, Harmony!" I screech.

"Oh come on, that was hilarious. I'm totally telling Santana about this."

Harmony giggles as she rushes out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

I feel a frozen sensation by my eyes, when I run my fingers across my eyes I realize I have frozen tears running down my cheek.

_'Don't deny that you didn't enjoy that.'_

Lucy, that's disgusting, that was Harmony.

_'Ew, not that, the Rachel part.'_

Harmony was Rachel.

_'Yes well, when I get out of here, remind me to give Harmony a call.'_

I let out a defeated sigh and flop down on the mattress.

_'Two months, than I'm out of your hair.'_

**A/N: Okay this chapter may have been confusing for some people. Next chapter is sort of like a one month later.**

**RECAP or EXPLINATIONS and Sort of Spoilers a.k.a things you need to know for the next chapter:**

**-Lucy is sort of like Quinn's half-state, undetectable.**

**-Harmony is Quinn's roommate.**

**-Harmony knows about Lucy and so does Santana.**

**-Harmony and Santana work for Quinn's dad.**

**-Harmony can morph into other people.**

**-Quinn likes Rachel and sort of has this Edward Cullen attitude towards her (pardon the horrible metaphor) she thinks Rachel is to good for her and that she herself is dangerous.**

**-Harmony's a bitch.**

**-Harmony doesn't like Quinn that way.**

**-Quinn doesn't like to admit that she cares about Puck.**

**-Sam has this weird crush on Quinn. Quinn knows about the crush and sometimes uses it to her advantage.**

**-Quinn is still kind of a bitch, even without Lucy talking to her.**

**Sorry for all past, present, and future spelling and grammar errors.**


	11. Under The Willow Tree

_During the passing month, Rachel Berry has been adapting well to her new world. She hung out with the same group of friends. She came to like Tina's friends a lot. Everyday she would eat lunch with Kurt, Blaine, Artie, Mercedes, and Tina, falling into a conversational routine._

_She also spent some time with Artie, Kurt, and Blaine. Working on Artie's legs and arms had became a little group project. Blaine, with his many years of experience involving vehicles, helped Artie's limbs move more fluently to help him move faster. Rachel insisted on a sound system, and to Artie's dismay, added a few of her own songs._

_Quinn avoided her like the plague and spent most of her time attached to Puck's hip. Rachel occasionally saw Noah looking her way, only to see Quinn start hissing at him._

_Santana, and some other girl Rachel was unacquainted with- Melody or Harmony or something- made it their personal mission to make Rachel's life a living hell. It was nothing she couldn't handle. Really, it wasn't any worse than the names and teasing she received at McKinley._

_Tina had become one of the best friends she had ever had, not counting Finn. Rachel had made it her mission to try and cure Tina's stutter. After many nights viewing the King's Speech, Tina had had enough and told Rachel that she was perfectly fine having a stutter. _

_Rachel had developed her powers over the last month. She realized she can direct noise in one particular direction. After many purchases of multiple packs earplugs, she was able to control it which was very handy for sparring classes. On the down side, everyone visibly flinched when Nightingale stepped into the ring._

_Her father's visited two weeks after she got settled in, they told her that they were proud of her, and that Finn sends his best regards. Apparently, they had informed him that she went to go live with her aunt in Canada. How he believed that was odd to Rachel. She never once mentioned that she had an aunt in Canada, but then again, Finn wasn't the sharpest knife in the cabinet._

**One Month Later:**

"I don't understand the predicament you're in. If you like him so much, why don't you just go up and talk to him. He seems like a perfectly nice gentleman, not to mention handsome."

_**'Life with Aunt Celia isn't that bad, I miss you a lot though. I know I haven't contacted since I left, I've been very busy-'**_

"I-I can't j-just walk up to him."

"Why not? It's the 21'st century. It is perfectly common for a female to ask out someone that they find attractive." Rachel answered distractedly.

_**'School here is very interesting. I've actually got a circle of friends to socialize with, I think you'd like them. I don't get bullied as much here. Don't get me wrong it still happens, I'm me after all-'**_

"I c-can't. I can b-barely t-talk to anyone, let a-alone him."

"Tina, you're talking to me, remember. Just go up there and act like you're talking to me or 'Cedes."

"I t-tried! Every time I-I try and get close t-to him- _poof, _I'm invisible!"

"I thought you had a handle on the invisibility?"

_**'At the moment my friend is going through a personal crisis. It's quite entertaining really. Boy troubles, it's laughable really-'**_

The other girl fell onto the bed, burying her face into the pillow, and let out a frustrated shriek.

"Tina, if you are going to take your frustrations out, can you kindly do it on your own bed?" Rachel stated, not taking her eyes off of the lap top screen.

_**'I miss you a lot. I hope everything with football is going okay. I hope to hear back from you- or "see" back from you considering this is e-mail-'**_

Tina rolled over and stared blankly at the ceiling .

"C-can you at least pr-pretend that you are interested i-in my p-problems?" the asian girl asked.

Rachel spun in her desk chair and locked eyes with Tina.

"I apologize, I was preoccupied." Rachel waved off Tina's glare and continued. "How do you know you even like this Mike boy. Like you said, you can't engage in a conversation with him."

"You really a-aren't making me f-feel better..."

"Tina, do you want a friend advice or Rachel Berry advice?"

"Which one w-would you recommend."

"Rachel Berry."

"Okay then, I'll t-take the friend a-advice."

Rachel rolled her eyes and turned back to her gold star laptop.

_**'I hope I can come visit soon, I'll write again soon-'**_

"Okay! O-okay! Rachel Berry advice, th-then."

The corner of Rachel's lips quirked upwards slightly before turning back to her distressed friend.

"You are a pretty girl, Tina. But, you really need to learn some self-respect. You punish yourself way to often. You need to walk up to that boy, inadvisable or not, and engage in conversation. If he cannot except you for who you are than he is not worth it."

"B-but-"

"No, Tina! When we go up to the lounge, you are going to march over to him and say, 'My n-name is Tina Cohen-Chang, would you like to en-engage in s-sexual intercourse!'."

"R-Rachel!" Tina giggled as Rachel quickly dodged the pillow that was thrown at her.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Mike Chang, Tina. Tina, Mike Chang. You have the same cultural orientation. Converse." Rachel demanded bluntly, leaving a terrified Tina switching between her invisible state and her regular one. As she left she could hear Tina stutter, "S-So... Do y-you like Chinese f-food?"

Rachel rolled her eyes and sat down next to Mercedes who was absentmindedly stabbing her tater-tots as Kurt, Blaine, and Artie talked about possible upgrades for Artie to consider. Rachel learned from Mercedes that when they start talking it takes them forever to get off topic, so Rachel looked over to see Tina blushing and taking the seat next to Mike.

Rachel watched from her spot in the lounge at Tina who was now giggling at what seemed to be a joke that Mike had just told her. Sure, at first she had trouble becoming visible, and confused Mike, but things seemed to be going more smoothly.

"Ooh, that's my girl! Tina's got a new boy?" Mercedes asked gazing in Rachel's direction. "It's a miracle."

"All she needed was a little push."

Both friends tuned back into the conversation the boys at the table were having.

"I was thinking two retractable machine guns above your wrists for more improved accuracy." Kurt suggested, sliding his prototype design across the table to Artie.

"Yes, I think I can do something with that. Any input, Blaine?"

"Well the arms would have to be a bit more heavier..."

"Not if it's a light machine gun." Kurt interjected.

"Can we talk about something else, I'm bored?" Mercedes whined, looking back to her tots.

"I agree with 'Cedes, you boys have plenty of time to talk about this in the garage. It's also unfair for us, having to listen to a topic we have no interest in."

"Fine," Kurt leaned across the table and looked around to make sure know one was listening in on them "Did you guys here about Harmony and Quinn Fabray?" Everyone shook their heads, urging him to continue.

"Apparently, they've been hooking up lately."

"No way, Fabray is as straight as an arrow." Arite intejected. Kurt shook his head. "It's true, everyone's been talking about it. It's the current buzz around Mountainview." Mercedes nodded in agreement. "Now that you mention it, I've heard a few whispers about Fabray going gay."

"Where did you hear that, Kurt? Mercedes?" Rachel asked, frowning slightly.

"I overheard Santana talking to Brittany about it. After I tried to talk to Brittany by myself, apparently they've been doing it for awhile."

"I'm afraid that Brittany isn't a very good resource Kurt." Rachel pointed out. "Remember that time she swore she overheard that Mr Schue was holding a Unicorn captive in the holding cells. She tried to break in. Luckily Santana was there to stop her. Who knows what Brittany couldv'e stumbled across."

"Rachel does have a point." Blaine agreed. "We don't want to jump to any conclusions. We shouldn't treat Quinn any different because of a few silly rumours that probably aren't true."

"Thank you, Blaine."

"Speaking of e-mail..." Mercedes said.

"Who's speaking of e-mail?" Artie asked, clearly confused.

"No one is," Mercedes replied. "But now that you mention it, how did your e-mail to your boyfriend go?"

"Finn is not my boyfriend. He was my best friend, that's it. And the e-mail was sent an hour ago, I expect a reply soon, thank you for asking."

"Rachel," Kurt reached across the table and squeezed her hands. "He hasn't heard from you in over a month." Rachel's glare was nothing short of venomous. Kurt quickly retracted his hand and held up his hands in surrender. "What I'm saying is that, things might have changed since you last spoke."

"No, you don't know Finn, Kurt. He's a great guy, he wouldn't just forget about me." Rachel snapped back, her voice laced with a hint of doubt.

"Rachel, you hadn't had the guts to contact him until today. You probably stayed up all night trying to get that letter perfect." Mercedes stated, sympathetically. "Don't worry, girl. If all else fails, you got us."

"Thanks..." Rachel replied quietly, getting up from the table and leaving to her classes much earlier than she intended.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Class was boring today. Pop quiz on evolution which she surely aced. Sparring today was complete hell for Rachel, though. During warm up, Artie tripped and fell on her toe, making it hard for her to walk. On top of that she had to spar with Santana today.

After Holly healed her arm and wrapped it up tightly and gave her some ice for her toe, Rachel found herself laying down in her room, bored out of her mind.

Just when she was about to drift off in to a peaceful nap, she heard a loud, thundering knock on the door. She groaned. _Now people want to talk to me. _The room shook slightly every time the person's fist came into contact with the door.

"Take it easy! I'm coming!" she shouted, annoyed when the person continued to rap loudly on the door.

Rachel swung the door opened hurriedly and paused.

"Hey..." an awkward looking Noah Puckerman stood at the door. "Uh- I just wanted, uh- hey."

"Noah." Rachel lent against the door frame, looking up at him. "I thought Quinn forebode you from contacting with me."

"Yes well... She's gone into the city to visit her dad..." Noah ran a sweaty hand through his mohawk. "Do you want to go for a walk?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o

The two teens walked through the gardens that surrounded the school in silence, waiting for the other to say something.

"So how have you been?" Noah asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Exceptional, you?"

"Great. Good..."

Noah let out a deep sigh and plopped himself down on a stone bench under a willow tree. Rachel cautiously took the seat next to him.

"I know this is going to sound weird, seeing as that we haven't really talked lately." Noah laughed bitterly but quickly replaced it with a genuine smile. "I've missed you and your weirdness."

"Noah-"

"Stop." Noah held up his hand. "Let me finish, please." he said, his pleading eyes connecting with Rachel.

"Things with Quinn are... complicated. I love her. I really do. When we first met, she was full of life, always smiling. But you seem to be really cool too, you remind me a lot of the old her."

"Noah..."

"Let me finish." Noah snapped.

"We both lost our virginity to each other, you know. Quinn, I mean."

"Noah, please, I don't want to-"

"I felt like such an idiot, after that night she was just so distant. And later that month told me that-" a single tear trickled down his cheek. He hastily swept it away, forcing back more tears. Why the hell was he telling Rachel this. He came out here with her to hang out... She reminds him a lot about Quinn, though.

"Noah, don't cry, if you don't want to talk about it-"

"I got her fucking pregnant, Rachel." He bit out, kicking a stone so far it flew over the mountain.

Rachel looked up at him in shock.

"She left the school- moved back in with her dad. I've never even met my little girl."

"Wait, she kept it?" Rachel asked.

"Her dad sends pictures once in a while. She looks so much like her." Noah stated distantly. He pulled a crumpled photo from his wallet and pushed the picture into Rachel's hands.

The girl looked a little over a year old. She had blonde hair and beautiful green eyes. Noah was right, she did look like Quinn.

"Noah."

"I know she doesn't love me any more. I don't know why she hasn't left me yet."

Rachel silently pulled Noah into a tight hug.

"Why are you telling me this, Noah?"

"Did you hear that she's been hooking up with Harmony?"

"Noah, I am almost positive that is untrue."

Noah laughed bitterly, sniffing and wiping away another stray tear.

"Since when did I grow a vagina, I'm crying like a little bitch." he grumbled.

"It's okay to cry every once in awhile, Noah." Rachel stated, pulling his hands into her lap.

"Yeah well,_ I_ don't cry. Girls cry. Sparkly vampires cry. Noah 'Flex' Puckerman does not cry."

"What do you want me to say, Noah?"

"I don't want you to say anything."

"Then why-"

Before she could finish, Noah pulled them close to each other and pressed their lips together. Rachel's eyes widened in shock before squeezing together tightly willing herself not to pull away. Noah's lips moved sloppily, his lips were rough against hers. It was better than other kisses she had recieved but it still wasn't... right.

Noah pulled away from the kiss and looked at her.

"Wow... that was completely-" Noah trailed off quietly...

"Weird."

"Yeah." Noah chuckled. "No offence but you're a little to much like my sister... I just got caught up in the moment I guess.

"Can we agree to never do that again, Noah?"

"Oh puhleaze- Stop acting like you don't want another piece of the Puck." He wiggled hs eyebrows as Rachel rolled her eyes.

Noah got up from the bench and held out his hands for Rachel to take.

"Well, since this night couldn't bet anymore awkward, would you allow me to escort you to your room?" he asked in mock chivalry.

Rachel giggled and allowed herself to be pulled up by Noah.

"Come my oh-so loud Queen, let us ride off into the sunset as we awkwardly try to start conversation." She agreed in a fake britsh accent.

As the two friends walk back towards the school, a black snake with yellow eyes slither out from beneath the bench. In it's place a blonde boy stood, smirking.

Sam pulled out his phone and pressed one on speed dial.

"H-Hey Quinn, it's Sam."

"_Sam, who?"_

"Uh, Sam Evans... You know from Mountainview."

"_Oh right hey, Sam. What can I do for you?"_

"I actually saw something that you might want know about. You might not want to hear about it over the phone, though."

"_... I'll be back at school in twenty minutes, go to my room and tell Harmony to let you in, say I sent you. I'll be there soon."_

**A/N: Sorry for all spelling mistakes. My editor sucks. * Ow *! And she was also in the room and has admirable strength... Sorry. Anyway, For all of those Puckleberry shippers that actually read Quinn/Rachel fanfiction, I apologize for your disappointment. No romance there. And I promise there was a point to all that cheesiness! So... comments, ideas, it doesn't take that much effort to click the review button... Just saying... LET'S SEE IF WE CAN GET TO A HUNDRED REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY! Eventually...**

**-The Wanderings**


	12. Another One Bites The Dust

**Quinn's POV:**

Quinn swung the door open to be greeted by two Sam's. One wearing his signature scowl, grumbling, while the other continued laughing hysterically at the other Sam's discomfort.

"What's going on?" Quinn asked, tiredly.

One of the Sam's revealed itself to be Harmony, _of course_, who was wearing a devilish grin.

"Oh, well, Sam was doing one of his _famous _Sean Connery impressions so I decided to show him one of my 'Sam doing Sean Connery Expressions' expressions." Harmony giggled shifting back into Sam. "_Save yourself woman of Mountainview._" she mocked before turning back into herself, giggling.

"Knock it off! I do not sound like that!" Sam barked, his eyes glowing a dangerous yellow.

"Actually, you kind of do." Santana snarked as she made her way into the room to lounge on Quinn's couch.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out picking flowers with your favourite 'Unicorn'?" Harmony asked Santana mockingly causing the latina to snarl.

"You keep talking like that, and I'll show you how it's done, Bronx style." Santana hissed.

"Shut up both of you!" Quinn snapped.

"What did you want to tell me that was so important, Sam?"

"It's about Puck."

"Get on with it, Trouty Mouth." Santana snapped.

Sam sent a glare Santana's way before continuing.

"I'm his roommate and all but... I can't stand seeing him treat you like this. You deserve so much better..." Sam trailed off suggestively.

"I saw Puck and that new girl Rachel making out earlier-" he continued before being interrupted by Quinn who was shaking her head in disbelief.

"Don't be ridiculous. Puck would never-"

"I _saw_ him, Quinn. What would I have to gain from lying to you?"

Everything around Quinn shattered. Months of carefully planned years down the drain. At that moment she wanted to tare Rachel Berry to pieces and force feed her to Puck. How stupid could he be. After all they've been through together. Puck was her never-changing foundation. Her rock. She _needed _him. He was the closest thing she had to _her. _She wouldn't let anyone, even Rachel, take that from her.

"If you need someone to talk to. I want to let you know that I'm here to, uh... talk."

"Get out." Quinn snapped at Sam.

"Why-"

"Get out before I tie your snake body into a double knot!" Quinn growled.

"S-sorry... See you in class, I guess."

Sam scampered out of the room quickly leaving Quinn, Harmony and Santana to an uncomfortable silence.

"Well," Santana clapped her hands together to break the silence "I think I'll head out before Mount Fabray erupts." she decided, making her way to the exit.

"Make one more step towards that door and you'll find your feet frozen to the floor."

Santana flinched but quickly regained her composure, flashing Quinn a deathly glare.

"One of these days there _will _be a throw down between us, Juno."

0o0o0o0o0o0

_Rachel... NO! NO! NO! She's ruining everything!_

"Wow, Q! Can't even hold onto your man any more. You're losing your touch, Tubbers."

"Shut the fuck up, S!"

Santana held up her hands in sign of a surrender.

"Chillax, Q. We find, Berry. We tell her to back off your man. Then we return to our respective dorms, where you will pray that you will someday get laid, whilst I have a sexy blonde between my legs doing the dirty."

"Do you have to be so... Crude?"

"I tried being nice and polite for a century. It got boring. This is much more fun."

_Why can't Rachel just leave me alone. Why is she doing this to me!_

_**'Are you upset about Puck and the plan? Or are you upset about Rachel?'**_

_Shut up, Lucy._

_**'Quinn, you need to calm down. Don't do anything stup-'**_

"Can you shut up, Lopez. You're starting to become more annoying than Mr Fabray's new secretary, what's-her-face." Harmony hissed out.

"Sugar! No way, I've talked to her on the phone. She's much worse than I am. Self diagnosed aspergers my ass-"

"I'm just saying you're not being very professional." Harmony concluded.

"Professional." Santana stated in disbelief "Let me tell you how this gonna be, if I may. You can shut your little hypocritical ass about me and Britts-"

"Britts and I." Harmony corrected.

"Whatever. You can't lecture about me being professional while you spend your free time eating out Lucy's pus-"

"You finish that sentence and I will make sure you have no hot water in your shower for the rest of your life." Quinn threatened. She didn't need anymore rumours going around.

_**'Not my fault you can't attend to your libido.'**_

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Bum, bum, bum. Another one bites the dust." Rachel sung under her breath as she felt the treadmill move underneath her. Rachel's hair was tied back into a tight pony tail and she was dressed in gym clothes. Coach Bieste had suggested stamina conditioning after she lost that fight with Santana, which was completely unfair. Santana Lopez is a freaking ninja.

"Steve walks warily down the street, with the brim pulled way down low. Ain't no sound but the sound of his feet, machine guns are ready to go..." Rachel's breaths became laboured. She pushed her ear-buds deeper into her ears to keep them from falling out.

She felt the familiar burning in her heart, her limbs and joints were screaming at her. A few strands of sweaty hair fell out of her ponytail and into her line of vision. She hastily tucked them behind her ear, almost tripping over her feat at the distraction. She grasped the handles of the treadmill to keep her from face planting into the piece of exercise equipment.

"There are plenty... of ways you can hurt a man... and bring him to the ground... You can beat him, you can cheat him, you can treat him bad... and leave him when he's down..." She had had enough. She quickly pressed a numerous amount of buttons until the treadmill came to a screeching halt. Exhausted, Rachel crumpled down to the floor and supported her head in her hands.

She got up shakily to her feat, using the treadmill for support. She calmed herself and took deep, shaky breaths. She grabbed a towel that was draped over an elliptical and ran it over her glistening arms.

"Another one bites the dust. Buh buh buh. Another one bites the dust. And another ones gone, and another ones gone, and another one bites the dust, hey!" She pushed the door open to the girls locker room and drapes a towel over the back of her neck. When she made it to her locker, she swung it open and began shifting through her belongings.

"Shoot out! Another one bites the dust. Ay yeah! Buh buh buh, another one bites the dust. Oh, right- what the hell!" Rachel's headphones are yanked from her ears. She gets shoved roughly against one of the lockers as her own locker is slammed shut with a loud clang.

"We're about to have a smack down." the blonde growled, pressing her arm into Rachel's sweaty neck, choking her.

"What... are you... talking-" the brunette choked.

"Don't play _fucking _stupid, Manhands!" Quinn hissed, pressing more fiercely into the shorter girl's windpipe. "You think you're special, don't you?"

Rachel shook her head frantically, hoping Quinn would release the pressure from her neck.

"You think you can just waltz into this school, _my _school, and think you can get away with everything! Why do you feel it's your mission to make this year difficult for me, why! What do you want from me!" Quinn yelled, tears clouding her vision as she pressed even deeper into Rachel's throat. The shorter girl's face turned from a deep red into a reddish-purple. Rachel clawed at Quinn's arm in a panic. Her claw marks left short red streaks on the blonde's arm but she still didn't budge.

"Q, chill the fuck out! This wasn't the plan!" a familiar voice sounded in the back round.

"Holy shit, San... I've never seen a person turn that colour before..." a different voice stated in wonder.

"You're ruining everything! He doesn't belong to you! I need him, he's mine!" Quinn's arm turned a light shade of blue, at that moment Rachel felt a cold stinging sensation trickle across her neck.

White lights danced before Rachel's eyes.

"Quinn!"

Rachel collapsed to the floor with a crash as the blonde's arm released it's hold. Rachel took in frantic, panicky breaths. She took her shaky hand and ran it along her throat. It was freezing cold. Tears trickled down her teeth as she rolled onto her back, trying to sit up against the locker. The last thing she saw before blanking out was Santana Lopez pinning Quinn up against the opposite row of lockers, her claws pointing at Quinn's neck threateningly while Harmony sat on one of the benches, filing her nails.

"Calm the fuck down! Deep breaths, Q." But Quinn didn't seem to be listening. She thrashed wildly against the latina's hold.

But it was over as soon as it began.

All of a sudden Quinn stopped struggling and the room was overtook with a feeling that resembled an eery-calm. Quinn's face was blank and her hazel eyes turned a deep grey. Santana looked at her for a few moments before backing away and retracting her claws.

"Q?"

Lucy shook her head silently.

"Lucy!" Harmony squealed excitedly and rushed over to Lucy, pulling her into a tight hug which was not returned. "Lucy, are you okay?"

"Why did she do this?" Lucy whispered quietly, looking to the crumpled heap known as Rachel Berry.

Harmony cast a weary glance in Santana's direction.

"What?" Santana snapped.

"Beat it."

"Why-"

"Call Russel. Now. Tell him to call me later, I have some important things to update him on."

Santana scowled and muttered under her breath as she stomped out of the locker room. Harmony switched her gaze to Lucy, who was on the floor checking for Rachel's pulse.

"Anything?"

"Yes... It's faint, but it's there." Lucy muttered. "I hate this so much..."

"Hate what?"

"Caring. It was so much easier when Quinn didn't care."

"I remember caring. It was really... messy." Harmony smirked, crouching down next to Lucy.

"You are lucky."

"No..." Harmony laughed bitterly "I'm a failure. Sylvester knows it, Fabray knows it, even that spineless bitch Santana knows it, and she feels it her mission to remind me of it every second she gets."

"If you were a failure, you would be dead by now. You wouldn't be here."

"Please, know one was exactly lining up for this job. Keep little, innocent Quinnie out of trouble. Make sure she does what she's told. The only real reason I'm here is _you_, and that I volunteered." Harmony tucked a stray lock of blonde hair behind Lucy's ear. "And even then they had to send someone with me to keep me on track. Why can't they realize I am better than that gutless Lopez any day."

"I agree that Santana has been distracted, but she has many years of experience..." Lucy murmured under her breath.

The blonde looked to Rachel. This girl really had no idea that what she was doing made all the difference. Even now, Lucy could feel Quinn still raging deep inside her, to angry to form words.

"Let's head back to the dorm and take a shower." Lucy concluded.

"As much as I like 'showering' with you," Harmony said with a sly smirk "What about her?" she asked pointing to Rachel.

"She should be fine and possibly waking up any second now..."

"So we're just going to leave her there?"

"Yes. I need to learn to stop caring... and so does Quinn."

The two girls left the room, Lucy humming under her breath.

"That song sounds familiar..." Harmony stated, trailing off thoughtfully.

"'Another One Bites The Dust'. It's been stuck in my head lately."

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. Mostly filler. Review. Hate, Love, Idea's.**


	13. Open Your Eyes

"Rachel..."

"C-come on, wake u-up."

"Is she okay? What happened?"

"I don't know, she left for the gym four hours ago. I just found her here."

"Shhh, she's coming around."

Rachel's eyes fluttered open and she was greeted with a painful pounding in the back of her skull. When her blurry vision cleared she saw Tina, Kurt, and Mercedes crouching over her. In her current state, the first thing that came to mind was-

"Kurt... Why are you in the girl's locker room?"

"Looking for you, of course." Kurt stated, standing up.

"R-Rach, what h-happened? Are y-you okay? How l-long h-have you been here for?" Tina stuttered.

Rachel groaned and grabbed her head.

"Too many questions." she grumbled.

"Come on, we got to bring her to Holly." Mercedes said.

"Can you stand?" Kurt asked concernedly.

Without answering the question, Rachel stood shakily to her feet using the lockers for support.

"I'm fine... I just pushed myself too hard, I guess."

Kurt glanced at her suspiciously.

"Rachel you know you can tell us if something happened. We're you're friends."

"I'm being honest, Kurt. I'll try not to push myself too hard next time."

"Y-you got t-to take better care of yourself, Rachel." Tina said disapprovingly.

Rachel flashed Tina her best smile.

"Don't worry I will."

"Are you _sure _you're okay, Rachel?" Kurt asked.

"I'm fine. In fact it was like taking a refreshing afternoon nap."

"Rach... It's 8 o'clock."

"What!"

_How long have I been out for?_

0o0o0o0o0o0

She felt horrible lying to her friends. She prides herself on being honest, even if it's painful, but in circumstances like these, it wasn't any of their business. She didn't want them to get involved. She had seen a side of Quinn Fabray that she would never have thought existed.

She needed to find her. She wants to know what's going on, Quinn had no right to treat her in such a manner. She had never seen anyone that angry before.

The only thing she could pick up from Quinn's rant was her yelling at her about Noah. First of all, nothing happened. It was over as soon as it began. Second of all, she had no idea how Quinn found out about that... unless...

"Noah!"

Noah turned away from his jock friends, who scowled at Rachel for interrupting, and started walking over to Rachel wearing his goofy smile.

"Sup', Princess. Coming back for round two?" he asked jokingly, wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"What did you tell Quinn?"

Noah frowned.

"Quinn's back? I thought she wasn't coming back until tomorrow?"

"So... you didn't tell her about... what happened?" Rachel whispered, not wanting anyone to overhear.

"_What? _No! I'm stupid, not suicidal. If Quinn found out she would... she would create an icicle sword, chop my head off, than parade it around the school on a pike."

"Oh... Did you tell anyone else?"

"Rachel, what's going on? Did something happen?"

"Just tell me, did you tell anyone?"

"NO! I wouldn't-"

"Fine... I believe you, just keep it quiet."

"Good..." Noah muttered "We're good right?"

"Yes Noah, we're fine." she answered giving him an apologetic smile "Can I ask you for a favour?"

"Are you okay? I'm here for you, you know-" Noah started, seeing the nervous look on Rachel's face.

"Can you tell me where Quinn's room is?" Rachel asked, quickly interrupting Noah's soon-to-be speech.

"What! You're not going to tell her are you!"

_I don't have to she already knows._

"No worries, Noah. I have no intention of upsetting Quinn with more troubling news."

"I care about Quinn. I care about you too. I couldn't stand it if-"

"Noah." she smiled and hugged him. She pulled away smiling up at him. "You have to learn to relax."

0o0o0o0o0o0

"QUINN FABRAY, I DEMAND THAT YOU OPEN YOUR DOOR THIS INSTANT!" Rachel screeched, pounding on the door with all her strength causing quite a ruckus. Sure, she attracted some strange looks from people who were passing and covering their ears because of her volume, but this was a desperate measure.

"IF YOU DO NOT OPEN THIS DOOR I WILL-" the door swung open to reveal a pissed off Harmony wearing only a towel, her hair still wet giving her the assumption that she just got out of the shower.

"Scream..." she ended weakly, dropping her hand back to her side.

"Look, Yentl." Harmony sneered. "Your kind of interrupting something important. Besides Quinn isn't even here at the moment."

"Uh... Sorry. Do you know where she is?" Rachel asked, averting her eyes from Harmony's towel which was sliding down slightly every time she moved. Unfortunately Harmony noticed.

Harmony smirked.

"She's around..." she replied mysteriously "I would invite you in but I have... _company._"

"Oh! Um... I'll just check with Santana and Brittany."

"Come on Harm, get your ass back in here." A muffled voice growled out.

"Yeah, you go do that..." Harmony said distractedly, looking over her shoulder.

Before Rachel could get another word in, the door was slammed in her face.

She jumped back, startled, when she heard a loud bang on the other side of the door.

"_Ugh... _Right there, don't you dare stop... Yes! Lucy!" Harmony shouted in ecstasy.

Rachel flushed red and backed away slowly, slightly repulsed.

_Do I know a Lucy?_

0o0o0o0o0o0

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were busy..." Rachel blushed, looking at her feet.

Santana stood at the door, tapping her foot impatiently, dressed only in boy shorts and a bra.

"I think I'll just... go now." she stated awkwardly, turning to leave.

"Sanny! Is that Rachel? Invite her in San, she can join us!" Brittany called from her place on the bed.

Santana turned to Brittany and gave her a look of repulse.

"_Mierda_, you can't be serious." Santana stated in disbelief.

Rachel looked past Santana to see Brittany who was wearing an old gym shirt and her naked bottom half was covered by a thin white sheet, giving an almost complete view of her- well her- you know...

Brittany brushed her sweaty hair behind her ear and shrugged.

"Why not? Rachel's hot. We're hot. It would be like, totally hot..." Brittany finished with a grin.

"Oh, uh..." Rachel looked up to see Santana shaking her head frantically and mouthing 'no'. Well she defiantly wasn't going to say yes. "I politely decline your offer."

"Fine." Brittany huffed getting out of bed. Rachel made a strange squealing sound, before she could look away, she was greeted by the sight of Brittany's naked backside.

Santana rolled her eyes at Rachel and got out of the way to let Rachel in.

"Well since you killed the mood, I guess I'm free." Santana stated grabbing Rachel's arm, pulling her into the room. "Britt, honey, why don't you go put on some pants."

Brittany flashed her signature pout.

"I can't find them. After you took them off I sort of lost track of them."

Santana pinched the bridge of her noes.

"Than go put on some different pants, B."

Rachel covered her eyes until Brittany managed to find a pare of pants and make her way to the bathroom.

Santana and Brittany's room was very different from her and Tina's. The walls were a midnight back with an abstract chandelier hanging from the ceiling, not to mention the room was huge. _Someone _was getting special treatment. Half the wall was covered in odd indie band posters along with posters of Carlos Santana, the other half as covered in self drawn pictures of unicorns and ducks. The two twin beds were pushed together to make a double. Rachel looked to the desks to see some pictures. Some were photos of a slightly younger Brittany in a cheerleading uniform. Most of the pictures though, were more recent and contained Santana and Brittany smiling brightly at the camera.

"You looking for Quinn?" Santana asked knowingly.

"Erm... yes. I wanted to know- actually now that I think about it I remember you being there too."

Before Santana could reply, Brittany came bursting out of the bathroom holding a _very _fat cat.

"I can't believe you would do that to me! Do you know how heart broken I would be if you left me like that!" Brittany shouted at the cat with tears in her eyes.

"Britt..." Santana looked at the blonde questioningly.

"Lord Tubbington tried to jump out of the bathroom window!" Brittany explained tearfully. The cat meowed loudly. Brittany looked over to the cat in shock.

"That's not true! I love you!" the cat meowed in response, Brittany started to cry. "I know I've been spending a lot of time with S, but that doesn't make me love you any less." Brittany paused when Lord Tubbington hissed. "I don't believe it. San would never say that."

Rachel looked to Santana in confusion. The latina just shrugged and went back to watching the exchange between Brittany and the cat.

"San? Did you say that you wished Lord Tubbington would become roadkill?" Brittany asked scarily calm.

Santana paled and turned to Rachel, looking slightly scared.

"If Quinn isn't in her room, she's in the lounge. Besides that I can't help you."

Brittany looked to Rachel icily.

"Thank you for coming, Rachel, but I think It's time for you to leave. Santana and I are about to have a talk."

Rachel nodded in consent and dashed out of the room, not before hearing Brittany scream-

"How dare you! Santana, I thought we were a family! You know Lord Tubbington isn't feeling well lately!"

"It's not my fault! He always meows and begs for food while we're getting it on! It completely kills the mood with that fat cat perving on us!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Rachel kicked a stone out of her path and into the tiny pond. Last time she was here she didn't have time to appreciate the beauty of this place. It was a nice place to clear ones mind.

Rachel ran her hands up and down her arms trying to create friction. She should have grabbed a coat before coming out here.

The chirping of crickets could be heard all around her. The lamps were the only source of light in the garden.

She was about to turn around and head back inside she heard a silent sobbing. She followed the sound in the direction of the source of the sobbing until she returned to a familiar spot in the garden. A willow tree perched near the top of a cliff surrounded by bushes of unique and simple flowers, the very same stone bench she and Noah had sat on facing the void of an open night sky. On the bench a familiar blonde figure was cradling herself.

"Quinn?" Rachel asked cautiously. The blonde girl whipped around quickly almost falling off the bench.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." It was true. She really didn't want a snow ball to the face at the moment.

Quinn turned away from the short girl and wiped her wet eyes with the cuff of her long sleeved shirt.

"What are you dong out here, Berry?" she asked bitterly.

"Quinn... are you okay?" _What was Quinn doing out here alone?_

"I'm fine! What do you want?"

"Really? Because it doesn't look like you're okay."

"Why do you care!" Quinn yelled, spinning around to face Rachel.

"I-I don't know."

Quinn sighed and chuckled under her breath, tapping the bench beside her.

"Either stay here and tell me what you want, or go away and leave me alone."

Rachel took the seat next to Quinn surprising both the blonde and herself.

"Okay, I was kidding. Get lost, Berry."

"No, I think I'll stay here for awhile, _Fabray._" Rachel bit back, putting an emphasis on Quinn's last name.

"Why are you being so stubborn!"

"Why are you?"

"Because you stole Puck from me!" Quinn didn't mean to let that part slip out.

"Quinn... He was never yours to begin with. He was your arm candy, nothing more." Rachel replied sounding like she was about to tell a child that the Tooth Fairy doesn't exist.

Quinn clenched the edge of the bench in anger, her knuckles turning white.

"You're wrong. I care about him."

"But do you love him?"

Quinn sniffled, wiping away a few stray tears. Instead of answering the question, Quinn looked at her curiously.

"You're fine."

"What?" Rachel asked in confusion.

"You're awake, you're fine."

"Yes, I believe so since I'm talking to you."

"Good..." she got up from the bench and started pacing as if Rachel wasn't still there.

"Quinn, are _you _okay? Why are you out here alone?"

"None of your business." _Back to Bitchy Quinn._

"Quinn, we have school in the morning, being up late will make you suffer in your academics-"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THIS _STUPID _SCHOOL!" Quinn shouted madly, her hazel eyes staring frantically into brown ones.

"Well you should! Because this is the only place we can feel normal!" Rachel countered, standing up along with Quinn.

"Aren't I supposed to be popular?" Quinn asked in defeat. "You have love, Santana has love, even _Harmony_ hooks up." she sobbed, almost choking in disgust at the mention of Harmony's name. Quinn dropped to the ground at Rachel's feet, hugging her knees to her chest.

"I just want somebody to love me." Quinn finished brokenly.

Rachel sighed and sat next to her on the ground.

"You have love Quinn. It may not be the type you're looking for, but it's still there. People care about you, Quinn. You just have to open your eyes and pay them attention."

Quinn sniffed clearing her eyes and looked at Rachel questioningly.

"Why are you being so nice to me? I would have tortured you if the rolls were reversed."

Rachel shrugged.

"What kind of person would I be if I did that?"

"Normal." Quinn retorted.

Rachel laughed.

"None of us here are normal." Rachel shook her head, smiling. "I used to think being part of something special made you special. But really, special is just an opinion. Special is a fancy word for different, unique."

"I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"I-I hurt you."

"Silly Quinn, people hurt me every day. You're just among the long list of people who have."

Quinn flinched and looked away from Rachel as if she had been burnt.

"Quinn, I'm not mad. You know the saying: whatever doesn't kill you makes you stronger."

"Should have controlled myself better... My life is just so... messed up." Quinn concluded.

"Who's isn't?"

Quinn's angelic laugh made Rachel's heart flutter.

"Truer words have never been spoken."

"Hmm... Your right. Do you think I should consider the career possibility of a philosopher?"

Quinn laughed again and beamed at Rachel.

They sat in comfortable silence before Quinn lay down and propped herself on her elbow so that she was facing Rachel. Rachel assumed the same position and looked at her questioningly.

"Want to see something cool?" the blonde asked enthusiastically.

"What?" Rachel asked, Quinn's enthusiasm catching on.

"There's a bit of a story..." Quinn started teasingly.

"Get on with it!" Rachel shouted impatiently.

"Okay, okay!" Quinn giggled at Rachel's impatience. "When I was little, around five years old. My mother had a large garden. Not as nice as this one but still amazing. Whenever my dad went out on business during the summer, we would spend time together in the garden. It was one of my most favourite places in the world. One evening before my dad went on business, he and my mom had a huge fight. It was about something stupid. Something like... Hot water usage. The next morning he was gone, and the entire garden was dead."

Rachel pouted.

"This story is getting depressing."

Quinn shushed her.

"It gets better." she thought for a while. "Where did I leave off?"

"Dead garden."

"Right. Well, my mom was outside crying because she worked very hard on this garden. She loved plants, gardening was her calling, she told me. I remember her sobbing outside, cursing out dad, I looked out my window and the beautiful, colourful garden was gone. Only dirt, wilting flowers and rot was left. It was like... my mother's entire world was destroyed."

"I wanted to make my mom stop crying. Than a little... _voice... _or maybe more of a feeling, in the back of my mind told me I could make her stop crying if I wanted to. Next thing I knew it was snowing and the garden turned into a winter wonderland in the middle of July. It was amazing. The dirt trails were covered in frost and all the flowers looked like-" Quinn picked a rose out of a nearby bush and handed it to Rachel. Rachel watched in awe as Quinn circled her hand around her own. The red rose started to frost over until it was completely iced over. "That."

Rachel flipped the rose around in wonder.

"It's incredible." she whispered

"It's not dead, you know. It's still in there. Even in death there is a trace of beauty that once was."

Rachel didn't answer, she just ran her hands delicately over the frozen rose.

"The garden is still like that. No matter how much my father tried he couldn't get rid of the ice." Quinn smiled mischievously "My mother called me her 'Little Miracle Maker' after that. Somehow she knew it was me, even before my father and I did."

"She sounds like a lovely woman."

"She was..."

Rachel looked into Quinn's eyes and saw the flash of heartbreak.

"I'm sorry... Is she...?"

"Yeah... She died two months later."

"I-"

"Don't worry, Rachel." Quinn got up from the ground and dusted herself off "Thanks for the talk, I needed it."

"Wait!" Rachel called out as Quinn started to walk away.

"You forgot something." Rachel reminded, nodding towards the flower in her hand.

Quinn smiled and walked back towards the shorter girl. She closed Rachel's fingers around the rose.

"You keep it. It's my apology for almost murdering you." Quinn replied with a sad smile.

Without another word Quinn walked back towards the school leaving a confused Rachel to contemplate what just happened.

**A/N: You're Welcome.**


	14. Zombies and Snowmen

**3 Weeks Later:**

"Happy Birthday!"

Quinn looked up from her sketchbook to see Rachel barely containing her excitement.

In her eyes, Rachel Berry is the most cutest thing in existence. She was like one of those tiny dogs that you can fit in your purse.

Despite Lucy's constant nagging about how their friendship with Rachel would come to an unfortunate end, she decided that it was much easier being nice than it was being mean. Rachel was fun to hang out with. Sure, she would never ever think of asking Rachel to hang out with her and Harmony or Santana 'cause that would be throwing her to the wolves. And with Santana that was quite literal.

Quinn went above and beyond to make it up to Rachel for her being so mean... and almost killing her.

_**2 Weeks And Five Days Ago:**_

_**Quinn's POV**_

"And that's why you should never lend your left shoe to a stranger." Blaine finished. The group burst out laughing and Blaine gave a dramatic bow and took his seat next to Kurt.

Some part inside her wishes that she could be sitting over there with them. They looked like they were having so much fun. It's been so long since I've had _actual _fun.

A flash of blonde darted by and took the seat next to her

"I'm sad... A sad little panda."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Quinn replied with disinterest.

Brittany followed her line of sight to where Rachel and her friends were laughing loudly.

"Why don't you go say 'hi'?"

Quinn look to her startled.

"What? What do yo mean?"

"Your making sexy eyes at Rachel."

"Wha- I am not!"

_**Yes you are.**_

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about. I see her making sexy eyes at you too sometimes."

"I was not- Really?"

Brittany giggled.

"You should go say 'hello'. It's not that hard."

"Um... Yes it is, I hurt her really bad, B."

"So?"

"So... People don't like it when other people hurt them."

"Than go apologize." She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I already did. It's too soon to hang out with her. She probably hasn't completely forgiven me yet."

Brittany smiled at her sympathetically and took her hand.

"Do you remember when San transferred last year?"

"What does that have to do-"

"Remember when her and I first met." Quinn shook her head, Brittany took this as her cue to continue "She said I was the poster child for 'ignorance is bliss', she than told me that she would 'open my eyes to the real world'."

"And?"

"Let's just say slushies are delicious and a nice treat for your pet cat, but not very fun and tasty when they are being thrown at you."

"So that's why the slushie machine was removed..." Quinn muttered under her breath.

"But the story had a happy ending. She apologized and we had our first sweet lady kisses and after I moved into her room we got to have sexy times."

"That's sweet... In a very gross and disgusting way."

Brittany frowned.

"What's so gross about sexy times? You want to have them with Rachel."

"For the last time, I am not gay. Just because Lucy and Harmony hook up-"

"Who's Lucy?" Brittany asked confused.

"Nothing. Never mind- I'm going to go say hi to Rachel." Quinn got up making her move to leave.

"And I'm going to go have make up sexy times with Sanny."

The blonde skipped away leaving Quinn standing there, repulsed.

_Did not need to know that._

_**Wanky...**_

Quinn sucked in a deep breath. This was it. How hard could it be to say hi? You just walk over there and say-

"You need something, Blondie?" Mercedes sneered. Blaine hugged Kurt to his side as if he were holding him back, Artie sat at attention, and Tina glared at her while Mike sat in silence, confused. But the only one she was paying attention to was Rachel. The shorter girl looked up at her curiously with a hint of a smile.

Quinn tried to will words out but the looks she was getting from Rachel's friends were not that encouraging.

"Not so tough without your bodyguards, huh Fabray?" Kurt asked smugly causing Rachel to frown.

"Do you have something to say, Quinn?" Rachel asked. Quinn could detect no signs of malice in her tone, unlike Kurt and Mercedes.

"I- I- I-"

"I think she's broken." Artie said.

Quinn blushed madly and did what all her instincts told her to do.

Run.

Next thing she knew, Quinn found herself in her dorm mumbling to herself.

"Idiot... Way to embarrass yourself."

_**You're right. You looked like a complete idiot. I think fate is trying to tell you that you and Rachel just aren't meant to be.**_

_Or I was just nervous._

_**Fabray's don't get nervous. **_

_Well I didn't hear you pitching in back there. Why so quiet?_

_**I didn't want you hanging out with her.**_

_Bullshit. You were just a freaked as I was._

_**No way.**_

_We share emotions. You're me and I'm you... You just don't give a shit about anyone but yourself._

_**True... But it's so much easier that way.**_

_So you admit that you were nervous!_

_**... Fuck you.**_

"Do you realize I've been sitting here for the last ten minutes watching you think?" a voice spoke quietly causing Quinn to inhale sharply in shock.

Quinn spun around to see Rachel sitting on her bed with her hands in her lap.

"I'm sorry. I knocked. I wanted to see if you were okay."

"Jesus, Berry! You don't just sit there watching people, it's creepy." Quinn exclaimed, trying to slow down her heart rate.

"I called your name, like, ten times. It's not my fault you were temporarily deaf. There's no need to snap at me."

"You're right, I apologize."

Rachel's eyes widened comically.

"Are you feeling okay, Quinn."

"Yeah, why?"

"You just admitted that you were wrong and that I was right. Then you followed that up with an apology!" Rachel stated in mock amazement.

"No need to be a smart ass, Berry." Rachel giggled and pulled Quinn down so she could sit down next to her.

"Wait!" Quinn snapped, causing Rachel to quickly let go of her hand at the tone in Quinn's voice. "How do I know you're the real Rachel?"

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked, completely lost.

"You can be Harmony for all I know..." Quinn explained.

"Oh! Well... I'll tell you something only the real Rachel would know."

"Fine... Where were you last night?"

"Well, first off I was searching for you. I checked your dorm to find Harmony was... busy. Than I checked with Santana and Brittany who were... busy also. Oh, and did you know Brittany's cat tried to commit suicide? I didn't know animals were capable of having such thoughts. It makes me wonder that if my dog ran away or if my father's lied and he drowned himself in our pool-"

"Okay, okay! I believe you." Quinn laughed.

Rachel blushed and looked at her hands.

"Sorry... I have a tendency to talk while others want me to keep quiet."

"Don't be sorry, I like it when you babble. It's cute."

_Did I just say that?_

_**Yes you did. And now she's blushing!**_

_See! I can totally do this without you._

_**That's what you think.**_

"Really? Most say I talk too quickly, too loudly, and too often."

"And most people say I'm too quiet. That means we're even."

The two girls laughed. Rachel smiled and squeezed Quinn's thigh causing her cheeks to tint a dark blue.

"Quinn? Are you cold? Wow, that's a stupid question. Of course your cold. Ice is your thing-" Rachel stopped when she saw Quinn smiling at her "And... I'm doing it again."

"Relax, Rachel. Instead of body heat I have... body cold...?"

"Interesting... You're inner body systems must be different from most then."

"On the bright side I've never had to go to a doctors appointment."

"Eugh, you have no idea how lucky you are."

"Afraid of doctors, are we?"

"No, a fear of doctors would be completely ridiculous. They cure diseases. They're hero's. I on the other hand have a fear of... no it's stupid."

"I'll make you a deal. You tell me what you're scared of, and I'll tell you my fear."

"Mine's really stupid."

"So is mine." Quinn countered. She loved it how they were talking so freely.

"Fine, have you seen those movies where a sickness or virus is made that infects the entire world?"

"Zombie flicks?" Rachel blushed.

"I'm scared that... I will be one of the first to catch the virus and won't have time to defend myself from an upcoming apocalypse... Finn liked zombie movies."

Quinn tried to contain her laughter but didn't have the strength to.

"It's not funny! Imagine if all of a sudden your doctor was a flesh eating corpse!"

Quinn continued laughing until Rachel slapped her with a pillow so hard that the blonde flew off the bed. Instead of getting up, Quinn continued to roll on the floor, laughing hysterically.

"You are a horrible person." Rachel huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

A few minutes later, Quinn managed to calm down enough to stop laughing and notice the pout on Rachel's face.

"Oh come on. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh that hard."

"Zombies are no laughing matter, Quinn." her saying that almost caused Quinn to go into another round of laughter. "Laugh and I will make sure you won't be able to use your ears for the rest of the day."

"Fine, fine. No need to be hasty." Quinn replied, holding her hands up in surrender.

"Your turn."

"Okay... I have an irrational fear of..."

"I'm sorry Quinn, I didn't quite catch that." Rachel cupped her ear for emphasis.

"Snowmen! I'm scared of snowmen!"

**Ten Minutes Later:**

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"Y-y-yes it is!" Rachel choked out between laughs "The ice queen- Quinn 'Frost Fabray', is afraid of harmless snowmen!"

"THEY ARE CREEPY LOOKING!"

**15 Minutes Later:**

"Why on earth are you afraid of snowmen?"

"When I was little, the neighbourhood had a snowmen building contest. And... I don't know, they were all off putting to me."

"That's just sad, Quinn. I'm sorry to say that that is pathetic. What danger is an innocent snowman?"

"If Frosty came to life, so could the other snowmen! Think about it, Rach. One day they are going to be tired of getting knocked over!"

**20 Minutes Later:**

"I've got to go... I promised Tina that I would help Mike with vocal lessons."

Quinn frowned.

"Don't go. We're having fun, aren't we?"

"I don't _want _to go. I _have _to go. Unfortunate but true."

"Do you want to hang out again some other time."

Rachel smiled at her.

"I'd like that."

Before Rachel left she dashed back and gave Quinn a quick hug.

"You may be rude at times, but you really are a great friend... We're friends aren't we?"

"Y-yeah."

Rachel flashed her megawatt smile and bounded to the door.

"See you in class, Quinn."

_Quinn 1, Lucy 0_

_**No need to be smug about it, Quinnie.**_

**Present Day:**

"You remembered!"

"How can I forget one of my best friends birthday?"

"Well, you were the only one..."

"Well I guess that makes me your number one."

_**It's your birthday?**_

_No shit, Sherlock._

_**Oh... Happy Birthday!**_

"Thank you for remembering, Rach." Quinn said politely, pulling Rachel in for hug.

"No problem. The thirteenth of January has been burnt into my memory." Rachel broke the hug and pulled something out from her back pocket and shoved it into Quinn's hand.

"What's this?"

"Your present."

"You didn't have to-"

"Read it, Fabray."

Quinn's eyes danced over the slightly crumpled page. A small smile graced her lips.

"Sheet Music?" Quinn asked confusedly.

"Don't say it like, 'Sheet Music?' say it like, 'SHEET MUSIC! YEAH!'." Rachel exclaimed enthusiastically.

"I'm sorry, I love it. I especially love the custom artwork." she added trailing her hands over the multiple gold stars and roses.

"Thanks, it's to remind you of our friendship. The gold stars representing me and the roses representing you."

"I get it, Rachel. I love it, it's beautiful."

"The music notes are for the piano. You told me your mother taught you to play when you were little... I thought it might be- oh god, please don't cry, Quinn!"

A few tears trickled down Quinn's cheeks and the blonde gave Rachel a watery smile.

"Thank you! Th-this is the best present ever."

"Hey! It's not finished yet!"

Quinn wiped her tears and looked at Rachel curiously.

"I have the instrumental on the CD. Only the piano, though. I did dabble a while back in playing the piano-"

Quinn snatched the CD from Rachel's hand and dashed across her room to place it in the CD player.

"What are you doing?"

"What's it look like I'm doing. I'm taking _our _new song out for a spin."

"It's okay Quinn, you don't have to-

_Lean on me, when you're not strong... And I need a friend... someone to carry on..._

_For... It won't be long, till I'm going to need somebody to lean on..._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o_

"_Hush little baby don't say a word, momma's gunna by you a mocking bird."_

_Quinn's soft, melodic voice echoed around the room. The blonde child in her arms giggled as she tried to grab her mother's silver cross. Quinn gently pried the small hands away and pushed her cross out of the little girl's reach._

"_And if that mocking bird don't sing, momma's gunna by you a diamond ring." _

"_Quinn?"_

_A blonde man with hazel sung open the door and looked to Quinn with no expression on his face._

"_Just a few more minutes, Daddy. Please." Quinn begged._

"_Sue is ready to see you now."_

"_Please, I may not get to-"_

"_Sue doesn't like to be kept waiting."_

"_Daddy-"_

"_Quinn! Now!"_

"_But Beth-"_

_The blonde man motioned to the woman behind her. The dark haired woman along with two men dressed in dark suited made their way over to Quinn. The dark haired woman pried the child from Quinn's arms as the two men held her back._

"_Daddy! Please, I just want to hold her one more time before-"_

"_Take her to Sue..." he ordered the two men. He looked into his daughters desperate eyes and smiled "Imagine how you could help us, Quinnie. I promise you'll see her again. We'll take good care of her while your gone."_

_The dark haired woman cradled the blonde girl and carried her out onto the balcony._

_Quinn thrashed wildly._

"_BETH!"_

_The little blonde girl peeked over the dark haired woman's shoulder. She grinned at her mother and waved back with her small hands._

"_Bye-Bye."_

_The dark haired woman turned around and gave Quinn a pitying look. Without saying a word the dark haired woman flew off the balcony, carrying the blonde child away._

_**For it won't be long... Till I'm going to need... Somebody to lean on...**_


	15. Feels Like Home To Me

"You know, I used to find this song overly-happy and annoying. But what can I say, It's actually pretty catchy once you listen to it enough." Quinn says thoughtfully as she flips fro another song to listen to. She stops when her eyes drift across one of Puck's old CD's. Neil Diamond. "What kind of music did you say you like, Rach?" Quinn asks.

Rachel sat there numbly, not looking at anything in particular. She's pretty sure she hadn't moved since she snapped back to reality. She thought the visions had stopped. Truthfully, she had forgotten about them. The last one she had was Kurt's.

_Why can't I have happy visions. Bunnies, vegan chocolate, double rainbows..._

"I remember you saying something about Barbra Streisand... Did I say that right?" Rachel nods mutely and Quinn takes that as her cue and continues. "Good. Well, a couple days ago I youtubed some of her songs. I gotta say, it's not the type of music I'd listen to. I'm more of a toned down music type of girl. The only musical I could sit through was the Lion King. I loved it when I was little. Remember how I told you that my mom used to call me the Lion Quinn? That's where it all started-"

Rachel is completely tuned out. She knows when Quinn gets hyper, that she can go on about nothing for at least ten minutes. It turns out babbling is a trait they both share. The only difference is that when Quinn does it, it's one of the most adorable things ever. It's as if she's thinking out loud, getting easily distracted by the topics. She was like a little girl.

_Quinn... That girl from the vision was the same one from Noah's picture. Quinn was so scared..._

She would not let that happen to Quinn. She would do all it would take to make sure Quinn wouldn't go through that. And in the mean time might as well try to save Kurt and Blaine. She almost forgot about them. How could she forget about them! Oh god!

_God, Buddha, Satan! What the hell do you want me to do here! What is the point of giving me these... visions, when you don't give me the important details!_

"Rachel?" Quinn waves her hands in front of Rachel's face causing the shorter girl to jerk violently from the sudden movement. Rachel clutched her heart and huffed. "If I'm boring you all you have to do is tell me, Rach." Quinn giggles. "Or maybe we can have a secret code. I've always to have one of those. I was home schooled, you know."

"That must explain your outstanding people skills." Rachel mutters earning her a light swat on the head. "Ow! I will sue you, blondie! That Ms Fabray, was abuse!" she shrieked, rubbing where Quinn hit her. It didn't really hurt. But it did add to the dramatic effect.

"Oh?" Quinn asks coyly, sauntering over to Rachel with cat-like grace, stopping right in front of the shorter girl. She crouched so they were both at eye level, placing her hands on Rachel's knees. The brunette's breath hitched at their currents proximity. "Is this abuse?"

Rachel didn't have time to prepare as she soon found herself pinned to Quinn's bed by the blonde girl's body weight as Quinn mercilessly tickled her sides. Rachel thrashed beneath her as she laughs hysterically. She had to give Quinn props for not letting go once she raised her voice. On the other hand, she was almost a hundred percent sure that every other girl in the hall heard her.

"P-Please get off!" Rachel pleads, trying to decrease her volume. "I'll do anything!"

Rachel notices that Quinn's eyes turn a dark shade of grey. Quinn's quirks her eyebrow and smirks down at the flushed girl beneath her. Rachel's hair was splayed across her pillow, her cheeks a deep shade of red and her clothes were crumpled.

"Anything?" Quinn grins evilly as she presses her full body weight on top of Rachel to make sure the brunette had no chance of escaping. "That's quite risky, Berry." Quinn brushes her hands over Rachel's sides lightly causing the girl to squirm to get away from the touch. The blondes touch becomes ice cold to Rachel, even through her clothing. Quinn slides her hands from Rachel's torso, down to her legs, until she reaches Rachel's feet.

"I don't know if you'll come through on that, Rach..." Quinn says slowly, tracing small patterns on Rachel's foot causing the shorter girl to kick slightly. Oh, how she regrets telling Quinn where she was ticklish. "You have to promise me... And if you break that promise..." Quinn trails off.

"Just tell me what you want, Quinn." Rachel spits out, continuing to try to get Quinn of of her. The blonde played the villain roll quite well, she should consider acting as a possible career choice. Rachel freezes (not literally) when Quinn's hands travel beneath her shirt and tickle her ribs lightly. A sudden throb between Rachel's legs causes her to become desperate in getting Quinn off... of her.

_Mind out of the gutter, Berry!_

"I have just the thing..."

0o0o0o0o0o0

"I am going to die... I am going to die..." Rachel murmured hysterically. This was the last thing she had in mind when she made that stupid deal. She considered Quinn one of her greatest friends after the abrupt personality change. Or maybe it wasn't abrupt, maybe it was just her. Either way, there was no way in hell that Quinn would ever get her to do this. Not a chance. Zero possibility. Never in a million-

"Are you ready for this?" Quinn grins as she slings an arm over Rachel's shoulder. The smaller girl jumped at the sound of Quinn interrupting her thoughts. "There's nothing to be scared of, we went over this. It's like riding a bike-"

"Quinn, I may as well be throwing myself off the edge of the mountain!" Rachel screams hysterically causing Quinn to shrink away and cover her ears in shock. "Sorry." Rachel apologizes before turning back to the sight that has her in great distress. "What if it breaks? I'll die, Quinn!"

"Not if can help it. Trust me, Rach. I know how to handle these kinds of things. It's my speciality." Quinn reassures her with a smug grin. "Did you bring the gloves? This isn't going to turn out well if you forgot them."

"We are going to get in so much trouble for this..." Rachel shivers and a stream of frozen mist emits from her mouth as she breaths. Quinn notices Rachel's discomfort and slides her jacket off. She slings her light blue jacket around Rachel's shoulder. The shorter girl flashes Quinn a grateful smile and graciously slides on the jacket. Quinn resumes her old position and loops her arm with Rachel's until the shorter girl pulls away and flashes Quinn a weak glare. "No touching. I'm still mad at you." she says, quickening her pace.

"Don't be like that, Rach." Quinn calls as she jogs to keep up with her. For someone so short, Rachel has surprisingly long legs. Very _very _sexy, long legs. "We had a deal and now your following through. You have to face your fears every once in a while."

"You might as well make me sing at a karaoke bar filled with tone deaf zombies."

Quinn grabs Rachel's hand and drags her over to the pond. Quinn came here often in the winter to feel closer to home. Down south, there wasn't any snow and Quinn misses that. Rachel checks her surroundings nervously and clutches on to Quinn's arm like a life line. Rachel worries her bottom lip between her teeth and whispers quietly "What if we get caught?"

"I've never been caught before." Quinn says with confidence causing Rachel to loosen her death grip on Quinn's arm. "You have to relax, Rach. It's easy."

"Well... It's not only the falling I'm scared of..." she looks around nervously. "There could be rabid raccoons, or angry wolves, or bears-" "Or zombie bears." Quinn adds jokingly. "Quinn! Not helping! We could die! Or worse, Expelled!" Quinn looks at her incredulously. "What? I don't want to go back to Lima." Rachel explains self-consciously.

"Fine, hurry up and put these on you filthy mudblood before I set the zombie basilisk to hunt you down in your sleep." Quinn snickers as she opens her handbag and pulls out two figure skates. Rachel sits on the stone bench extending her legs. "I assume you need help lacing them up." Quinn asks.

"I've never learnt how to skate before, Quinn. Lima doesn't have a community rink. The only ice we had was in the slushie machine or homemade rinks made by the hockey team." Quinn laughs as she gets down on her knees in front of Rachel. She pulls of her shoes and slides on the white figure skates, lacing them up tightly.

"Wait." Rachel pauses and looks to the pond. "There's no ice Quinn." she states obviously.

"Rachel." Quinn looks at her smugly. "This is me your talking to." Quinn walks around to behind the bench and covers Rachel's eyes. The shorter girl turns around to give Quinn a questioning look. "It's a surprise."

Quinn covers Rachel's eyes once again and stares at the pond. If anyone else were watching, they wouldn't notice at first. A bright light blue seeps across the waters surface, hardening when all the water is covered. The moon and stars reflect off the new thick sheet of ice that covers the pond. Quinn then cast her eyes skyward, invisible wind whips her hair back as her eyes turn pure grey.

Rachel perks up when she feels feather light things brush across her cheek only to melt and have the water run down her skin. Quinn removes her hands and skis around to Rachel's side. Rachel gets up and spins around marvelling in Quinn's handy work.

Without a word, Quinn runs her hand over her boots, leaving a thin, jutting piece of ice that resembled the blades on Rachel's skates. She grabs Rachel's hands and pulls her onto the ice, due to the blades, Rachel almost fell ten times on the way there. Every time Quinn steadying her.

When the two girl's blades hit the ice, they both received different reactions. Quinn glided effortlessly, doing a few complex spins to test the water, so to speak, before skating back to take Rachel's hands. Cautiously, Rachel took her hands and followed Quinn's lead. Before Rachel could even tried she lost her balance and crashed into Quinn. The blonde, with impressive balance, held Rachel up and moved them into the centre of the frozen pond.

Once Rachel was steadied and properly balanced, Quinn let go and backed up a few feet. "D-Don't leave me out here! Get back here!" Rachel says hysterically. "No. You're going to come to me." Quinn responds calmly. Rachel looks at her as if she was crazy.

The brunette shook her head frantically.

"Uh uh, I will most definitely fall if I make any sort of movement." Rachel stammers, wrapping her arms around herself nervously.

"Rach, if you fall, you have to trust that I'll be there to catch you." Quinn replies not making any movement to go back to Rachel. The shorter girl cautiously puts her foot out an inch. Right away she waves her arms frantically for balance. Quinn flashes her an encouraging smile and Rachel takes in a deep breath. _It's just like walking, It's just like walking. _She chanted repeatedly in her head.

A few glides later and Rachel is collapsing into Quinn's arms. Good to her word, Quinn supports her and pulls her close to prevent her from falling. Rachel glances into hazel eyes as Quinn giggles. The shorter girl looks up to see perfect snowflakes fall undisturbed to the ground. She watches as a few land on Quinn'd face, quickly melting and following an invisible line down her skin.

"Quinn." Rachel looks around in wonder. "It's beautiful."

Quinn hugs Rachel, resting her head on the shorter girl's shoulder.

"It's more than that... It's home."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Santana lays in bed, her arms snaked around her girlfriend's waist snugly. Every time Brittany moved in any way she placed a tiny kiss on her neck, below her ear where she knew Brittany liked it. The blonde moaned and turned in Santana's arm. She placed a light peck on Santana's lips which quickly grew into something more passionate. The blonde girl moaned as Santana pushed her tongue inside her mouth to meet her own.

Brittany ran her hands down Santana's back until it reached her hips. Brittany toyed with the elastic of Santana's shorts.

"Britt..." Santana moaned before recapturing their lips.

A loud meow snapped Santana and Brittany out of there daze. The taller girl looked curiously over to her cat while Santana glared. "What is it, Tubby?" the cat meowed even louder and tapped on the glass with his paws. "No way. Let me see!" Brittany squealed excitedly, untangling herself from tan limbs.

"Baby..." Santana groaned at the loss of contact. Santana stretched as she got up from their bed. "You know what, Tubs? I take back my earlier apology." she mutters sleepily causing the fat cat to hiss at her.

"San! Come look! Come look! It's snowing!" Brittany squeals, jumping up and down while clapping.

"That's impossible. It never snows in- holy fuck..."

Santana and Brittany watch in awe as perfectly visible snowflakes dance down from the sky.

Santana concentrates her eyes harder and sees in the distance, Quinn and Rachel laughing as the brunette falls over, landing on her butt, managing to bring Quinn down with her.

"It's a miracle, Sanny! A Christmas miracle!"

"That was last month, B." Santana corrects but Brittany just ignores her and hugs Lord Tubbington tightly.

"Snow..." Santana murmurs thoughtfully. "Good for you, Q."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Blaine hums under his breath as he exits the shower, hot steam surrounding him. He pulls on his favourite robe and leaves the bathroom. He grabs an extra towel and rubs behind his pointy ears. When he leaves the bathroom he is greeted with Kurt staring out the window intently.

"What's on your mind?" Blaine asks wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist.

"I've never seen snow before... California was never an ideal place for the stuff. I've heard songs about snow... But the only time I've ever seen it was on TV." Kurt answers thoughtfully, leaning back into Blaine's chest.

"Don't worry, babe." Blaine pecks his cheek and turns off the desk lamp. "It'll probably be there tomorrow."

"Wait!" Kurt pulls Blaine closer and positions them both in front of the wide window. He flips the desk light on and pull out his cell, quickly taking a picture.

"My new wallpaper." he explains causing Blaine to grin and give him a peck on the lips.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Harmony watches as snow flutters down from the sky, occasionally hitting her window. She can hear Rachel giggling from where she was standing. The dark haired girl smiles sadly at the sight of the blonde laughing happily as she wraps herself around the shorter girl.

"It won't last forever, Fabray... I hope you know that. Because if you don't..."

"It's going to kill both of you."

"And I won't be able to stop it..."

**A/N: ifrjggtfjigfrerirfjimrejirg NO GLEE UNTIL NOVEMEBER!**

**oh well... Hope you liked the chapter.**


	16. This Party Has Been Succesfully Crashed

**One Week Later...**

_I change my mind I can't do this._

Quinn paces the room, wringing her hands nervously. She had been purposely putting this day off and now the pressure fell on her at full force.

_**Yes you can. **_Lucy's part annoyed, part encouraging tone sounded through her head. Quinn shakes her head frantically, taking a seat on her bed.

_When I said I can't do this, I meant: I won't._

Quinn could hear Lucy sigh exasperatedly.

_**Do we have to go over this again? You knew this day was coming. It's marked on Harmony's calendar.**_

Quinn's quirks her eyebrows in disbelief and strides across to Harmony's side of the room. She snatches Harmony's calendar off the wall and flips through it quickly, landing on January 20th, and sure enough...

_Well I'll be... No! It doesn't matter, I will not-_

_**It's Rachel isn't it. I love her just as much as you... But if it's between me or her, I'll pick me every time and so should you if you know what's good for you.**_

_Fuck you. You only care about yourself. You don't give a shit about Rachel! To you feelings are just a fucking illusion! I've changed my mind and you can't change it back..._

Quinn takes a seat in her desk chair and spins 360 degrees, trying to drown out Lucy's thoughts.

_**This was never a problem before... You were so excited about today and now-**_

_Shut up, Lucy. You don't know shit. I wish you would just leave me alone._

_**Exactly! Don't you want me to stop bothering you? Don't you want to see your real family? And Beth-**_

Quinn slams her fist on top of her desk. A trail of ice trails across the desk from where her hands made contact. An icy trail makes it way to a row of pictures and new photos she took recently, freezing the glass causing it to crack loudly.

"Don't you dare say her name! You don't get to say her name-" Quinn shouts, her skin turning an eerie shade of blue. "Not after what you did!"

_**Shh... If people hear you they'll think your going insane...**_

"I don't care. With you in my head I may as well be. I don't even know why I'm listening to you-"

_**Quinn... Out of the two of us who's stronger?**_

Quinn's mouth gaps slowly for a few minutes before snapping her mouth shut. Her teeth grind together. "You..." she admits reluctantly. Lucy had the ability to take her over any second. She didn't know why she was content with staying in her mind. And that scares her.

_**Who's the smartest?**_

"..."

_**Quinn?**_

"You..." she whispers, her voice cracking.

_**And who's the weakest? Who's judgement is clouded because of some stupid girl-**_

Quinn's hands shake furiously, "She's not stupid. She's-"

_**Replaceable.**_

Quinn's eyes start to water and her hands stop shaking after she wills them to stay still.

"N-No... She isn't..."

_**The truth is Quinn your both hiding... You both have secrets... I can see it in her eyes, and I know you've seen it too.**_

"I-"

_**Quinn... This isn't the end of the world.**_

"It's pretty damn close."

_**I'm not going to force you into this decision... But you have an important choice to make. Is this girl worth it? IS SHE!**_

Quinn's tears start to fall freely now.

"I don't know..."

_**I'm sorry. You'll get over it.**_

"How do you know that?" Quinn sobs.

"..."

"Lucy?"

"Lucy!"

_**Your on your own for this, Quinnie.**_

0o0o0o0o0o0

"_Dear Rach, _

_Where have you been! U don't rite anymore. U should come 2 visit soon! I miss u! Things aren't going 2 well over here. After Duncan went missin, people have been goin crazy! All paranoid! The dude had it comin if u ask me. He was a total douche... Dude probably passed out drunk if u ask me. Schools harder without u... I've been studyin really hard though. Did you know Napoleon isn't just a desert? He's a real dude! I even bet u are taller than he was! LOL! But seriously I miss u. Oh in other news the glee club lost 2 vocal adredaline... again... They totaly sucked without your kick ass singin. _

_Lots of luv, FINN._

_P.S I got kicked off the football team, I accidentally put some dude in the hospital._

_MISS U! 3_

Oh god... Even to Finn's standards that was absolutely painful to read. She had told him countless time to turn on the grammar and spell check when writing a written document. Rachel shakes her head in disbelief and logs off the computer, leaning back in the desk chair.

"Rachel!"

Rachel jumps up, almost falling out of her chair. She spins her chair around to see a Tina on the verge of exploding with excitement.

"What!" she yells back, trying to regain her composure.

"You would not believe what just happened." Tina exclaims, launching herself onto the bed, bouncing a few times before she rests her head on the pillow.

"Tina how could I possibly know- wait... Say something."

"Like what?"

"Oh my... god. Tina." A wide smile grows on Rachel's face when she meets her friends joyful gaze. "Are you happy about what I think your happy about?" Rachel asks hopefully.

Tina squeals as a response and Rachel laughs incredulously and jumps on the bed next to her.

"This is outstanding! Wha- How!"

"Well Mike's been doing some research... He knows some people in psychology somewhere up north. He asked them to send over some psychology books for some light reading and he stumbled across a section on stuttering and stammering. Well they say it's either from an earlier trauma or a psychological disorder."

"And?" Rachel urged impatiently.

"Well since I can't remember a time when I wasn't stuttering, Mike assumed it was something psychological. And since psychological..." Tina pauses trying to grasp the correct term, "illnesses, are just like regular illnesses he decided to take me to Holly."

"Of course! Why haven't any of us thought about that before?'

"Because Mike is the most amazing guy in the world." she sighs wistfully.

"So Holly was able to help all along? Why didn't she offer to help before?" Rachel asks curiously.

Tina shrugs.

"I guess she was as clueless as I was on the matter. Either way to feels so good to be able to actually talk!"

"Does anyone else know about this yet?" Rachel asks excitedly. "This is amazing! Have I said that already? Anyway, this is an incredible development. We must spread the word!" she calls as she exits the room.

"Rachel, I'm pretty sure the entire hall knows..." Tina says embarrassed.

"What? How is that possible?"

"Well..."

**Doodly Doodly Doo** ...

"Tina, slow down!" Mike laughs as his girlfriend bounds down the hall to her dorm.

"WOOOH!" she shouts excitedly, jumping out of the way of people who give her strange looks. "I CAN TALK! I CAN TALK! IT'S A MIRACLE!"

"OH YEAH! See you later, baby." she calms down long enough to say goodbye to her boyfriend before bursting with excitement once again and running to her dorm. "WOOHOO!"

**Doodly Doodly Doo...**

"Oh... Well, you had good reason to be excited." Rachel says trying to hold in laughter at the thought of the goth girl running down the hall like it was an early Hanukkah .

"Hell yeah there is!" Tina exclaims causing Rachel to release her laughter.

"This... This causes for a celebration."

"Oooh! Good idea! I'll get Mike and go with him to ask Mr Schue if we can have a private party in the lounge. You. Text people, e-mail people, friends, family, imaginary friends and family! Go!"

"Wow... You're actually a very sociable person."

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Boy, check this out..." Mercedes motions for Artie to come over. The boy makes it to her in less than a couple of seconds. "You're getting faster..." Mercedes noted patting Artie's mechanical shoulder.

"Thanks..." Artie gives her grateful smile than peers over her shoulder to look at her phone. "Tina's throwing a party? What's up with that?" he looks to Mercedes questioningly.

"Keep reading."

Artie squints at the phone and backs up shocked.

"Whoah... Well good for her..."

"What's up with you, white boy?"

"Nothing..." Artie flashes Mercedes a smile. "This is great."

0o0o0o0o0o0

"I'm just saying that we should have better security for the holding cells before something gets out of there. I don't see why you can't team up with Megatron and build some kick ass laser device."

"Mr Schue gave _you_ the job so _you _should be the one two handle security." Kurt snaps back, annoyed that this conversation was continuing. He looks helplessly to Blaine who just shrugs.

"Just picture it, Porcelain." Puck draped his arms over Kurt's shoulder and looked of into the distance at nothing in particular. "Giant android. We give the 'packages' ID collars. If they try to get out... BAM!" he claps down on Kurt's shoulder causing him to jump. "Obliterated!"

"Please, go away." Kurt begs, pulling out of Puck's grasp.

Before Puck could answer three different ring tones start sounding. All three guys look around confusedly before each of them checking their phones.

Kurt looks at Blaine's phone curiously.

"Tina can talk? Didn't she always."

"I think she got rid of her speech impediment." Blaine explains examining the text in case he misread it.

"Party! Wooh!" Puck hollers.

"Wait." Kurt points in Puck's direction. "Why are _you _invited?"

"Are you kidding? Me and Princess are totally tight. She's my number wah Jew." Puck flashes a cocky grin. "No I gotta go see a robot about making me some security."

Before Puck exits the room he types a quick text to Rachel.

_'See you there, babe. The Puck Man is bringing the booze.'_

0o0o0o0o0o0

Santana slowly trails her hand under Brittany's tank top to unhook her bra. The blonde takes the imitative and flips over so that she is on the top. She lifts Santana's tank top and peppers kisses across her defined abs.

"Mmm." Santana groans, lacing her hands in Brittany's hair.

The two girl's heads pop up when they hear the blonde girl's familiar ring tone.

"Let it ring..." Santana moans, pulling Brittany back on top of her and reconnected their lips.

As soon as Brittany started to get back into it, Lord Tubbington's meows filled the room.

Brittany pulled away reluctantly.

"I'm sorry, San. We'll do this later. The ringing is bothering Lord Tubbington."

"Shit..." Santana whines falling back on to the bed.

"Oh! Cool! I love parties!"

Santana perks up.

"You going to a party?"

"Yeah. Rach invited me. You didn't get a text?"

Santana scowls.

"Yeah well, it's not like I was going to go anyway."

Brittany looks at her curiously.

"Why not? You don't like parties?"

"Puhleaze, I am the partying Queen. I just so happen to have... plans tonight."

0o0o0o0o0o0

"_Please don't leave me, Quinn..." Rachel sobs grabbing desperately on to her arm. The shorter girl buries her face in the crook of Quinn's neck. "I'm sorry for whatever I did. Please, don't go." Quinn tries to pull away from the small girl but Rachel pulls her back and wraps her arms tightly around her waist._

"_Rach..." The blonde flinches away when Rachel sobs loudly. The blonde looks up to see Noah pulling the other girl away. _

"_Forget it, Rachel. I've been there... She's only ever there for herself." Noah sneers and glares at Quinn, pulling the brunette into his chest. "Don't worry... You'll get over it. Someday."_

"_Wow, Q." Santana walks up from behind her to stand next to her. The latina smirks at Puck and Rachel embracing. "No chance of you ever getting laid now."_

"_Sanny?" the taller blonde suddenly appears next to Santana, looking at Rachel curiously. "What did Quinn do now? Why is she always so mean? I don't like it when we're mean." Brittany pouts, grabbing Santana's hand._

"_Because, B." Santana runs an arm soothingly down Brittany's arm. "She made a stupid mistake. She let her go."_

"_I... I didn't mean to." Quinn stammers, feeling pain swell in her chest at the sight of her boyfriend and crush hugging intimately. "She was supposed to get over me." she flinches once again when Rachel's sobs grow louder._

_Harmony appears out of nowhere behind the hugging couple. She looks at them skeptically as she walks around the two of them to stand in front of Quinn with her hands on her hips._

"_Damn it, Fabray! What are you doing here we're late! It's supposed to start any second now. We've got to hurry."_

"_**Better hurry."**_

_Everything freezes and Quinn circles around her confused. Everyone she saw was in the same position they were a few seconds ago._

"_**You're going to be late, Quinn."**_

_Quinn spins around in the direction of the voice. She's greeted with the sight of a girl with deep grey eyes. She was dressed in leather and other ripped clothing. Her t-shirt was patterned with upside down crosses. Her hair was short and hot pink. She smirked at Quinn as she twirled a cigarette in her hand, leaning against a wall that wasn't there._

"_I'm confused. What's going on?"_

"_**I can't be there to answer all your problems, Quinnie."**_

"_I know it hasn't been long... But I can't leave her."_

_The pink haired girl walked over to the hugging couple. She cast a weary glance at Rachel then looked back to Quinn._

"_**I know this is hard for you. It's hard for me too. I know you love to constantly remind me that I don't have a soul. But as long as I'm here with you, I have yours too. And I gotta say," Lucy flicked her cigarette onto the ground and stamped on it with her leather boot. "it fucking sucks."**_

"_M-Maybe we can take her with us-"_

"_**Already tried, remember."**_

"_Than maybe we can run away it's not too late-"_

"_**No. You're wrong. It's too late."**_

"_Wh-"_

"_I say a little prayer for you. The moment I wake up, before I put on my makeup (makeup). I say a little prayer for you. "_

0o0o0o0o0o0

Quinn jerked awake at the sound of her ring-tone. She ran a hand over her forehead and was greeted with cold sweat. She pulled away in disgust and wiped her hand on her bed sheet.

"_I run for the bus, dear. While riding I think of us, dear (us dear). I say a little prayer for you."_

Quinn looked over to her desk to see her screen flashing. She groans. She would never be able to get a nice nap for the rest of her life. She groggily made her way over to the desk and pressed the call button.

"WHAT?"

"_Well, and a hello to you too, sunshine._"

"Shit, Rachel. Sorry, I didn't check the caller's ID." Quinn apologizes, back tracking as fast as she possibly could.

"_Please, Quinn. Try to refrain from using that kind of language while on the phone. What if I was on speaker?" _Rachel asks.

"Are you on speaker?" Quinn asks back tiredly.

"_No not at the present moment-"_

"Then what was the point of the lecture?"

There's a pause on the other end of the line.

"_Are you okay, Quinn. You seem out of it and even more grumpier than usual."_

"I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind today." Quinn replies, running a hand through her dishevelled hair. "I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"_That's quite all right. I was just calling to see if you wanted to come to my friend Tina's party. She has achieved quite the accomplishment. But if you aren't feeling well enough to go-"_

"I'll be there I need to talk to you anyway." Quinn replies quickly, hanging up in the process.She pauses for a beat before re-dialling Rachel's number. "I forgot to ask what time the party was at."

"_Smooth, Quinn."_

0o0o0o0o0o0

Rachel stands in a circle with Tina, Mike, Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, and Artie, talking about Tina's cause for celebration. Everyone listened in awe at the natural flow of Tina's voice. Mercedes and Blaine constantly interrupting to express her disbelief in the matter. Except Blaine kept going on and on about how amazing the development of medicine, including psychological information. However, he was constantly shushed by Kurt who kept gently placing his hand in front of his boyfriends mouth to allow Tina to speak whereas Mercedes just interjected with her usual 'Damn, Girl. Congrats.'.

"I've just got to say that today has been absolutely incredible. I actually had a phone conversation with my parents without them asking to repeat what I said. It was totally awesome!" Tina retold excitedly.

At that moment Noah entered the room carrying two ten packs of beer and a bottle of vodka snuggled between his side and arm.

"Wow." Rachel looked to Noah in disbelief. "You were serious about the alcohol." she says with her eyebrows raised.

Noah throws her a sheepish grin and places all of the contents in his arm on the table.

"There's... uh... Actually more."

Rachel's eyes widened in shock as she see's Brittany enter the room carrying a bag of plastic red cups and even more alcohol so that she was disguised as a walking mountain of teenage stereotypes. The only reason Rachel could tell it was Brittany was because of her impossibly long legs that Rachel was quite familiar with due to awkward past circumstances.

Rachel and the blonde girl have become close a while back. Whenever Santana and Brittany got into a disagreement that left Brittany sad and alone, the taller girl usually found herself in Rachel and Tina's room. Brittany may be a tad random, but she was smarter than she looked and impossibly sweet and loyal.

"Umm... Can someone help me? These are starting to get heavier than Lord Tubbington when he went on that binge eating diet." the blonde asks pleadingly from behind the mountain of cups and beer.

Blaine and Noah rushed over to Brittany and relieved her of most of the weight in her arm. She flashes the two boys a grateful smile and dumps what was left in her arm on the table.

Rachel looked to Noah wearily.

"How come you have super strength but you had less to carry than Brittany?" Rachel muses, giving Noah a disapproving look.

Before he could reply, Brittany bounded over to the two of them and pulls Rachel into a tight hug.

"Happy Birthday, Rachie!"

"It's not my birthday..." Rachel replies confusedly.

"Oh... Happy Birthday, Puck!" she shouts, pulling Noah into a hug.

"Wrong again, Britt." Rachel sighs wearily.

The blonde frowns.

"Who's birthday is it then?"

"It's no one's birthday, Brittany. It's just a party."

Brittany looks at her in shock.

"You're allowed to throw parties when it's no one's birthday?" she asks seriously before lighting up with excitement. "I've got to throw one for Lord Tubbington and Santana tomorrow."

Okay... Remember about the whole smarter than she looks thing... hold on to that.

Rachel pats Brittany's shoulder friendly and walks away to leave Noah to entertain her, which shouldn't be that hard of a shorter girl lights up when she see's Quinn cautiously enter the lounge. Rachel jogs over lightly to her and wraps her arms around her. It takes Quinn a few seconds to return the hug.

"Glad you could make it, Quinn." Rachel says softly into the blonde's ear.

Quinn pulls away slightly and Rachel steps back completely when she see's the expression on Quinn's face.

"Quinn. What's wrong are you okay?"

"I... I have to talk to you... Privately. It's really important."

Rachel nods understandingly. She grabs the nervous blonde's hand and leads her into the girl's bathroom. Quinn peers around before shutting the door and turning to meet Rachel's puzzled eyes.

"You're starting to worry me, Quinn. You've been acting very strange lately. If something is wrong you should consult it with Holly. If it is a personal matter, I am always here for you to talk-"

"Rachel. Just shut up for a second and listen!"

Rachel's jaw hangs open for a few beats before quickly snapping shut.

"Quinn Fabray, I will not be spoken to in that matter-"

"Rachel, I don't have much time. I just need to tell you this before-"

A loud crash sounds out and the entire building shakes. Rachel hears screams and shouting from the other room. Her heart stops and she quickly tries to exit the room until Quinn catches her arm.

"Please, just give me a few seconds to-" Quinn starts pleadingly.

Rachel pulls away roughly and carefully peers out of the crack in the door.

What appeared to be a gaping hole in the lounge wall presented itself as the dust cleared. The wall lay on top of Noah who seemed to be laying unconscious in a pool of beer surrounded by broken glass and scattered cups. She saw Brittany to try and desperately pull the wall off of him and struggling to do so. Kurt stood at the ready with his swords drawn, looking around frantically as he coughed and waved dust away from his eyes. Mike, with lighting surging and crackling around his arms, stood protectively in front of Tina who seemed terrified and struggling to turn invisible, fading in and out of sight. Blaine lay on the floor next to some debris from the wall. A line of blood trickling down his head, Mercedes and Artie standing protectively around him. Kurt noticed his boyfriend on the floor and he dropped his swords and scrambled over to him, his weapons forgotten.

Rachel gasps quietly when unfamiliar people surround the room. A tall curly haired boy with a smug expression, cocked a gun at Brittany threateningly. The blonde whimpered, terrified, and shielded her face.

"Away from the guy." he demands and Brittany accommodates and shuffles away quickly without hesitation. She looked back reluctantly at Noah and tried to slowly make her way back to him without being seen. "And don't try anything, I never miss." the boy snaked, cockily and pulled out another gun, pointing it at the friends surrounding the elf boy. Kurt crouches in front of Blaine protectively.

The curly haired boy examines the room lazily and speaks into a headpiece in his ear. Smirking at the tall blonde girl.

"Tell Mr Fabray that we have penetrated the building and that the holding cells have been successfully breached. Phase two is a go."

**A/N: Thoughts? **


	17. Fireworks Always End In A Blaze

Rachel tries to make her way through the door but feels strong arms wrap around her from behind, keeping her from moving. Quinn's icy arms encircle her to keep her still and feels the blondes icy breath hit her ear as she hisses in her ear.

"Are you crazy?" she whispers harshly, tightening her grip when Rachel tries to wiggle free. "Stay in here where it's safe until they leave."

Rachel cranes her neck and looks at Quinn incredulously.

"Am I crazy? Your the one that's crazy!" she snaps accusingly. "Those are my friends out there. Both Noah and Blaine are in critical condition by the looks of it. And why are you so calm! We have to go help! We can't just hide out here!" she shrieks and Quinn covers her mouth quickly.

"Be quiet." Quinn hisses. She pushes Rachel roughly to the side and peers through the crack once again. "Shit. There's more." Rachel silently joined Quinn at the door, pushing her to the side slightly so she could see.

More men and women start to fill the room, blocking the door's and windows. The teens look around frantically, trying to asses the situation. The curly haired boy was crouched next to Brittany, whispering into her ear. The blonde girl visibly cringed and jerked away but the boy caught her arm.

"St. James!" a familiar voice snapped. Rachel angles herself so that she could bet a better view. Santana Lopez stood at one of the guarded doorways, the man guarding it quickly moved to the side o let her through and the latina girl marched forward, metaphorical steam blowing out of her ears. The boy flinched and moved back several feet from Brittany. "I told you that she was fucking off limits!" Santana shouts, standing protectively in front of the whimpering blonde.

"She wasn't cooperating." Rachel heard the boy grumble. Santana didn't seem happy with that answer at all. The shorter girl grabbed the boys uniform by the neck and her claws skimmed the side of his neck, leaving a faint trickle of blood to run down his neck. "And I didn't know that was the girl you were talking about. Honest." he choked out, his hands trying to push her hands away from his neck.

"Pathetic." Santana spat out angrily. She threw the boy to the side and quickly made her way over to Brittany. The boy got to his feet and dusted off his clothes, running a hand over his neck. "Shh, it's okay, sweetie. I'm here now."

"San? What's going on, Sanny? I don't want to die..."

Rachel feels Quinn tug at her arm and her arm turns ice cold. Quinn jerks Rachel backwards and Rachel looks at her dumb struck. "What the hell is going on! Why is Santana- And she was- What the-" Quinn covers her mouth again and looks down at the shorter girl pleadingly.

"Please... You have to be quiet if they catch you-" Quinn freezes and turns her head to the door. The two girl's hear the shuffling of feet making there way to the bathroom. Quinn swears under her breath and turns Rachel to face her completely. "I am so sorry."

"Wh-"

Quinn silences her with her lips, Rachel's eyes widen in shock at the sudden taste of cool mint and Quinn's tongue. There was one way to describe the feeling of the kiss: Fireworks. In the few seconds the kiss lasted Rachel forgot about the pain, the fear and the panic, all of her surroundings seemed to be in an other dimension entirely. All she could feel was Quinn's cold lips sliding against her's. Rachel quickly found herself kissing back. Frost emitted from Rachel's mouth when she pulled away from Quinn for air, before diving back in and meeting Quinn's tongue with her own.

But it was over as soon as it began.

Quinn pushed Rachel away a few seconds before the curly haired boy burst into the bathroom. He turned back to the men behind him. "Found another one in here!" he called back. Rachel found her arms pinned tightly to her sides by two unknown men. She struggled but was met with a sharp blow to the back of her head.

Bright lights dance in front of her eyes. She gets dragged into the lounge and is thrown on the floor next to Kurt, Mercedes, Artie, and Blaine who was starting to regain consciousness. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Mike being tazered as Tina called out to him. The man carried Mike's limp body over to where the majority of the group. Soon Tina, Noah, and Brittany followed.

"St. James, this was not part of the plan! No one was supposed to be seriously injured-"

Santana's rant was interrupted when a familiar tall blonde man, followed by Harmony, made his way into the room.

"Ms. Lopez I suggest you calm yourself before I am forced to make someone escort you off the scene." the man spoke authoritatively as he walked to the centre of the room. "Where's Quinn?"

The blonde hesitantly made her way over to the blonde. Shuffling awkwardly in front of him.

"Hello, daddy."

The blonde man pulls her into an awkward hug that Quinn seems to be glad when it ended.

"Good to see you again, Quinnie Bear."

Quinn flinched at the nick name and gave her father a tight lipped smile.

Rachel was for better use of the word: confused.

"Quinn?" All heads in the room snapped to Rachel's crumpled form on the floor. The brunette managed to sit up, cringing in pain. "You knew this was going to happen?" Rachel asks, hurt that Quinn had lied to her this entire time.

"Fucking bitch!" Kurt spat out, only to be distracted by Blaine groaning and returned his attention to his boyfriend.

The blonde looked away guiltily. She saw the look of betrayal in Rachel's eyes and couldn't stand to look at it any longer.

"I'll be in the jet, daddy."

The blonde girl exited the room quickly. Her tears froze on contact against her cheek. She didn't want to see how this turned out. She just wanted this to all be over, she wanted to go home.

_**'Well lucky you, cause' that's where we're going.'**_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The blonde man paced silently around the room. Harmony and the curly haired boy were having a silent conversation in the corner. The boy seemed to be angry but Harmony brushed it off and made his way over to Mr Fabray.

"Mr Fabray..." Harmony asked cautiously. "The men searched the holding cells... They say that there is only one 'package' in there. I know that we expected more, but I thought there would be more since all the other places were destroyed or full-"

"Just, shut up and bring it in here... I have not came all this way for nothing. I will not let this mission be a failure!"

"Y-yes, sir." Harmony signalled to the boy and the boy quickly followed the girl's instructions.

"Bring up the package."

A few minutes later the men were leading a boy around their age through the door. He was built heavily and was dressed in a plain white prisoner's jump suit. His hair was dark and greasy and he wore a deep scowl. The men presented him to Mr Fabray and broke the cuffs of his hands.

Rachel's breath caught when the boy turned to face him. The boy smirked when he saw Rachel on the floor.

"What's the matter, hobbit? Not happy to see me?"

"Duncan?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"_I do!" Sam yells "I have my entire species best interest at heart! It's people like you who treat the humans as equals, as if they wouldn't slaughter us like animals if they found out what we could do. Who's side are you on anyway?"_

"_Sides! There are no sides, bro! Everything that comes out of those giant lizard lips of yours nowadays, is complete bull shit!"_

"_Guys!"_

_The two boys turned to Kurt who was crouching over Duncan's body, looking down at the boy in deep concern. _

"_What?"_

"_We have a problem..."_

"_... He has a pulse."_

"_What!" Sam and Puck yell in shock, hurrying over to the body to take a look._

"_Yeah... And his brain is... reforming..."_

"_Shit... Regeneration..."_

"_What are we going to do? Do we bring him to the school?"_

"_No way... He just tried to rape a girl. We can't let those two be in the same place."_

"_But we can't leave him here. He might tell everyone about Rachel. We would all be forced out of the 'metaphorical closet'."_

"_Contact Harmony and Az..." Sam demands. "They can take care of it... Maybe bring him to one of the warehouses."_

"_Well we better hurry because he's healing pretty fast."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Oh god..." Rachel had to bite back bile as sudden memories came rushing back at her. Duncan. "I-I killed you. You're supposed to be dead." her breath becomes uneven and harsh as the grizzled teen leers at her.

Duncan laughed bitterly and held his arms open wide.

"It's amazing isn't it. Imagine how surprised I was when I woke up in a random van, chained to the wall. Don't worry I don't blame you. Wait- Of course I do! I've been locked up for months because of you!"

"Enough!" Mr Fabray snapped. "Bring him to the jet, and for god's sake get him some new clothes, he smell's like a pig stye!"

The men led Duncan out of the room and out of sight. Mr Fabray looked around the room his eyes falling on the group huddled on the floor.

"We're done here. We got what we came here for. Burn this place to the ground. Take out the students, teachers. I want no witnesses."

"Sir!" Santana says incredulously. "That wasn't part of the plan! You told me-"

"You will do what you are told Ms Lopez!" Mr Fabray shouts. The men around him have there gun's at the ready.

"Fuck this... I'm not letting anyone die here. I've got to much to lose. No one is going to touch her..."

Santana walked across the room to stand with the rest of the group, looking defiantly at the blonde man. The latina squeezes Brittany's hand reassuringly. The blonde whimpers and pulls her into a tight hug.

"I am _so _proud of you, San."

"I would never let them touch you, B. You and I against the world. Remember?"

The blonde laughed tearfully released her grip from Santana.

"Well Ms Lopez... If you're not with us... You're against us." Mr Fabray says, nodding at the curly haired boy.

A shot rang out and Santana shout out in pain and crumpled to the ground next to the tall blonde girl, clutching her arm. A second shot rang out and Santana lay lifeless on the ground. Brittany screamed and huddled over Santana. The second bullet was placed neatly between the latina's eyes, a small line of blood seemed to divide her face in half. Brittany sobbed and shook Santana as if the girl was just sleeping.

The curly haired boy slid the gun back into his belt and Mr Fabray patted his shoulder. Harmony looked down at the latina's lifeless body and then to Brittany.

"I warned her..." Harmony says, her tone laced with pain.

As Harmony, St James, and Mr Fabray left the room she could here the blonde man's authoritative voice.

"Open fire, leave no survivors... This is war."

Rachel doesn't know why it's war. Her head was spinning. And a thousand things started happening at once. Kurt dive rolled for his swords, Tina turned invisible, and a few shots were fired in her direction. Artie made a human shield around Blaine and Noah. Brittany seemed to be oblivious to the action as she was sobbing into Santana's shoulder. Mercedes sunk through the floor out of sight. And Rachel... Well Rachel did the only thing that she could at the time.

Rachel screamed.

**A/N: Where are my reviews :'( Sad Panda.**


	18. Turn Around, Bright Eyes

"Rachel!" Tina yells as loud as she could so Rachel could here her over her own piercing scream. Rachel's eyes remained tightly shut and her voice still blared louder than ever. Even though most of the room was covering their ears they were still writhing on the floor, praying that the unbearable noise could go away. "Rachel! Stop it!We've got to get out of here!"

Rachel paid no mind to the goth girl in front of her. Her eyes snapped open and the room's inhabitants eyes were drawn to the screaming girl. Her eyes a pure glowing white, her hair flowed back as a white aura surrounded her. The sound of the girl's voice raised higher and higher in pitch until it was a dull throb in the back of the entire room's mind. Glass shattered all around, falling like rain over the writhing bodies on the floor.

If you were outside the school, in the wild, by the mountains. Wolves howled in agony, adding to the noise. Quinn Fabray, the few chosen soldiers, and her father heard Rachel's scream as the Jet took off. The blonde cried even harder at the sound of Rachel's screams and Mr Fabray signalled for them to send in more armed men. The men dressed in black drew out their weapons and jumped out of the jet before it could take off heading into the school. They put on unidentifiable headgear to block the painful sound as they entered the door.

Tina lost her will to stand and fell to the floor. Her ears started bleeding due to the proximity of her and the unbearable noise. Rachel's glowing eyes met Tina's pained brown ones. Rachel stopped screaming but her eyes and the aura remained. She cocked her head curiously at Tina. Tina weakly met her eyes and slumped tiredly on the ground. Mike weakly got to his hands and knees and crawled over to his girlfriend slowly.

Blaine seemed to have snapped back into consciousness due to the agonizing scream weakly got to their feet with help from Artie. The robotic boy's arms were covered with scratches and bullet holes from misfired shots. Noah groaned from underneath the wall. He was able to roll over enough so that the wall was over his arms. The mohawked boy's arms quivered as he flipped the wall off of him successfully pushing it on top of one of Mr Fabray's men. Noah snuggled to get to his feet, using the wall for support. He flexed his shoulders and rubbed his sore legs.

Kurt spotted his swords in the corner of the room and army crawled over to them. When he reached them he stabbed them in the walls, sing them as some sort of suction grips as he made his way up the wall. When he tried to stand, his legs gave out and he fell to his knees, emptying the contents of his stomach. Blaine, with the help of Artie, made his way over to Kurt. Artie struggled to hold both Kurt and Blaine up at once.

Brittany had not let go of Santana the entire time. The blonde girl's head was stuffed into the crook of the tan neck, her nose buried in dark hair. When the painful throb in her head became dull, she returned all her attention back to Santana and started to sob again. Blood ran in pulls out of the latina's ears but Brittany barely noticed as she knelt next to Santana. The blonde tenderly brushed the hair out of Santana's eyes that were still open. Brittany's tears fell harder as she brushed the smaller girl's eyes closed.

The girl with white eyes looked curiously at her surroundings. She frowned when a boy with funny hair stumbled over to her, his knees almost giving out. He seemed to be saying something but the girl just cocked her head and stared at him as if he was a hard math problem. Soon another boy with elf-like ears supporting another, taller boy appeared behind the tan boy with the funny hair.

"Rachel... Snap out of it! God damn it, Rach!" the girl with the glowing eyes stood speechless. The tan boy shook her shoulders frustratedly, the girl with white eyes pushed him away in shock causing him to stumble and fall backwards. The odd mechanical boy helped him to his feet. His mouth moved but no sign of comprehension dawned on the brunette. "Guys, I think Rachel made herself deaf." Artie stated worriedly. Noah looked at Artie shocked then back to the glowing eyed Rachel. He raised his voice as if she could hear him.

"RACHEL! ARE YOU OKAY? WE. NEED. TO. GET. OUT. OF. HERE." Noah yelled gesturing wildly. Rachel looked to him as if he was crazy and silently walked passed him over to Tina. Mike stood up to meet her, blocking Tina's body from her. The glowing eyed girl glared and roughly pushed the asian boy aside. She crouched over Tina and frowned curiously. Had she caused this?

Rachel felt a strong grip on her shoulder and was picked up off the ground, away from Tina. She let out a sound that was a cross between a hiss and a growl. She hit the tan boy repeatedly on the top of his head causing the boy to drop her onto her knees. The white eyed girl rounded on the tan boy and hissed. Noah scattered back and raised his hands defensively.

"She says to leave her be and if you are ever to lay a hand on her again she will throw you off the edge of the mountain and leave your corpse to be eaten and gnawed at by wolves and have your eyes pecked out by Ravens." the tall blonde girl spoke sadly, never taking her eyes away from Santana. All the boys in the room looked to her incredulously. When the blonde girl meets their eyes she turns away and mumbles, "Who's the stupid one now?".

"How do you know that Brittany?" Kurt asks, looking at Rachel who was still standing in a defensive stance. Kurt reaches out cautiously to calm her, which results in her smacking his hand away and stalking back over to Tina.

The blonde girl shrugs and grabs Santana's hands. "I can hear animal's thoughts, which are hisses and growls... Rachel is speaking animal language." She looks down at the latina with empty eyes, her tears already dried up. She pushes the hand away as if it were on fire and jumps to her feet. Santana had always said that being weak when everyone else needed you to be strong was pathetic. Brittany stomps over to where the boys were watching Rachel curiously. "She's trying to understand why Tina isn't getting up. I think she wants to help her."

Blaine examines Rachel carefully and a memory comes to mind.

"Guys, I think Rachel is in the half-state. That's why she can't hear us. Rachel's half-state is deaf, which allows her to scream as loud as she wants. It makes perfect sense." a look of sudden realization dawned on the rest of the groups faces as they look over to Rachel who was peering into Tina's ear. "But..." Blaine looks stumped as a sudden thought enters his mind. "Half-State's are supposed to be selfish. It's their signature trait. Why dose she want to help her?"

At that moment a beautiful voice fills the room, singing a song with no lyrics just beautiful unknown sounds. All around the room the crippled soldiers regained conscious slowly. They groaned and looked towards the girl with the white aura. They scrambled around desperately, fleeing towards the exit. The group was stunned and quickly mover out of the way as they ran by, leaving their guns behind. Tina groaned as the blood trickling out of her hear retracted into her skull. Her eyes blinked open and Mike cried out joyously and grabbed her hand tightly.

"Mother Fucker..." a raspy voice growled out. Brittany spun around quickly to see Santana sitting up and rubbing her head. Brittany let out a happy sob and dashed back over to her girlfriend who was looking around confused. Bullets popped out of Santana's arm and forehead, clanking as they hit the floor, as her skin healed leaving no trace of scar or any sign that she was shot in the first place. "Britt, what the-" her words were cut off as Brittany launched herself at the latina, enveloping her in a tight hug. "Nice to see you too..." Santana stated confusedly, but enjoying the hug none the less.

The more Rachel sang the brighter her aura got. For better lack of the word it was amazing. Soon the song died away and the aura shone a blinding white. The group brought a hand over their eyes as they tried to focus on something. When the light cleared Rachel stood n the centre of the room, frowning. She shifted nervously under her friends gaze as they looked at her like she had grown another head.

"So..." she started awkwardly. "What did I miss?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"_**Attention all students and teachers, this is Professor Schuester. Evacuate the building immediately! We have been notified that a missile is signalled in on our location. In other news, we're sort of being attacked already by unknown persons. Leave everything behind. Avoid being hurt at all cost. Find a partner and stick with them. If someone tries to harm you, don't hold back." **_At times Mr Schuester's voice was frantic but you could tell he was trying to remain calm.

Santana extended her claws and grinned manically.

"It's time to get out fighting on." she growled.

"Knock it off, Lopez. It's not time to get violent. It's time to get the fuck out of here." Kurt snapped. Tina nodded in agreement along with Kurt.

"I agree with Satan." Puck says, cracking his knuckles and flexing. "I say let's take the fight to them... Except they're sort of already here." he ends lamely, slightly deflated. Santana rolls her eyes and starts pacing.

"Oh my Barbra- If you hadn't noticed, we're about to be blown up! Let's get the hell out of here!" Rachel yells, her voice wavering nervously.

"I might be able to stop it, though." Everyone's head snaps to Mike as he drapes an arm around Tina's shoulder. "If I can summon a high enough charge, I might be able to cause it to blow up before it reaches the building."

"_**For security reasons, the building will be locked down so no one will enter. If you are still in the building, please evacuate now."**_

"Yeah, all this planning is great, but we should really do this outside." Artie suggests hurriedly, jumping around nervously causing the floor to shake.

"Artie's correct let's get out of here."

"The emergency stairs should lead out of the building, but everyone is heading that way so we should probably get there quickly."

"Let's go before I become scrap pieces of metal!" Artie yells, clanking over to the door.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

The group of teens ran down the winding halls together, trying to get to the emergency stairs as fast as possible. They passed other students who were also trying to escape. As they rounded the corner where the stairs were located they were greeted with gunshots and people screaming.

"Go! Go! Go!" Noah waved them through, punching a man in the ribs when he got close. He cleared the way for Artie and Rachel. Artie got in a few punches and stepped on a lot of the enemies toes. Rachel ducked and swerved, repeatedly looking back to see if everyone was behind them.

Tina turned invisible and made her way over to the stairs, managing to avoid all the fighting. Mike tried to follow close behind, electrocuting anyone who got close.

Kurt stabbed a man in the back just as he was about to shoot David Karofsky, a boy from Mutant studies. The boy stammered his thanks before pushing another student over roughly as he made his way to the exit, Kurt following behind him as he rolled his eyes at the jock's cowardliness.

Santana pulled Brittany along, finding away to deflect bullets with her claws. When a man got in the way of them and the exit, Santana wasted no time in stabbing him straight through so that she could see her claws on the other side. Brittany whimpered as Santana threw the limp body off, and dragged Brittany towards the stairs with her bloody arm.

Santana and Brittany made it outside just before the door closed and joined their panting friends along with David Karofsky who was dry heaving onto the grass.

"Okay, Asian Boy, work your magic." Santana snaps at a breathless Mike Chang. Mike silently spreads his arms apart and streams of electricity runs back and forth between them. He grunts and a bead of sweat runs down his forehead as the lightning starts to become harder to hold.

"Holy Shit! We're all gonna die!" Karofsky yells, pointing to the object flying quickly through the sky.

"Hurry up, Mike!" Kurt yells frantically.

"I'm hurrying! I'm hurrying!"

"Well hurry faster, there are people in there!" Santana snaps.

"Come on, Mikey. You can do this, I believe in you." Tina encourages, shaking from the pressure.

Mike huffs as he tries to muster more energy, the missile advancing closer.

"Come on, Mike! Do it!" Noah yells.

"It's not a high enough charge! It needs to be stronger or it won't work!" Mike yells back, concentrating harder.

"Mike... It's getting closer." Tina says as the missile gets even more closer.

"Now! Do it now!" Santana screams.

Mike screams as he let's go of the energy. Everyone held their breath as the bolt of electricity soared through the sky. Just as the missile was about to strike, the electricity collided with it. The missile exploded, but not before it took out the bottom structure causing some of the building to crash and tumble down the side of the mountain into the clearing.

Mike collapsed tiredly to the floor and Tina put her arms around him.

"I-I didn't do it, did I?" he pants, looking weakly at the falling debris coming from the sky.

"Blaine, did you notice anyone else come out?" Kurt asks. When no one responds, he looks around frantically. "Blaine!"

"Kurt..." Rachel murmurs, staring at the burning building. "I'm so sorry, he didn't make it out..."

Kurt's breath caught in his throat as he glanced back at the building. His mind was completely blank until he ran of into a dead sprint for the building, ignoring his friend's calls. When he reached one of the fallen dorms he jumped through one of the broken windows and looked around frantically for Blaine.

"Kurt! Kurt, stop!" Kurt ran quickly down the hallway, he hacked out a cough when the smell of smoke filled the air. A hand grabbed tightly to his arm, he shook it off roughly and grabbed the mantle of his Sai Sword.

"Kurt! Let him go, you can't get to him in time! We have to hurry!" Mercedes pleaded as Kurt unsheathed his sword and pointed it directly at her.

"I won't ever let it down if I didn't try... The love of my life is in there... I'm not letting him go without a fight! And _you_are not going to stop me!" he yelled, tears streaming down his eyes.

He brought a hand over his nose and ran quickly through the flames, barely flinching as heat trickled across his skin, he was to focused on what could happen to him if he didn't get him and get out quick enough. He made his way through fallen debris and smoke, poking his head in through every door he passed. He tried to call out, but this only resulted on him choking on ash and smoke.

A crack from above him sounded and he frantically looked up. A large piece of wood was advancing on him from above. He quickly stepped to the side to avoid it and slashed out with his sword, splitting the wood clear in two.

He coughed again, the tears in his eyes and the smoke in the air were clouding his vision as he blindly stumbled around the burning building. He was about to give up and let his legs collapse from beneath him when he hear a shout.

"Kurt! Kurt!" followed by hacking and coughing.

"Please tell me that's you?" he sobbed pleadingly.

"It's me! Help, please!"

Kurt found new strength as he dodged and stumbled over pieces of the fallen building. He finally made his way over to Blaine's broken figure and collapsed beside it.

"We've got to get out of here!"

"I'm trying! This column fell on my leg! I- Can't- Get it off!" Blaine replied struggling.

"Oh, god... We're going to die aren't we?" he sobbed.

The elf-like boy started crying too and shakily grabbed his had. A large crack sounded above the two of them and the sound of the stone ceiling crumbling above met his ears.

"Courage." Blaine muttered, tightly squeezing his own hand.

Just as the ceiling was about to collapse on them, hands grabbed both Kurt and Blaine. As the ceiling fell on them, it went right through them. Mercedes pulled them along as if they were made of liquid, moving through objects in a ghost-like manner. The three friends gasped for breath as they were greeted with the fresh air. Kurt and Blaine collapsed to the ground, Blaine cringing in pain when he fell on his broken leg.

"Damn, white boy. Don't you _ever _do that again! I could have managed just fine, thank you very much!" Mercedes yelled in a scolding tone, slapping the side of Kurt's head. "Is Holly out here somewhere, we need medical help!" she called out gesturing to Blaine.

Rachel ran over to Kurt with tears in her eyes and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Well... Looks like school is going to be out for a while." Noah states. "I wonder if most of us made it out in time."

"Sanny, where are we going to go now?" Brittany asked with tear filled eyes. Mountainview was her home for as long as she could remember. And now it was gone.

Rachel perks up.

"I think I might have an idea."

**A/N: Okay, so I didn't have the heart to kill Santana because she's one of my favourite characters. What's Rachel's idea? Some of you might like it, I don't know. **

**REVIEWS **

** Follow The Arrow... **

**\/**


	19. Where The Roaches Dwell

"Why are we here, Berry?" Santana asks trying to sound snarky but her tone came off as curious. "As much fun as it was stealing that moving truck, we're still in the middle of nowhere and now my back hurts like a bitch." she groans crinking her neck causing it to crack loudly. Rachel flinched at the noise.

Brittany, Santana, Kurt, Blaine, Artie, Mike, Tina, Mercedes, Noah, and Rachel were all crowded into an averaged sized hotel room. Rachel, with the help of everyone else, had managed to get them all to the outskirts of the nearest town and rented a couple motel rooms at SPRINGFIELD INN'S HOME OF THE ROACHES. She really hoped that was a joke.

She thanked the lord that her fathers had allowed her to bring her credit card. It had never been very convenient up until now.

Rachel paced the room frantically under judging eyes. She wanted to tell them her plan but she was waiting for Karofsky to get back from the vending machines.

"What the hell are we going? I'm tired and hungry..." Mercedes murmurs.

"Yeah, and Karofsky is starting to drive me crazy!" Kurt interjects, propping Blaine's legs on top of the stack of pillow's. "If I hear one more remark about me and Blaine's sexual preferences, I will not hesitate to give him a few warning blows."

"Please tell me we're going to leave here soon..." Noah mutters. "Tin Man over here is taking up way to much of the room." he complains. Artie glares at the muscular boy and deliberately spaces himself out causing Noah to lean back and avoid being crushed.

"We should've just went with Mr Schue and Ms Holiday. At least they know what they're doing." Mercedes sighed exasperatedly, falling face first onto the small sofa.

"Firstly," Rachel begins, glaring at the room's inhabitants. "We are here, Santana, so we can get some well needed rest considering it is quite late and Brittany seems to be passing out as we speak." the latina looks over to Brittany who is snuggled in her lap with her pale arms wrapped protectively around her waist. "Secondly, we will later on use a pay phone to leave an anonymous tip to the police about the stolen truck. I usually don't approve of stealing but this was a dire measure."

"That was so bad ass how Puckerman stopped the truck with his bare hands!" Blaine laughed. Everyone grinned and patted Noah on the shoulders. The boy smirked and flexed his muscles.

"Yeah, It was pretty wicked, I guess..." Noah said modestly. "But... It was not as funny as seeing my friend Tin Man, over there, scaring the living daylights out of Mr. Trucker Dude."

Everyone laughed as Artie turned a scarlet red from the compliment.

"All I did was stand there."

"Dude, when you look bad ass like that, all you need to do is stand there! It's like a super bonus that you've got the machine power, bro!"

Rachel smiles but clears her throat to grab everyone's attention.

"As nice as it is to see you all bonding... May I continue?"

Everyone mutters their apologies, including Santana much to Rachel's surprise.

"Thank You. Thirdly, Kurt I am sorry about your discomfort with Karofsky, but I am afraid he will have to tag along for the time being. He has nowhere else to go and quite frankly his gift may be of good use to us." Kurt opened his mouth to object but Rachel silenced him with a death glare. "I will not leave anyone to fend for themselves Kurt."

"Fourthly, to answer your question we will be leaving some time tomorrow morning. I'm sure that everyone is tired and needs some well deserved rest. Also, Ms Holiday and Mr Schuester disappeared shortly after the battle so Blaine's leg needs to be tended to-"

"Mr Schue abandoned us?" Brittany asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes. Santana held her soothingly in her arms and kissed the top of her head.

"I-I don't now how to answer that question Brittany. We looked everywhere for them before we left." Rachel frowned thoughtfully and shook her head. "I never met Mr. Schuester but I am sure he is off somewhere trying to figure out what happened."

"So where are we heading after this, anyway?" Tina asked curiously.

"Well, I was thinking of-"

"Okay, who the hell died and made you Queen?" Santana snapped. "What makes you think that you can lead better than any of us here? I don't know how Q managed to deal with your superiority complex. Your ego is freaking huge, Berry. I don't know about everyone else, but I'm not going to wait for Fabray's men to find me." she got up quickly, causing a sleeping Brittany to fall of of her lap. The latina marched to Rachel and got up in her face.

"No one is here to guide us. It's just us now. I am merely suggesting that I take over for the time bing because-"

"Because you annoyingly take over everything? Quinn is probably sighing with relief, happy she doesn't have to put up with your craziness."

Rachel gritted her teeth together angrily at the mention of Quinn but quelled her anger before responding, taking a few steps away from the angry latina.

"Santana..." she said warningly, keeping her hands in front of her to stop the advancing latina. "I actually have a plan that I would like to share with the group that won't send us to our certain deaths. Now if you would please let me-"

"Fuck this! They tried to kill me! He was probably planning on killing me anyway. What was in those fucking bullets?-"

"I don't kno-"

"It doesn't matter!" she growled. "The point is that no one fucks with Santana Lopez!"

"Shh." everyone hushes once she starts yelling. Santana looks confused until Rachel gestures to a sleeping Brittany.

"You really shouldn't be one to talk, hypocrite." Kurt hisses, trying to keep his voice down. "You were in on this all along and you never told a soul. Imagine how many people died. _You_ could have stopped all of this. But you didn't! You were completely fine with letting those men attack the school. Our home!"

Santana pales and looks to the floor guiltily.

"No one was supposed to get hurt. He said the job was going to be quick. Make sure Quinn stays out of trouble, then infiltrate the school to liberate the packages. I never questioned why we never burst in there and got it over with. I think- I think that he was trying to get information from Schuester. I think Harmony-"

"Oh! Did you piece this all together just now? 'Cause it would've been handy if you weren't such an _idiot _and you would have save a lot of people. But _no. _You were content to stay in your content little bubble. What if Brittany was one of the few who died? You selfish little-"

"Finish that sentence Puckerman and you're a dead man- I would never risk Brittany-"

The blonde whimpered and buried her head sleepily in the pillow. Her legs twitched and she murmured dreamily in her sleep.

"But you did..." Mike replies. "I know how it feels to have that weight on your shoulders, Santana. I know I let people down when they needed me. And if I had enough time... Well that would've been great. We would still be in school, we would still have our home. But _you, _you knew all along. So no, you don't have my sympathy. You don't have anybody's. And I'm sure the only reason Britt is still with you is because love is blind... and stupid." he concludes bitterly.

Santana flinches before composing herself and growling loudly. She knocked a lamp off the table and started yelling.

"Fuck you. Fuck all of you! If you want me to go, I'll go!" Santana yells, storming out of the room. Rachel tries to grab her shoulder to stop her from leaving. "Santana wait-" the latina claws extend, small cut on her recoils and grabs her shoulder in pain.

"I'm coming back for Britt in the morning... I need to cool down." Santana mutters, her hand on the door handle. She turns back to them with a blank expression on her face. "It has been an honour fighting with you. I haven't been in a battle like that since World War II..."

"Oh, and if anyone tries to stop me from taking Britt..." Santana turns to give them a deathly glare. "I will _kill _you."

Santana leaves the room causing everyone to stare in shock at the door.

_For the love of Barbra! How did I let this situation get out of hand so quickly? Why can't I talk when I really have to? _Rachel thought angrily to herself, wrapping a ripped pillow case tightly arund her shoulder.

A few minutes later Karofsky enters the room carrying bags of chips and candy bars. He was struggling to carry all the food due to a mars bar in his mouth.

"Whyf if Lopef tryin to hoft wifre a bifke?" he asks.

"Say what?"

Karofsky swallows the mars bar whole. He clutches his stomach from the indigestion.

"Why is Lopez trying to hot wire a bike?" he repeats, wheezing.

"'Cause she's a pussy and can't own up to her actions." Noah answers moodily.

"Come on guys it's been a long night." Mercedes states. "Rachel can you just tell us where we're heading tomorrow."

Rachel snaps back into action.

"I'm not sure about the entire Mr. Fabray thing considering our only lead walked out the door-"

"Pussy."

"Thank you, Noah." Rachel says sarcastically before continuing. "I know most of you are aware that my birth place is a very small town named Lima Ohio-"

"You want us to go live in the 'burbs?" Noah interjects, his tone laced with disbelief.

"Oh great, Ohio." Kurt says sarcastically. "The number one state for homophobia."

"Relax sweetie, it can't be that bad." Blaine says calmingly.

"Will all of you be quiet!" Rachel snaps. Everyone mouths snap shut. "Thank you. As I was saying, the suburbs are in uptown Lima, where I'm from. But everyone from Lima knows that the one place you stay away from is Lima Heights Adjacent."

"Why?"

"Because people get stabbed like, twice a week there. Unless you are super tough, have a lot of money, or are in the buisness of drug dealing or prostitution, you usually end up running away with your tails between your legs."

"How charming."

"Okay... So why do you want us to go there?"

"Well for one, I am sure that we are all capable of handling ourselves. I was worried about Brittany. I was sure that Santana would protect her but now since she's taking Brittany with her, it seems that everything works out. Two, there is an abandoned warehouse district that can fit all of us, and we can easily avoid trouble. Three, I may have connections-"

"Really? You don't seem like the type of person who would deal with that sort of thing." Tina says with a frown.

"Actually it's more of a friend of a friend kind of thing. I know someone who knows someone.

And that someone has a nicely decked out warehouse that he would sometimes use as a living quarters. But before I left my friend told me that he had- umm- gotten arrested in a drug raid so the place is free." she explains.

"Okay, lets say that we're all on board- hypothetically. Why would your friend give us an entire warehouse? And what if there's drugs? What if the police come around?"

Rachel snorted.

"Police? The only way that Lima's cowardly police force would step one foot in Lima Heights is only if they built a Dunkin Donuts. And to answer your question, my friend sort of owes me a favour."

"Why?"

"All the questions..." Rachel sighs. "She lives in Lima Heights Adjacent so I don't hold this to her but she seems to still feel guilty about it-"

"On with it, princess."

"So impatient... As captain of my old schools glee club, I offered her singing lessons, despite the fact she lives in Lima Heights. She was actually quite talented."

"Rachel..." Kurt mutters, annoyed, trying to speed up Rachel's long winded explination.

"-So she gave me the address which was supposedly her house. It turns out I stumbled into a crack house-"

The room burst out laughing. Rachel blushed.

"It is not funny! They used my sheet music as toilet paper!"

When no one seemed to be letting up, she sighed.

"I hate all of you."

"Fine, Rachel. Call your friend." Artie chuckles.

Rachel beamed.

"Excellent. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take this outside."

* * *

><p>"<em>Hello! Whoever this be, I will cut you! It is three in the fucking morining-"<em>

"Sunshine?"

Pause.

"_... Who the hell is this?"_

"It's Rachel."

"_Rachel who?"_

"Rachel Berry."

"_...Oh, sorry about that... I thought you moved?" _Sunshine mumbles, her voice hardly being heard by Rachel.

"Yeah well, I'm back and me and a few friends need somewhere to stay-"

"_So... You want Rory's old place?"_

"It would mean a lot to me. We could call it even."

"_I don't know, Rachel. That place is prime real estate-" _Rachel snorts. _"And... Leprechaun might be upset when he gets out of jail-"_

"Sunshine... Please. Your friend is going to be gone for half of his life. I'm sure that we'll have our own places to stay by the time he gets out."

"_...Fine. When will you be in town."_

"We should be there tomorrow afternoon."

"_Okay, I'll meet you there."_

Sunshine hangs up without saying another word.

**A/N: My friends compare Santana to the terminator. 'She'll be back.'. NO matter what, she always finds her way back to the New Directions, and this will be a similar concept. Also, Rory Flanagan is the Irish dudes name. I don't know for certain. So by the time Nov 1st comes around, his name better be Rory or imma be gettin very mad at the producers. REVIEWS.**


	20. We's About To Go All Lima Heights

**Rachel POV:**

You think it's a hundred percent safe to say that everyone was pleasantly surprised with their new living arrangements. You have no idea what they were expecting. Did they expect complete filth. You'd think they would now you better than that. Rachel Berry would never step foot in any place not up to her standards. Well... except Lima Heights Adjacent. But you couldn't very well stuff a bunch of teenagers under your father's roof.

The warehouse was located at the end of Lima Docks. It hasn't been used for years because the oh-so kind folks of Lima Heights Adjacent polluted the river so much that it was not fit for use. The docks stunk of dead fish, and it had a good reason to. You kind of figure that the bad smell wasn't a good first impression. It was just something that they would have to get used to.

The exterior of the warehouse looked like... well, a warehouse. Large and wide with dark grey slanted roof. Rain ran down the side of the roof giving it a sort of waterfall feel to it and not in a pretty way. The water looked black and dirty as it ran down the side of the building. There weren't many windows, the only ones noticeable were to high for anyone to look through.

The warehouse was surrounded by different coloured shipping crates. They were obviously abandoned do to the fact that there were some homeless people living in them. Cans of fire littered the cracked gravel road. Their owners moved them into the crates to avoid the rain. People huddled around them to warm themselves from which was sure to be another day in Lima Heights.

You feel a tug on your heart. It wasn't fair. The first time you came down here was to go to a party that Sunshine was dragging you to. She had promised that they were only there to make an appearance, nothing more. You suggested BreadStix afterwards. You never expected Lim Heights was that bad. The smaller girl would look at you curiously every time you stared at a family in a position like that with repulse in pity. Pity for the obvious reason, that they had to live like that. And repulse because no one gave a damn about anyone who lived there. When you asked her why no one talks about the poor people that lived in Lima Heights she shrugged and looked away, "We're the under city. Some of us are actually decent people. People who want to get out of here but can't. Some of the lucky ones get to go to school in uptown. They have to listen to people saying how they're going to end up Lima losers. But hey, at least they have a chance even if it's a small one. We got zero. You're lucky, Rachel. You're going to make it as a Star. Me... I probably won't, but I sure as hell won't give up like the rest of the people you see here."

That was the last time you saw Sunshine. Her parents had to pull her out of school to pay the bills for her shitty apartment. Sunshine called to tell you not to visit. That she couldn't protect you like she used to. You chatted over facebook and e-mail until they cut off her family's wifi, then you just used the phone. One day Sunshine told you to stop calling unless it was an emergency. She said that the phone was expensive and that she got a new job. You didn't ask what the job was. You didn't want to know.

The people of Lima Heights Adjacent. The forgotten. They do whatever they can to support their families and themselves. No one gives a damn about them because they don't want to burst there perfect little bubble to see what was always in front of them. Reality. Unfortunately you were one of the few that was lulled back into the bubble with the help of your only other friend, Finn. But you never forgot about Sunshine and right now you were glad that she hadn't forgotten about you.

The group of teens did a complete 360 when they entered the warehouse, shaking off the last bit of the rain from their bodies, and you flip the row of switches along side the wall one by one, a new source of light filling the room. The switches clunked and buzzed when you pulled the levers and flipped the switches. The florescent light s flickered high above you. You notice that there were sky lights above your head. You can vaguely see the rain drops hit the glass.

The walls were metallic with dark hardwood boarding and the floors were a matching stained wood. In the centre of the room was a modern gas fire place that reaches to the ceiling and a couple of dark green sofas and lounge chairs. A dozen book cases were lined along the wall behind it. On the floor was a matching green carpet. On the opposite wall was the same brand of couches yet instead of facing the fireplace, they faced a home theatre system with numerous game consoles. Even from where you were standing it seems very thick. You notice that when you flip one of the switches that flames start to cackle in the fireplace. Rory must have done a lot on this place to make it the way it was.

In the right hand corner there was a kitchen area. The island worked as a half wall, separating itself from the rest of the warehouse. It was quite large for a kitchen and all the products were stainless steel from the looks of it. Black leather bar stools were perched in rows along the white marble counters. In awe you run your finger over the counter top. Not a speck. It was if someone was cleaning the entire time that Sunshine's friend has been in jail.

In the opposite corner there was a winding metal stair case that lead to a platform that was surrounding all of the building. The rails along the side were short but sturdy. You can see openings on the second floor. Sunshine said that someone had lived here and this place is huge, so that would lead you to believe that there were other rooms. They would probably have to pick roommates again.

"This... this place is the shit!" Noah laughed in disbelief. He span in a full circle before laughing again, quieter. "This is awesome. I never should've doubted you Princess!" he shouted joyously, pulling you into a bone crushing hug. Literally.

You smack his shoulder repeatedly as he spins you around. You figure that you have become a blueish colour when you see the looks of worry on your friends faces. "Noah..." your blows become weaker against the strongly built boy as lights dance before your eyes.

"Put her down before your skull is acquainted with my bullets." a voice from behind you bites out threateningly. Noah looks down at you confusedly. When he sees the colour fading out of your eyes he quickly releases you and throws his hands defensively in the air. Keeping his hands in the air, he looks down at you frantically, "Holly Shit... Sorry Princess."

You feel two short arms wrap around your waist and lead you towards one of the arm chairs. Your hear the tapping feet of your friends following the two of you. The arms let you go and your wobbly legs can't support you and you fall, defeated, into the chair. You look up to see a sneering Sunshine. A cigarette was tucked behind her ear and she was decked out in denim jeans and a black motorcycle jacket. The shorter girl was glaring at Noah and she held the boy at gunpoint. Noah shifted uncomfortably. He turned to you. He reached out to you but Sunshine stepped in between you two, she angled the gun so that it was right below the muscular boy's jaw which wasn't so hard considing her size.

"Make one more move and you will be kissing the floor so hard and so fast that you won't have any teeth left." Sunshine hissed. Noah swallowed and backed away from the gun, "Look, I was just checking to see if she was okay. She's my friend. I didn't mean to hurt her."

Sunshine barked out a laugh. The rest of the group stood by awkwardly, not sure if they should interject or not. The teens watched the entire exchange as if it were a tennis game. You try to speak up in Noah's defence but your breath is caught in your throat.

"You were squeezing the living day lights out of her. You can't stand here and lie directly to my face. There is no way someone is that strong without knowing. You could've killed her."

"Okay, wait a second!" Mercedes interjected. "Who the hell are you supposed to be?"

Sunshine frowned.

"It doesn't matter what the hell my name is. I'm Rachel's friend and yous was about to kill her." she sniped. You hear a click as Sunshine rest her finger on the trigger, taking the safety off.

Everyone was thrown into a panic. The group yelled in shock. Kurt and Blaine hobbled out of the way as Mike grabbed an invisible Tina and pulled her out of the way. Artie who had been standing out of sight in the corner to avoid being seen by Sunshine stepped out hesitantly before deciding to remain out of sight. Karofsky jumped behind one of the sofas to use as a shield.

In the split second this happened Sunshine pulled the trigger at the same time you yell out a strangle "No!" Just in time, Mercedes grabs Noah's arm. The bullet paces through his skin and it lands with a thud into the wall, right above where Artie was standing.

Sunshine looks confused at one had just occurred. She shook it off and lifted the gun once again. You grab her arm quickly and pull her back.

"What the hell, Sunshine! You can't just go around shooting people. Noah just doesn't know his strength-"

"Don't give me that bullshit, Rachel!"

"You can't just shoot people when something bad happens to me-"

"Name one other time something like this happened-"

"Sophomore year. Finn accidentally broke my noes and you just _had _to threaten to chop his balls off and use them as fish bait-"

"Finn Hudson is a complete idiot. And I know that wasn't an accident-"

"He accidentally hit me with a football, Sunshine-"

"Yeah, a football that managed to knock out some of your teeth and break your noes. And weren't you always the one that was telling me that damaging your noes would affect you vocals-"

"Not everything is about vocals!"

Sunshine stares at you in shock.

"Rachel... What the hell happened to you?" she asked concernedly.

"People change..." you reply, looking her up and down. "You seem to get that too."

Sunshine shuffled awkwardly on the spot. Everyone peeked out of their hiding places to see if the cost was clear. Noah was shaking and he looked as if he was about to piss himself.

"Well.." she clears her throat awkwardly as she looks around the room at the startled teens. "It's good to see you again, Rachel." she looks over to Noah. "And it seems your tastes in idiots haven't changed." she says to you with a tight lipped smile.

"Nice to see you too Sunshine." Noah seemed to be recovered from his shaking. The mohawked boy looks Sunshine up and down, obviously astounded by her height. "Sunshine, this is my friend Noah Puckerman. Noah, this is my old friend Sunshine."

Sunshine looks at him curiously, eyeing him up and down as he did to her.

Noah cleared his throat, snapping out of his daze and gave the short girl a halfhearted smile.

"You know, the Puckosaurus digs a badass chick." he grins, trying to reclaim his swagger. Everyone, including you, rolls their eyes. Sunshine raises her eyebrows in disbelief that the boy she almost killed was trying to hit on her. She hesitantly takes his outstretched hand as if it were a ticking time bomb. She grabs his large hand lightly and shakes it cautiously. When she gets more comfortable she digs her nails into his flesh causing the larger boy to flinch, but does not release her hand.

"Big guy like you might fit in 'round here. Sorry for shooting you, but if you try that shit again I won't hesitate and I _definitely _won't miss." she flashed a devilish smile as Noah's eyes widen. She looks over to Rachel, "He would be cool fresh meat for fight club."

"I'm Kurt and this is my boyfriend Blaine." Kurt introduces, respect evident in his eyes.

"Names Mike."

"T-Tina. I mean Tina."

"Please don't kill me- I mean, the names Karofsky!"

"My names Mercedes... You got a temper, girl."

Out of the corner of your eye, you see Artie's mechanical body morph into a wheel chair. It was like something out of a transformers movie. Artie wheels himself over to Mercedes and Noah.

"Artie Abrams."

Sunshine looks at the group then back to Rachel.

"You going to tell me why your here?"

"No, that's classified."

"I get it. The bathroom is on the second floor and there are some old rooms up there as well." Sunshine hands her a piece of paper with a phone number on it. "I'm staying with friends. If you need something; information, directions, muscle... Call the number and ask for Storm."

"Why would I ask for Storm?"

Sunshine flashes her a familiar grin.

"Being Sunshine got old after awhile. And besides..." Sunshine turned away and tucked the gun into her jacket.

"What's the point of making a name for yourself around here when your name is 'Sunshine'?"

**A/N: Okay, Sunshine is very OOC. Shoot me. And if you ask me, I like this Sunshine better. And maybe Lima Heights adjacent is more hard core than it would be on glee, but I could still see Santana rock Lima Heights. What do you think of Sunshine? Reviews PLEASE XD.**


	21. The Curious Case Of Saints And Demons

"Santana, slow down! I swear to god if you almost hit a poor defenceless squirrel one more time, I will go nuts. Do you know what animals are screaming when they see you coming? Bad, bad things-"

"Jesus Christ, B! Shut up, shut up! You have not stopped talking since you got into this car-"

"Well, you're not answering any of my questions!" Brittany shouted back desperately. "San, there is no one following us! Calm d-" Brittany gripped Santana's arm tightly. The latina shoved the blonde away and looked frantically into the rear view mirror. "Santana! Calm-"

"If you tell me to 'calm down' one more time I will throw you out of this car-"

She hated moments like this. She liked being happy and bubbly and optimistic. Santana usually brought out the best in her, but she also brought out the worst. She could have both the sweetest and most tender moments with her girlfriend, but they also had moments that made Brittany's heart break just by thinking about them. And almost every time they fought it was because of Santana. And maybe her a little bit. But they would always make up... And by make up, she means make up sex. But this time...

"Santana Carmen Lopez, don't you dare talk to me like that-"

"Like what, Brittany? Like a normal human being. Will not let you play the victim card again-"

"Just tell me where we're going!"

"I don't know! I just-"

The feuding couple halted their argument when they heard wailing sirens from behind them. Both Santana and Brittany looked into the rear view mirror to see a police car quickly gaining on them and Santana was going pretty fast to begin with.

"Santana, pull over." Brittany demanded her voice didn't give away any feeling of dread.

"I _told _you there was someone following us-"

"Well _duh, _we're in a stolen car and your speeding, of course someone is going to think that's suspicious-"

"Better the reason _not _to pull over-"

"Santana, if you don't pull over they'll call for back-up. You've watched those police shows-"

"I _hate _cops." Santana hissed. The smaller girl inched the accelerator down slowly. The black Ford slowly gained in speed.

"Pull over!" Brittany repeated angrily.

"I am trying to save our hides here. Do you wanna go to jail, Brittany? Mr. Fabray has connections with the police force. If he finds us-"

"You. Are. Paranoid."

"Brittany-"

"Now, Santana!"

The latina hesitantly eases the breaks on the car, pulling over to the side of the abandoned road. The sound of crunching gravel and police sirens made Santana flinch. She gripped the steering wheel apprehensively but didn't look up at the sound of the police officer approaching the stolen car.

"Relax, Santana. You look really suspicious right now." Brittany says soothingly, running her hand up and down Santana's arm. The latina remained tense and looked straight ahead.

Santana snapped alert at the sound of the police officer tapping her window. She held her breath as she rolled down the window. The officer quickly blinded the two girls with his flash light. Santana recoiled ad blinked, trying to regain her courage.

She cleared her throat. "I-Is there a problem officer." It sounded cliche, even to her.

"Do you two know how fast you were going?" the voice was smug and sort of familiar, as if he was just itching to start something. Santana didn't like it.

"No one's on uses this road at this time of night-" Brittany replied innocently but was quickly cut off by the smug sounding police officer as he addressed Santana.

"Ma'am, will you please step out of the car." he ordered. Santana looked in panic over to Brittany. The blonde tried to give her an assuring look.

All of a sudden, Santana's car door swung open and she was roughly yanked out of it by her hair. Brittany screamed as she saw Santana slammed against the hood of the car, leaving cracks and blood in the window. The latina kicked and growled but was roughly rammed back into the hood causing the car to shake.

Brittany quickly got out of the car. The discarded flash light had rolled under the car to her side. Thinking fast she picked it up and aimed the light at the fake officer. The man stepped back and pulled out his gun. With one hand he held Santana down by her neck, his other hand aimed the gun at the back of Santana's head, paying the blonde girl no mind.

The fake officer wasn't as much of a man as he was a boy. A very familiar boy.

"I don't know how the fuck your alive, Lopez. But this time you will definitely stay dead and then I think me and your little girlfriend will have some fun..."

"Jesse-" Santana grunted in pain and fear as the gun moved out of the corner of her eye.

Jesse tutted in a fake scolding way. He delivered a sharp blow to the side of her head, making her face impact with the hood of the car.

"Don't you remember the rules, Lopez?" he asked mockingly. He leaned down to hiss in her ear. His hot breath tickled brushed the hairs on her neck. "Even the mightiest crumble... And when they do... Take as much joy out of it as you can."

_**New Orleans, 1871**_

"There is _no _way that you could make that shot," the blonde girl says coyly. Her friends giggle and bat their eyelashes at Jesse flirtatiously. The boy grins cockily and aims the pistol at the tin can perched on the mansions roof. "If you miss, Governor Grey won't take kindly to it. It's against the rules for the young to carry a weapon."

Not moving his arm away from the target, the boy perched on the top of the fence looked down to the group of girls and cocked his eyebrows. "I'll be turnin' 16 in a few days, _mademoiselle_. I'll be a man by then." his french accent made an appearance when he tried to impress. He found out that some people find it charming and he found out that when you're charming, you can get away with almost anything.

"Besides," without looking away from the girls he pulled the trigger. In the distance he heard the sound of metal-on-metal. He smirked, satisfied and looked to see the smoking can on the grass. "Rules are meant to be broken."

The cluster of girls giggle. He pushes himself off the fence with a grunt and smiles at the girls.

"Speaking of which..." The boy pulls his father's pocket watch from his trousers and taps it. "I really must be heading off. So I must bid you lovely ladies, adieu."

The girls make sounds of protest. Jesse chuckles as he swung his leg around and mounted his horse. It had been a gift from his father. It was one of the fastest horses in the entire city. He kicked the sides of the black stallion and the horse reared, turning to face the opposite direction.

It was late evening when he got to the nearest inn. It was very high class. Only the most well known people were allowed access. And _he _was the most well-known a fifteen year old boy could be. His parents were wealthy and he was a legend.

"Oi, look! It's nice to see you again _mon ami_!" a friend of his fathers clapped his shoulder and he almost spilt wine on his new coat. He was most certainly intoxicated. "How's your ol' man doing? Yo still breaking hearts?"

Jesse smiled politely.

"It is nice to see you Monsieur Favereau." For his coat it most certainly wasn't. "My father is well. He is very hard at work though."

"Still cooped up in that workshop of his? Someday he is sure to stumble upon something, not sure why he had to quit banking to do it though-"

"Yes, well," Jesse cleared his throat awkwardly. He did not want to have this discussion in public. "It was a pleasure seeing you. But I really must be going."

"You tell your father that he should come down for a glass of wine sometime! He may as well be a ghost!" the drunk man cackled, slapping Jesse's shoulder.

Jesse sneered as he climbed the stairs to the higher level of the inn. He took a seat on one of the bar stools and mumbled angrily to himself. Drunken fools...

"I hear talking to oneself is the first sure sign of insanity," the curly hair boy's head snapped up to see a girl about a few years older smirking at him. "But I'm sure _you _have a good reason for it."

Jesse eyed the girl up in down. She looked to be around sixteen or seventeen. Her hair was dark brown as well as her eyes. She was dressed much like the others girls in the inn. High Class. But her accent showed that she was not a local. She may possibly be a traveller. Her skin was dark, but not dark enough to be considered _filth. _Maybe hispanic? Or maybe just tan? Her lips were a deep shade of red and her eyes danced mischievously as they examined him.

"Hmm... It seems that the boy has gone deaf. Such a pity. You may have been interesting to talk to." the girl looked away bored as she examines her fingernails.

"I can hear just as well as I can speak, thank you very much." Jesse sneered. She obviously didn't know who he was or else she would have known better than to speak at him with that tone. His parents were well known and highly influential. They could have her deported to whatever back water country she came from easily.

Jesse was about to follow up with another blatant remark when he realized the girls attention was elsewhere.

"What are you-"

"Hold that thought." the girl held up her hand as if to block the rant that was about to escape him. She motioned for the young woman tending the bar to fill her empty glass. As the blonde woman was about to turn to her next customer the girl whispered something in her ear. The woman looked appalled but blushed madly as she turned away. The girl snickered and sipped her drink. "There is something about french women that I can't quite put my finger on..." the girl say distantly, tapping her fingers against her wine glass. "Maybe it's all the wine, not a problem, it makes them... _loose_.

"You speak as if you are a man." Jesse says curiously. "You examine the girls as if a man would and you speak with an air of confidence." he states. This girl unsettled him. She was certainly not normal.

The girls raises her eyebrows and chuckles.

"Well, Monsieur St. James," the girl drains her dink. "I don't like beating around the bush. When I want something, I usually tend to get it." the girls eyes gleam as her attention draws back to the blonde barmaid. "Even if they don't expect it."

"How is it that you know my name?"

The girl grins.

"I know lots of things. I've travelled for many years and I must say that this place... is by far the least entertaining. But the woman are _trés belle_."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Ooh, you are quick aren't you?" the girl replied sarcastically, draining the rest of her wine in the blink of an eye.

"Fine, don't answer, but tell me your name if you dare to be even more bothersome."

The girl chuckles.

"Santana." her name rolls off her tongue.

Jesse scrunches his eyebrows.

"So you are hispanic then?"

"No, I am American, as are you. But even then, the only one who governs me is myself."

"You are strange. Bizarre."

"And _we, _will speak again Monsieur St. James. For now," the blonde barmaid removes her apron and walks into the wings with the bedrooms for guest. Santana eyes the woman as she goes. "I knew it..." she mumbles under her breath and grins victoriously. "For now I have some of my own... _needs _I must attend to."

/./././

"A girl with the mind of a man you say? How odd." his friend Laurence kicks a can off the side of the road as they walk. Lights from nearby houses illuminate the way. "Do you think she has an illness? Or maybe the lord has granted her a gift... or a curse depending on how you look at it."

"I am not sure. Her demeanour was... different." Jesse replies simply.

Laurence chuckled.

"Or maybe the Spaniards are up to something." he suggested jokingly.

Jesse frowns.

"I don't know... this _Santana,_ I don't like the feel of her."

"You described her to sound quite desirable, Jesse. Do you fancy her? Has Monsieur St. James a over not a fighter?"

Jesse huffed and slapped the back Laurence's head.

"Easy there, _mon ami. _Wouldn't want to loose that hand, would you? I was just titled one of the best bare knuckle boxers in the district." Laurence said proudly.

"If your mother found out you were doing such a thing, she would be less then pleased."

"'Rules are made to be broken', you said that, right?"

The two walked in comfortable silence.

"So this Santana girl... She is new in town?"

"I suspect. If not she would be staying in the inn."

"What if- What if she is a witch? Or maybe she is possessed by man..."

Jesse's face turns cold.

"That seems most likely... If it is true, you must tell the pastor."

Laurence bids him farewell and returns to his home. Jesse is thinking of doing that also. It was very dark now, and the custodians would be out soon to extinguish the street lamps. His stallion needed to be groomed earlier in the morning also and he didn't trust his father to do it correctly.

"Tricksters, Manipulators, Thieves..."

"Leave me alone you bothersome tramp, I will not take any more of your insufferable whisperings."

The African woman that roamed the street at night always bothered him. She didn't know why anything was ever done about her. She was like a ghost, wandering the streets at dusk, homeless. No one knew for how long she has been around. The oldest people in the district said she used to own a shop, she told fortunes, they said. Now she was nothing. Children threw rocks at her at night as she mumbles to herself. Jesse pat took in events such as those. It was fun. But now, every night the woman would bother him on the way home.

"Cheating death, cheating... not fair. Why lord? Why does he get to live while your most faithful die?" the woman whispers hoarsely from the shadows. "He is vile, wicked, he has turned his back on you... Why? Charming his way out of death. Always the charmers who have the best fortune. But they are all fake."

"Shut up, hag!"

"The girl! Yes, the girl. She invades your thoughts... The girl dances with shadows. Her light is dim. Non existent. Not here. Not yet. She is wild. The girl is wild."

This caught Jesse's attention.

"What are you saying, filth? Is she a witch? A demon?"

"The girl has demons... yes, yes she does. As do you. Her demon doesn't like you."

"So she _is _a demon?" Jesse said uncertainly.

"The lord will shine his light on her, purify her, in time. Years and years. She will find her. The one that will tame the wild. The beast tamer. But for now she is wild. Dangerous. Her demons are like yours..."

"Enough! I will here no more of this!" Jesse shouts.

The dark skinned woman smiles toothily at him.

"Demons boy, you and the girl have sins. Evils. But whose are more wild? Dangerous?"

"I said enough!" Jesse picked a rock from the ground and hurled it at the woman. The rock connected with the old woman's cheek. The lady wailed loudly and clutched her cheek.

"Lord! My Lord! Look at what the demon child has done to me! He spits on your most faithful..." the old lady finished with a whimper.

Jesse clenched his jaw.

"You will remain quiet. I don not want to hear you no more." Jesse turns around to leave but is stopped again by the older woman.

"The boy will never get to stand by your side lord. He will stay down here with the demons. _Forever_." the lady whispers.

The boy snapped. Jesse pulls out his gun at the speed of lightning and pulls the trigger. A loud shot rang out and the dark woman crumpled to the ground with another loud wail.

"I've had enough of your whisperings." the boy whispered brokenly.

Jesse runs as fast as his feet can carry him to his home, not looking back. But if he did, he would see Laurence stepping out of the shadows with a look of pure fear on his face. His friend was gone. If he heard correctly a demon has taken his place. And the girl, Santana, was a demon too.

Laurence needed a plan.

_**Present**_

Jesse pushed Santana aside and followed up by kicking her roughly with his leather boots. Santana grunted on impact and tried to roll away from contact. Santana could hear Brittany's pleading sobs somewhere in the back round.

"Mr. Fabray thanks you for your many years of service, Lopez." Santana yelps sharply as Jesse's boot connects with her head, right above her eye. She feels blood trickle down her face, but right away she can feel the cut closing just as quickly as it appeared. Jesse kicks her again, this time hitting her directly in the eye. "You can't believe how overjoyed I was when he gave me this job. _So. Happy._" he growled, delivering a sharp kick, accenting each word.

"Might as well, finish the way we started. _Together_!"

"Pl-please..." Jesse's eyes snapped up to Brittany who was in a fetal position, watching the entire seen play out, completely petrified. She could barely speak, let alone move to help. She wishes she was like Quinn or Puck or even Tina. She wanted to help so bad, but all she could do is sit there helpless as the love of her life was going to get killed by some... some _douche bag._

"Ah, the Beast Tamer is here!" Jesse looked to Santana who was now coughing blood. He scrunched his nose and moved his boots out of the way. "I don't know... Mr. Fabray might find something for her to do... If not I could always just keep her to myself." he grabbed Santana's chin so that she would look in his eyes. "God I can't wait to kill you... Wasn't allowed to when we met again at Fabray's mansion. But oh, how I wanted to. Now, you're going to die knowing the fact that I have control over your little girlfriend. That is so much better."

Santana hissed at him and spat blood in his face. Jesse yelled in disgust and stumbled blindly as he tried to wipe the blood from his eyes.

Santana lurched and tackled his legs from the ground. The latina straddled the taller boy and pressed her claws to his neck but was intercepted by Jesse. Santana tried to push her hands closer to his neck as he grabbed her wrists and pushed them away. His eyes widening as the moonlight reflected off Santana's claws.

_**New Orleans, 1871**_

Santana woke up groggily. Lights danced in front of her eyes and she had a horrible ache in her lower back. As she regained consciousness she realized why. Her wrist were tied tightly behind her back, the rope burned into her skin. She rocked back in the wooden chair only to realize that her chair was tied together with another. She didn't recognize the place, then again, she didn't know the area all that well.

It was a dark, square room illuminated by candles that surrounded her in a circle. She couldn't see the walls except for one which was visible due to a wide window. They were up high apparently. An owl swooped across the window.

"Is the girl awake?"

Muffled sounds from the hall answered. Santana could see the silhouette of one of them on the wall.

"Good. And... is Jesse-"

A hushed growl ushered him. Santana strained to hear.

"Yes, yes... You're right, let's get on with it."

Santana growled defensively as two men entered the room. One was young and had messy jet black hair along with dark brown eyes. He was tall and stocky, but not in an awkward way. His muscles bulked, almost tearing the sleeves of his shirt. His teeth were a light yellow and crooked. His face was streaked in oil and he had bags beneath his eyes.

The second man was older and was dressed so that he was quite obviously-

"Father Brisont?" Jesse asked groggily from behind her. The latina feels Jesse jolt up, panicked. "Why am I tied up? Release me immediately or I will be sure to call my father!" Santana could feel Jesse move behind her. "Laurence! You little rat! Filth-"

Laurence sneered, "If a demon calls me filth than I will remain unclean by my lord and saviours side-"

"Jesse." The priest interrupts calmly. "I know you must be confused-"

"_Dios Mio, _let us go this instant, _puta-_"

The priest expression turned angry as he rounded on her.

"You will remain silent! I will not have you spew your evil words in the house of God!"

"Oh, can it!"

The man that Jesse had called Laurence stepped forward, grabbed the collar of her nightgown and slapped her.

"You will not speak to Father Brisont in that manner, tramp! You tempt our villagers, no, you tempt our woman to choose a path that is not right in the Lord's eyes-"

Santana saw red. No one was allowed to touch her like that. She cringed in pain as her metal claws extended, ripping her skin causing blood to flow from her hands and stain her white night dress. The claws made quick work of the rope, needing only to connect with the sharp metal to fall apart. She lunged forward, tearing a hole through the younger man's flesh.

Laurence inhaled sharply. He spluttered blood as he sank to his knees, falling to the ground.

Father Brisont yelled loudly as Santana advanced on him, growling animalisticly.

"Stop!"

Santana ignored him.

"Think about the consequences of your actions! You will go to the deepest pits of hell for murdering one of God's faithful servants! You still have a chance! You can be saved!"

Santana wavered. His words struck home. She has been wandering for months, terrified. And here was this man, a priest, saying that she could be saved.

Before she could make up her mind, a shot rang out from behind her. She blinked and noticed that a dark grey bullet with a golden tint had buried itself neatly between the priests eyes. **(A/N: I do not approve of the action of killing priests. This a scene performed by fictional characters. Please do not try this at home... Please.)**

Santana turned rapidly to see Jesse drop the gun shakily.

"Fucking bastard." he muttered glaring at Laurence.

"That was completely uncalled for. He surrendered."

"Well, _you _didn't give Laurence a chance to surrender."

"I was angry."

"Well I _am _angry!"

"I have to get out of here. I don't want to die..." Santana mutters, trying to pull open the stuck window.

"Yes well, good luck with that. You're more likely to die than I will-"

At that moment loud yells sounded from down the hall followed by thundering footsteps. A group of men burst into the room, freezing when they saw the dead bodies.

Santana sobbed and sank to her knees.

"Thank God you came!" she sobbed, bending over Laurence. "I came to repent my sins to f-father Brisont. I-I ran into L-Laurence. He was always kind to me. W-We were all t-talking about faith when- when that demon-" she sobbed, pointing accusingly at Jesse. "Burst in the r-room! H-He k-killed them! P-Please don't let him kill me." Santana sobbed.

"She lies!" Jesse shouted angrily, lunging for Santana but was held back by the angry locals.

His father looks disappointedly at Jesse as he points to the dead man on the floor.

"Son... If she lies then why is there one of my custom made bullets used for evil-"

"She has claws! She killed Laurence! She's a witch- or a demon! Father, believe me!"

"H-He stabbed him! W-with a razor! He tried to stab me too!" Santana held up one of the razors she kept in her hair that she had quickly covered in Laurence's blood after they looked away from her.

/./../././././

"NO! SHE LIES!" Jesse screamed as the sheriff and some of the local's dragged him away from the church his mother and father sobbing at the footsteps of the church. Santana grimaced as she watched him struggle.

"Better him than me."

_**Present**_

Santana managed to press her claws to the tip of Jesse's neck, drawing blood.

"Fine." Jesse says defeatedly. "You want to kill me? Kill me! You spineless bitch!"

Santana flinched and withdrew her claws.

"You aren't worth it... I won't be the one that sends you to hell, Jesse."

Santana withdraws her claws and punches him in the face with all of the force she could muster. Jesse's head slammed into the concrete and his shoulders slumped. Santana brushed herself off as she got up. She could feel her fresh wounds closing and her bruises healing. Brittany dried her tears and looked up at her.

"San... I'm sorry I made you pull over." Brittany sobbed.

Santana knelt next to the blonde. Brittany embraced her tightly and buried her face into Santana's burning neck.

"B, we should probably get a move on before he wakes up." Santana states, looking at Jesse.

The taller girl sniffed and kissed Santana's neck.

"We're not getting sexy times tonight, are we?"

Santana laughed.

"Who knows, Britt-Britt. All that fighting has made me pretty hungry... and when I'm hungry, I am horny."

The blonde giggles.

"Let's get the hell out of here then."


	22. Melpomene

Rachel has found out that after living with a bunch of teens, settling into their newly acquired home, and spending almost every making minute with them, you start to learn about their more... annoying qualities.

Noah- though he lightened the mood with his jokes- had a tendency to workout at the most inconvenient times. She, along with a few of her other roommates, had woken up at ungodly hours of the night due to the cause of Noah's grunts and hisses of pain with the TV blaring noisily in the background. Sunshine's friend must of had a fetish for the P90X trainer, unfortunately for the people who yearned for a good night's sleep.

And speaking of nightly occurrences; Rachel's room had the misfortune of being next to Artie's. Artie was, to say, not a very considerate neighbor. On the first night that Rachel slept in the warehouse, Artie short circuited, causing his machine to beep as loud as a smoke detector and occasionally spouting words like; "Repair, Repair!" and "Your Charge Is Below 25%.". And the next day when she wanted a peaceful afternoon to rest she could hear him clanking away in his room along with buzzing and whirls of tools he found in a shed the night previously, Rachel assumed. It was amazing of what that crippled boy could do. He once entered the room with a pink flamingo lawn ornament and left an hour later with the same object, but with metal wings and it actually moved. It had terrorized the living room, pecking at Tina's head blaring "EXTERMINATE!". Artie claimed that it was supposed to be a bug killer and that it must have some rusty wiring in the main circuit, he then proceeded to complain about not having proper equipment.

Tina and Mike weren't as much of a problem. She had internally nicknamed them 'The Silent Asians'. The only bad thing she could say about Tina was her odd taste in music and her affinity for horror movies that usually featured mostly vampires. Along with Mike always taping Storm Chasers, the two of them practically filled the DVR. She was devastated when she finally found out how to tape shows and movies and a marathon of Broadway classics was on TV and the DVR was full.

Mercedes wasn't one to knock. In fact, she rarely used doors, period. She had managed to give everybody several heart attacks. On the second night here, Mercedes floated through her new bedroom wall and into her bathroom while she was taking a shower. That was the night they all found out that Mercedes was a sleep walker.

Blaine left the seat up on several occasions and he insisted on leaving Harry Potter posters around the room. He also had the habit of droning on and on like an old man talking about the glory days. And if that wasn't bad enough, he forced the entire group to watch at least seven hours of black and white movies, which by the end almost everyone had fallen asleep, including Rachel who was a great fan of the classics.

Karofsky and Kurt quarrelled almost every ten minutes, with Karofsky slurring his sexuality and taste in television along with music while Kurt insulted his personality and appearances along with his gift. "You talk big for someone who would never be able to handle himself in a fight! Take a swing at me! I dare you..." to which Karofsky defended. "I can fight you, anytime, anywhere! You call that useless! You can run, but you can't hide from the Fury!"

It had only been four days, and to tell you the truth, everyone was starting to drive her crazy. She was supposed to be the leader. Rachel had thought that they had come to a silent agreement in that matter after the whole debacle with Santana and her unfortunate outburst. But much to her misfortune, everything was starting to crumble in on her. It all started with a regular Friday...

"Change it! Change the Channel!" Noah shouted from his spot in the back, throwing buttered popcorn in the direction of the TV which was currently on Food Network. Some of the stray pieces of popcorn that didn't hit the screen landed in Blaine's hair. Mercedes, who was sitting next to the elf-like boy, predicted the assault and the popcorn flew through the back of her head and into Kurt, who had turned around to glare at Noah for disrupting his TV time.

"Ouch!" Kurt yelped once the popcorn connected with his eye. He rubbed it angrily. "I will not change the channel, this is my time! We all agreed-"tt"Yeah, but this is so boring." Noah whined. He shoveled a handful of heavily buttered popcorn into his mouth. "Whaft ifs thif efen about?"

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Noah. You're getting crumbs on the carpet." Rachel informed boredly, her eyes not leaving the page she was currently reading. It was an interesting biography about Barbra Streisand- her idol. She wondered if Barbra had friends like her. If so, she had her condolences.

Noah swallowed. The entire group cringed at the sound of his loud gulping. "Come on, Wipe Out is on!" he whined once again. "This is just some random guy-"

"Excuse me," Kurt hissed. The boy muted the TV and turned completely in his seat to face the mohawked boy. "I do most of the cooking around here and I'm in the mood for some new ideas. I think we've all had enough of your 'Puckerman Family Mac Cuisine'." he air quoted.

"Nuh uh, Porcelain. Don't you dare be dissing my momma's Mac and Cheese." he snapped back, flexing his muscles threateningly.

As the two boys continued fighting, Karofsky dexterously swiped the remote from Kurt's side and changed it to some college football game.

"Screw this," Noah growled as he stood up. "The Puck Man is out."

This caught Rachel's attention.

"Where do you think you're going?" she yelped. Her subconscious noted that she accidentally lost her mark in the book. She was probably going to have to flip through the book later, cursing boys and there idiotic tendencies.

"God damn it, princess. I appreciate the place to crash and everything. But we never have any fun anymore-"

"We're just getting settled, Noah. After we think of a plan-"

"Why do we need a plan?" Tina interjected confusedly. "We escaped the bad guys. It's over."

Mike nodded silently in agreement.

"Yeah, everybody's probably back with their parents. The guys in black were defeated. We've done all we can do. Mr. Schue is probably out there fixing the problem-"

"Are you all really so naive? We need to figure out how we're going to live. What about school? Jobs? And even then, we have our gifts to worry about. Concealing them. And then there's- and then- there's-"

"Quinn." Noah finished quietly.

In that moment everybody froze. No one had dared mentioned what went down with Quinn since they left. Everyone knew about Quinn and Rachel's quickly accelerating friendship. Some would even consider the two of them best friends. But now... No one knew what to think of the blonde ice queen.

"Rachel, I'm sorry about Quinn and everything. But you were right the first time we need lives. A place that we can call home. And we also need to consider the future. College. Let's face it- Mountainview wasn't really accelerating in academics." Kurt concluded, casting a pointed look in Karofsky's direction. The large boy's eyes were glued to the television. He seemed to be completely tuned out of the conversation.

"I- I have to say that what happened with Quinn is... a tad heart breaking and beyond confusing. But- but it seemed to me that there was a larger plot afoot." Rachel said. She cringed at her show of weakness. The group was probably thinking that her... friendship with Quinn clouded her judgment.

The group sat in silence, noises from the TV filled the silence in the room. The sound of booing filled the room as the away team managed a touchdown.

0o00o0o0o0

"Hey... Come on, wake up sleepy head." Quinn's soft teasing voice sounded in her ear as long pale fingers caressed her cheek, brushing brown locks out of her face. "Today's the day."

Rachel pulled her heavy eyelids apart and was instantly greeted with the sight of mischievous hazel eyes. It seemed like it had been forever since she saw them. But here was Quinn Fabray, in the flesh... In her bed. Grinning at her. Rachel was suddenly aware of the current situation she was in. A sudden rush of fear mixed with something like hope and confusion, coursed through her body.

"Q-Quinn? What- what are you doing here?" Rachel whispered hoarsely. She was still extremely tired. It felt as if her entire body was pumped full of lead.

The blonde scrunched her eyebrows in confusion, just like the way she used to when Rachel rambled to quickly and she was straining to concentrate.

"I live here, silly." Quinn giggled as she tucked Rachel's hair behind her ear and kissing her nose affectionately. "And so do you." Quinn added, bopping Rachel playfully on the nose. "Speaking of which, your dads are gonna be here soon and you still haven't showered."

She was right. This was definitely not her room from back in the warehouse. It was a large room with blindingly white walls with a light blue ceiling. The room was beautifully decorated with mahogany furniture. She was lying down in a large king sized bed with a canopy. Quinn was propped up on her elbow looking at Rachel with the famous grin Rachel knew only too well.

Rachel gaped like a fish out of water. This Quinn was so different but so familiar. She was familiar in a way that she had the same habits and she looked the same. The different part was that she seemed so peaceful and... content. Oh. And also all the touchy-feely stuff. The kissing and caressing was definitely unfamiliar territory.

"Wait- what do you mean my dads?" Oh God, she missed them so much.

Quinn shook her head playfully and lay back in her position beside Rachel and cuddled into her side snugly.

"Baby, they were taking care of Beth for the weekend. It's only fair that we feed them brunch. You were the one who planned all this out."

"I-I did?"

Quinn kissed and nuzzled her neck.

"Yes, you were the one that suggested this week end in the first place. A little relaxation time. No crying, no waking up in the middle of the night. Just me and you..." she trailed off, tracing invisible circles into Rachel's arms, leaving thin layers of frost ghosting across her tan skin. "It was the best 48 hours of my life."

"Uh- uh huh..." Rachel mumbled dazedly.

"You know... I'm happy you're here with me," she said gently, straddling Rachel's thighs dexterously. The blonde looked down at her adoringly. "I know I've said it before but... I love you. A lot." she added, before capturing Rachel's lips in a searing kiss. The blue tinge slowly vanished from the blonde's skin.

"Q-Quinn?"

"I love you so much-"

"Well isn't this extremely nauseating."

All of a sudden Rachel appeared half-way across the room. She noticed that she was still on the bed with Quinn on top of her. This Rachel seemed to be more enthusiastic than she was. The other her seemed to be completely familiar with this situation. Rachel snapped out of her thought when an unfamiliar hand clamp over her bare shoulder.

The girl with the hand on her shoulder was dressed in a simple white gown that accented her tan skins. Her brown hair was blown gently behind her slender shoulders. Her expression was blank and her attention was directed to the two girls kissing heavily on the bed.

She was her.

There were three of her?

"You- you're me."

So this is what a half-state was.

"Hah, well you can say that. Just for our own sakes and to keep us not confused, you can call me Melpomene. I have a story, would you like to hear it?" she asked suddenly.

"Actually, if you could just tell me what the Hell is going on-"

"Do you know where Melpomene comes from? Once the Greek Muse of Singing, she later became the Muse of Tragedy." Melpomene twirled her hair around her fingers. "Of course, no one believes in Greek mythology anymore. But still, everyone has a story."

"Um look, if you don't mind, can you just-"

Melpomene glared at Rachel for interrupting.

"After all I did for you, you're going to blow me off? Not nice Not nice at all." as she finished her tone turned into a harsh growl. Melpomene's canines extended and her pupils dilated. "Do you know how annoying that was for me? I can't hear anything out there?" she scoffed. "We all need our weaknesses."

"What are you talking about?"

"You have it good, Rachel. I don't pop in as much as I could. Granted, if I could actually be normal I would probably take the opportunity. But my boss is careful in giving people like me too much power..." she trailed off with a frown.

"Please, am I dreaming? Is this some weird vision 'cause I'm really sick of those."

Melpomene smiled, her sharp teeth glinting.

"It's not a vision. Visions are just something I pass along to help you out now and then. This is a dream. But it's not yours."

"Then whose is it?"

"Well let's see," the other her said sarcastically. "There's me, you, and Blondie over there. Well, it can't be me. I can't sleep or anything. And we know it's not yours. Let's see, who's left?"

"No need to be so mean about it." Rachel replied defensively. "So... I'm in Quinn's dream."

Melpomene shook her head.

"Not exactly. This is just a clip of one of Quinn's many dreams."

"How-"

"I know someone. Someone who can control memories, bend emotions, etc etc."

"Why am I here?"

The other girl shrugged.

"I'm bored."

"Seriously?"

"I'm trapped inside your head all day, besides seeing you hyperventilate from the visions, this is the next best thing." she chuckled. "Not to mention I'm deaf half the time. Sad, isn't it? My hearing is sort-of... being held ransom for the moment."

"But.. The how are we-"

"It's a dream moron." Melpomene rolls her eyes. "I'm actually curious as to why you're not shocked about the whole 'Quinn dreams about having sex with you' thing."

Rachel flushes, flustered. Melpomene doesn't wait for an answer.

"Oh right the kiss. Don't worry, my 'friend' has plans for you. Well- me to be more exact. But for the time being I'm you so-"

Rachel being confused is an understatement.

"Can I wake up now?" Rachel begged.

Melpomene rolled her eyes and glanced at Rachel one last time.

"Try not to screw this up for the both of us."

"And I've got to add... She is much more attractive then Hudson. Good for you."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Rachel awoke to the sound of the TV blaring downstairs and Noah's grunts along with the sound of a power drill from the room next door. She jolted awake with her heart racing at what seemed to be the speed of sound. She ran her hands through her tangled hairs, taking in deep uneven breaths. Rachel tried to make sense of this dream she just had. Was it even real? And Quinn-

Oh Barbra, she missed Quinn so much.

**A/N: Roar! Where are my Reviews? Y U No comment? :'(**

**PS: Please tell me if this story is getting too confusing.**

**PPS: Sorry for the lack of Faberry goodness. Hang in there my Faberry veterans!**


	23. Breaking News

"_The two females are suspected to be crossing the state of Indiana. Authorities say to keep an eye out for the two of them. One is described by witnesses as short with dark hair and tan skin. Possibly of Latin heritage. The second was described as tall, pale, and blonde. Police have caught footage of the two young women at a local fast food restaurant-"_

Santana Lopez was never one for subtlety, even if her life depended on it. Everyone knew it, including her. But she never—never—thought that Santana would put Brittany at risk and get them caught on film. She watched with great interest as the security film showed Santana wearing those humongous sun glasses that she thought were cool. The Latina brushed the air from her eyes and looked as if she had found something. The camera showed Santana jump into a shining red convertible, and her head disappeared from view. Her best guess was that the Latina was trying to hot wire the car. Quinn grinned. Yep, some people never changed.

Speaking of which, Quinn kept her eyes glued to her overly large TV as an overly happy blonde skipped in front of the camera's line of sight followed by small tabby cat. Leave it to Brittany to pick up a stray cat while on the run. It seemed that Brittany was having an intellectual conversation with it. Quinn wondered how that looked to the rest of the America watching this.

Santana's head popped back into view and she called over to Brittany. The blonde shrugged and skipped to the other side of the convertible and hopped in. The two girls paused. Brittany opened the car door and the small tabby cat hopped in and made himself comfortable on Brittany's lap as the blonde scratched behind its ears.

And then the convertible exited the parking lot with lightning speed, leaving tire track behind it.

"_These girls are wanted for assault, robbery, grand theft auto, and the kidnapping of an elderly woman's cat. It is also noted that the Latina girl is filed as armed and dangerous. Police say that they have found knife marks on random surfaces of crime scenes. This victim, a local teen boy, has this to say-"_

The anchor disappeared and the TV showed a tall, gangly boy in front of a basketball court, trembling and stuttering as he tried to speak clearly into the microphone of the roving reporter.

"_I-It's almost as if it was a bad dream. Me and some friends-"_

What? It's not like she had anything other to do than correct bad grammar nowadays.

"Some friends and I," Quinn corrected, already unimpressed with this guy.

"_We were just hanging out in the parking lot uh... hanging out-"_

"Smoking, getting high most likely." Quinn filled in.

"A_nd we, you now, thought that they were two normal girls. They were really hot- I mean pretty! They were really pretty."_

"_Can you describe the two of them for us?" The interviewer asked, her voice devoid of emotion._

"_Well, yeah, like I said they were um… pretty. One was all blonde and tall, and the other was shorter with dark hair... Listen, it was dark and I wasn't really paying attention."_

"—To their faces." Quinn supplied snickering.

"_Me and my friends-"_

"-My friends and I!" Quinn shouted at the TV in exasperation.

"_We just wanted to be friendly, you know, wanted to… help them out. One looked really lost, like she was on an entirely different planet and the other one just looked pissed when we tried to talk to them. We didn't want them out late at night so we asked if we could give them a ride and the darker one just completely freaked! She had—" _there was a loud beep_ "-knives!" _

"Why do they censor these things? We obviously knew what he meant." Quinn thought aloud to herself.

"_And that's not the weirdest part- The blonde one. When her freaking girlfriend started attacking us, she was talking with a damn cat! I-I mean who does that! Apparently the cat and her were making bets on how long it would be before I-I-"_

"-Wet yourself?"

"_And there you have it, America."_ the anchor's back. Yay. "_Police warn you to keep an eye out for the two girls. If you see either of them proceed with caution. We suspect the two of them might be mentally unstable-"_

Quinn pressed the off button on the remote and the anchors voice faded away. She sighed as her head hit the back of the couch. She had been trapped in this goddamned room for over a week and she seriously needed a change of scenery. Preferably next to- to-

'Maybe she's still alive?' she thought hopefully before the nagging voice, that wasn't Lucy, took over.

'You should have done something! You were her friend!'

'I didn't know he would attack the school! I thought he was bringing me home not- not that.'

'Yeah, well, wish I would've know that sooner. There is a 75% chance that she's ashes in the wind.'

Quinn wiped her fresh tears away angrily. Screw Santana and Brittany for bringing up bad memories. Why did she always have to rile herself up like this? It was punishment enough being here. Alone. And with her father being so damn cryptic all the time. _"__Just wait, Quinnie. You'll find out soon enough,"_ It made her want to punch his throat and freeze his tongue, so that if he ever tried to eat again, it would fall apart.

"Brighten up, me." she said to herself encouragingly. "Santana and Brittany managed to get themselves out alive maybe Rachel did too."

'Yes, but Santana actually knew what was about to go down. She had something you forgot to use: Time.'

'Fuck Time. Fuck Santana and Brittany for being lucky. Fuck her father. Fuck her father's bosses. Fuck that douche bag St. James. And fuck Rachel for making this so much harder than it could've been.'

'I can't believe I'm blaming Rachel for all of this.'

Quinn let out a strangled sob. She was so angry. She wanted to crawl into a whole, or worse, a sauna, and die a slow painful death. Even then it would still be better than the present. She was so lonely.

She would hate to say it, but she would even settle for Lucy at this point.

"_You called?"_

Quinn shrieked, jumped about a foot in the air and clamped a hand over her rapidly beating heart.

"What the Hell, Lucy! You scared the living shit out of me!"

"_Wow, Saint Quinn swears like a sailor. What would dear Ol' dad think?" _Lucy asked mockingly. Quinn could practically hear the smirk in her voice.

"Where the Hell have you been? It's been almost a week."

"I Had to go see the boss. Don't be so selfish. I have a life too, you know."

"Wait... You- You could leave my head this entire time!" Quinn shouted. She was absolutely furious. She could feel the frost emitting from her, and soon it swirled around her. She supposed she looked absolutely menacing. She turned to the mirror so that Lucy could see how pissed she truly was.

"Whoa! Angry Quinn!" Lucy chuckled. "_You're pissed, I can see that. But really this is a recent development. Ever since the big boss fixed her little weakness, she was free to use her power to its full extent, if not even more. And this… this is just the beginning"_

"I don't give a shit about your boss or all of these fucking plans people go on and on about! If you don't have to be here then get the fuck out of my head!"

"_Ah, little problem… I can't."_

"But you were gone for a week!"

"_Yeah, because the boss called me. When she was done with me I was just floating around in a peaceful oblivion until you called me back._" Lucy said, sounding almost bitter. _"So here I am. At your service. Well, at least until I get called back to talk with the boss again."_

"When did I ever call you!"

"_Like, just a couple minutes ago. Aren't you paying attention?"_

Quinn growled.

"Fine. If you won't go away can you just tell me what you and your 'Boss' were doing."

"_Well, that's private. But I can tell you that it involved a super-hot half-state chick."_

"Oh so is that what you do for fun now? Mentally fuck other peoples' half-states?"

"_Oh, well aren't you hilarious."_ Lucy snapped. _"No, but she was certainly nice to look at. You would think so too."_

There was something about Lucy's tone that was secretive. Like the kind of feeling that Lucy knows something she doesn't.

"I doubt it."

"_Oh, but you haven't met her. What if I was talking about Rachel's less chatty twin? Would you think she was nice to look at?"_

Quinn tensed and clenched her fists.

"You leave Rachel out of this." she hissed.

"_Aw, poor Quinn. She misses her little girlfriend. You know what? I miss her too. If I only had one chance to get myself a piece of that-"_

Ice trailed from where Quinn was standing until it covered the floor. Quinn clenched her fists harder and the ice began cracking.

"_Oh, but that's right. She's gone. Fucking GONE, Quinn! Let. It. Go." _Lucy shouted in her head, punctuating the last words.

"I AM NOT LETTING HER GO!"

Lucy was silent for a while before she spoke up again.

"_I told you. Harmony told you. Santana told you. Your father told you before you even left to that school. You need to protect yourself. Don't give other people a direct line to your heart. And you screwed that up not once, but twice. The first time with our child-"_

"She's mine. _My_ child."

"_-and the second time with Rachel."_ Lucy concluded.

"I swear to God, if I ever get the chance, I will kill everyone in this fucking building. My father, those fucking bosses you all keep rambling about, and..."

"If I ever get the chance, I will kill you too." she ended.

"_We both know who would win that battle Quinn."_

"_I'll give you a hint: It's not you."_

Quinn could feel Lucy's presence die down in her head and let out a shaky breath. She looked around the room and groaned when she saw the mess.

"Lean on me when you're not strong and I need a friend, someone to carry on." Quinn sang quietly as the ice melted around her feet as her heart slow pulsing in the back of her skull. The water pooling around her feet retracted to different corners of the room. She never really knew where the water went but she figured that it ended up in some river somewhere.

"Ms. Fabray, are you all right? We heard you screaming and feared the worst." she felt a delicate hand on her shoulder. The owner of the hand seemed that she was afraid that her hand would freeze of at contact with her. "Oh my God! What happened in here?"

"You're the first person who's come in here in days. You're tellin' me all I had to do was go insane for someone to come talk to me?"

"Q-Quinn, you have to know that your father is just trying to keep you safe here."

Quinn snorted indelicately.

"Yeah right, he just doesn't want me to screw up his stupid evil plans."

"Wh-what? Your father is not evil Quinn. Your father helped me after I lost my daughter to the social workers. I-I was broken and he was… kind. He gave me a job. And he said he might find a way to find my daughter. He says that there is someone who might be of use to us-"

"I'm sorry Shelby but don't really give a shit about your sob story _or_ your lost daughter. I want you out of my room. Now."

Shelby flinched and retracted her hand.

"I'm actually here to talk. I was going to stop by earlier but..."

Shelby had to be one of the nicer people that she met here. And it was hard for her to say that because she was determined to hate everyone here. Apparently, Shelby was some sort-of caretaker. She took care of the people willingly or unwillingly. And here there was a huge difference. But the only reason Quinn gave a damn about Shelby is because of Beth.

"How is she doing?"

"Beth... Beth is doing well. She's a really sweet girl. Hardly ever cries." she said with a small smile.

"When am I going to see her?" Quinn snapped.

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about... In a couple of days your father wants you to go through the process... Before that happens he'll let you see Beth one last time."

"W-What process?"

Shelby looked at her pityingly.

Suddenly, Quinn decided she didn't want to know.

* * *

><p>"Explain to me again why I agreed to come with you? The people around here don't look like the type that will give directions to outsiders."<p>

"Relax, Aretha. You are, like, invincible… Which is why you're here." Puck grinned at Mercedes winningly. "You totally saved my hide with that Sunshine last week, and I don't want something like that to happen to me without some serious protection."

Puck smiled cheekily and jogged further ahead past a seedy looking man who was openly glaring at them.

"Wait, what are you doing that needs protection?" Mercedes called out. She hastily jogged away from the seedy man and fell in line with Puck who stopped at a door. "Y-You said we were going out to find pizza."

"Yeah, well, I lied." he said nonchalantly. "I've heard some whisperings from some bums down by the docks that 'Storm' hangs around these buildings a lot."

"Why on Earth would you want to find someone who tried to _kill you_!"

"Hey, I can respect a defensive chick. Also she sort of planted an idea in my head. Something I really want to try."

"You are seriously crazy!"

"Hey man!" Puck called out to a man dressed in middle class clothes, grumbling to himself on the sidewalk. "Can we have a word?"

"You the cops?" he asked edgily, slowly getting to his feet.

"Nah man, we're just looking for somebody."

"I can help. depending on what you're offerin'." he said eagerly.

"Hmm, well let's see..." Puck rummaged through his pockets. He pulled out various objects and a handful of bills. "I've got... A bouncy ball, an expired coupon for men's sporting goods, lint, and about... ten bucks."

The man looked around to make sure no one was looking.

"Who you looking for?"

"Chick named, Sunshine. About... yay high. Asian. Practically a trigger happy Asian midget.

"Oh, you mean Storm. Yeah I know where she is. Yous can find her around the top of the ol' office buildings. Three blocks from here. But if she asks, you didn't hear this from me."

Puck nodded.

"Understood."

"Now... I'll have the ten bucks and... the bouncy ball."

"Dude! I love that ball." Puck whined. "How about the coupon?"

A flash of anger crossed the man's eyes and Mercedes gripped Puck's shoulder tightly.

"Just give the nice man the bouncy ball, Puck!" she spit out between clenched teeth. She flashed the man, what she hoped to be, a friendly smile.

"Yeah, Puck, give it to me."

Puck grumbled but reluctantly passed over the ball. The man grinned and bounced it.

"Haven't 'ad me one of these thing since I was a kid. Hope you find Storm..." the man said happily before disappearing into a dark ally.

"You sir, are completely insane." she said before taking off in the direction the man pointed out to them.

"I really liked that ball..." Puck grumbled as he followed behind Mercedes.

**A/N: Hello... Just finished watching 3x05. The Finchel was just disgusting but Santana's accent keeps making me watch the episode over and over. See the review button? You know the drill ;)**


	24. A House Is Not A Home

"Hey Britt?"

"Hmm?"

The blonde rolls over in their bed to face Santana. The Latina was propped up on one elbow while her other arm was draped over Brittany's stomach, tracing invisible patterns along her bare abs. They had just finished their Saturday night ritual. The usual avoiding the police and then find a nice hotel so they could have their sexy-times. Brittany really missed their sexy-times. They haven't had them as often. At school, she and Santana did it all the time.

All the moisture from Brittany's mouth vanishes when she lock eyes with deep brown ones that are staring at her intensely. Santana's hand ceases its ministrations.

Santana lets out a shaky breath.

"I- I need to know something, B. And I need you to tell me the truth." she mutters shakily, her eyes shifting nervously. The smaller girl suddenly finds something interesting on the bed sheet and pulls her hand away from Brittany's smooth skin, and starts to pick at it with her long nails distractedly.

Brittany looks at her, concerned. Santana hardly ever wanted to talk, especially about feelings. She usually did all the talking when it came to things like feelings or honesty.

The blonde grabs Santana's hand comfortingly and guids the insanely warm hand back to her skin, interlocking their fingers together.

"I promise. I would never lie to you, San." she says with a frown. Santana smiles sadly. Brittany feels her scratch lightly against her stomach.

"Pinky swear?" the Latina holds up her pinky finger with a tiny smile. Brittany's heart melts slightly at that. The pinky thing was something she had started when they first met. Santana thought it was stupid at first, but soon it caught on to the smaller girl.

SXBXSXBXSXB

"_Hey, San!"_

_Brittany's joyful smile almost faltered when she saw the angry look on her new friends face. She shifted her shocked expression so that it was back to the default happy one._

"_Brittany." the Latina nodded curtly._

"_Um... Well, I was talking with Lord Tubbington earlier-"_

"_Lord what?" Santana's earlier expression of annoyance is replaced with one of confusion. Brittany smiled inwardly. Santana looks super-cute when her eyebrows squinted like that._

"_Oh, yeah! I totally forgot that you haven't met him yet! Lord Tubbington's my cat. He is super-awesome and is the most awesomest cat in the whole world-"_

"_I get it, Brittany. He's a great cat." Santana rolled her eyes and starts stalking away from the blonde only to have the chipper girl skip along next to her. It's the advantage of having dancer's legs. Brittany pouted. She missed dancing. The blonde shaked her head frantically to clear it and forces herself to focus on the task at hand._

"_Well, anyways..." the blonde said excitedly, moving to stand in front of Santana so that she can't walk away from her again. "He was saying that, since we were friends now, we should totally go out and celebrate!"_

_Santana sighed angrily and glared at the blonde. Brittany gulped thickly and took a step back against her will._

"_Listen, Brittany, I am not your friend. I will never be your friend. I am not at this stupid school to make friends. Just because I apologized for using your stuffed unicorn as a stabbing dummy-"_

_Brittany whimpered. Poor Horny..._

"_-Doesn't mean I like you. In fact, I can't stand you. It is a chore to tolerate being in the same room with you."_

_Brittany frowned confusedly._

"_B-But I thought you wanted to be friends. You were very nice when you apologized, and I know you don't have many friends-"_

"_I've managed just fine without friends before I came to this stupid school. As for me being nice to you? I just didn't want to see you mopey face around anymore-"_

"_So you do care!" the blonde clapped excitedly._

"_Wh-what! No! I didn't- I don't-" Santana growled in frustration. "I do not care about you!" _

_Santana pushed Brittany roughly out of the way and jogged off, leaving Brittany shocked, and wondering if Santana is okay. _

_Maybe she needed a hug._

…_**Later…**_

"_Santana..." Brittany started cautiously. The other girl didn't move from her seat on the stone bench. She just continued to stare off into space._

"_Brittany..." she shot back mockingly._

_Brittany pouted. When Santana didn't hear a response, she turned around to see the taller girl pouting at her with her arms crossed over her chest stubbornly._

"_Uh... What do you want, Pierce?" she asked confusedly, trying to avoid making eye contact with the other girl's sad, intense eyes. Brittany took this as an invitation to take the seat next to her. The two sat in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes with Santana occasionally glanced over at the blonde, wishing that she would say something or leave her alone._

"_Why don't you like me?" she asked suddenly._

"_What?" Santana wasn't expecting that. _

"_Everyone likes me! Mostly because I like them-"_

_Santana huffed and continued to look at her skeptically._

"_You can't like everyone. It's impossible, I should know. Once went hitch hiking across Ohio with this chatty Irish guy. Halfway there, I chucked him out of the car. His cushy little leprechaun ass was no match for the concrete."_

"_That's not very nice."_

"_I'm not a nice person. It's why people can't stand me."_

"_I like you." Brittany states simply._

_Santana snapped her head to look at Brittany. Brittany giggled slightly when she saw that Santana's gaping reminded her of her old pet clown fish who told the funniest jokes- focus Brittany!_

_Brittany reached out gingerly and gently closed Santana's mouth. The two stare at each other for a while before Brittany leans in and gently brushes her lips against the other girls. The Latina seemed to snap out of it and she jerked back violently._

"_What the fuck are you doing!" Santana screamed._

"_I-I don't know! I-I didn't mean to-"_

_Santana's eyes filled with tears that were threatening to spill over._

"_You- You can't like me! You're all rainbows and sunshine and baskets of cute fluffy kittens! I'm- I'm a freak of nature! I'm that stupid girl that everyone looks down on and thinks that she's the one that's going to ruin everything for them. The only thing I'm good for is stabbing people! Who the Hell wants that!" The Latina sobbed brokenly and collapsed into a shocked Brittany's shoulder. Brittany stiffened slightly, but relaxed once Santana's loud sobs turn into silent shaky breaths._

_The two girls sat silently in that position, with Santana's face buried into the crook of Brittany's neck, for ten more minutes. The smaller girl pulled out of there unusual embrace, much to Brittany's disappointment, and wiped her eyes._

"_You- you promise not to tell anyone about this."_

"_I'll do you one better," the blonde extended her pinky, "I pinky promise."_

_Santana snorted._

"_That is the dorkiest thing I have ever heard."_

"_Come on, San," Brittany waved her pinky finger in front of Santana's face tauntingly, causing the grumpy girl to smile. "You know you want to."_

_Santana chuckled and interlocked their two pinkies._

SXBXSXBXSXBXSXBXS

"…Pinky swear." the blonde answers certainly, commencing the ritual that the two girls have been accustomed to for all these years.

"D-Do you regret coming with me?" Before Brittany can respond, Santana rambles on, "I-I mean you could've been with Rachel and everyone else. You could be safe. The police are after me, not them. I-I want to be sure that this is where you want to be."

Brittany waits to make sure Santana is finished before answering.

"I want to be here. Not because I have nowhere else to go or because I'm too stupid to know better-" Santana tries to interrupt but Brittany silences her with her pinky over her lips. "I'm here because I want to be home."

Santana looks wounded.

"You- you want me to take you back to Cali?" she whispers hoarsely.

Brittany shakes her head and laughs quietly.

"You're my home, Santana. Don't know a lot of things, but I do know that I have never loved anyone else in this world as much as I love you, and that is what home is. It's not the furniture or the place; it's the people you're with."

Santana smiles tearfully and kisses her tenderly.

"When did you become so smart?" she whispers against her lips.

Brittany shrugs.

"I learn it from you, I guess. But overall it's like the song. Remember that one that was on the radio when we got to second base for the first time?"

Santana flushes, but nods silently in confirmation.

"Will you sing it to me, San? Your voice is really pretty."

Santana turns a deeper shade of red, but who's she to reject Brittany?

"_A chair is still a chair,_

_Even when there's no one sitting there._

_But a chair is not a house._

_And a house is not a home._

_When there's no one there to hold you tight,_

_And no one there you can kiss goodnight..."_

Santana trails off and leans in to places a gentle kiss on the blonde's lips. Brittany sighs contently and deepens the kiss. Santana moans excitedly when she feels Brittany's flighty tongue roll against hers. The Latina grabs the blonde's naked waist and pulls her in flush against her body, feeling their breasts brush against each other.

Looks like it's time for round two.

Brittany moves her hands slowly up Santana's tan skin until she reaches the dark hairs on Santana's neck. The blonde tugs on them desperately causing Santana to hiss and dig her nails into Brittany's thighs. Brittany whimpers causing Santana's pleasured hiss to turn into a predatory growl. The Latina straddles the blonde's hips and leans down so that their naked breasts are flush against each other.

"Umm, S-San..."

Santana captures Brittany's lips in another heated kiss. Santana digs her thigh in between the blonde's legs so that it was rubbing against her damp center. The taller girl grunts and bucks her hips, in turn causing a nice friction between Santana's legs also. Santana growls and grinds down harder against Brittany's thigh.

"Fuck, Britt..." Santana hisses.

Santana bites Brittany's shoulder gently as she quickens her pace, letting out breathy moans against Brittany's pale neck. Brittany grabs a handful of Santana's dark locks and forces Santana to bite her neck even harder. Brittany bucks up in appreciation and Santana could feel her eyes roll into the back of her head.

Brittany's hands fall down to Santana's grinding hips and halts their movements causing Santana to whimper like a tortured animal. Brittany pecks Santana's lips – which are pouting deliciously – and gently rolls them over so that Brittany was on top. Usually, Santana never lets that happen, but Brittany seems to be very desperate today.

The blonde trails her slender fingers up the inside of Santana's thighs and stops teasingly halfway. Santana growls, frustrated, and grabs Brittany's wrist roughly and guides it the rest of the way.

"Oh, Fuck!" Santana yelps and bucks her hips against Brittany's fingers. Brittany can feel the wetness in between her legs grow as she watches Santana – her pupils blown so that her eyes looked completely black – ride her fingers.

Brittany's movements halt all of a sudden when she hears a loud hiss coming from their motel room door. She looks over to see her new cat Charity in a predatory position, glaring at the door. Brittany perks her ears to try and catch what the cat was saying, but she was sort of distracted with Santana moaning and humping her fingers, trying to create as much friction as she could.

"_Ay dios mio_, Brittany! Please, I am so, so, close!" she breathes out desperately.

"I-I'm not teasing. San, Charity says there's someone at the door."

Santana, in her disheveled state, snaps her head to peer over at the cat. Maybe it was the manager coming to check up on the noise. Either way, cats had it out for her. They must really not want her to have sex. Fucking furry bastards. She hates cats.

"Are you sure? Maybe it's just a squirrel or something." she suggests unconvincingly. Brittany looks at her skeptically.

"Santana I talk to animals... I think I can understand them better than you do." she says in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Fine... Um…" Santana tries to quickly form a plan. "I'll go answer the door, make sure no one's going to kill us while you hide in the bathroom. If it turns out we're in danger you can crawl out the bathroom window and get to the car."

Santana jumps out of bed, her thighs still aching, and pulls on her underwear and jeans. She reaches into her pockets and tosses the keys to Brittany who catches them with surprisingly fast reflexes.

"You seriously expect me to hide while you stay out here and act brave? How come I never get to be brave?" she asks with a pout.

"Please, Britt, just get dressed quickly and hide. You don't have to prove you're brave, because I already know that you are the bravest person in the world."

Brittany nods silently, grabbing her clothes and dashing into the bathroom.

Just as Santana is pulling her black tank top over her head, someone knocks repeatedly against the flimsy door.

Right on cue...

_**Puck and Mercedes**_

"Wait!" Puck stops abruptly causing Mercedes to walk right through him. Puck shivers violently. "Hey!"

"We here?" Mercedes asks annoyingly.

Puck rolls his eyes and points to an old office building fire escape that looks as if it was recently pulled down. A bunch of wooden crates are piled so that the user can reach the fire escape.

"How the hell did you talk me into this?"

"With my suave charm and good looks?" he replies cockily.

Mercedes scoffs. "You wish, Puckerman."

Puck wiggles his eye brows in a signature Puckerman fashion and makes his way over to the fire escape. It seems jammed, which explains why all the crates were there. Puck examines the rusted ladder carefully, before yanking down on it violently. The ladder extends down and clatters violently at his feet.

"Ladies first."

"Aw, Hell to the no! There is no way I'm climbing on to that death trap!"

"If you prefer it, I can chuck you up there. You ain't that heavy."

Mercedes glares at him violently, but starts climbing.

"I hate you. I hate you. I hate you." she mutters repeatedly.

"Yeah, yeah, tell it to someone who cares, Effie."

"Screw you Puckerman! I am Beyoncé!"

"Keep telling that to yourself, Casper." Puck calls back, continuing to climb the multiple stairs, and cringing every time he hears them creak noisily.

Puck, tired of Mercedes slow pace, ends up scaling the building like Spiderman. Mercedes looks at him in awe as he jumps from window ledge to window ledge nimbly.

When Puck reaches the top he gentlemanly extends his hand to Mercedes and helps her to the top of the building.

"See? Was that so hard?"

His answer is a loud clicking next to his ear and the feeling of a cold metal brushing against his skull.

"I hear falling out of a four story building is even easier." Sunshine's heavily accented voice replies.

**A/N: Guess what? I bought Skyrim so updates are going to take a little longer. Anyway, Santana was hilarious in Mash-Off, Finn' an arsehole, Quinn is starting to scare me, and Santana is still the most smoking hottest person I have ever seen in my life! Should this story be rated M now :P... Nah, suck it up Christians. PLEASE LOOK AT REVIEW BUTTON... COME ON, YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO. **

**Ps, I have a new story out, it's brittana and it's called 'it's all in the eyes'. I would appreciate some reviews for that one too. If not just read it for fun. It only has two chapters but I already like where I'm going with it.**


	25. Explanations

"Santana!"

The Latina tenses when a familiar figure flies through her motel room door and embraces her tightly. The smell of cigar smoke mixed with rental car smell makes her want to gag.

"I was lookin' all over for ya. Ever since that one time we travelled together I was itchin' to do it again. You were always a right treat to travel with. Imagine my surprise when I saw ya on the news!" the boy says in a thick Irish accent.

"Flanagan..." she greets unenthusiastically when he let her go.

The boy grins at her happily, oblivious to the Latina's attitude.

At that moment Brittany peeks her head slowly out of the bathroom. The Irishman notices her and claps Santana on the back.

"Ay, I saw ya on the new too." He pushes Santana out of the way and makes his way over to the startled blonde. "Names Flanagan. Rory Flannagan. At your service."

Rory takes Brittany's hand and kisses her knuckles causing Brittany to giggle loudly.

"San I like your friend. He's all cute and leperchauny."

Santana rolls her eyes and takes this opportunity to size Rory up once again. The boy didn't look any older since she last saw him when he was fifteen. He had the same neat brown hair along with his same annoying love for green clothing. Santana growls quietly as Rory winks at Brittany causing her to giggle more. The boy must have been working on his charm.

"How did you find us, Irish? Rumour has it that the old man had you arrested a while back. How'd you get here?" she asks curiously. Brittany seems to remember that this is supposed to be a serious situation and she makes her face neutral like the other girl's.

Rory crosses the room and sits on the bed closest to Santana.

"Well, ya see, the boss didn't like me snoopin' 'round. An' I didn't have anythin' useful to offer 'im. The police burst into my home one night. Arrested me for drug distributin'" Rory snorts. "Like I'd ever touch the stuff. It impairs the judgement." he says tapping his skull.

"Get on with it."

"He 'ad me in the holdin' room for weeks. I finally got my chance to escape when he went to his daughter's fancy school."

"That's our school!" Brittany adds excitedly. Santana shoots her a warning look and the blonde makes a gesture as if she was locking her lips together.

"Anyways... he left the defences for his estate pretty loose. Managed to sneak out undetected. It's a matter of time before he notices."

"Wait, he hasn't sent guys after you."

"Like I said, I'm not much of help to him. Just a thorn in his side. He figured that once he locked me up he wouldn't have to worry about me no more."

"I am so confused."

Santana sighs and turns to Brittany.

"Rory and I were both working for Mr. Fabray a while back. Mr. Flanagan here was a pain in the ass for everyone he worked with him. Liked to get up in everyone's business."

"Well 'scuse me. You ain't no ray of sunshine either. I still have road burn from when you tossed me out of that movin' truck."

"I told you if you said 'punch buggy' one more time-"

"Question." Brittany raises her hand.

"What Britt?" Santana asks exasperatedly.

"What did you find out that you weren't supposed to know?"

Santana looks at her in surprise. It was actually a good question.

The two girls looked at Rory expectantly.

"Everythin'. I found out everythin'."

Santana frowned.

"What do you mean everything?"

"Remember that day Mr. Fabray shipped you off to Mountainview? He introduced everyone to Harmony and sent you on your way?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"After ya left he put me on guard duty. Said I had ta start pulling my wait if I wanted to move up in the company. He told me ta guard the north wing of the building. I was wanderin' around up there when my foot caught on somethin' on the floor."

_**0o0o0o0o0o0**_

"_Jesus!" Rory wailed in pain and grabbed his knee has he fell to the floor. Much to his surprise, the wall's lower wooden panel seemed to be out of place. _

_He slowly reached out and pressed the wooden panel. He jumped back in shock as he watched the wall split apart, folding themselves into an unknown space, to reveal a large metal door. He was even more shocked when he found the door unlocked._

_The boy pushed it open cautiously and crept into the room. He could here the walls move back into place behind him. The room was pure white, but it was only illuminated by a single light dangling from the ceiling. In the corner of the room was a cot. Above it was a vent that winded into the wall opposite. In the centre of the room was a black table bolted to the grey metal floor along with a matching chair. _

_A person was sitting in the chair. He was looking down at the table so his face was impossible to see. A flash of blonde hair sat at the top of his head. He was dressed in a jet black track suit. And he seemed to be mumbling under his breath._

"_H-Hello?"_

_The person snapped his head up and Rory was shocked to see that it wasn't a man, but a woman with very short hair sitting in the chair._

"_Leave me alone! You got what you wanted, now leave me alone!" she yelled._

_Rory felt like throwing up when he saw the woman's skin crawl. Rory cautiously stood at the table opposite from her._

"_Are ya... Are you okay?"_

_The woman slammed her fist on the table._

"_D-Does it look like I'm okay! Why on earth should I be **okay!**" Rory paled when the woman's voice became even more masculine and her hair changed so that she looked balding. Her face crawled and squirmed until the features were even more masculine. Until she was Mr. Fabray. **The** Mr. Fabray. Fancy tux and all._

"_Jesus..."_

"_Leave me alone! There- there is nothing more you can take from me! Leave me in peace now!"_

"_You- you are not Mr. Fabray."_

"_I'm nobody! I'm gone. Do you think I'm here? Talking to you! I don't know where I am! Where am I!"_

"_You are crazy."_

"_I need her back." 'Mr. Fabray' said desperately. He/She/It lunged across the table and grabbed the cuff of his black guard uniform. "Please, you have to convince her to get Harmony back. I'll do anything!"_

"_Harmony... Who are you?"_

"_I don't know! Harmony knows. She needs to tell me who I am! She needs to make me better." she screamed._

_Mr. Fabray's skin crawled and Rory could here his spine crack. Mr. Fabray's hair extended and turned plenty of shades darker. Rory jumped out of his seat when it was Harmony sitting in the chair across from him._

"_St-stop that now!"_

"_I need her back! The lady promised that she would make me better. She lied to me! Everyone lied to me! I change my mind. I want her back now! I'm sorry, Harmony. I'm sorry!"_

_Harmony looked at him defeatedly and let go of his cuff, falling back in the chair limply, looking at him with hooded eyes._

"_I-I thought that I would be normal again. They said that I was strong enough. I'm not. I'm weak. Harmony said so. She said I needed her. She told me not to listen to them. That I would destroy the both of us." the girl choked back a sob. "I don't want her to be mad at me..."_

_Rory had had enough. He turned and ran towards the way he came._

_He was going to find out what the hell was going on if it was the last thing he did._

0o0o0o0o0o0

Santana looks at the floor numbly.

"I don't understand. Explain this to me again."

"That girl... whoever she was. I found out later that that girl was Harmony. Sort-of, not really."

"How do you know all this? And why are you explaining this so badly?"

"One: Even though you aren't my friend. I _do _have them. In high places in fact. Second: I'm not doing a bad job. It's just a complicated matter. Thirdly: What do you know about Half-States?"

"Just what they taught us at that stupid school."

Brittany nods her head in agreement.

"The half-state is the more primal part of the mind. In a way it is you. But it's soul is focusing on protecting itself first. Think of mutants as people divided in half. The way we are now. When we are in control. We are the more selfless half. The one that has emotions. The half-state has needs. Not emotions. It needs air, water, food, and all the other living essentials. Since it has no real emotions. It has no limitations to their power. No moral codes."

"Say that the half-state and ourselves were two different people. On one hand there would be us. We have emotions like regular humans. Except without them we don't have the drive. The part of us that has the ability to put ourselves in front of others is gone."

"That's a good thing right. We want to protect the people we love." Brittany asks.

Rory nods.

"Yes but we wouldn't know what to do what's smart for ourselves. We would be normal, but we would act like normal people. Also, our gifts would be much, much weaker."

"Don't we do that already? The acting normal thing?" She asks again.

"Tell me Brittany. Have you ever felt like you were out of control. That a part of your subconscious was disagreeing with what you were doing, but it wasn't your conscience?"

"Oh."

"I found out from some people that Mr. Fabray was planning something big with one of the top bosses. He wants to make an army- no, a force. An unstoppable force. He- he's trying to do exactly that. He wants to separate us from our half-states.

"Is that even possible."

"It's already been done. Weren't you listening."

Rory continues.

"Whoever that girl was, she went through it already."

"So that girl was Harmony's half-state?" Brittany asks.

"No._ Harmony_ was that girl's half state."

Santana pales.

"But- you just said that half-states didn't have emotions, but I've seen Harmony cry before. All the time in fact."

Brittany frowns.

"When? I've never seen her."

"I always overhear her crying whenever she's with Lucy."

"Who's Lucy." Brittany and Rory ask at the same time.

"Quinn's half-state." Santana answers nonchalantly

"Well, a source told me that the girl's name was Lindsey. She flew down from New York 'cause her mother was an old friend of Fabray's. Seemed that she thought that getting rid of Harmony was for the best, ya know? I've never head my half-state myself, but it seems annoying having to listen to it all day."

"Apparently she was too dependant on her half-state. Harmony seemed to know that the process was going to fail for her so she tried to fight it. Tried to stay borrowed in Lindsey's brain. It made it even worse. Instead of separating and becoming a super soldier. She came out with a couple of Lindsey's emotions. She was a trial and error. That's why Harmony went with you. She wasn't good enough for what Mr. Fabray had planned."

Santana gets up and paces around the room. Brittany watches her nervously.

"How is this possible. This isn't supposed to be possible."

"I heard that this is what the boss' power does with some training. After the first time she was out of commission for a while. Sick for weeks. Couldn't move. Could barely speak too."

"That all changed though. From what I gathered, Mr. Fabray went to that school for two reasons."

"First: To get a mutant. Someone who's regenerative powers could heal the boss from her weakness that she got after the first attempt. Now she's healed and ready for round two. And even if she fails, she can get healed up and try again. Second: to get the next subject to try it on. I overheard him saying that she was perfect. Her half-state was a huge roll in her life, but she didn't have any attachment to it."

Santana's heart stops in her chest.

"Holy Shit, Quinn!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hush little baby don't say a word, momma's gunna by you a mocking bird."

Quinn's soft, melodic voice echoes around the room. The blonde child in her arms giggles as she tries to grab her mother's silver cross. Quinn gently pries the small hands away and pushes her cross out of the little girl's reach.

This may be the last time she could see her baby. Her father was blunt. She may not get out of this alive. She needs to know that Beth would be okay.

"And if that mocking bird don't sing, momma's gunna by you a diamond ring."

The only reason she was doing this was for her. Her beautiful baby girl. If it meant her going through this or her baby, she would choose herself every time. Her father was not touching a hair on her head. Her child was not an experiment.

"Quinn?"

Her father swings the door open and looks to Quinn with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Just a few more minutes, Daddy. Please." Quinn begs.

"Sue is ready to see you now."

"Please, I may not get to-"

"Sue doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"Daddy-"

"Quinn! Now!"

"But Beth-"

The blonde man motions to Shelby who was standing behind him, a solemn expression on her face. The dark haired woman along with two men dressed in dark suits make their way over to pries the child from Quinn's arms gently as the two men hold her back.

"Daddy! Please, I just want to hold her one more time before-"

"Take her to Sue..." he orders the two men. He looks into his daughters desperate eyes and smiles sadly. "Imagine how you could help us, Quinnie. I promise you'll see her again. We'll take good care of her while your gone."

Shelby cradles the blonde girl and carries her out onto the balcony.

Quinn thrashes wildly.

"BETH!"

The little blonde girl peeks over Shelby's shoulder. She grins at her mother and waves back with her small hands.

"Bye-Bye."

Her first words. Those are my baby's first words.

Shelby turns around and gave Quinn a pitying look. Without saying a word Shelby flew off the balcony, carrying the blonde child away in her arms.

"Relax, hun. It's all going to be okay."

She is escorted by the two men down a labyrinth of halls until they reach the centre of the estate. And there she is.

Sue Sylvester.

She only met her once, but she has yet to find someone as mean.

On Sue's left is the scum bag Duncan that was liberated from Mountainviews holding cells. To her right is a very drained and tired looking Ms. Holiday.

"She got captured when she was healing the wounded after the battle. Apparently, that Duncan douche wasn't enough for her. And you now what they say, 'It always helps to have a plan B'." Harmony says as she walks beside her. "It kind of sucks. I sort of liked her. She doesn't deserve this."

"Harm, I can't do this."

Harmony smiles at her sadly.

"Your dad seems to think that the younger you are, the more chance of success. You can back out, but you'd have to offer Beth to make up for it."

"That's not an option."

Harmony nods.

"I understand. If it makes you feel any better. I'm sure Sue will improve since her last mistake..." she says sadly.

"The last girl who did this is still alive." she finishes.

"How do you know?"

"I don't. It's- It's a gut feeling. Her and I will always be connected no matter what. That's one of the first mistakes. I loved Lindsey like a sister when I shared her body and vice versa. It's part of being a half-state."

"You- you-"

"Yes I am." There was a long awkward pause between them. "Do you love Lucy like a sister?"

"Hell no."

Harmony rubs her shoulder.

"Then you should be fine... I think."

"You're not helping."

Harmony sighs.

"I know, I'm not good at the whole helping others thing. I felt like I was about to burst into flames at any second. But... In the end it seems like something I wouldn't mind doing now and then."

"Come on Fabray. Move it! We haven't got all day!" Sue screams from across the room.

"Good luck... you're going to need it."

"_Let's do this, Quinnie. Don't you dare ruin this for me." _Lucy threatens.

_Like I have a choice, bitch._


	26. Bloody Mary, Anyone?

Puck's breath hitches as the head of the gun grazes the side of his Mohawk, making the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Mercedes stays stalk still on the final rung of the ladder, grasping Puck's ankle just in case Sunshine tries to blow his brains out.

"H-Hi- I mean, hey. I was just- you know- lookin' around—for you actually. C-can you put the gun down?"

"How did you find me?" she asks angrily, ignoring Puck's request by prodding his temple roughly. "No one finds me, I find them."

"A-Actually, I-I just overhear stuff, y'know? I heard you hung out around here, so I just asked around, it took a while." He quickly back pedals when he sees Sunshine's discouraged appearance. "B-But you were still very hard to find, though."

"Yeah," Mercedes adds helpfully. "My feet are sore from all that walking we had to do."

"It was Tony, wasn't it? That little rat, if I ever see his traitorous little face 'round here again, he and my little friend are going to have a reunion."

"Um, I'm not even sure if I know a Tony. Well, except for the guy that Rachel keeps going on and on about."

"Not that kind of Tony, you dumbass," Mercedes snaps, swatting at his leg. "Can I get up now? I feel like I'm going to slip and fall to my death."

Sunshine scowls and pushes Puck with her gun so that she has enough space to draw another identical pistol from a leather holster. She points the second gun at Mercedes as she quickly but cautiously hoists herself off of the latter and onto the stony roof top. She raises her hands defensively as she backs away from the roof's edge.

"I don't know what the Hell you two think you're doing, wandering around, looking for me. I already have enough shit to deal with. I don't need to be taking care of Berry's annoying city brats."

"Hey!" Puck says defensively.

"What the Hell was she thinking?" Sunshine continues, her pistols waving through the air as she speaks. Puck dodges just in time as the head of one of the pistols swings where his mid-section would have been. "First, I have all that crap with Ivan to deal with, and now I have to watch a bunch of restless teenage runaways and stop them from getting beaten to death in a back alley. Did you know the police—yes, the police—came to my house asking about the warehouse? Apparently a ton of people are looking for Flanagan. He's gone missing!"

"So all together, I have to find the protection money for Ivan so that he doesn't go to town on my shitty one bedroom apartment I share with my little sister and parents, I have to make sure you idiots don't get killed or robbed, And now Rory Fucking Flanagan is out of jail, and I have to find a way to keep the police off of his back!"

Puck shoots Mercedes a 'What the Fuck?' look. Mercedes quickly shrugs back with a 'How the Hell should I know' expression in return.

"Uhh..." he pauses to give Mercedes a confused look. Mercedes pushes his shoulder slightly. "D-Do you need any help? I mean- is there anything we c-could do?"

Sunshine laughs bitterly and pulls a white cloth from her back pocket. She drops one of her guns on the roof and starts to polish the other one.

"Can you get me 5,000 bucks by tomorrow? That would be absolutely fan-fucking-tastic. Oh and while you're at it, could you capture the power of rainbows and cure cancer? if you're not busy that is," she snaps sarcastically, waving her pistol in a circular motion.

"Actually, I came here 'cause you said something about fight club. Um, I only know what it is from what I've seen in movies, and stuff. But can't you make money from stuff like that? With like, bets?"

Sunshine studies Puck carefully, looking at him from head-to-toe.

"They have some really tough people at the Bloody Mary. You think you can handle it?"

Puck snorts and smiles cockily.

"I haven't lost a fight in my life."

"I find that hard to believe, but fine." she checks her old watch and swears under her breath. "I don't know the schedule that good, but I do know all last minute fighters have to register before 11 pm. We have half an hour to get there, sign you up, and hope we can rake in enough bets."

"So you're going to put all your money on me?" he says smugly.

"Well, you're new; most bets would be against you, which would be good. But if you lose-" she cut her eyes to meet his.

"If you lose, I'm sending your beaten body back to Rachel in pieces, get it?"

Puck swallows dryly, but nods his head.

"Puck, what are you doing?" Mercedes hisses.

"Please Mercedes, I've got super strength." he whispers back. "And besides I'm always willing to help a damsel in distress." he says louder as he sends a wink Sunshine's way.

"Let's go, pretty boy. Let's see if you can get your hands a bit dirty."

Sunshine turns, crosses the roof, and slides fireman style down the other building's fire escape.

"I'm worried, Puck. We need to start building a real life for ourselves, and this- this isn't the way to go. I get that you're strong and everything, but what if something bad happens?"

"Don't worry, Jones. I've never lost a fight, and I don't plan on losing anytime soon."

"No, I mean, what if you go all hulk on someone's face. Everyone around here has connections, just like Sunshine. We piss off one person; we're pissing off a whole lot of other people."

"Why do you always have to be so fucking uptight, Effie?"

Mercedes sighs.

"I won't tell the others what you're doing, but I'm heading back home."

Mercedes loses her footing when Puck calls to her.

"You really consider that place you're home? In this shit-hole?"

"Home is where the heart is, Puck. Maybe you should find your heart before you start talking to me about homes."

Mercedes descends down the ladder and disappears from his sight.

"Come on, pretty boy! Are you coming or what?"

Puck grins and copies Sunshine's moves with the fire escape. At the bottom, the Asian girl raises an eyebrow at him, impressed. Without another word she turns on her heels and stalks down the alley way.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Where are Noah and Mercedes? Hello? Are any of you even listening to me!" Rachel screeches loudly causing the occupants in the room to cringe and cover their ears. Karofsky jerks awake and quickly wipes the drool from his face while rubbing his damaged ear.

"Yes!" Kurt shouts back angrily. "It's kind of hard not to!"

"I apologize for my rather loud exclamation, but neither Noah, nor Mercedes were present for this evening attendance and they are still not back yet. I'm starting to worry." she explains quietly, looking sheepishly away from the accusatory glances of her friends.

"I'm sure they'll be back any second now Rachel." Blaine says coming to her rescue. "And even if Puck is a bit of a trouble maker, I highly doubt that Mercedes would let him get in any trouble."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Eurgh!"

The man clutches his crushed hand protectively against his chest and shuffles away in horror. How is this guy still going? He delivered a perfectly executed punch to his ribs, a move that he had performed countless times. He should be gasping for breath on the floor with a broken rib. But, no!

That muscly _kid_, goofy hair and all was walking around the ring working the crowd. He doesn't understand. He was a shoo-in for this fight; he had a bunch of money piled on him for this fight. He was supposed to fight the champ. There was no way he was going to let this stupid kid take it all from him.

The man lunges at the cocky boy working the audience which was booing and hissing at him. What did this kid expect? They were here for him. His broken fist was cradled under his arm as his other fist connects with the smirking boy's nose. He grins when the boy recoils and a line of blood trickles from his nose.

"What the fuck, Puckerman! Get your head in the game!" Sunshine screams from the other side of the chain-linked fence.

What was that Storm bitch doing? Was this kid her idea?

The kid wipes his face angrily and turns on him quickly. The mixture of lethality and determination in his eyes makes him want to shrink back into the fence, but that, unfortunately, is not an option.

"Come on kid, is that all you got?" the man tries to sound confident as he taunts the boy.

The kid chuckles lowly, spitting out a bit of blood that had reached his mouth. He walks up to him while the man bounces around the boy on the balls of his feet, spitting various insults at him.

The boy delivers a sharp blow to his stomach which causes him to double over and collapse to his feet. He groans lowly as he tries to get himself up on his weak legs. Next thing the man knows, he is being pulled off the ground by a tight grip on his lower neck. He gasps for breath as the air flow to his lungs is blocked. The look of hesitance he saw in the boys eyes when they first began was long gone, replace with a certain malice.

He could feel his rapid pulse beat in the back of his mind. Somewhere far of in the distance he could hear the sound of a loud bell. Suddenly he feels himself being pried away from the boy's sweaty hands. He could faintly here the sounds of light halfhearted applause accompanied with loud boos as the club owner raised the teen's hand in the air.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

This feeling that's washing over him feels incredible. It feels like he accomplished something big.

Puck tenses when he feels two arms wrap around his torso but relaxes when he realizes it's just Sunshine. He could barely here a word she was saying with the blood pounding in his ears.

"I can't believe it! I haven't seen a fight like that since my cousin Vinnie crashed my family reunion. You just took on 6'4 Curly fucking Johnson! Do you know how huge that is!"

"Pretty huge I'm guessing." he says breathlessly. His face hurts from smiling so much.

"No shit, Sherlock! That guy was a favorite to go up against the champion for the title." She takes his arm and guides him into the poorly lit changing room. "Now all you have to do is beat that douche in the finals and we got the cash!"

Puck nods silently and splashes water from the sink on his face. Sunshine pulls him to sit on the bench and she starts to rub him down with the towel.

"You fight like you did against Curley and there won't be a problem. I've only seen champion asshole fight once or twice, but the way he blunders around, I'm sure the fights are fixed. And I'm pretty sure you're not going to throw it. Are you Puckerman?" she finishes threateningly.

He snorts.

"And face your wrath again? Hell no."

"That's what I like to here." she says clapping Puck's naked back. "I'll be watching. Oh and, Puck?" she adds before she leaves the room.

"Yeah?"

"T-Try not to get hurt out there, okay?"

Puck smiles at the shorter girl.

"There is no try, only do."

Sunshine laughs and cracks a smile.

"I think you've received one to many blows to the head," she laughs.

Puck smiles warmly before looking at Sunshine with concern.

"You talk about the champ guy like you know him. Any history there?"

"Not really, but if Rachel asks, you've never seen him."

"Hold up, Rachel knows him?"

"And then some." she sneers.

Puck chuckles lightly as Sunshine leaves the room swearing under her breath. He shoves a bunch of dirty towels in the rank smelling bin before turning around to see that Curley guy he fought glaring at him angrily, sporting a nasty bruise across his abs.

"Fucking freak..." he mumbles before grabbing a towel and draping it over his neck.

"Whoa, what the fuck did you just call me?"

"You heard me, freak. What happened out there wasn't fuckin' natural. Doesn't matter though. I heard the champ's an even bigger freak. Put a guy in the hospital during a football game. He's going to fuck you up bad." he sneers before exiting the room while taking a big swig of water.

As Curly left, the manager of the club—a large balding man in his late thirties—enters the room.

"Nice fight out there. Ready for the champ? No one's ever offered to take him on before. This is sort of huge."

"Bring it on."

"Let's hope those aren't your last words kid."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"In this corner, the challenger, the new kid on the block. He was thrown to the lions and came out unscathed. He's the epitome of strength, he is... Flex!"

Puck remains indifferent to his surroundings as he tries to measure up his opponent. Try being the key word. The guy is surrounded by a team of large men smoking cigars. One of them was yelling at him, but he couldn't make out what he was hearing.

"Introducing the champion. He's Lima, Ohio's number one fighter. He may not have the grace but _fuck_ that kid is unstoppable. Give it up folks, for the unstoppable force...Frankenteen!"

The crowd roars as he watches a guy barely older than himself, clamber into the ring. He was definitely taller and you could barely tell that he would ever work out. He looks like a normal guy. Someone that you would pass on the street and not have a second thought about him.

"Shake hands."

'Frankenteen' stumbles forward and shakes Puck's hand. His hand was so sweaty that Puck's own hand slipped out of his grasp once or twice.

"Good luck, man." he says friendly causing Puck to look at him as if he were crazy.

The bell chimed in the background and Puck instantly jabbed him, hitting him in the forehead with a solid 'Thwack!'. The guy stumbled backwards, his back hitting the fence. The guy quickly recovers and pushes an advancing Puck so hard that he soared to the opposite side of the ring, his body screeching to a halt right in front of Sunshine.

"Come on Puck! Get him!" she screams worriedly.

The guy looks up confusedly till his eyes connected with Sunshine.

"What are you doing here?"

Puck takes this as an opportunity to lunge for his legs but Frankenteen held his ground as if Puck was just a stray piece of paper on a windy day.

The guy kicks him off successfully and Puck crashes into the fence. He saunters over to the boy crumpled against the fence and hoists him over his head like you would see in fake wrestling. The guy swings Puck in circles, the two bodies gaining momentum. Just when Puck felt as if he was about to puke, the guy lets go, sending him flying through the air, crashing into the other fence.

What was happening? He was supposed to be the strong one.

_'Sup loser, just thought I'd check in... you're not doing so well..._

What the-

_'Just thought I'd tell you, if you want to win this fight, you can't let him gain momentum. He's like a huge-ass snowball.'_

The voice in Puck's head finished just as Frankenteen started to charge at him. Puck held his breath and barrel rolled out of the way, seconds before impact. In the fence behind where he was just standing, there was a huge gaping hole along with Frankenteen and his team of cigar smokers in a pile on the floor.

Puck watched as Sunshine ran along the fence and through the hole in the fence.

"I swear to god that guy was on something." she says with a smile, filing through her fan of bills. Behind her the tall boy was retreating out the back door.

"I won..."

"Come on, Puckerman, be happy! We won!"

"I-I need to talk to that guy, what was his real name? I really need to talk to him." he says desperately. He needs to find out what was his deal. This guy may be able to help them.

"Finn Hudson- but why-"

"Thanks, gotta run."

"But I-"

Puck runs off before Sunshine can finish.

"But I wanted to thank you..." she finished weakly.

**A/N: READ IMPORTANT...I know you all wanted to see what happened with Quinn and you will. Don't hate me :'(. To answer a few possible question, Sunshine is a muggle, Finn is indeed a mutant, and next chap involves the good ol' gang featuring Rachel Berry, then another Rachel chapter with a side of Brittana and Flanagan. Yes, the leprechaun is staying. And Puck is getting a new love interest soon... Wanna guess? Put your guess in the review section and your name or alias. First 6 people to get it will be featured in an upcoming chapter titled Cell Block Tango... ooooh... I guess you could also suggest a possible crime... I've said to much... AHH!**


	27. Another Twist

"Listen midget, I've told you a hundred times n-"

"And I've ignored you a hundred times. David, to put it plainly: you owe me. I could have let you to die, but I didn't, out of the goodness of my heart." She added, her voice wavering as she finished.

Karofsky runs a rough hand over his tired face. She can hear her friends downstairs laughing, and joking around. She wishes she could join them.

"You said it yourself, Berry. We're settling down. I heard those Mike and Blaine talkin' about getting back into school. They were thinking about getting some fake papers. Starting over. And Hummel is thinking about finding his dad. That robot kid is thinking of opening an auto-shop in the future. Maybe you should stop looking back and maybe look forward like the rest of us. It's been almost two months."

"All I'm asking is for you to use your given talents-"

"It's not as simple as that!" Karofsky yells frustratedly.

She hears the chattering downstairs die down until it was only hushed whispers. She holds her breath as she listens to footsteps echoing off the metal staircase. The two of them turn to see Blaine standing hesitantly on top of the stairs.

"Guys," Blaine pauses uncertainly when Karofsky growls lowly. "Why are you in the hall? Are you-"

"It's fine, Blaine." Rachel says shortly. "We were just talking. I'm sure David and I can continue this later." She adds, shooting Karofsky a pointed look.

Karofsky grunts and pushes his way past the shorter girl. Blaine scurries out of the way before Karofsky can push him away. Blaine waits for Karofsky to disappear out of sight before turning to the fidgeting girl.

"Rachel..." Blaine walks up to her and grabs her hand comfortingly. "Talk to me... Please."

She sighs shakily and pries her hand away from the elf-boy.

"It's fine. I just overstepped my bounds, that's all."

She turns to walk away but freezes when Blaine grabs her shoulder tightly. She looks at his solemn face out of the corner of her eye. She can hear the music and the rapid chatting resume

"Let her go, Rachel..." Blaine whispers. Rachel's breath hitches as Blaine continues. "She's gone and she's not coming back. Even Karofsky can't find her."

"I _refuse _to except that." She bites back angrily.

"She left by her own choice. Let. It. Go." He punctuates softly.

"Maybe I don't want to 'Let it go'!" She shouts. She can feel the tears starting to well up in her eyes.

"You better learn to. Because everyone's worried about you. Ever since we got here, you've been nagging everyone about moving on while _you've_ got your head stuck in the past." he says evenly, his eyes never wavering away from Rachel's death glare.

She shakes her shoulder out of his grasp.

"How would you feel if Kurt got up and left by his own choice? Would you stay here or would you look for him?"

"The difference between you and I, is that I have all eternity to get over pain."

Rachel doesn't answer instead she just stands against the wall and slides down it into a sitting position, with her head in her hands.

"I know what it's like to loose someone you love-"

"No. No, no, no. I do not love Quinn. I cannot love someone who would- who would betray us all like that." she snaps hurriedly.

There's a long pause.

"Do you really expect me to believe that? 'Cause no one else does."

Rachel doesn't reply. She keeps her head buried in her knees until she can hear Blaine's retreating footsteps.

"Fuck you, Quinn. Fuck you. Fuck you. Fuck you. Fuck you." She mutters angrily to no one in particular.

She has never remembered being so angry.

**Meanwhile Downstairs...**

"Hey, what was that all about?" Kurt asks worriedly once his boyfriend sits next to him on the couch and pecks his cheek.

"Oh, nothing big. Just Rachel complaining about Karofsky leaving his clothes in the hall." Blaine replies softly, running his hand through Kurt's hair. Blaine was the only one allowed, besides world-renowned hair stylist, to touch his hair.

"Yeah, she's sort of crazy lately. I mean, even more then she was back at school." Karofsky mumbles. He does not want to start any more drama then there already is. Even he's not _that _stupid.

"If you ask me, I think she's a bit stressed about all the stuff that's been going on. She's been looking all over for nearby schools. She doesn't want to go back to McKinley. And it must hurt being so close to her fathers and not getting to see them." Tina says in Rachel's defence.

"Yeah, and she only found out weeks ago that one of her best friends was an evil back-stabbing bitch, that's gotta be rough." Mike mutters bitterly. The group nodded in agreement.

"What do you think she's up to now?"

"Who? Quinn?" Tina asks.

"No, Rachel. She's been cooped upstairs all night."

"I'm fine everyone..."

Everyone's heads snap over to Rachel who walks over to an empty spot on the rug and leans against the couch, not saying another word. Kurt looks to Blaine, confused by the usually loud girl's silence.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Rachel continues to blankly stare at the TV.

"Rach?" Still nothing. "Rachel!"

The small brunettes head looks up at Kurt blankly.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay, Rachel? We're all worried about you." he says loudly.

Rachel glares venomously at the TV before turning back to Kurt with a weak smile.

"I'm fine. I appreciate you're concern." she replies quietly. "I must be not getting my required amount of sleep."

There's an awkward silence in the room when Rachel turns the volume up on the TV so that it was to the point of hurting everyone's ears.

"Rachel, do you really need it that loud? You're already so close to the TV. Besides, you were the one who set the limitations." Tina says confusedly.

A flash of white crossed Rachel's eyes when she turns to look at everyone once again.

"I'm sorry, my sense of hearing must be damaged." she says bitterly. "I think some fresh air might help."

She gets up and heads to the door before anyone can object.

"If you see Mercedes and Puck, send them back here." Mike calls.

But Melpomene can't hear him.

**PXFXPXFXPXFXP**

Puck stands at the large house awkwardly after he rings the doorbell three or four times. It's very late and he's not even sure if the guy is home. He shuffles on his feet and sticks his hands in his jean pockets.

Puck lets out a shaky breath and rings the doorbell again.

"Puck!"

The boy whips his head around to see Sunshine running up the long driveway. The girl looks out of place against the suburban area. Mostly because she looks so damn fidgety, as if she was in trouble for being there.

"How did you find me?"

"The question is: How did you get here?" She says accusingly.

"I google mapped his house." He replies nonchalantly, flashing his phone in front of her face. "How'd you get here?"

"I followed you." She replies distractedly. "What do you think you're doing?"

"You followed me?" he asks. Sunshine blushes furiously, thankfully for her, it was too dark to notice.

"Well yeah, I was worried-"

"You were worried about me." Puck finishes smugly.

"No!" Sunshine shouts, causing a dog from somewhere across the street to howl. "I mean, I was going to say that I was worried of what Rachel would think if you didn't get home soon." she corrects quietly.

"Sure." Puck grins cheekily.

"Shut up, and lets get out of here before the not-so friendly giant hears us." she whispers hurriedly, grabbing Puck's arm, only to have it yanked away.

"No, you don't understand. This guy is like me."

"Don't sell yourself so short, Puckerman. You are much better, trust me." She says, grabbing his arm agai.

Puck shakes his head.

"No, not like that. He- Just trust me okay. He needs my help, and I might need his."

"Why should I trust you?"

Instead of answering, Puck rings the doorbell and knocks loudly a few times for extra measure. He thinks he sees the foundation of the house quiver.

"HOLD ON! I'M COMING!" a gruff voice from the other side of the door shouts.

The boy from before, Finn, swings open the door hurriedly.

"Dude, do you know what time- Oh... It's you." he glares tiredly at him. "What do you want?"

"Just let us in Fintanic before I blow out your knee caps." Sunshine says, lacking her usual blood thirsty enthusiasm.

"Fintanic?" Puck whispers to her aside.

"_Shh_, I panicked." she looks up to the tall boy once again who was staring at her in shock. "You gonna let us in or what?"

Finn pales slightly before pulling open the door all the way and letting them in. He was wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of damaged sweatpants.

"You're lucky my mom's out." he mumbles. He leads them into the nicely furnished living room. "You two just stay here, Imma go get us something to drink." He states groggily as he stumbles clumsily out of the room, swearing silently when he hit his side against the corner of the coffee table.

When he left the room, Puck turns to Sunshine angrily.

"Can you maybe try _not _scaring him away. Or leave. I can handle this myself." Honestly, he didn't want Sunshine here because this was not for her ears. Rachel had warned everyone to tone down the weirdness here. The last thing he needed was Rachel bitching at him for letting the secret slip.

Sunshine rolls her eyes as she reclines against the sofa and kicks her legs up on the glass coffee table.

"Oh? I thought I was helping. Ever heard of good cop, bad cop."

"Well your doing a shitty job of it." He hears a loud crash accompanied by Finn's rapid swearing. He huffs angrily. "Why do you care anyway? My business has nothing to do with you." He was honestly curious. He figured that she would take the money and leave. There had to be a reason that she was here.

Sunshine flinches at his harsh tone.

"I'm in debt to you, so I'm repaying." She looks down, looking somewhat crestfallen. "After we leave the giant's Bean Stalk I'll be out of your _stupid looking_ hair."

Puck sighs.

"That's not what I meant-"

Puck is interrupted by Finn clambering back into the room. The large boy shoves a bottle of water in his hand.

"My mom would notice if I took some of her beer." He mumbles.

"It's cool, dude."

"So what brings you over here?" He asks curiously.

"Well..." he takes a sip of the water and puts it back on the table. He wrings his hands together, thinking of a good place to start. "I assume you know Rachel Berry..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Where the hell is Rachel?" Mike asks not taking his eyes off the TV.

"I dunno. She left only ten minutes ago. Give her some time." Tina mumbles against his chest tiredly.

Kurt paces across the room frantically. Blaine's eyes follow him wearily.

"First, Puck and Mercedes. Now, Rachel. My family has a history of heart disease, and they are not helping!" Kurt rambles worriedly.

"Calm down Hummel, they'll be back any minute." Karofsky snaps. Blaine shoots him a warning look, as he takes his boyfriends clammy hands in his own.

"What Karofsky is trying to say is that, they're bound to be back any minute. I'm sure they can handle themselves."

"What about Rachel? She's an okay fighter, but she's still- still Rachel."

"If Rachel gets in trouble, we would all hear it." Artie drones.

Kurt was about to reply, when a loud bang echos through the room, followed by the warehouse trembling and creaking. Tina clings on to Mike desperately and lets out a tiny scream. Kurt stumbles forward and crashes into the kitchen island. Karofsky swears violently and helps the smaller boy to hid feet.

Blaine's eyes snap towards the side of the warehouse. In the side was a gaping, smoking hole. A tall man stood dressed in all black. His curly hair was gelled back, and a sneer adorned a would-be handsome face. What stood out most, however, was a long noticeable scar across his neck. To his side was the one and only, Mercedes Jones.

"I-I'm sorry guys. This- this wasn't personal." She mutters quietly.

"What is going on?" Blaine yells as a group of men swarm in, surrounding the group. "Wait, I know you. Your that Jesse guy! Mercedes what the hell are you doing."

Jesse sneers and looks to Mercedes accusingly.

"When we left you promised that Lopez would be here. You said she would come crawling back."

Jesse's once melodic voice, now had an airy, scratchy edge to it as if he had been wandering through the Sahara. The scar on his throat seemed to have taken a toll on his vocals.

"I-I figured she would, she must have gotten distracted or something-" She stutters before getting interrupted by Jesse.

"I don't care about what you figured! You said she would be here along with the others!"

"She would have been, but you came earlier than expected!" Mercedes shouts defensively.

"We had a deal, Jones. Don't you remember out agreement?"

"I do! I'll find them!"

"You fucking little-" Karofsky lunges at Mercedes, only to be intercepted by one of the me in black. He held back the fuming boy and dug a taser into the side of his neck.

Jesse kicks him lightly before turning his attention back to a guilty looking Mercedes.

"You better, or else your payment might end up a bit... damaged." He says threateningly.

"You. Wouldn't. Dare." She hisses angrily.

Jesse smiles creepily.

"Oh, Jones. That's where you're wrong. You will bring Lopez to me alive. And maybe I'll leave your little friends limbs in tact if you bring in the blonde. Let us call it a_ bonus_." His gravely voice cracks as he finishes. He hacks out a loud cough multiple times.

Mercedes glares at him silently before vanishing through the nearest wall.

"As for the rest of them..." He pauses, giving them a thoughtful look. "Take 'em to the Castle."

"Cell Block 1." He adds before hopping out of the hole in the wall.

**A/N: I have an odd feeling. Like people are starting to loose interest? Declining reviews make my heart bleed. :'( But seriously, I love you guy. You readers are like my children and the reviewers are my favourites. Just kidding! (not really). Review. Say if you like it, don't like it, you're confused, have a question, blah blah blah.**


	28. The Piano Man and The Real Fabray

"It's nine o'clock on a Saturday. The regular crowd shuffles in. There's an old man sitting next to me makin' love to his tonic and gin."

Santana clutches the steering wheel tightly. The three of them have been driving for hours. They were supposed to be heading to Fabray's Mansion, but Rory demanded that they make a quick stop at one of his safe houses first. He said that he had a safe box stashed away. By the way he described it, he seemed to have enough money to last them a year. Not that she was planning on her and Britt staying with him for that long.

"He says, 'Son, can you play me a memory, I'm not really sure how it goes, but it's sad and it's sweet and I knew it complete, when I wore a younger man clothes!" Rory sings loudly on the last note causing Santana to flinch and veer slightly off the road. She lets out a strangled shriek, and swerves back onto the road.

Santana took in deep, desperate breaths as she held a hand over her heart while the opposite hand clutches the wheel so hard her knuckles started to hurt. Brittany grins happily, completely oblivious to her girlfriend's apparent terror.

"La la la, di da da. La la, di da da dum!"

"Flanagan, if you do not keep it down-" Rory ignores her and continues to sing as if the fuming Latina were not in the room.

"Sing us a song, you're the piano man." Santana's eyes widen in horror when Brittany joins in for the chorus. "Sing us a song tonight. Well, we're all in the mood for a melody, and you've got us feelin' alright."

"Brittany!" Santana shouts accusingly.

"What? I like the song." The blonde shrugs. "And apparently so does Charity." She adds petting the tabby cat. Santana sees Rory catch Brittany's eyes in the mirror. The Irishman winks at the blonde causing Santana to grab Brittany's hand._ 'Mine'._

"San, don't you think you should have both hands on the wheel?" Brittany asks pointedly.

Santana frowns, but reluctantly pulls her hand away and returns it to the wheel.

"Sorry, B. You just looked a little lonely." She says, flashing Brittany a winning smile.

"That's okay, San. Leprechaun is good company. He's a pretty nice singer." Brittany replies.

At that the smile completely vanished from Santana's face. She looks at Rory through the rear-view mirror. The boy was humming annoyingly to the song, occasionally glancing at Brittany who too, was singing under her breath, not wanting to be loud so that Santana wouldn't be angry with her.

Santana growled under her breath when Rory started to sing loudly once again.

"And the waitress is practising politics as the businessmen slowly get stoned. Yes, they're sharing a drink they call loneliness, but it's better than drinking alone," Rory leans over in between the two girls sitting in the front. Brittany grins, she can't help but sing along "Sing us a song you're the piano man, sing us a song tonight. Well we're all in the mood for a melody, and you got us feeling alright."

Santana grabs the steering wheel with one hand as she uses her other hand to shove Rory back into his seat.

"That's enough out of you, Ireland." The Latina slams her hand on the radio, silencing the music. She sighs loudly. "Now why didn't I do that to start with?" She asks herself breathlessly.

"San, you don't have to be so mean." Brittany says, looking visibly upset. She turns in her seat to look at Rory, who was rubbing his shoulder where Santana pushed him. "Are you okay, Leprechaun?"

Rory smiles cheerily at the concerned blonde.

"Nonsense, I feel grand. No need to worry about Santana an' me. She's just a tad tired. Right, Lopez?" He asks happily, clapping Santana's shoulder. Santana grunts and shakes his hand off of her shoulder.

Santana looks from Rory to Brittany then back again. The kid was smart. He knew that Brittany would get upset if she called him out or treated him the way she usually did. Brittany was beginning to get wrapped around his chubby little fingers

"Yeah. Tired." She says shortly, looking straight ahead, refusing to look at the two of them.

"Ya see, Brittany? We're pretty close to my home. Thankfully, we all get our own bedrooms." He says enthusiastically causing Brittany to squeal and clap excitedly.

"That's nice, but Britts an' I always share a room. Right, Britt?" Santana asks, looking at the blonde out of the corner of her eye.

"Oh yeah." Brittany says with a wide smile. She almost forgot about that.

"Well you see, Brittany, I didn't want ta tell you this, but..." Rory motions for Brittany to lean in. He voice descends an octave. "I got a bad case of the night terrors. I get really scared if no one's in the room ta keep me safe."

"Flanagan..." Santana growls warningly.

"What? I was jus' sayin' that maybe we could all share a room, it's not fair if Brittany an' you both have get to share while I get no one."

"Come on, San." Brittany pouts and kisses the latina's cheek lovingly. "He gets nightmares... What if the Fairy Mab comes in and gives him super scary dreams?"

"But Britt, how can you stop him from having nightmares?"

"I'm good at keeping nightmares away. Remember that one night when you woke up crying? I gave you sweet lady kisses and you were all better." Brittany reminds Santana, stroking her arm soothingly.

"You are not kissing Flanagan!" Santana snaps angrily.

"I'm still here ya know." Rory interjects. Both girls ignore him and continue talking. He falls back in his seat defeated. He had officially lost Brittany's interest.

Brittany pouts and circles her long arms around Santana's waist, almost climbing completely on the driver's seat. Santana struggles to focus on her driving with Brittany being so close to her. Brittany kisses her ear. She whispers quietly, "I would never do that to you, Sanny. Sure, Rory is super cute-"

"Thank you." Rory says.

"But I can't understand what he says have the time. Plus, you are way way hotter." Brittany says, punctuating each of her words by kissing Santana on the cheek, on her neck, and by the corner of her mouth.

"Hey!" Rory says, offended.

"Shut it, Irish." Santana calls back. "You just tell me when we're close. Got it?"

Rory sighs.

"Got it."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Rachel shivers slightly as another cool breeze hit her skin, leaving goose bumps in it's wake. She looks behind her discretely every few seconds. Lima Heights was not a place where you should let your guard down.

In all her life, she has never remembered being so mad. She was sick of being treated with the cold shoulder, especially when she was falling apart at the seems. She was tired of people acting like they knew what was going on with her.

She was annoyed every time Karofsky told her no, like he was doing her a favour.

She was pissed off every time she heard news from uptown Lima. She hated not being able to talk to her father's or Finn.

Or Quinn.

_Don't think about Quinn._

She turns the corner to the warehouse district, but she can't will herself to go any further. She was just so mad. Granted, she has calmed down quite a bit, thanks to a certain someone. Or something for that matter.

She doesn't know what to think of Melpomene. She had done some research online. She was like her in a way. Patron of tragic dramas and song. She knows Melpomene was her Half-State, she wasn't stupid. And so far, Melpomene was completely truthful. She knows that it sucks for her too. Not being able to be completely there. Not being able to hear anything. It still doesn't stop her from wishing that Melpomene didn't exist. She wouldn't know what would happen if she didn't pay attention in those painfully disturbing classes.

She slumps to the curb and rests her head in her hands. She was disturbed that she lost control so easily.

She wants to be carefree. She wants her only worry to come up with a way to make the Glee Club suck less. She wants to be cheering in the stands when Finn throws the winning touchdown. She wants her fathers to be tearing up at her graduation.

But life isn't like that. It can't be completely perfect. The world needs balance. It needs issues and people to create bad to balance the good. It's unfortunate, but it's true.

She was living at the perfect little bubble when she arrived at Mountainview. She had friends for the first time, not counting Finn. She was somewhat popular. She wasn't bullied, besides Santana and Harmony for the first while. And maybe- just maybe- she found the person who could have been the one. The one that made her feel like she was the only person in the world.

Then the world sucker punches you in the face and laughs, "Ha ha. She's evil. Sucks to be you, huh?"

There's some small part of her that thinks that Quinn had nothing to do with this. That she was brainwashed. Or the man she called "Father", used mind-control on her. Quinn had always described her father has hot-tempered.

But, no. Even if she wasn't physically involved, she did nothing to stop it. Gave no warnings. She just stayed in the shadows, pretending to like her- and even if she wasn't pretending, she had no right to make her feel that way then leave, taking everything else with her.

She shivers at the thought of the kiss. Cool lips pressed softly against hers. Being held in strong, slim arms. Cold hands in her hair.

She sighs. Then she had to go and fuck it up.

"Fuck you, Quinn." She laughs quietly, kicking a loose piece of gravel across the road.

"Wait... why do I smell smoke?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Santana has officially decided that she does not like Lima Heights. And this is coming from someone who lived in ghetto, New York from 1920 to 1950. And it was _horrible_ then.

"So what exactly is it that you do?" Brittany asks Rory curiously. Santana groans and shakes her head. Here we go again.

"I do a lot of things, actually. I'm a lover. A fighter. A dreamer and a realist. I'm a singer. A dancer. A poet. A jester. A king-"

"Please speak English." Brittany pleads causing Santana a small smile to grow on her face.

"She wants to know what your gift is, Irish. It's not like it actually is a good one..." Santana trails off mockingly.

Rory huffs in response.

"Maybe not in a brawl, but when it comes to luck," Rory taps his forehead and flashed Brittany an award winning grin. "I'm your man."

"So your..." Brittany looks at him, confused. "Lucky?"

"Exactly. I was in Ireland most of my life. My mum and brother's moved here when I was eleven. Can hardly say it was perfect when we got 'ere. But I was hypnotized by the dazzling lights. The flashes, the fame."

"The lack of farms and potatos." Santana mutters, turning the curb. Brittany giggles as she pushes her arm playfully.

"As I was sayin'," Rory shoots Santana a pointed look. "My mum got married to this Italian fella, not sure what 'is name was, Tony something, anyway, he took me with 'im when he went out ta play poker. It was then when I realized my talent."

"So your like Lucky the Leprechaun." Brittany says in awe.

"That I am. Mr Fabray found out around then too. So he and Miz Lopes over there sorta found me at one of my step-dad's poker games." Rory claps his hand over Santana's shoulder, "You haven't aged a day, by the way."

"Just finish the story, Flanagan." Santana snaps. Age was a touchy subject for her. Very touchy.

"Mr Fabray was havin' a bit of a financial problem. He lost all of his blood money after his wife died. He was sued. Had to pay the bail. Blah, blah, blah. So he helped me discover the limits of m abilities, whereas I, in turn, helped him with things like winning lottery numbers and sports bets. All that new found wealth? All me." Rory informs proudly.

"He let me handle my own life after his third lottery win. Said that I could travel around a bit. I still had to do some work with him, but I still 'ad my own place. He gave me enough money to 'deck the place out'." He air-quotes causing Brittany to giggle.

"I later found out that it wasn't just money. It was everything. Avoiding accidents, surviving, a little luck with the ladies, and stumbling across important information... Also sports. I got good at those too. Oh look, we're here. In the ghet-to" He says, pointing to a large, lonely warehouse by the docks.

Santana tenses.

"Something's wrong."

Rory smiles at her.

"What? It's not that bad, I promise."

"No, I mean something is wrong. I smell smoke... not a lot, but still smoke none the less."

"It's probably coming from a hobo can, lets go." Rory states.

Santana parks the car and slowly climbs out of it.

"Hey, now I smell it too." Rory says. Brittany nods in agreement.

"Let's go." Santana makes her way to the main door. She cautiously pushes it open.

Inside looks as if someone tried to set off a fire cracker. Luckily, the building was still in tact. The carpet was flaming slightly and dust rose from the debris. Everything besides that seemed to be perfectly fine.

"Nice place you got here, Irish." She says cockily, gesturing to the gaping hole in the wall. "I take it this was a new renovation?"

"My wall!" Rory wails, collapsing to his knees in shock.

"San, what do you think happened here?"

"I don't know, B..." Santana suddenly snaps to attention. Her eyes dart around the room.

"Hun, what's wrong?" Brittany asks worriedly.

"I smell someone." Santana murmurs. "Wait here."

Santana follows the scent to and upstairs hallway. She pauses at one of the doors at the end of the hallway. She grabs the doorknob and jiggles it. Locked. She grabs hold of it tighter. Bracing herself, she rammed her shoulder against the door. The minute it flew open, she was greeted by a punch to the nose.

"_Joder!_" She swore loudly, clutching her nose. She grabs the attacker and pushes them back. The attacker stumbles until their knees hit the back of the bed. "You are so-"

"Santana?"

"Rachel?"

"What the fuck?"

"I should be asking you the same."

"What are you doing here?"

"I live here."

"No, I live 'ere." Rory appears in the room with Brittany.

"Rachel!" Brittany shrieks as she pulls the smaller girl into a tight hug.

"Brittany?" She states breathlessly as the blonde continues to squeeze the breath out of her lungs. "Yes, yes I missed you too. Now can you let go so I can breathe."

"Rachel what happened here? Where is everybody?"

"And why are you in my house!" Rory shouts.

"I-I don't know what happened here. I was out for a walk. When I came back it was like this. Everyone's gone. Mercedes and Puck first, taken probably by the same people who took the others."

"Wait, everyone got taken?" Brittany asks. "By who?"

Santana and Rory share a thoughtful look.

"Well there's only one person I know ruthless enough to kidnap a group of people like us." Santana says.

Rachel nods silently. This was supposed to be a closed case.

"We have to find them."

"No shit, Sherlock." Santana replies.

"There's no need to be rude, Santana. Karofsky had the ability to find anyone, anywhere. But he was taken too. Since the only way of finding Mr Fabray is gone, I cannot think of any other alternatives-"

"And Mr Fabray has tons of safe houses. Last I heard they were leaving the Fabray Mansion. They were making a big deal about safely transporting the captives. I say we go with our original plan, and check for clues there." Rory suggests.

"No way, that place is huge. Even if we manage to get past the crazy security, it'll take forever to find the slightest trace of evidence." Santana interjects, glaring at Rory.

"Found him." Brittany states simply. "Russel Fabray is currently at his vacation home in Willow Field, Indiana."

The three teens turn to Brittany who was typing away on Rachel's golden star laptop.

"What?" The three of them say in unison.

Brittany shrugs.

"Even evil people have Facebook."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Come on, Berry! Pack your things and lets move it." Santana calls from downstairs.

Rachel remains silent as she files through her drawers. She remembers putting it somewhere around here.

Finally her fingers find the source of coolness for which it was searching. The flower remained unscathed throughout all of her troubles. It remained as perfect and cold as they day on which it was given.

"Coming!" Rachel calls back.

She slips the rose into her backpack as she slings it around her shoulder.

She was going to get her friends back. She was going to have to be the strong one yet again. She might even get to see Quinn again.

She doesn't know if she wants to kiss her or slap her.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Quinn's head snaps up at the sound of her large cell doors slide open. She hurriedly stands up before realizing that was a bad idea. She clutches her stomach and drops back onto the cot groaning. She hears the clicking sound of high heels. She looks up weakly to see the very person who had been haunting her thoughts since birth.

The blonde's mouth turned dry. She tried to weakly form words, but ended up coughing hysterically.

The process as everything she imagined it would be and then some. It started off as a horrible feeling in her stomach. As if she were about to die from fright. Then it turned to burning anger. Every person she ever hated, every mistake she wishes she could change.

Then the pain.

It frickin hurt like a bitch.

It felt as if part of her soul had been ripped away from her, leaving a gaping hole in her mind and body.

And the only thing she could coherently think when the pain reached it's peak was, _"Rachel."_

When it was over, her body felt as if it were an egg on the side walk in summer. She was so hot. She could here the chaos happening around her, but they weren't worried about her. Oh no. Ms. Sylvster had apparently given a lot of energy for her to feel like utter crap while she went digging around in her mind. And that was only a few days ago, and it still hurt. Also, there was-

"Lucy..." Quinn chokes out.

The thing that scared her, was that she was her, and vice versa. In looks and stature. Lucy had the same outer appearance except for a few obvious changes. Lucy seemed to have tried to make her as different looking from Quinn as she possibly could. She was decked out in ripped jeans and a dark tank top. Her hair was cropped short with specks of pink dye. The girl looked uncomfortable in her own body so much that it was obvious. She kept touching herself as id to reassure herself that she still had a body.

Quinn groans lowly. She felt sick. Very sick.

"Your dad is coming soon." Lucy informs her gravely. "He told me to tell you that your most likely going to feel horrible for a few more days." She adds nonchalantly, playing with the ends of her hair.

All Quinn could do was nod in response, too tired to form words.

"Yeah..." Lucy finishes awkwardly.

Quinn jerks her head towards the metal table bolted down into the middle of the room. Lucy follows her line of sight to the table. On top of the table was a pencil and plain piece of paper.

"You want to write something?"

Quinn nods shortly.

Lucy shoots her an odd look, but consents and hands the paper to the sickly girl in the cot.

Lucy watches curiously as Quinn scribbles slowly on the piece of paper. She hands it to Lucy before her eye lids start to feel heavy. She feels her eye lids lose slowly as sleep overtakes her.

Lucy snatches the paper from Quinn's hand and examines it carefully. Lucy closes her fist tightly until she can feel ice seeping through her palms. She drops the frozen paper to the ground causing it to crack. She turns around stiffly before exiting the cell.

_Lucy, when I get back on my feet, I will kill you. That's a promise._

_-The real Fabray_

**A/N: Let's get to 200 reviews. I know you can do it! XD**


	29. On The Highway 2 Hell

The group jolts once again as the dark van runs over a deep pot hole. Tina, who was invisible, hit her head, hard, against the side of the van. She lets out a loud yelp as she appears causing Mike to lurch forward in shock. His arms strain against his bonds, he yells out in pain and is slammed back into the side of the van.

All of the teens were chained to metal racks surrounding the van with black, plastic handcuffs that caused their skin to stretch against them. Artie, however, was earlier removed from his suite, much to the mercenaries struggle. He lay in a broken, disfigured heap in the corner of the van. Every time the van made a sharp turn, he would move with the van, sometimes landing on his face, other times hitting the back of his head . Each time he was unable to pick himself up.

The fear and utter shock that was once in everyone's eyes had faded away, and had turned into looks of emptiness, regret, resentment, and oddly enough, acceptance. Well, except for-

"Come on, Hummel." Karofsky grunts, yanking on his bonds so hard that blood started to seep out from his now raw skin. "I think I can feel these getting loose..." He musters up his strength, throws himself forward, and hisses in pain as a sharp stinging sensation surges from his hands.

Kurt huffs and looks towards Karofsky. He rolls his eyes as the boy lurches forward once again, only to come up with the same result. Kurt nudges Blaine's shoulder. The elf gives him a tired look before following his gaze over to Karofsky, who was swearing silently under his breath.

Mike props Artie up against the wall the best he could with two legs and no hands. Artie sends him a weak smile as thanks before lazily rolling his head to look at the large boy that was causing the commotion.

"Fuck this." Karofsky rage quits and slumps defeatedly. "I should have left earlier or gone out by myself. At least I wouldn't be on this stupid rode, to which is probably our death, with a bunch of losers." He grumbles. "What kind of idiot doesn't know that one of their friends is a fucking traitor?"

"You didn't figure it out either, dumb ass." Blaine replies dryly causing Kurt and everyone else to look at him in shock. This is the first time Blaine had ever said anything remotely mean in their presence.

"What did you just call me, Rainbow Sprite?" Karofsky hisses.

"You're all talk, David. Honestly, you have all the bravery of the cowardly lion. You're gift is mediocre at best. You're about as comfortable as you're own sexuality as you are smart. Which is to say not at all... And you sweat like a pig." Blaine retorts angrily. Everyone looks around confusedly, wondering why Blaine was acting so out of character.

Karofsky blinks rapidly, all the things Blaine said to him sinking in. He flushed in embarrassment. Karosfky grumbles under his breathe. He turns away from everyone else.

Blaine notices everyone staring at him.

He shrugs.

"What are you guys looking at?" He snaps angrily.

**Meanwhile up front...**

"Sugar, stop playing with them. Mr. Fabray wants all of them alive and well by the time we pull up. Them killing each other would be sort of a set back." Jesse snaps, smacking the girl in the back of her head.

Sugar squeals and rubs the back of her head with a scowl on her face.

"But I'm bored..." She whines. "There's nothing to do."

"You can count the trees as we pass." Jesse suggests.

"How old do you think I am? Five? If my daddy finds out that-"

"Listen." Jesse says, holding his hand up for silence. "You're _daddy _has no power over me. And little to no influence with Mr. Fabray. He is a weapons designer, and a very good one at that, but there are plenty of other people who would be more than willing to work for Mr. Fabray."

Sugar looks as if she's about to protest, but Jesse cuffs his hand over her mouth.

"The only reason you're hear and not taking phone calls, is that you're gift would be useful on this trip. We don't want any trouble transporting them. You are doing the exact opposite of what you're here to do-"

Sugar bites down on Jesse's hand. Hard. The boy yanks his hand away with a look of pure disgust on his face.

"You bit me!"

Sugar rolls her eyes and ignores him.

"Oh please, that's not the only reason. You're basically incompetent now. Mr. F doesn't trust that you'll be able to get the most simplest of jobs done. It seems that he's thinking that it's time for the younger generation to step up to the plate." She states smugly.

Jesse growls and slams on the breaks. He can hear the kids in the back of the car shout and yelp as they're thrown in different directions.

"Listen here, you little freak." Jesse hisses. He swears he can see fear in Sugar's eyes, But it was gone as soon as it appeared, replaced with her usual look of cockiness and pure, deranged confidence. "I am one of the most oldest, well-respected, members of this order. You are just some lackey that fetches the boss's coffee. You cannot comprehend my abilities."

"And you can't begin to comprehend mine." She snarls.

"You think you're tough shit." She continues. "But all I see is some washed-up, old, Batman sounding, piece of shit, that can't manage to kill someone that he has had plenty of opportunities to kill."

Sugar leans back against her door and springs her legs out, aiming at Jesse. The scarred boy looses his breath and is pushed so hard that that her falls out of his side of the van. He lands with a thud into the muddy road. He looks up to see Sugar smiling down at him sinisterly.

"How do you think Mr. Fabray would feel about his number one man ignoring his duties? Have fun walking back to base, old man."

She sends him a mocking salute before slamming the door shut and speeding off.

Jesse looks ahead blankly before balling his fists and shouting.

"ARGH!"

**Santana, Rachel, Brittany, and Rory:**

"Santana..." Rachel squirms uncomfortably in the back seat, Rory's elbow digging into her side. "Are you aware, that there's a stray cat in the back seat?"

"Oh, there you are Charity!" Brittany exclaims excitedly. The cat pounces gracefully to the front seat. She paces around the blonde girl's lap before curling up into a ball, purring when Brittany scratches behind her ear. "She thinks you're really pretty, Rach." She informs with a smile.

Rachel blushes. This is frickin ridiculous. She's embarrassed why? Because a cat finds her attractive.

"Britt, what did I tell you about cats in the front seat?" Santana sighs, rubbing her temple.

Brittany pouts.

"That they may be cute for cuddling at home but in the car they are distractions sent from Satan. They shouldn't be seen or heard in the front..." Brittany recites. She pauses, trying to remember something. "Oh yeah, and the same rule applies to when we're about to have sexy times."

Rachel blushes madly as Rory clears his throat awkwardly. One look at the cat, and Charity scatters to the very back of the car and disappears under the seats.

"Oh, I never did get to ask," Rachel starts, glad to change the topic. "How are you feeling about Lord Tubbington? I know that you cared about him a lot..." She trails off at Santana's glare.

"Bitch, you did not just ask that." Santana says.

Rachel watches in shock and pure guilt as Brittany starts to tear up. Santana whispers something she can't hear soothingly into her ear. Brittany chokes back a sob, and wipes her tears away.

"This is so silly." She laughs/sobs. "I was horrible mom, and Lord Tubbington was never really happy with me-"

"Don't be ridiculous, babe. You were a great mom. One of the best." Santana says reassuringly. She cast Rachel a look in the mirror. It only took Santana one look to convey what she meant.

_'You made Brittany sad, puta. Fix it. Now.'_

And Rachel was still scared shitless of Santana Lopez.

"Brittany," She starts shakily, passing the blonde a tissue box from her backpack. She's about to continue when Brittany blows her nose. She waits awkwardly until she finishes. "I'm sure you were a superb mother. Sometimes... our suicidal cats die by getting blown up by a giant missile, and we have to remember that... it's not... our fault." She finishes, unsure that her words were helping the blonde.

Santana glares at her once again.

_'Come on, motor-mouth... You better tried harder, I have a razor blade hidden between my boobs.'_

Okay, so that last part was added. But it wasn't her fault. Santana was wearing her old Mountainview, black, leather uniform. It was as skin tight as it always was, leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination.

_Stop staring!_ Rachel scolds herself mentally, her eyes darting away from the mirror.

"Uhm... I'm sure that Lord Tubbington is happier now. He's probably chilling in that floating litter box in the sky." Rachel adds, patting the blonde's shoulder awkwardly.

Brittany hiccups and nods frantically.

"You're right." She says simply. "You're right..." She repeats to herself. "He was never completely right in the head. Sort of like me." She adds jokingly.

Santana cracks a smile and pats her girlfriends thigh comfortingly.

"And now we have Charity. And she's not all that bad." Santana says, trying to cheer up the taller girl.

Charity dashes out from under the back seat. Rachel shrieks and covers her face while Rory yells out in shock. The brown tabby cat jumps onto the Latina's lap, causing her to straighten up. The cat purrs and rolls herself into a tiny ball once again in Santana's lap.

"Brittany..." She trembles, not taking her eyes off the road. "Tell the cat to get off me."

Brittany smiles as the cat nudges her little nose into Santana's stomach.

"But you two look so cute!" She squeals. Santana's breathing starts to become shallow.

"Brittany... Now."

"Santana relax." Rory says. "It's just a cat."

"I don't like cats." Santana bites out.

"Ooh, Rachel, give me your camera. I want to take a picture!" Brittany claps her hands excitedly.

"Meow..."

Charity nudges her nose beneath Santana's chin. The Latina feels the cats scratchy tongue lick her gently.

"Aww..." Rachel and Brittany say in unison as the blonde girl takes the picture.

"I can tell already that this is going to be a long ride..."

**A/N: I am sorry for all the errors and/or if the chapters too short. It's the happy season and I'm sort of busy. I won't be writing for awhile. Sorry :P**

**Happy Holidays!**

**Next Chapter: Cell Block Tango**


	30. Cell Block Tango

**Congratulations to the three winners of the earlier contest.**

**- Callie1121 (Jordan)**

**- StayWithMeForTheKids (Stealth)**

**- and Your Kaleidoscope Girl (Jamie Lynn)**

**Enjoy...**

"Hello?"

Her call bounces around the large room, causing her to wince as the piercing noise hit her ears.

She's in the same cell she was in since Lucy came to see her. Three blinding, white walls and a single wall made of this transparent material. Too strong to be glass, too stiff to be plastic. Food would show up randomly from time to time, other than that there were no signs that anyone stopped by the cell.

Also...

The room was _hot_.

Not enough to drive her insane, but just enough to make her uncomfortable. She tried to make it cold, to summon ice, to- _anything_, but she was just so exhausted. Whatever Sylvester did to her mentally drained her.

She remembers ramming herself against the wall, calling out, but no one answers.

She suspects that she's not the only person in the... basement? She had been to every property her family had ever owned. She would wander their hallways. Her father would yell at her for smudging the paintings whenever she tried to get a closer look.

A long time ago, when she was little, she wandered down this particular dark hallway at their estate in Washington. There was this picture of a man with long dark hair and piercing eyes, wearing expensive clothing. She remembers finding it odd that it was the only picture in the hall.

She ran back and forth, giggling as the man's dark eyes followed her.

But that wasn't the strange thing.

_God,_ she was so stupid.

She had been dragged from place to place, and not once did she discover that there was that exact same, goddamn painting in every estate.

Quinn lies in her cot in the corner of the room, watching the only light illuminating the room swing back and forth.

Back and forth.

_Back and forth..._

She startles when she hears a loud buzzing. The noise a door makes when it's electronically unlocked.

She sits up straight in the cot, her eyes trained to the door. She can hear thundering footsteps thunder down the hall, along with a collaboration of yelling, hissing, and grunting.

She sees three mercenaries dressed in black, two of them are struggling with a girl with flaming red hair and wild eyes while the third, a young woman, hardly older than nineteen, with long brown hair and a cold blue eyes observes the situation with amused eyes.

The red haired girl's hands flail around, and Quinn's eyes widen in fear as her nails grow into talons.

The red haired girl sinks her talons into one of the mercenaries shoulders. He yells out in pain and drops his tazer to the floor. He falls to his. He pulls desperately at the girls wrist, trying to extract her talons from his shoulder.

The other man fumbles clumsily around his side for his own tazer before the girl whirls around and back hands him forcefully.

The man flies through the air, slamming head first against her see through wall, leaving a trail of blood as his limp body sinks to the floor.

One down.

The woman in the back taps her foot impatiently. She pulls a device from out of her pocket. She flicks the lid off of the strange device.

Quinn lets out a small scream and covers her ears. She sees the woman holding the device cringe also.

The red haired girl lets out a loud shriek. Quinn's breath halts when a deep red flame pulses around the girl's body. She curls herself into a tiny ball and screams once again as the flame overtakes her body, taking with her the man that her talons were in, the man slumped against the cell wall.

Quinn whimpers as a small whiff of smoke dances around a pile of ash.

The woman in black pinches her nose before disappearing out of Quinn's sight, returning later with a dust pan, broom, and two more men.

"You, sweep her up. You, get that door open." She demands gesturing to the door to Quinn's cell. The woman tosses the keys to the man.

"Yes, Miss Lynn." He grumbles.

The man takes his time finding the correct key and inserting it into a panel beside her cell. The door slides open and 'Miss Lynn' enters the cell, staring directly at Quinn. The two men disappear from Quinn's sight.

"Get up." She demands.

Quinn starts to get up, but stops. She looks the woman straight in the eye.

"Why should I?" She asks defiantly.

Quinn swears that she sees the corners of the woman's lips turn slightly into a tiny smile. But the look is gone as soon as it appears.

"We need more room. The cells are getting crowded." Miss Lynn says shortly as if it's the most obvious explanation. "More people are moving in here, so you're going to have to slug it with the others.

_Ah Hah! I knew there was other people in here!_

"You don't understand. I shouldn't be down here, I'm Quinn Fabray."

_Yes, good job, play the surname card._

"And I'm Jamie Lynn... What's your point?" She replies mockingly.

"I don't belong down here! My father-"

"Your father is a lackey." Jamie she says in a bored tone. "An important lackey, but a lackey nonetheless. You're down here because Sylvester wants you down here. When she wants to let you out. She will... When it's safe for her."

"But- But-"

"You are a ticking time bomb. She doesn't know what to expect from you. The last person she tried that experiment on, she let her walk free, that nut case tried to bash Sue's brains out with a pipe."

"Whoah."

"We're not taking any chances with you."

"But I'm fine. If you'd just get me my father-"

"Let me be straight with you..." The woman advanced on her so that she was huddled at the back of her cot with the woman looming over her. Her blue eyes locking intensely with her. Quinn tries to look away but the dark haired woman catches her chin between her nails, forcing her to look back into blue eyes.

"You're not a Fabray down here. Down here you are nobody, just like the rest of the others down here. I don't know what it is about your kind that make you feel so damn superior, but I do know this: Take away your power..." Quinn cringes when hot breath hits her ear. "You are useless."

Jamie backs away, giving the blonde girl some space. Quinn lets out a shaky breath as she shivers violently.

"So if I tell you to jump, you will _fucking _jump without question. If I tell you to get up, You. Will. Get. Up. Right?" She asks casting a look at Quinn. The blonde girl gets the message and jumps to her feet quickly.

"Good girl." Jamie says with a mischievous smirk.

"As I was saying before you so rudely interrupted me..." Jamie shoots a look at Quinn causing the girl to look at her feet. "This cell is going to be needed to host some more... guest. So you will have to stay with the others in the next cell."

Quinn opens her mouth to ask something until Jamie shuts her up with another look.

"Be lucky you got an explanation at all." She says.

"Stand in the middle of the room." She orders authoritatively.

She would object, but it's been a long week, she sort of lost most of her will.

"Now," Quinn's eyes are trained to the floor as the young woman walks around her painfully slow. "You must not of gotten the memo regarding the rules, so it looks like I'll have to relay them to you."

"Numero Uno: No fighting. It's a pain in the ass to get blood stains off white walls. Numero... two: No trying to escape. As _Red _kindly demonstrated, in the end, you will only end up being dragged back here by your pretty blonde hair." She emphasizes the point by tugging roughly on her hair, causing Quinn to yelp loudly.

"Trois: If me, or any of the other guards tell you to do something, you will do so with a smile on your face..." There's a pause. "Or a frown, I don't really give a shit."

"The third rule pretty much covers everything else."

Quinn feels the now familiar warm breath at the back of her neck.

"Oh... And you might not want to tell your new roomies your a Fabray. None of them like your daddie too much."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Welcome to Cell Block One, Cell double I." Jamie says smugly as one of the guards slide a key into the slot.

She can see from the outside that the cell isn't much different from her old one, except for the numerous cots and people scattered through out the room.

The guard holding her shoes her inside once the door opens. She collapses to her knees. She can hear the door slide shut behind her.

"_Have fun_." Jamie says mockingly in a sing-song voice, blowing the blonde girl a kiss before signalling for the men to follow her down the hall.

She turns around to see a group of kids around her age staring at her with blank eyes that made her more than a little uncomfortable.

"Uhm... Hi?" She greets awkwardly. She shifts on the spot awkwardly when no one replies.

"Okay..." She mumbles to herself quietly, looking for an empty cot.

She spots one in the back corner of the room. She lets out a little sigh of relief and sits down on the cot. Moving around uncomfortably at the odd shape of the blankets.

"Well, _'Hello' _to you too."

Quinn jumps up quickly and stares at the bed. The white covers ripple until a clear form appears on the bed.

It was a girl who looked to be eighteen to twenty-three. She was lounging on the bed with her hands behind her head. She had shoulder length, black hair with red streaks. A smug smile played at her lips. She looked as if this cell was the most comfortable place on earth.

"You going to say something, blondie?" She asks cockily.

"S-Sorry I didn't realize that you were still able to- to turn invisible-"

"Invisible?" She asks with a raise of an eyebrow. "What kind of freak turns invisible? No no, I'm just super sneaky. I can blend in anywhere." She laughs. "Invisible. That's like, totally comic book."

"Uh- Well- I used to know- uh," Quinn stutters awkwardly. She an feel her face redden in embarrassment. "Powers! Uh... how do your powers work? Mine- Mine don't." She finishes lamely.

"That's weird. All of ours work. Maybe you're just tired." She replies with a shrug.

"Yeah..."

The girl smiles pityingly. She moves so that there's room on the cot. She gestures to the open spot. Quinn hesitantly takes it.

"My name's Stealth." She introduces holding her hand out.

"Quinn..." The blonde replies quietly, taking Stealth's hand. "What kind of name is Stealth?"

"What kind of name is Quinn?" Stealth deflects.

"A normal one." She snaps back causing Stealth to laugh.

"Touche."

Quinn stares the other girl down. Stealth sighs.

"I've been in here a while. After my first little pep talk from our friendly guard _Miz _Lynn. I decided to start over. And there's no place better than to start in here. My life outside of here wasn't great. I had a loose moral code. So when I got dragged here after trying to steal something from Sylvester's estate, I decided that I didn't want to get in this situation again. So I turned myself around, picked a new name, and 'Stealth' just seemed to fit."

"Don't you want to... Get out?" Quinn ends in a whispers.

"'Course I do. I've taken my crack at escaping a number of times. Once you figure out that they're ordered not to kill us, the novelty of fear disappears."

"But- But I saw this girl. She tried to escape. Th-They dragged her back. She killed- Jamie set her on fire-"

She's interrupted by Stealth's giggle.

"Oh, you mean Jordan." The dark haired girl reclines against the head of the cot, resting her feet on Quinn's lap. She gestures over to the cot beside them. Quinn looks to see ashes are spread along the white sheets. "She'll bounce back in no time."

Quinn stares at her.

"Is that supposed to be some kind of joke?"

"Ha! No, Jordan will be fine. Give it a day or two."

Quinn continues to stare at her.

"Jordan is a Phoenix. She bursts into flames, but comes back as longs as the ashes are all together. Wouldn't want her missing an arm, would we?"

Quinn lets out a sigh of relief.

"I see she gave you quite the scare. Don't worry, she's crazy, but she's cool. And a nice heat generator."

Quinn's nose crinkles in disgust at the last part, but nods.

"Stealth." A different, familiar voice addresses the dark haired girl. "Who's she? Is she fun? Is she here to help?"

"This is Quinn. I have an inkling that she's fun. Is she here to help. Highly doubt it." Stealth huffs.

Quinn turns to see a familiar set of eyes looking at her curiously.

"Harmony?"

**A/N: Sorry for the spelling and Grammar. I'm giving my editor a break for the holidays. Last chapter of 2011! And Chapter 30! Wooh! Note to the people who won the contest: If you don't like your character description, Tough Cookies! I may have these characters around for a while so... yeah. **

**Next Chapter is Puck, Sunshine, and Finn.**

**REVIEW! I NEED REVIEWS TO LIVE! Don't let me die... Please XP**


	31. New Year's Resolution

"You excited, bro?" Puck asks as he leads Sunshine and Finn to the warehouse. The giant stumbles clumsily behind him every time he takes a turn, it's getting annoying. Scratch that. _He's _annoying.

Finn constantly bitches about things he can't control. He tells him to slow down every time he picks up the pace. He keeps asking about Rachel.

On the bright side, Sunshine seemed to take things well. Actually, she's pretty sure he's bullshitting her, but if she doesn't want to believe him: Whatever.

"Are we almost there yet? My feet hurt.

Honestly? He can't see what his little Jew princess ever saw in him.

"You're seriously not pulling my chain? Rachel's actually here?" Finn asks skeptically. "This place doesn't seem like Rachel's cup of tea."

"Lima Heights ain't no one's cup of tea." Sunshine sneers.

"Dude, what reason would I have to lie to yo- Holy Shit..." Puck's eyes widen as he rounds he corner. A clear, gaping hole was visible in the side of the place he had called home for weeks.

Sunshine quickly surveys the area. She pales visibly.

"Tire tracks. Two sets by the looks of it. Both seemed to really tear out of here." She says, running her hands over the asphalt.

"You two, wait here. I'm going to check it out."

Before either of them can object, Puck bounds over the fallen debris. The warehouse was ransacked.

"Hello?" He calls out. "Is anyone here?"

He runs up the stairs hurriedly. He ducks in and out of everyone's room quickly. Empty. Every single one of them. His breathing starts to pick up as he does a double check in each room.

"Artie?"

"Chang?"

"Other Chang?"

"Blaine, Kurt?"

"Karofsky?"

"'Cedes?"

"Rachel?"

Everyone's gone.

Sunshine gently places her hand on his shoulder. When did she get up here? How did he not hear the two of them?"

"Don't worry, Noah. We'll find them."

They better.

"Find who? What's going on? You said Rachel would be here!" Finn snapped, ramming his fist into the wall, creating another hole in the wall. "Is this some kind of practical joke? Everything about mutants and Rachel being one too. You think this is funny!"

"Yeah, I did. And guess what: She's fucking kidnapped!"

"Noah..."

"And you. You two are both part of the biggest secret in pretty much the entire world. And all you could think about is Rachel!"

"Noah, look at this." Sunshine says tapping his arm.

"That's Rachel's!" Finn says excitedly.

"And look at the most recent history."

"Mr. Fabray has a facebook page?"

"Do you want to here my theory?"

"Shoot."

"Mercedes got here and realized everyone was missing. She must of thought this Mr. Fabray guy had something to do with whatever happened."

"That fucking ass!"

"Puck, what's going on?" Sunshine asks.

"I'll explain in the car. Let's go." He says, snapping the laptop shut and tucks it under his arm.

"You coming, Frankenteen?" Sunshine asks.

Finn nods silently.

"I'm not sure what's going on, but Rachel's in trouble... I'd do anything to make sure she's safe again."

"Me too." Sunshine says. "I owe her. I'll do anything in my power to make sure her and your other friends get to safety."

Puck nods.

"Let's find and kill this mother fucker."

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

"_Please."_

"_No."_

"_Pretty Please?"_

"_I said 'No', Quinn. Let it go."_

"_But it's New Years Eve, and I want to do do something special."_

_Quinn was lounging on Rachel's bed as the tiny brunette typed away at her computer furiously. At this point Rachel was completely ignoring her. She was in, what Quinn liked to call, 'The Berry Zone'. 'Enter at the risk of long winded speeches.'_

"_I've told you numerous times, Quinn, I do not condone the right to everyone going wild and making poor decisions just because it's the start of a new year. Besides, I have experienced a hangover before, and I do not want to spend the first day of 2011 nursing one."_

"_We don't have to drink." Quinn said hurriedly. "I won't drink either if you don't want me too."_

"_No... No, that's not fair of me. I don't want to spoil your good time. You, Santana, and Brittany should just go without me. It'll be easiest." Rachel said, turning back to her computer._

"_Not on me it wouldn't." Quinn jumped off of Rachel's bed and slammed Rachel's laptop closed. Luckily, Rachel pulled her fingers away in time. "It would suck not being able to celebrate New Years without my new best friend there."_

_Rachel opened her mouth to spill another long winded statement, but was stopped by Quinn's cold hand over her mouth. When Quinn is sure Rachel's not going to interrupt, she released her hand. Rachel let out a long breath emitting a stream of frost._

"_It'll be just you, me, Britt, and Santana. The two of them found this awesome bar in a nearby town. It's only an hour drive."_

"_Even if that may be, I still have an important sleeping schedule that I must keep in tact-"_

"_Tomorrow is a Saturday. We can all sleep in." Quinn deadpanned. _

"_That is true... Homework! Yes, I have homework. Which I was working on before you slammed my laptop shut." Rachel said nervously, gesturing to the laptop._

"_I'm not an idiot, Rachel. I know it wasn't homework. It was one of those stupid e-mails to your boyfriend." Quinn laughed bitterly._

"_For the last time. Finn. Is. Not. My boyfriend." Rachel spat out._

"_Really? 'Cause I don't know who could possibly be more important than your best friend."_

"_Well you're not acting like a great friend right now!" Rachel yelled. The smaller girl pushed Quinn back lightly, but the blonde girl quickly caught her hands and held them close to her._

_The blonde girl tightened her grip on Rachel's hands as she tried to even her breathing. She heard Rachel whimper and quickly released her grip._

"_I'm sorry... I'm sorry." Quinn said quietly as she took her seat on Rachel's bed with her head in her hands._

_Rachel sighed and sat next to Quinn. The smaller girl slowly rested her head on Quinn's shoulder comfortingly._

"_I'm sorry too."_

"_Why are you sorry?I'm the one who's being unfair to you. If you didn't want to go to the bar with us-"_

"_No. I'm sorry because I- I'm comfortable with you. I'm ashamed to say that it would be fine if it was just you and me, it would be fine. It's just that Santana-"_

"_What about her?"_

"_She doesn't like me." Rachel deadpanned._

"_What? That's ridiculous. You had lunch with us just yesterday! She said that she liked the necklace I gave you for Hanukah!"_

"_Okay, the only reason she was being so nice is because I'm friends with her girlfriend. She was being civil."_

_Quinn sighed._

"_We-We can always go somewhere else... Just the two of us, if you want." Quinn suggested with a small smile._

"_No, no, I need to get along with your friends. You took a chance with my friends."_

_Quinn's smile wavered for a second before widening._

"_Okay! Uh... We're taking separate car, so obviously you're driving with me._

_Rachel smiled slightly._

"_Sounds like fun."_

_**QXRQXRQXRXQXRXQ**_

"_Brittany and I are going to head to the bathroom to fix are make up real quick. We'll be back before the count down." Quinn said as she grabbed Brittany's hand to pull her towards the bathroom. _

"_Wait!" Brittany cried as she ran back to peck Santana sweetly on the lips. _

"_Be nice." Brittany murmured against her lips causing Rachel to slump back nervously in her seat._

_Brittany ran off after Quinn and the two blondes disappeared into the crowd._

"_So..." Rachel started awkwardly. "How are you?" _

"_Fine."_

"_Good. Good..."_

"_You?" Santana asked._

"_I'm doing well, thank you."_

"_Cool."_

"_Uh... Do you have a New Year's resolution picked out?"_

"_Yes actually. I want to do something special for Britt every month. You know, like a date night sort of thing."_

"_That's sweet." Rachel said with a smile._

_Santana drowned one of her shots._

"_Uh- uh huh." Santana said as she choked out a sob. It isn't long before the water works start to act up._

"_Umm, Santana? Are- Are you okay?" She asked uncertainly. _

"_Okay! Do I look okay? I'm drunk, a-and mad, and s-sad. It all sucks." She sobbed, wiping away her running mascara with the white blouse she had apparently bought for Christmas._

"_Why are you sad?"_

_Santana shook her head rapidly._

"_E-Every year B-Brittany is getting older. But I'm not!" She choked out a sob. "I was this age when we started going out, an' I'll be this age when she dumps me for someone her age."_

"_That's not true. Brittany loves you."_

"_No it's not. She's going to get older sh-she'll move on, I know it! But me? I'll love her forever and ever." She hiccoughed. The latina slumped onto the table, her head colliding with the table with a loud clang. "I'm gonna die without her."_

_Santana grabbed for one of the shot glasses, but Rachel pulled it away quickly._

"_I think you've had enough to drink." She explained._

"_Oh god, Brittany's going to be back soon." Santana sniffed and quickly fixed her makeup. "Thank you."_

"_For what?"_

"_For letting me talk. You're a good friend, Rachel." She said tearfully._

_Rachel's heart warmed. She had never thought that the fiery girl would ever consider her a friend._

_Rachel let out a laugh and patted the other girls hand comfortingly._

"_You must really be drunk, Santana."_

"_Ha! True. On the bright side, I probably won't remember this embarrassing meltdown tomorrow."_

"_Don't worry I won't remind you."_

_Santana cocked her eyebrow._

"_Promise?" She asked holding out her pinky._

"_Promise." Rachel confirmed, linking her pinky with Santana's._

"_What did we miss?" Quinn asked sliding into the booth beside Rachel while Brittany did the same on Santana's side. Rachel watched the tall blonde instantly snuggle into the latina who gave her a small smile._

"_Only Santana and her alcoholic tendencies."_

_Quinn giggled._

"_I wish I was here for that."_

_Rachel grimaced._

"_No, you really don't."_

"_Guys, it's starting!" Brittany squealed as she pointed to the TV hanging over the bar._

_The four girls waited with baited breaths._

"_**10..."**_

_Quinn gripped Rachel's hand tightly._

"_**9..."**_

_Santana slipped her hand around Brittany's waist._

"_**8..."**_

"_**7..."**_

"_**6..."**_

"_**5!"**_

"_**4!"**_

"_**3!"**_

"_**2!"**_

"_**1!"**_

"_**HAPPY NEW YEAR!"**_

_Rachel watched as Santana immediately lunged for Brittany, locking their lips in a hungry kiss._

_Just as Rachel was about to turn to Quinn, she felt a little cold tickle on her cheek. Like a snowflake. Quinn's lips were pressed lightly against her cheek. The blonde pulled away and wrapped her hand around Rachel's waist._

"_Happy New Years, Rach."_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Rachel..."

"Rachel!"

Rachel starts suddenly, sitting abruptly in her seat.

"I'm up! I'm up!" She says mostly to herself, looking groggily around the car.

"Come on, Berry. Get up." Santana snaps, unfastening her seat belt and jumping out of the car.

"What? Why are we stopping?"

Brittany turns around to smile at Rachel soothingly.

"We're here."

**A/N: Sorry if this is rushed :P It's mostly filler anyway. Soon the story will end, and it'll probably have a secret. There's been some complaints about the lack of Faberry. I apologise. But I'd rather have a bunch of complaints, a well laid out plot, and large gaps between Faberry than my last story which was rushed and had lots of romance. I'll try to shove a bit of Faberry in there for you guys though ;)**

**A/N 2: I'm redoing one of my stories. If you guys are interested in Brittana, there is a rated T fic called Something's Coming. Reviews would be appreciated on that as well.**

**Happy New Years :)**

**I own nothing. Except for all my errors. I wish I didn't own those.**


	32. The Calm Before The Storm

**A/N: I apologise ahead for all mistakes. Studying for exams :P Kill me now.**

"This is a _really _bad idea... We should just take our time and figure this out instead of rushing into things without a plan." Rachel paces back and forth, casting the occasional nervous glance at the large estate.

"Berry, we have to make our move. We've been sitting out here for almost an hour and my legs are starting to cramp up." Santana hisses, rubbing the back of her thighs for emphasis. "I'm willing to make this move with or without you."

"Come on, Ray. Think of Quinn." Brittany adds helpfully.

Santana, Brittany, Rory, and Rachel were standing along the side of the tall, iron face that bordered the estate. Santana had taken a quick run around the perimeter to check for any possible way to get in. Climbing over was out, Rory had proven that. The second his hands touched the iron bars, he flew backwards an twitched around on the ground uncontrollably. After Rachel an Brittany got Santana to stop laughing, they managed to try and look for the source that they can destroy. Once it was clear there wasn't one, it was clear that the fence was being manipulated by a mutant.

That left only one option.

Manipulation.

Which Rachel is very uncomfortable with. She hadn't lied a day in her life, and she was proud of that.

Rachel peers around the bush to see the usual man in black wave an official looking van through the gates. Rachel tenses then immediately descends further into the bush when he sees him tense and his hand fly to his gun. The four teens hold their breath as the man slowly advances toward them, gun drawn. Her breath wavers as she feels Santana's claws brush up against her rib cage.

Santana is a coiled slinky, ready to pounce the first opportunity she got.

Rachel grabs Santana's wrist in warning.

Four pairs of eyes follow the man walk past them and into the forest clearing. Everyone releases their breath. They hear the man snort dismissively and jog back to his post.

"Hey, Joey, I think I might be goin' insane, man. I keep hearing random noises from the woods." He calls to another man who seems to be working on a crossword puzzle. Joey takes a cigar from his pack and lights it quickly.

"We've checked those woods a hundred times over. There ain't nothin' in there but bugs and racoons." Joey puffs out a cloud of dark smoke. "Trust me, Jay. The first day on guard duties always the toughest. Your brain keeps lyin' to ya. But really, it's the easiest job out there."

Jay huffs and kicks the dirt.

"I almost miss guarding those freaks in the cell."

"Didn't you hear? Clark and Simmons got burnt alive. It's not the most unusual way to go considerin' our line of work, but you cain't help but feel sorry for the bastards."

"Man, that's rough. Simmons owed me twenty bucks."

"Good to see your priorities are still in order." Joey says sarcastically, drawing in a long, smoke-filled breath. "Remin' me not to invite you to my funeral."

Rachel perks up when she feels Santana's hot breath on her ear.

"Okay, I'll be the one to do all the manipulating." She says with a smirk. She's about to leave the bush until Rachel's arm tugs her back in.

"Wait a minute, though I am impressed with your many levels of deviousness, I have been acting sine the tender age of five. What makes you think your performance will be more believable than mine." Rachel whispers.

"My boobs are bigger." The Latina deadpans. 

"What? What does that have to do with anything?" Rachel hisses harshly.

"Just trust me on this, munchkin. I've dealt with meat-heads like this before all the time when I was working for the old man. I could charm a man out of his ammunition while he was on his way to a gun fight. And the set of rambunctious twins on my ribcage helped a lot." She says shimmying her torso in Rachel's face.

"Okay! Okay! I get the point!" Rachel snaps.

Santana grins evilly.

"Watch and learn, Berry."

Santana rushes out of the bush and struts over to the two men who were absorbed completely in Joey's crossword puzzle. Jay's head snaps up when they hear Santana's shuffling feat. He jumps to his feet and points the gun at her. Rachel's eyebrows shoot up when Santana lets out a mildly restrained shriek.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please don't shoot." She pleads, holding her hands in front of her face for protection. "I-I just got lost when me an- and my friends when hiking. I saw the house lights from the woods! Please don't shoot me!"

Joey comes up behind Jay and places a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Easy, man. It's just a chick." Joey flicks his cigar to the ground and stomps on it. "What can I help you with, hon?"

Santana flashes him a weak smile.

"My friends and I got separated, and I was hoping you two could give me a lift to the nearest gas station."

Jay lowers his gun cautiously and nods.

"Yeah, yeah I can take ya. Joey can you cover both of our shifts." He says, pulling his keys from pocket.

"A-Actually, I was hoping that both of you could drive me." She says with a seductive smile.

Joey's face scrunches up in confusion.

"Why would ya need both of us?"

Santana crosses her arms over her torso, putting most of her cleavage on display.

"I think the three of us could have a nice time... Don't you?" She asks coyly.

Jay's eyes dawn in realization. He smiles widely.

"Well, Joey here has to stay and man the gates, but I' be happy to take you by myself." He says with a cocky smile as he places his hand around Santana's waist.

Rachel can swear she hears Brittany growl from behind her.

All of a sudden, Joey lurches forward and smacks the back of Jay's head. Jay yells out in shock and whirls around on Joey.

"What was that for!"

"Nah man, I'm sick of covering for you. Maybe I want to drive the hot chick!" Joey sneers, grabbing Santana's wrist.

"No way, dude! She asked me first!" Jay yells back, grabbing Santana's other wrist.

"Boys!" She screams as the two boys start tugging on both of her arms.

Rachel's hearts drops in her chest when Brittany hastily lunges out of the bush. Rachel tries to catch Brittany's arm in time.

"Let her go now!" Brittany yells at the two men.

Jay and Joey turn around in shock, at the same time releasing Santana's arm.

"What the fuck are you doin' here!" Jay yells, making a grab for his gun.

"Wait!" Rachel yells, jumping out after Brittany with Rory right behind her. "Don't shoot! She's a gentle soul!"

"What the- that's it, I'm calling the boss!" Joey yells, reaching for his walky-talky.

Rachel didn't have time to react before Santana grabbed the back of the two men's heads and bringing them forcefully together, creating a sickening crack. The two men slumped together and crumpled to the ground in a heap along with a pool of blood.

"Oh my god, are you okay!" Brittany yells, running over to Santana. The blonde grabs Santana's wrist, which the purple was slowly disappearing from. Brittany's breathing slowly calms, much to Santana's relief.

"I'm fine, B. I can't say the same for these guys though." She adds, kicking the limp bodies. "I had to seriously had to hold back the urge to vomit. They were _that _disgusting."

"You killed them! Are you crazy?" Rory snaps.

Santana scoffs.

"Please, I'm pretty sure I did a favour to all of humanity disposing of these two." She says, gesturing to the bodies.

"I agree with Rory, Santana. Though I'm sure it was completely self defence, we now have to find a way to get rid of the bodies and the blood so that they do not call attention... Not to mention, killing is immoral." Rachel rants. She turns her head to see Rory struggling to move Jay's body and dumping it in the bush.

"Do you want to find your girl or not, hobbit?" Santana sneers, hoisting Joey's body over her shoulder fireman style and literally throwing it in the bush.

"Ray's right, San. Killing isn't nice." Brittany pouts.

Santana makes a move to comfort Brittany but stops suddenly.

"Come on, let's get a move on before someone notices that we killed Fabray's lackeys." Santana mutters, jogging lightly through the gate and up the winding pathway to the estate.

"Come on, Britt." Rory says, grabbing Brittany's hand and gesturing for Rachel to follow. They run after Santana.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The Fabray estate exterior was beautiful in a weird, creepy way, and was probably once beautiful. The white panelling was chipped, and some wood was was showing. The windows were huge, dim light emitted from them, clearly visible in the dark of night. The roof was slanted in every which direction with metal and stone roof ornament littered around it randomly. It's a house that you would probably see in a kids movie.

The winding, stone trail up the hill swerves through bushes and trees. She can tell that the estate must not have a gardening staff. Some trees are unruly with branches and leaves sticking out in every which direction, while others are bare with no leaves to be seen. The bushes are a dull yellow colour, some seem to have once been in the shape of animals. The grass is uneven and has not been mowed in quite a while.

Just the state of the garden alone makes Rachel think of Quinn. She imagines Quinn as a young girl, her hair in a low ponytails, wearing one of her damned sundresses, running around a beautiful garden. She pictures the girl's father yelling at a woman who resembles Quinn remarkably. A dead garden that turns into a winter wonderland as the young girl's face lights up with glee.

"Wait." Brittany demands, holding out her arm to stop the group.

Rachel, who is absorbed in her thoughts, walks straight into the blonde's arm, getting smacked right in the nose.

The blonde grabs for Santana and Rory and quickly pulls them into a crouch.

"Ow-" Rachel's mouth is quickly covered by Brittany's hand. The blonde looks at her desperately and shakes her head quickly.

"You have to be quiet..." She whispers. "There's a group of dogs around the side of the house. Trained blood hounds by the sound of it. They probably have the ability to tear us to pieces."

"What?" Rory whispers loudly. "Tell them to go away."

Brittany scrunches her eyebrows at him, looking as if Rory had asked the most stupidest question in the world.

"I can't _tell _them to do anything. I understand them, I don't control them." Brittany whispers harshly.

"Well, what are they doing now?" Rachel asks, rubbing her nose gingerly.

Brittany whimpers causing Santana to rub her hand soothingly.

"They're- Umm... One of them is complaining about not having enough food?" She looks off confused. "Oh, they say that they want more rabbit, and one of them has rabbit fur caught in between his teeth... And one has to go to the bathroom." She adds as an afterthought.

"Okay so, what's the plan?" Rory asks, clapping his hands together.

"We send the leprechaun out as bait." Santana suggests.

"I got it..." Rachel says so quietly that she had to repeat it once again. "I got it."

"Well, feel free to share it with us some time soon." Santana snaps impatiently.

"Do you no the concept of dog whistles?" Rachel asks, receiving some nods. "Dogs can hear high pitched sounds that humans cannot hear."

"If I can scream at a high enough pitch, it may be able to disturb the dogs so much that it may cause pain, but we'll are able to sneak past the dogs completely."

"How much pain?" Santana asks uncomfortably.

"I don't know. I've never tried something like this before. The loudest I've ever yelled, someone's brain exploded. It must be much worst for dogs..."

"What about San?" Brittany asks concernedly. "She has super hearing, how are we going to do that without hurting her?"

"You're right, I should have considered that, I completely forgot." Rachel rambles. "If we just find another way-"

"I'm not good with animals, Berry. If I could go up and stab them, I'd be golden." Santana shrugs.

The Latina lets out a slow, reluctant breath.

"It looks like I'm staying behind." She sighs.

Brittany looks appalled at the thought.

"No! I'm not leaving you." Brittany says. Her tone leaving no room for discussion.

Santana grabs Brittany's hands, massaging them with her thumb.

"B-"

"I'm staying out here with you, I'm going to make sure you're okay. If- When you recover we'll catch up with you guys." Brittany says firmly, squeezing Santana's hand and gazing lovingly into her girlfriend's eyes.

Rachel nods.

"Let's do this." She says putting her hand out.

"I'm putting all my chips on the table with you guys." Rory smiles, placing his hand on top of Rachel's.

"Let's hope the odds are in our favour."

"_Dios_, this is so corny." Santana grumbles, adding her hand. "Try not to die in there, Rachel." She adds sincerely.

"Ooh! Do we have a team cheer? I was a cheerleader once. I kept putting my uniform on backwards." Brittany giggles.

"How about 'go team'?" Rachel suggests.

"Someone just do the fucking cheer, my hand is starting to cramp." Santana growls.

"Go team!" Rachel says hurriedly.

"Oh and, Santana?"

"You might want to plug your ears."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jordan, Stealth, Quinn, and Lindsey sat cross legged in a circle, staring down at the card deck.

"Got any 2's?" The red head asks.

"Go fish." Quinn replies tiredly.

"What fish?" Lindsey yells. "I want to see the fishes too!" She cries. "What's with the fish! The fishes are lies!"

Stealth sighs and cast a weary look at the rest of the girls.

"Who's on Lindsey duty tonight?" She asks, staring at her cards.

"Quinn." Jordan says quickly, pushing the blonde towards a distressed Lindsey who's skin was starting to ripple.

Quinn huffs and walks over to Lindsey.

"Lindsey... Sweetie, calm down." She hushes the girl soothingly, brushing brown locks behind her face. "It's just a game. They're are no fishes." She says in a tone that she hopes is not condescending. Lindsey hates that.

"I'm sorry." The brunette mutters, taking a shaky breath. "I'm good.. I just- I just-"

"Lost it?" Stealth suggests.

"Freaked out?" Jordan adds.

Lindsey scowls.

"You two suck." She growls, kicking the deck of cards angrily before storming off to her cot.

"Looks like I smuggled these cards for nothing." Jordan sighs, dropping her hand into the scrambled pile.

"I'm bored." Stealth deadpans.

"You can always do what Lindsey does and stare at the wall." Quinn mutters, reclining onto her cot.

"Yeah, well she's mental. I need to keep relatively sane. I'm the glue that holds us together." Stealth says, kneeling next to Quinn's cot.

"Come on, Quinnie." Jordan says, kneeling next to Stealth. "Let's have a little fun." She adds, running a warm finger along Quinn's arm.

"I'm sorry, but I'm really not that into _that_." Quinn delines. "And don't call me that."

"Okay, hold up." Stealth huffs. "Yeah, I think you're pretty hot, Q, and I like you, but that's not at _all _what we're talking about."

"Then what are you talking about?" Quinn asks curiously.

"Jordan here has a thing for inklings." Stealth grins, nudging the redhead's shoulder. "And today she got a feeling that something was going to go down, and we're going to be part of it."

"I don't get it." Quinn says confusedly.

"We're going to get the fuck out of here." Jordan smirks.

Lindsey rolls over in her cot to look at the three girls.

"Since when do your plans ever work."

"Since when do you ever care if they work or not?" Stealth redirects. "Jordan's fire can get us out of here, all we have to do is make sure we don't get caught by Lynn." She adds enthusiastically.

"And now we have one more person." Jordan finishes.

Quinn looks at her hands.

"Do you really think we can get out of here?" She asks with a hint of hope.

"The three of us can get out of here." Stealth replies confidently.

Quinn nods slowly.

"When is this happening."

"Now would be good." Jordan deadpans.

"What? Right now?" Quinn squeaks.

Jordan grins and slowly walks over to the door. She places her hand on the door and Quinn tenses as smoke rises from her hands. In less than a minute, a hole in the shape of a hand print is where the old activation panel used to be. The door creaks and falls open.

Jordan laughs quietly.

"It's almost to easy."

"Come on, let's move." Stealth says, grabbing Quinn's arm and following Jordan into the hall.

"Wait, you can't just leave me here!" Lindsey yells.

"You never cared when we tried to escape before." Jordan sneers.

Lindsey shifts on the spot.

"I-I'm coming with you."

"Nuh-uh."

"Hell no."

Lindsey looks at Quinn pleadingly.

"Please... I can't stand going insane by myself."

The two other girls look to Quinn.

"I say she comes with us..."

Stealth nods wordlessly.

"Fine," Jordan hisses. "As long as she doesn't slow us down."

"Now," Stealth looks around the hall to make sure the cost is clear.

"Who's ready to raise some hell?"

**A/N: I'm sad. Do you know what would make me feel better?**

**Reviews :)**


	33. The Storm

"Just do it already, Berry," Santana snapped angrily. "Don't worry about me. I'm going to be fine."

Rachel put on her best brave smile when she noticed the fear in Santana's eyes. Brittany grabbed the latina's hand tightly as she whispered something undetectable in her ear. Santana craned her neck and pecked the blonde's lips softly, whispering soothingly against her lip. The scene made Rachel's heart clench. Rory placed a reassuring hand on Rachel's shoulder and led them from the two girls.

"Okay," He whispered, catching Rachel's attention. "You have to keep screaming until we get inside, just in case. You have to make sure that no one else here's it except for them unless they'll find us quickly. Can you make your scream a high enough frequency to _not _break any glass?"

"Rory, I don't know," She hissed. "Can you please stop stressing me out? Please."

"Fine. Skipping the stressful part, we need to avoid the guards and make it to the holding cells. That's where your friends are," He informed her. "I remember the cells being behind a large painting of the oldest Fabray. If we get separated, you need to find it. Underneath the painting is a panel. Apply pressure on it, and it'll open."

Rachel nodded in affirmation as her breathing became uneven and ragged.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes," She whispered quietly.

Rachel looked towards the two girls fearfully before willing herself to take in as much air into her lungs as she could possibly hold. Her lungs started to ache and she felt as if she could burst. Just imagine I'm on a stage, she thought to herself. I've got to hit that high note to bring down the house.

She'll never forget what happened next. She let out a wail so loud and high pitched that it was basically undetectable. In the distance she could here dogs howling painfully, and she could see birds and other animals flee from their forest homes in the horizon. She could see tiny, almost unnoticeable cracks appear along the dusty windows. She held the note as she looked over to Santana who was twitching in Brittany's arm with her eyes closed together tightly. The blonde girl had tears in her eyes as she rocked the latina soothingly in her arms. She looked over to a terrified Rachel and mouthed, 'Go.'.

Rachel could feel Rory pulling her towards the mansion. She came to when she stumbled on a rotten tree root, almost loosing the note. She braced herself for impact, but Rory caught her and pushed her forwards. Rachel was sprinting towards the door until Rory dragged her away.

"Not the front door!" He called out, dragging her towards a boarded up window on the side of the house where the dogs were lying motionlessly.

She fought the urge to check on Santana before Rory signalled for her silence as he ripped the boards off the window. Rachel slammed her jaw shut, cancelling the note in it's track.

"Come on! Hurry!" He yelled as he hurdled over the window sill.

Rachel jumped through the window after him. Rory grabbed her arms and helped the brunette through.

"Come on, this way," He hissed.

Quinn was starting to think that this hallway was endless. Sure, they've only been jogging for five minutes in one direction, but Stealth and Jordan have tried escaping before, and she trusts them. And if her intuition is correct her cell should be right about-

"Guys!" She yelled in astonishment. Jordan, Stealth, and Lindsey immediately halt behind her. In her old cell were all of her- _Rachel's _friends. Kurt and Blaine were huddled together on an extra cot in the corner. A limbless Artie was being held up Mike who had his other arm around a quivering Tina. Karofsky was ramming his against the wall he was leaning on. But where was Mercedes and Puck-

Oh, shit. Puck!

Tina looked over to where the noise was and saw a surprised Quinn with her hands against the cell door. The Asian girl visibly tensed as her eyes locked with hazel ones. The rest of the inhabitants stared as Tina walked up to the door and cocked her head curiously.

"W-What are y-you d-doing here?" She stuttered madly.

"Jordan, get them out." She ordered the red haired girl.

Jordan made her way over to the circuit bored and fried it quickly. As soon as the wall between Tina and Quinn vanished, the goth girl struck her hand sharply across the blonde's face.

"Hey!" Stealth exclaimed as she pushed an angry Tina away from Quinn who was clutching the red spot on her face. "What the fuck? She's trying to help you!"

Kurt and Mike flanked Tina's sides and stared at the opposite group. Mike put his hand on Tina's shaking shoulder. Kurt grimaced and looked back to Blaine who shrugged and grabbed Artie in his arms. Karofsky chuckled darkly and stood behind the rest of the group.

"That's pretty rich coming from the bitch who caused all this to happen," Blaine spat out bitterly causing Quinn's eyes to rise in astonishment.

"Sorry, he's been like that for a while," Artie explained.

"Don't apologize," Mike hissed. "It's her fault what happened to Mountainview. I don't give a damn what Rachel thinks. She's bad news."

Quinn's heart picked up at the sound of Rachel's name. She was about to ask them about her until Lindsey interrupted.

"Um.. Who are they?"

"What? Are you to important to remember us now? It figures Harmony would team up with the Wicked Witch of the West," Kurt snarled.

"Can someone tell me what the fuck is going on!" Stealth snapped impatiently.

"Well Fabray here betrayed us when her old man attacked our school. Killing and injuring a few students in the process, and causing the rest to go into hiding." Karofsky explained nonchalantly.

"Wait," Jordan held up her hand in confusion. "Fabray? Fabray as in... Russel Fabray?"

Quinn swallowed thickly under the newly hostile gazes directed at her.

"I- I didn't have a choice. I'm sorry."

"Thanks for getting us out, but we _don't _forgive you," Tina said quietly. "We're going to leave now, but we can handle it from here."

"We'll join you guys," Stealth said casting a weary glance at Quinn. "I think it's time me and Jordan split, Fabray."

Quinn's heart stopped in her chest.

"Y-You guys are just going to leave me here?" She asked incredulously.

"No," Jordan said as she got out of the way so that the group of kids could walk by. "You can have Lindsey. If you want to file a complaint, take it up with your _daddy_."

Lindsey and Quinn stood there aghast as everyone glared at them before creeping up the spiral stair case leading to the main floor.

"It's okay, Quinn. We don't need them..." Lindsey trailed off, looking doubtful.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Wait," Rory held up his hand, halting Rachel in her tracks. "Do you hear that?"

"I don't hear anything." She shrugged.

"You go on ahead... I'll stay back here and check it out." He whispered.

Rachel bit her lip worriedly.

"Are you sure?"

Rory nodded, pushing her toward the large double doors.

"Through that large room is the hallway with the picture. Get to there and you'll figure out the rest." He grabbed her shoulder reassuringly before keeping low and running down a separate winding hallway.

Rachel entered the room and checked her surroundings. The room was completely circular with matching white tiles on the ceiling and floor. Surrounding the room were large metal machines and glass containers holding wisps of multicoloured smoke. In the centre of the ceiling was a single sky light that illuminated the room along with the flashing lights from the machinery. Rachel's shoes clicked as he crossed the floor, the sound rebounding off walls eerily.

The she saw it, flaming locks of short golden hair and stormy grey eyes watching her from the corner.

"Q-Quinn?" She asked hopefully.

The grey eyes widened. Rachel held her breath as a familiar silhouette came into her view.

"Rachel." The voice whispered back hoarsely.

Rachel felt relief and joy overwhelm her as Quinn stepped out of the shadows. Rachel let out a laugh as she bounded over to the blonde and threw her arms tightly around her waist. She felt Quinn's old breath against her neck as she cried out joyously. The blonde ran her hands up and down Rachel's bare arms soothingly.

"You cut your hair..." She whispered against Quinn's chest. "That's new."

"I'm really sorry about this." The blonde whispered against Rachel's hair. "Well... Not really."

Rachel frowned in confusion as she lent out of the cool embrace.

"I know that you didn't have a choice, it took me a while to realize this, but- but I forgive you. I came to get you, and Kurt, and the others." Rachel said hurriedly. "I want to- I want to try this friendship again."

"Oh my god!" Rachel jumped back aghast at the blonde's outburst. "Are you kidding me!"

Quinn laughed incredulous.

"I can't believe how- how dependant you are on her!" The blonde yelled hysterically, waving her arms madly around her. "You always have to have somebody don't you. You always have to be involved in everyone's business, and no matter how much they treat you like crap, you always come running back!"

"Quinn, I don't- What are- Is this-" Rachel stuttered trying to find the right words.

"And you're just so damn trusting, always expecting the best in people. It was just so damn easy to get everyone rounded in one place."

"Quinn-"

"Stop calling me that!" Quinn shouted, gripping the brunettes shoulder. "I don't ever want to be her again! My name is Lucy!"

The blonde shoved Rachel away. As Rachel braced herself for impact with the ground, a uncomfortably cool feeling ripped through her skin. Her eyes cracked open and she saw tendrils of ice wrapped around her arms and legs, supporting her in mid air. She looked on terrified as Quinn's short blonde hair rippled and turned a dark pink before her eyes. 'Lucy' pinched the bridge of her knows tiredly as she loomed over the brunette.

"Oh, and just in case."

Rachel flinched as the pink haired girl lent in so close that her breath washed over Rachel's lips. Rachel tried to protest, but found that her lips were frozen shut.

"Finally after all the time having to listen to you go on and on and on." Lucy drawled as she traced her icy finger around the terrified girl's jaw in invisible patterns.

"You know, you actually come in second to your insistent ramblings. Sue, god I have so much to thank her for, but she just can't shut up. After St. James screwed up royally she had to go through all that work to find someone to replace him. Sugar is a much better replacement if you ask me." Lucy said matter of factly as she combed a stray lock of brown hair behind Rachel's ear. "It's amazing, her affect on people I mean. Like as we speak, that elf kid is probably going berserk on your little friends. And just a couple of minutes ago she got the leprechaun to get you here."

Rachel's eyes widened in realization. She tried to scream as she struggled against her frozen bindings.

"Naw uh, bad girl." Lucy smirked. Rachel made inaudible sounds of protest as she watched the ice tendrils wrap around her tightly. "I never said you could move."

"Ugh, how does Quinnie put up with you? Well then again, she's not the smartest blonde in the bunch. After all her messed up childhood, missing child, and having no friends, I would say that she has an excuse."

"Do you know what this room is? It's the room where dreams come true!" Lucy giggled. "It's where Sylvester does some of her best work. And to tell you the truth..."

Lucy lent in really close causing Rachel to shiver when cold breath hit her neck.

"I kind of want to see my 'friend' that's burrowed somewhere deep in your brain..." She whispered, poking the centre of Rachel's forehead. Rachel thrashed wildly as a cold burst washed over her brain as if she ate her ice cream to fast, but ten times worse.

"All I've got to do is call Sylvester down here... She'll be pretty excited to meet you."

"But what about having some _fun _first."

Just as Lucy reached to touch her again, a loud shatter rang throughout the room. Rachel craned her head and looked up to see a tiny ball of black propel through the sky light.

Sunshine grinned madly as she pulled the trigger. Lucy eyes widened in shock, but she managed to quickly dodge the bullet before it hit. Soon after Sunshine touched the floor and unclipped herself from the rope, two boys jumped after her. Rachel tried to call out as she saw Puck do a barrel roll as he hit the floor. The other boy fell at a speed so fast that he created a crater in the floor.

Finn! Finn! Finn!

The tall boy ran with the force of a bull at the pink haired girl, sending her sailing as they collided together. Puck jogged over to the imprisoned girl and got to work on breaking the bindings.

"Die, bitch!" Sunshine cackled as she fired rapidly at a running pink blur. Lucy stopped and waved her hand in an arc motion, creating a shield of ice to stop the bullets. No sooner had she created it, Finn barrelled through the ice, and grabbed the girls throat.

"Hurry up on those bindings, Puckerman!"

"San, try helping by being nice, not mean."

Santana? Brittany?

No sooner had she thought it, the latina's cocky smile came into view.

"Guess who we found lurking in the forest after you ran off without me?"

Rachel tried to smile back, but flinched when her jaw stretched unnaturally so that it hurt.

Brittany smiled sympathetically at Rachel and patted her hand comfortingly.

"Don't worry. It's almost-"

Before she could finish, a cold wind ran down her spine. Rachel tried to shout as she looked up to see a solid ice Brittany holding her hands.

"Brittany!" Santana screamed agonizingly loud. "No!"

It seemed as if time had stopped. Everyone looked over to a heaving Lucy who was smiling maniacally.

"Oops..."

"You little-" Santana yelled tearfully. She lunged for the girl. Lucy smirked and grabbed an almost unconscious Sunshine by her collar.

"You touch me, and the bitch gets the same treatment blondie did." Lucy snarled.

Rachel slowly felt her jaw begin to uncramp.

"Santana. Don't." Rachel hissed painfully.

"But- Brittany-" Santana choked as her eyes began to water.

"You are all so _pathetic._ It's people like you who drive me insane." Lucy laughed lightly as she shook Sunshine's limp body causing the tiny girl to groan deeply. "I mean seriously! You guys just make it so fucking eas-" Lucy stopped and her eyes bugged out.

Rachel's breath cot in her throat as she saw a large icicle-like spear protruding from Lucy's chest. The pink haired girl hacked violently causing her to drop Sunshine, allowing the other girl to roll out of the way. Lucy looked at the spear, stunned.

Lucy's body dropped to the floor with the spear still stuck in. A blonde girl stood there heaving violently and looking surprised at her hands while a darker haired girl appeared next to her with a blank expression.

"Quinn?" Rachel asked breathlessly.

Quinn's eyes tuned from a look of surprise to one of worry.

"Rachel?"

"Harmony?" Santana snapped.

"No, Lindsey." Lindsey corrected.

"Lindsey?" Santana said confusedly.

"Long story." Quinn huffed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Puck managed to free Rachel from her binds with a little help from Quinn's defrosting. As soon as Rachel was out, Quinn enveloped her in a tight hug.

"I am so _so _sorry." Quinn mumbled into Rachel's hair.

Rachel nodded mutely and pulled away from Quinn's hug.

"Me too."

"Rachel..."

Rachel's smile grew even wider.

"Finn." Rachel laughed as her best friend hugged her and spun her around.

"What? No hug for the Puckster?" Puck mocked.

"Look, can Quinn just hurry up and unfreeze Brittany!" Santana snapped.

Quinn looked from Santana to Brittany, then back to Santana with a sad look.

"Santana..."

"No. No!" Santana shouted at the lack of response. "Don't 'Santana...' me! Fix her! Now!"

"Santana... Brittany's gone. No one could possibly survive that degree of cold. I'm sorry... She was my friend too." Quinn whispered softly.

Santana ran her hand over Brittany's frozen form gently before collapsing at the ice statue's feet.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, NO!" She cried.

"Santana. We have to move before the guards show up-"

"I'm not leaving her! I'm not- I'm not-"

"What are we supposed to do now?" Rachel asked the solemn looking group. "We have to get out of here before the guards show up."

"Whatever we do, we have to stay together." Puck said quietly, eyeing the hysterical Santana.

"Definitely."

**Fin...**

**A/N: That's it. Thank you all for all of your reviews. And I'm sorry if this seems rushed. Don't worry, it's not completely over. There will be a sequel :) But it will mostly feature Quinn, Rachel, Santana, Puck, Finn, and Sunshine with some guest stars.**

**Sorry about Brittany :'(**

**I don't own glee, but I do own all my errors- unfortunately.**


End file.
